Turn the Page
by scarlett2112
Summary: Growing up, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore practically loathed the ground each other walked on. Having left Mystic Falls after high school, Damon gives up his dream job in Chicago to come back home when his dad's health takes a turn for the worst. But facing Elena Gilbert again wasn't part of the job description.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to 'Turn the Page'. I won't be able to update my other stories till at least mid week because they're making me work days shifts for the next few days. That's going to be tough for me having worked nights shifts for more years than I care to mention. However, I wanted to give you all a peek at this story since AF and Dig are both in the home stretch now. There are a few chapters of each left to post though. I still have maybe 3 chapters left to write for this story so I don't plan to post anymore till Dig and AF have concluded._**

 ** _I want to give a big shout out to my dear sweet Eva for helping me bring these stories to life and to my dear, dear friend Kate for another brilliant cover image. Please read her stories, her user name is Florencia7. Her take on DE is always breathtaking._**

 ** _Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of 'Turn the Page'._**

* * *

"Grandma, I'm here," I say aloud when I walk into her house. Looking around I smile widely when my eyes fall on a picture of me and grams. My parents died in a horrific car accident when I was a little girl. After the tragedy that claimed their lives, I came to live here. Grandma and grandpa took me in and raised me with my aunt Jenna, their youngest daughter and a happy accident to boot. Only five years older than me, Jenna and I had a few knock down drag out fights when we were growing up. Between the two of us though, we kept them on their toes, giving them a run for their money as it were. Grandma wanted to pummel us on more than one occasion but she has always said, we are keeping her young at heart. My grandpa died five years ago, dropping dead instantly from a massive heart attack. As hard as it was, we were all grateful that he didn't have any needless suffering. My grandma is the strongest person I know. Even though his death was such a shock and she was left widowed at a fairly young age, she didn't let the grief bury her.

"Hello, Elena dear. I'm so happy to see you."

"Well don't act so surprised? You're the one who invited me."

"I know sweetheart. I have some news to share at supper tonight. Jenna and Ric are coming over too as well as some other guests."

"What's going on?"

"I just have something to tell you all."

"Really? You can't tell me, your favorite granddaughter?"

"You're my only granddaughter," she scoffs, shaking her head. "And no, you'll wait till this evening like everyone else."

"Do you need some help with supper?"

"I thought maybe you'd bring Kol along with you. You two are nigh inseparable."

"Well grandma, he is my best friend."

"I know that."

"You didn't answer my question, do you need some help getting everything ready?"

"No, dear. If you have some work to catch up on, please do so that way I'll have your full attention tonight."

"Okay, grandma. I do have a piece that I'm working on. I'm hoping it'll be the lead story on one of next week's broadcasts. I'll just go up to my old bedroom and get some work done. Holler if you need some help."

"I will, child."

"Grandma, I'm not a child anymore," I reply in exasperation. After giving her a hug, I pick up my valise and hurry up the stairs.

* * *

Overtaken by nostalgia, I set my things on my bed and then sit down myself. Reaching over I grab one of my high school yearbooks to thumb through. Looking at the date, it's my sophomore year in high school. How could I ever forget it and especially him? As handsome as he was, he sometimes had the personality of a pit viper. He could be so mean sometimes that it makes me mad even to think about him. All the girls would fall all over themselves just to get his attention. It was as if his approval was the be all and end all. Luckily, I only had to deal with him for two years in high school because he was a senior when I was a sophomore.

But Damon and I go way back. Even as children, we despised each other. After I moved in with my grandma, we became neighbors because the Salvatore family lived in the big boarding house just down the street. His half sister, Katherine is ten years older than he is so they didn't really hang out together. And me, I was the 'ugly duckling' as they say. I had glasses, crooked teeth and freckles back then. He teased me relentlessly because of it. There is no doubt in my mind that his picture is beside the word bully in Webster's Dictionary. Even just imagining him lights my fuse.

 _"Hey metal mouth, what cha doing today?"_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"Why not four-eyes?"_

 _"Why are you so mean?"_

 _"Oh come on, Lena, you make it too easy."_

 _"I don't care. You don't have to be such a bully."_

 _"I'm not a bully, I'm just stating fact, little Elena," he smirks, then picks up his ball and runs off._

Even back then, he had that panty dropping smirk but I didn't dwell on it at that time. All I wanted to do was cold cock him into next week. And although I got rid of my glasses and contacts and the braces by the time I got to high school, I still wasn't glamorous like some of the girls. I never wore makeup despite Caroline's nagging. It wasn't until junior year that I really started to enjoy cosmetics and those kinds of girly things.

In all honesty, I think he loathed me almost as much as I loathed him. It didn't start out that way of course. There was a time or two that he tried to worm his way into my good graces. When we were little and after I moved in with grandma, we played together. And then seemingly out of the blue, Dr. Jekyll became Mr. Hyde.

The arrogant bastard would strut around campus and the hallways as if he was God's gift to all woman kind. And of course it didn't hurt that he lettered in football, track and field and varsity basketball. During summer break, he was the star player on our local baseball team.

As much as I detest even the thought of him, it was so easy to fall prey to his piercing blue eyes. They're an unworldly hue, almost as if Tinkle Belle created them with one stroke of her magic wand. Shaking my head, I thumb through the pages, even finding one of the me and him together. It's comical actually, we both look like we want to torch each other.

Surprisingly, his parents and my parents were quite close. But since I was so young when my mom and dad died, I don't remember much about those days. Just a few years later, Damon's mother died of cancer. Although I know he is very tight with his dad or at least he was back then, he was always a momma's boy or so my grandma told me. After she died, he was left reeling in wake of her death. He lost some of that sparkle in his eyes and his swagger wasn't as confident. I was a freshman then.

We were both reporters for the school newspaper. There was one story that we both wanted. We had a big problem with vandalism that year and both Damon and I were determined to identify the culprit or culprits. The local police believed it to be students rather than more seasoned professionals because of some amateur mistakes the thieves made. Even if they did leave fingerprints, this was a school so there were valid reasons for any of student body's fingerprints to be in the room.

Against my better judgment, I agreed to work with him. The two of us set a trap, publishing a story about some new state of the art equipment that was going to be donated by Richard Lockwood, the richest man in town. He's Mystic Falls own version of ' _Mr. Potter'._

After the equipment was installed, Damon and I found a hiding place and set up a hidden camera so we could catch whoever was wreaking such havoc at the school. As it turned out, it was Damon's cousin Stefan and his best pals, Matt and Vicky Donovan. Vicky dabbled in drugs and alcohol but Stefan was completely smitten with her. When we called the police, we were both there to witness their arrest. For reasons that I still don't understand, Damon got all the credit for nabbing them. Even when we wrote competing stories about the capture, he still got all the credit. I guess in fairness to him, he did name me as his cohort in his article but still, all of the adulation fell on him because our editor had a big crush on him.

 _"But Rose, you know I played just as much a part in solving this case as he did."_

 _"I know that Elena and your name will be on the article too."_

 _"Why does he get top billing then? My name is just a little footnote on the bottom. That's not fair and you know it."_

 _"Elena, get serious. He's older than you. This whole thing was his idea so why shouldn't he get most of the credit?"_

 _"His idea? You can't be serious? We did this together."_

 _"Uh, Elena. You're just a measly sophomore, he's a senior and a Salvatore to boot. What would you have me do?"_

 _"What would I have you do? Play by the rules that's what. Why does he get special consideration just because of his looks. You know it's true," I add, seething._

 _"Elena?!"_

 _"Look Rose, I'm not asking for top billing, I'm just asking to receive due credit."_

 _"Sorry, Elena. The paper is already printed."_

 _"Print a retraction then."_

 _"I'm not going to do that. This is the way the world works, Elena. Get over it," she snaps at me._

 _"You will regret this Rose. I intend to go to talk to the principle about you playing favorites. Everybody has seen how you fall all over yourself and practically drool in his presence."_

 _"Are you accusing me a playing favoritism to get a date with Damon?"_

 _"If the shoe fits?" I counter, getting in her face._ _"Either you fix this or I'm going to the principle about your lack of integrity."_

 _"Have at it, Elena."_

 _"You had your chance," I warn. Picking up my backpack, I stomp out of the room, slamming the door closed so hard that I can hear window glass rattle._

And I did complain to the powers that be at school about Rose's lapse in objectivity. It didn't take long for her to be replaced by me in fact. Even though I had no love lost for Damon, he was a good reporter so I kept him on staff but I only dealt with him in an official school capacity. After the Rose fiasco, he apologized and went all out to try to make up for Rose's lack of professionalism.

Even though I knew better, I still fell into his trap momentarily. He asked me to go to the grill so he could make it up to me. Again, I warred with myself as to whether I should accept and in the end I did. But he was a no show. It was only later when I was walking home that I saw him drive past with floozy Fiona in the passenger seat. He never saw me and I never spoke to him again except in my official capacity as one of the schools reporters. He actually had the gall to accuse me of standing him up. Completely dumbfounded, I turned around and give him the full force of the Gilbert stare.

 _"You stood me up," he barks, closing the distance between us._

 _"I stood you up?" I snap, baring my teeth like an angry dog._

 _"_ _Yeah, I showed up and you weren't there, Elena."_

 _"And that's because I saw you with Fiona an hour after you said you'd meet me. You do not get to blame me because you couldn't keep your zipper up for one night!"_

 _"Are you being serious right now? I wouldn't sleep with her if she was the last woman on earth. She's a walking, talking STD!" he sneers, focusing his beady eyes at me._

 _"I saw you."_

 _"You may have seen me giving her a ride but I assure you, Miss Gilbert, that was the extent of it."_

 _Feeling disgust at every level, I scrunch up my face, turn on my heels and leave the room, slamming the door closed behind me._

From what I know about his whereabouts, I've heard that he works for a Chicago TV station now. Although I still visit my grandma regularly, I have my own apartment and I work for the Mystic Falls TV station as an on the air reporter, co-anchor on the evening news. I do hope that it will lead to bigger and better things. As much as I love my hometown, I do dream of a life outside of its confines. Putting the book away, I decide to shower and freshen up. Afterwards, I put on some perfume and fresh makeup before going back downstairs to join my grandma.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, you can set the table if you'd like. Set six places."

"Six?"

"Yes, six."

"Okay?"

With a shrug of my shoulders, I reach into the cupboard. Taking six plates in hand, I then reach for six water glasses, setting them on top of the plates. After sharing a look we grandma, I take them to the dining room to set the table. She is really going all out so much so that she even has a bouquet of flowers on the table. Hmm, I wonder who's so important? After placing the silverware and napkins, I go back to find the salt and pepper shakers as well as condiments. When I'm done, I go back in the kitchen to visit with her while she puts the finishing touches on her roast and mashed potatoes. Her mashed potatoes are the bomb. Reaching into the refrigerator, I grab a bottle of water. Just as I put it to my lips, the doorbell rings.

"That must be our guests. Would you answer that, Elena? I'll be right out."

"Sure," I utter, then walk to the door, my water bottle still in my hand. And when I open it, I get the biggest shock of my life when standing right in front of me is the one and only, Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 _I hope the first chapter intrigues you just a little bit. There is a lot to come._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. These stories wouldn't exist without you. I can never begin to thank you enough for your friendship, wise counsel and constantly whirring mind._

 _Story title: 'Turn the Page' by Metallica. Bob Seger is the original artist for this song. And although his version is very nice too, I just prefer the Metallica rendition._

 _'Mr. Potter' is a character in 'It's a Wonderful Life'. It's the best Christmas movie ever. He was the richest and meanest man in Bedford Falls._

 _'Dig', 'Nothing Left to Fear', and 'Angels Fall' are all still in progress._

 _Please click that REVIEW and hopefully the follow button too. Anxious to hear your thoughts on this story and all of my other stories._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful rest of your day and a happy tomorrow. And thank you all again for always supporting me and my stories._


	2. Positively Fourth Street

**_Thank you all for the incredible welcome you've given me for this story. As my way of saying thanks, I'm posting a second chapter. I am almost finished writing this story. As soon as it's done, I'll be turning my attention to 'The Devil's Teeth'. I'm very excited about it too._** ** _Eva is the plot Goddess but often we come up with ideas together or she has an initial idea and I throw my thoughts in. We're a well-oiled team now. I wouldn't be here without her. Although both stories have a few chapters left to post, we are nearing the end on 'Angels Fall' and 'Dig'. When they're able to be marked complete, I'll post chapter 3 of this story. Thank you again for you support for Eva, me and our efforts to keep DE alive. #DelenaForever_**

* * *

Thinking that I'm hallucinating, I close my eyes for a moment. When I open them and look up again, he's gone. Feeling perplexed but not wanting to look out of sorts as it were, I focus my attention on the other man.

"Is that you, Mr. Thomas?" I ask, not really sure because I haven't seen him in a long time. When I hear my grandmother's footsteps, I abruptly turn to face her.

"Yes, Elena, it's James," she says. My mouth drops agape when I watch my grandmother kiss him. Stunned, I feel like I just stepped into an episode of the 'Twilight Zone'.

"Okay," I mumble, starting to push the door closed.

"My grandson is right behind me. He went back to grab the dessert."

"Oh," I start to say, my voice trailing off when I see _him_ walking up the sidewalk, laughing uproariously along with Ric and Jenna. My eyes practically pop out of my head when I realize with certainty that I didn't imagine him. Before I can even take a breath, he's standing right in front of me a second time.

"Elena, what's the matter?" Aunt Jenna asks, taking a step forward matching each step I take away from him.

"You remember Damon don't you?"

"You're seriously going to ask me that? After he tormented me when we were kids and in high school, how could you invite him here?" I sneer, shaking my head back and forth.

"Elena, that was a long time ago. I'd like to think we've grown up since then," he mocks, flashing that shit-eating 'eye thingy' thing at me. He always, always done this, brushing me off as if I'm a fly that he could swat.

"What's going on here, grandma?"

"James and I are dating. We wanted to share that with you all."

"Dating? You're dating Damon's grandfather?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, we've been seeing each other for a while now. We're very happy, dear."

"I don't know what to say," I mumble, my eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"Say that you're happy for her, Elena," Jenna prods, smiling at her mother.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes, of course. Mom confides in me."

"Why didn't you tell me, grandma?"

"Elena, you're always very busy with your job. I don't know, I just wanted to get to know James better first. Before we spilled the news, we wanted to make sure that we wanted our relationship to continue," she says, eyeing her man appreciatively.

"Now, let's not just stand here in the doorway, come in everyone," Jenna says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, please do," grandma says, linking her arm with his before walking into the living room. After walking over to push the door closed, I go into the living room to join everyone. And of course, there is only one seat left, the one on the couch beside him.

"I don't bite, Elena."

With a twinkle in his eyes, he rubs his palm over the empty spot beside him. Although all I want to do is pummel him, I force a smile and sit down, scooting over enough so we're not touching each other in any way. When he starts talking to Ric, I can't help but notice the strong angle of his jaw, the way his biceps ripple when he reaches for one of the drinks that Jenna is passing around. And that stubble of his does wicked things to my libido. Appalled at myself for even thinking such a thing, I shudder and take a sip of my own drink. Just as he starts to raise his glass to his mouth, he gives me a quick panty dropping smile before swallowing and resuming his conversation with Ric.

Knowing with certainty that he's enjoying pushing my buttons, I get up and walk out to the kitchen. Moments later, Jenna follows behind.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I hate him, Jenna, I hate him," I snap, turning around at the sink to look outside. Because it's already dark outside, all I see is what's illuminated by the street lights.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Damon?"

"No, the mailman, come on, Jenna, you're smarter than that? You know how he used to torment me."

"That was a long time ago, Elena. He's a decent guy now."

"And that's another thing, when did you and Damon Salvatore become best buddies?"

"He's Ric's best friend so we spend quite a bit of time with him."

"How do you do that when he lives wherever it is that he lives which thank God... isn't here?"

"Um, you're wrong. He moved back here a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh hell to the no," I blurt out, slamming my fist onto the countertop."

"Yep. His dad needs a heart transplant so he wanted to be here in case the worse should happen."

"Well, I'm sorry about his dad but still..."

"I promise you that he's different now."

"Maybe to you but that doesn't make up for everything he did to me when we were kids. And fuck, the fact that he lives here again means that I'll have to see more and more of him which also gives him ample opportunity fuck with my head all over again. Just kill me now," I blurt out.

"Elena, stop. For mom's sake, you need to chill. Are we clear?"

"Fine," I utter, throwing up my arms in frustration. After she levels me with one of those 'looks that could kill' stares, I plant a phony smile on my face and walk back out to join our guests. Shortly thereafter, grandma tells us to take a seat at the dining table. Following her to the kitchen, I help her bring out the food and set it on the table, accidentally brushing against Damon's shoulder when I lean over to set the roast platter on the table.

"Sorry."

"No worries."

Once we have all the food out, I take a seat beside my grandmother. Damon's grandfather is on her other side with Damon to his left followed by Jenna and then Ric. I guess his father's illness explains why he isn't here too. Filling my plate, I start to eat, occasionally taking a clandestine peek at him.

"So Damon, have you found a job yet?" my grandma asks, lifting her fork to her mouth.

"Yes, I got a job at the TV station. Tobias Fell offered me my own hour long show. They're going to build a set for me first. I have to go back to Chicago to get the last of my things out of storage and then I'll be back here for good. At least for the near future."

"Tobias is giving you a TV show?"

"Yeah."

Dropping my fork, I put my hands in my lap and fist them together to try to keep myself from slinging more than a few colorful metaphors. When my grandmother raises an eyebrow at me, I force a smile before looking at Damon again.

"I guess we're going to be colleagues. I work at the station too."

"I actually knew that, Elena. Papa told me that."

"I see. So what is the focus of your show going to be?"

"It's going to focus on unsolved mysteries, cold crime cases, maybe some of the legends that surround Mystic Falls. You know like the supernatural, things like that."

Throwing up a little in my mouth, I manage to say in a sickeningly sweet voice that it sounds interesting. As the night wears on, everyone is having a grand old time but me. Even my grandmother is putty in his hands by the time the evening is coming to a close. Just as the clock strikes ten, James said that it was time for him and Damon to leave.

"Where are you staying, Damon?"

"At my dad's house, Mrs. Gilbert. I want to be there with him and Papa should anything happen."

"That's big of you," I blurt out, the tone of my voice dripping with sarcasm.

This time it's Jenna who elbows me in the ribs. Internally rolling my eyes, I force another smile before asking him about his older sister, Katherine.

"Katherine is in New York City. She's has her hands full with her job plus she has two little girls and a husband that's a Broadway producer. There's no way she could uproot her whole family. She flies down once a month though to see him. Since I'm single and have no commitments, it was just easier for me to come home. Dad has to carry a pager with him just in case a heart becomes available. That said, he's still stubborn and independent but can't help but worry about him, quite a bit actually."

"I am sorry about your dad, Damon. I hope everything works out," I tell him, this time my voice is sincere.

"I do too," he agrees, dropping his eyes from mine.

"Are you ready to leave, Damon?"

"Yes, papa. Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Gilbert. I had a lovely time."

"Please call me Lena. And You're very welcome. We'll have to do this again soon."

"I'd like that."

Turning to me, I feel my breath hitch when our eyes meet. Before I get lost in the depths of his brilliant blue eyes, I drop my gaze till I hear my name.

"It was good seeing you again too, Elena," he says, surprising me with his candor.

Unable to say anything, I just nod and walk along with the rest of my family outside to tell everyone goodbye. As soon as he and his grandpa and Jenna and Ric pull away from the curb, I link my arm with grandma's and pull her back into the house. Once inside, I tell grandma that I'm going to clean up and do the dishes. Just as I make a move to go into the kitchen, she latches onto my wrist, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Look, Elena, I know you and Damon were anything but friends growing up but I love James so the two of you are going to have to find a way to coexist. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, grandma but everything about that man rankles me."

"Don't you think it's time to put that in the past? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hating someone? Aren't there much productive outlets than hate?"

"I know you're right. And for your sake, I'll try to reach a détente with him. But if he pushes my buttons, I will defend myself."

"He seemed nice enough tonight."

"Yeah, that's because he had no choice. We'll see what he's like when I run into him at the station."

"Oh Elena, give him a chance. His dad is dying so he may have a different look on life now."

"I'm sorry about his dad and I hope he gets well but it's really difficult to wish for him a new heart when it means that someone else has to die. I would imagine that he and his dad have some issues with that?"

"They do. James is still very close to Joe. When his daughter died, they really came together in their grief."

"Even though Damon isn't my favorite person, I'm glad he has his grandfather, you know, just in case."

"I've watched him grow up. He's always been tight with both his dad and grandpa. He was so young when his mom died."

When she yawns, I smile and lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go to bed, grandma? I'm going to wash and dry the dishes."

"Are you sure, Elena? They will still be here in the morning you know."

"I'm sure, I'm too wound up to go to sleep anyway. I'll see you in the morning," I tell her when she gets up. Stopping at the kitchen door, she turns around for a moment and smiles at me.

"I love James, Elena. If he were to ask me, I would say yes," she says then walks off leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

Although I want her to be happy, why of all people did she have to pick Damon Salvatore's grandfather? Of all the towns in all the world, he has to come back to mine. Dropping my chin to my chest, I take a few deep breaths to try to tame my inner beast that wants nothing more than to break a few things. Knowing that smashing things isn't really a productive outlet for my anger, I start to fill the sink with water, opting to wash them by hand instead of using the dishwasher. While I wash each plate and piece of silverware, my mind is focused only on _him_. He's still so damn hot. For grandma's sake, I'm going to have to somehow keep my animosity towards him buried and I don't know how to do that. He makes me completely crazy with rage, whether he does it on purpose all the time or whether some of it is sheer happenstance, I don't begin to know.

* * *

As soon as I step inside the KNXB studios the next morning, I'm accosted by my best friend. Latching onto my elbow, he pulls me into his office.

"Why are you wearing such a shit eating grin?"

"I know a secret..," he sing songs, teasing me.

"Out with it, Kol," I snap, my hands on my hips.

"Who peed in your Wheaties?"

"I'm waiting, Kol."

"Apparently Tobias is giving some big wig from Chicago his own TV show."

"Don't remind me. I know all about it."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's my old nemesis, Damon Effing Salvatore."

"Oh boy, there are going to be some fireworks around here," he adds, laughing.

"There is no doubt. You must remember how he picked on me relentlessly while we were growing up. When he left to go to college, I actually had a celebration with Caroline and Bonnie. Now.. not only do I have to work with him, my grandmother is dating his grandfather. I'm so fucked," I utter, dropping my chin to my chest in dismay.

"You're kidding. Grandma is dating?"

"Apparently for months already. She told me last night that she's in love and that I had better find a way to get along with Damon or there will be the proverbial hell to pay."

"Grandma Lena actually said there would be hell to pay?" he chuckles, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not in those words but I got her meaning all the same. What am I going to do, Kol? That man is the bane of my existence."

"Perhaps he's changed?"

"And I'm the pope," I snort, rolling my eyes.

"And it's not only my grams who was putty in his hands last night, he has Jenna and Alaric eating out of his palm too. I'm all alone here, Kol."

"You'll always have me, love," he says, giving me a hug. Just as he lets me go, the overhead speaker announces the meeting. Sighing heavily, I raise my eyes upwards asking, "Why, God?"

"Oh stop it, Elena," Kol scoffs, taking my hand and pulling me along with him to the conference room. As soon as I step through the door, I'm immediately met with the unworldly hue of his electric blue eyes. I don't miss how he glances at my hands, entwined with Kol's.

"Hello, Elena."

"Damon," I utter, forcing a sweet smile on my face. And I know that he knows that it's as phony as a three dollar bill. I see a fleeting hint of vulnerability in his eyes before the Damon that I know so well makes his presence known. He looks me over, his eyes roaming from my feet to my head. And when our eyes meet again, he gives me a flash of signature smirk. His eyes stray, widening them considerably when Fiona Starr walks in, flaunting her considerable assets. She's so full of herself that she adopted the professional name of Andie Starr. I still call her Fiona once in awhile just to get under her skin. Whatever the case, Damon seems completely mesmerized by her attributes.

"Unbelievable!" I whisper to Kol, pulling out a chair. My anger rises exponentially when Andie stoops down to say something to Damon giving him an ample look at her bosom. Of course, he takes a glance, even having the gall to lick his lips. And the way she's behaving is totally unprofessional. It makes me wonder if she broke up with Nick again. He's Kol's brother and the owner of a fine restaurant here in Mystic Falls.

"She's really laying it on thick," Kol adds, whispering in my ear.

"What was your first clue?" I snap, a little too loudly. When Damon looks at me, he winks, shortening my already lit fuse considerably. Under the cover of the table top, I clench my fists, wanting nothing more than to slap that silly smirk off of his face once and for all. Andie, oblivious to everyone but Damon, slides a chair over, dropping into the seat next to him. I'm on the cusp of telling them to get a room when Tobias Fell and our station manager Elijah Mikaelson walk in.

Since Andie is practically in heat the way she's shamelessly rubbing up against Damon, she didn't even bother to look up when Elijah walked in. And although I loathe the current object of her affection, at least he has the decency to look embarrassed when Elijah eyes the two of them.

"Miss Starr, will you please control your hormonal antics? This is not the place for it," he chides her, his voice even but deadly serious. Because he's another of Kol's brothers, I know Elijah very well. And I can see by the glimmer in his eyes that says he wants to throttle her.

"Sorry, Eli," she answers, plastering a big fake ear to ear smile on her face. Turning to the side, he rolls his eyes causing me go erupt in a giggle. When I compose myself, I happen to notice Damon crease his brows at me. Brushing him off, I look at Elijah when he starts to speak again.

"The meeting today is to introduce you all to Damon Salvatore. He'll be anchoring a new show dealing with mysteries and some of Virginia's most infamous cold cases. Law enforcement will also be involved helping with the project as well. Damon's credentials are glowing. He worked as a newspaper reporter for a couple of years before moving onto TV, having anchored the evening show for WTKZ in Chicago. Please give him a warm welcome and I expect you all to show him the ropes. We are a family here after all. Are there any questions?"

"Does that mean the police are going to share their cold case files with us?"

"Yes, Elena, in some cases they will. Damon will be working with Detective Brady Williams at MFPD while his set is being built," Mr Fell adds, finally contributing to the meeting.

"Brady? It figures. You two were always thick as thieves when we were growing up."

"Is there something wrong with that, E le na?" he sings songs, practically sneering at me.

"No of course not. It's your show."

"Do I sense a bit of animosity between the two of you?"

"No, Elijah. Why would you ever think that? Damon and I go way, way back," I add, sighing melodramatically.

"That's good to know, Elena because Damon is going to need some help and I think you're just the person to do so."

"What!?" I gasp, my jaw on the floor.

"There will be no trouble about it. This meeting is adjourned," Elijah announces, Tobias nods, glaring at me before the two of them disappear out of the door. Shell shocked, I sit in my chair, my mouth agape and staring straight ahead. It's only when I feel Kol jostle my arm that my concentration is broken. Stunned, I turn to look at him but it's like I'm looking right through him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots. And I know I say it repeatedly but we wouldn't be here with you._

 _And I'm in awe and inspired by the warm welcome you've all given to this story. Thank you all so very much for the follows and favorites and an extra big thanks and shout out to those of you who took the time to write a review._

 _Chapter title: 'Positively Fourth Street' by Bob Dylan._

 _I have updated all 3 of my other in progress stories in the last couple of days. Please feel free to give those a look too._

 _Please remember to click that *REVIEW* button._

 _Be safe, be happy and have a lovely weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you with chapter three as soon as 'Angels Fall' and 'Dig' conclude._


	3. You're So Vain

**_Now that 'Dig' and 'Angels Fall' have completed, this will be posting regularly. Thank you for your support. It means the world to me._**

* * *

Damon:

When my alarm clock blares, I pull the covers up and over my head for a few seconds before finally reaching over to silence it. Reluctantly I peel back the covers and climb out of my nest. When I stand up, I stretch before ambling into the bathroom to do my business and shower. Rather than shave, I just splash on some cologne, get dressed and go downstairs to see if dad is up yet. He has a lot of medication that he needs to take. He is on the transplant list, I only hope one is found in time to save him. The boarding house is huge so I have as much privacy as I want. Should I have the desire to bring a woman home, my room is far enough away from dad's so he wouldn't hear or I could take them into one of the other rooms.

Years ago, this was an actual boarding house. Dad and his younger sister inherited the place when my grandparents died but Aunt Marie didn't want anything to do with it so dad bought her interest in the place. He has such an emotional connection to this house, he just didn't want to give it up. Because there's so much room here, my Grandpa Jim moved in to help when dad's health failed. My grandma Mary died years ago when I was around ten or so. Shaking my head at my memories, I reluctantly slip my shoes on, go downstairs to say good morning to my father. When I don't find him in his room or in the living room, I head towards the kitchen to see if he's in there.

"Good morning, dad. Grandpa isn't up yet?"

"Good morning, Damon. Grandpa left to take Lena out for breakfast and you're up pretty early aren't you?"

"Grandpa seems pretty smitten with her. And as you're well aware, the reason I'm up so early is because I have a job now."

"I know that. But I didn't think they were ready for you to go on the air yet?"

"They're not. I think the set is supposed to be ready in about three weeks. I'm going to be meeting with Elijah Mikaelson today and then I'm going down to police headquarters to speak with Brady. He's going to help to choose some files for me to showcase on the air. And somehow, I'm going to have to learn to get along with Elena Gilbert."

"Yes, she co-anchors the evening news. You always had a bit of a soft spot for her.."

"She hates me, dad. And to be fair, I was a shit to her when we were growing up. I hope we can move beyond that though."

"But will you even see much of her? You'll have your own set and she'll still be doing the news, right?"

"Yes, but Elijah told her in no uncertain terms that she was to help me with these cases. We're going to be working side by side. It won't be pleasant unless we can find some middle ground."

"You never had any problem getting the girls to eat out of the palm of your hand so to speak. And having your own show is really a great opportunity. I couldn't be more proud of you, Damon. And my hope is that between you and Elena, the two of you will be able to bring some closure to some of these families."

"I do too dad. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm as fine as I can be, Damon. I just hate being hooked up to this oxygen concentrator and the fact that we can't go any distance because of my oxygen needs. I hate being so dependent on you and Katherine. You have your own lives and I'm monopolizing your time and energy. You shouldn't have to be babysitting your old man at your age."

"Dad, it's not your fault that you caught that virus that damaged your heart. Both Katherine and I are grateful that you're still around. Don't doubt that, okay?" I implore him. When he looks up at me, I can see the remorse in his eyes.

"Honestly, dad, I'm happy to be able to help."

"Is this Katherine's weekend to come?"

"Yes, she usually leaves work at noon and then flies back to New York on Monday. I think she's bringing the girls along this weekend since you're here now."

"I haven't seen them for ages. Winter Grace is nine isn't she and Autumn is six right?"

"Yep and Winter will be ten next month. From what she tells me, Jeff has been hinting that they try one last time for a boy."

"Really? What does she think about that?"

"I think she's open to the idea. She's a good mother."

"I know that, dad. Listen, I'm going to head out. Do you want me to pick something up for supper?"

"No, don't bother. Jim and I can cook something. He enjoys it."

"Okay then. I'll try to be home by seven."

"You have a good day, Damon."

"I will, dad." After filling my travel mug with coffee, I drop a peck to the crown of his head and hurry out of the door to get to work.

* * *

I barely make it to work in time. After getting stuck at a train crossing for at least twenty five minutes, I practically fly to work, only to be pulled over by Matt Donovan. After giving me a warning ticket, he sends me on my way. After checking in, I head to my office, power up my computer and then I step outside to go in search of a cup of coffee. When I see a glasses wearing Elena chatting with Kol Mikaelson, I can't help but make my presence known.

"Elena, Elena, you do still wear glasses," I laugh, shaking my head.

"Four eyes Gilbert makes a resplendent return," I add, giving her a wink. Immediately I know she's pissed because I can almost see the steam rising from her ears. Her jaw is tight and her eyes are boring right through me. She's just too easy, I think to myself.

"If you can tear yourself free of good old Kol, we do need to go to the police station to talk to Brady."

"If you think for one minute, I'm going to ride in a car with you, you have another guess coming, buster. I may have to on my best behavior when we're around our grandparents but here, _here_ ," she takes pains to emphasize, "I'm under no such constraints. I'm not some pushover that you can humiliate at will. Just so you know, I can and will fight back. You start the war, I'll finish it. Are we clear, Damon?" she sneers, her smile phony and fierce and full of fire.

"Oh Elena, don't play with the big kids, you'll get burned," I snap back, turning on my heels and heading back to my office. Irate by the time I get to my office, I drop into my chair and turn around to stare out of the window. With my fingers tented, the tips pressed against my lips, it takes everything in me not to go after her again. She's grown into such a beautiful woman. Even though I teased her unmercifully as a child, I always thought she was pretty in a down to earth type of way. She wasn't glamorous nor did she have the boys falling all over her but she had a confident air about her. Whether that's how she really felt, I don't know but she carried herself well. The kids were mean, constantly taunting her about her glasses and braces. I'm absolutely guilty of that myself. If I had it to do over again, I'd like to think that I would be the better man. But I can't undo the past and I don't know how to convince her that I'd like to put the past in the past. But she pushes every one of my buttons and so I respond and sometimes inappropriately. I also know that I'm not going to make any points with her if things continue as is.

"Damon?"

Turning around in my chair, I stand up when I see that it's Elijah.

"How can I help you, Elijah?"

"I just got done talking to Stefan. His team should have your set ready in about two to three weeks. You need to be up to speed so we can go live on the air as soon as it's done."

"How is my cousin? I haven't seen him since I've been back."

"He's grown up since high school, Damon."

"I'm glad to hear that. He and I were really never close despite being related to each other."

"I didn't come here to talk about Stefan. You need to choose a case and interview the people involved and family if any of them are still around. If we can give these families some answers, I will be very pleased."

"I'm supposed to meet Brady at the police station after lunch."

"Make sure you take Elena with you. I may move her out of the evening news to help you if I think it'll be beneficial to both of your careers."

"She won't like that, Elijah. She hates me."

"Well, you weren't exactly a stellar young man, Damon. If memory serves, you and she were like gun powder and flame since you were children. Mystic Falls is a small town and I'm not that much older than you and I do have eyes."

"You're right, we were explosive when we were kids. But really, Elijah, that was a lifetime ago, she should be able to move past the sins of our youth, don't you agree?"

"It depends on if you continue to provoke her or not," he says pointedly, raising an eyebrow at me. Without saying another word, he walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Elena, can I talk to you?"

"You want to talk to little old me? What ever did I do to deserve such attention from the almighty, Damon Salvatore?"

"Elena, can we just call a ceasefire for right now?"

After rolling her eyes, she stares at me a few minutes before agreeing. "Tentative ceasefire," she adds, furrowing her brows.

"We have to go to talk to Brady about some cases. Do you want to ride with me?"

"I'd rather come down with the plague. I'll drive myself but thanks anyway," she says. The woman has perfected the art of the phony smile.

"Fine, have it your way," I utter. Sighing heavily, I start to walk out of her office. Stopping at the door, I turn around.

"We're supposed to be at Brady's office at one o'clock."

When she nods, I walk out, immediately walking to Elijah's office. If she's going to be so openly hostile to me, there's no way that this collaboration is going to work. Raising my hand, I rap on his office door. As soon as I hear him say to come in, I push the door open.

"Damon, how can I help you?"

"It's Elena. It's never going to work between us. She's stubborn and hostile and just plain unlikeable."

"I told you that you two will have to find a compromise somewhere because you will work together and that's final."

"But Eli..."

"No buts. Elena has a good nose for news. She's a bulldog when she gets on a story. Believe me when I tell you that she'll be an asset to your show."

"Fine, I'll try to get along with her but if she won't cooperate, I want you to promise me that you'll rethink your position."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Salvatore. If things don't improve, I will give thought to a replacement for her but honestly, she's the best I have here."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to say."

"Keep me up to speed, Damon."

"I will. I'm going to head over to police headquarters now."

"Take Elena with you."

"I asked her to go with me, she said she'd rather drive herself."

"I can't really order her to ride with you. Just keep me in the loop if she continues to be so hostile towards you."

"I will, Eli." After blowing out a breath, I leave, walking straight to my car. Once inside, I start the engine and drive over to the police department.

* * *

"Damon, buddy, come on in," Brady says. When he steps aside to let me pass, I'm surprised to see that Elena is already here.

"Elena." When she looks at me, I smile and take the seat beside her while Brady sits in his chair on the other side of the desk.

"Damon, I have several cold cases here. Ben Bradley vanished from the face of the earth after his sister died. One day he just didn't show up for work. We had APB's out state wide and in the surrounding states but we never found him. Their parents are amazingly strong people. They're very religious and Mr. Bradley credits that for their ability to wake up each day. Their youngest child is a senior in high school this year. As far as Ben goes, he worked at Tyler Lockwood's body shop. When he didn't show up for work the second day, Tyler checked his apartment and found nothing amiss. But Ben and his car were nowhere to be found. The parents hadn't talked to him for a couple of days prior to him going missing either."

Glancing over at Elena, she looks just as enthralled as I am.

"I remember when Amber was found dead and then Ben disappeared. Search parties were sent out at the time weren't they, Brady?"

"Yes, Elena, there were. As you know, we came up empty handed and none of his friends knew about anything that may have been amiss. He was a pretty tight lipped guy, kept things close to the vest as it were."

Barely even remembering the Bradley family name, I just pay attention when Brady starts talking about another case.

"Another unsolved case is that of Rose Connor. She also disappeared about six years ago. Rose too was pregnant but her pregnancy was too far along to hide. Whoever killed her knew that she was pregnant. She hadn't lived in Mystic Falls all that long. I think she was already pregnant by the time she moved here. I only met her once when I happened to wander into one of Richard Lockwood's mayoral campaign events. No one has come forward with any information at all. For example, if she was seen leaving with someone or if she had people that she knew and hung around with here. The town folk's have been tight-lipped. Her parents deny that she was having an affair with anyone but did confess that she never told them who fathered her child.

"Why don't I remember her, Brady?"

"I don't know, Elena. Didn't you spend that summer in the Catskills with the Forbes family?"

"Yes, I think you're right. That was about six years ago now. We were gone for like three months."

"Yep. I also have the incredible case of Will Turner. He disappeared ten years ago. He's never been heard from again. He said goodbye to his girlfriend, got in his 68' Volkswagen and drove away, waving to her just before he disappeared around a corner. He was reported missing the next day by his parents. His abandoned and burned out car was found two months later in a West Virginia field. There was no body. There were reported sightings of him all over the area but none of them panned out. We have no idea what happened to him."

"I never realized that Mystic Falls was such a hotbed of criminal activity."

"For the most part, we do have a safe city but there are a few cases. Now I have more if you're interested?"

After sharing a glance with Elena, I nod. By the time the afternoon is over, Brady has brought us up to speed on several more missing person's and unsolved crimes that have occurred in and around Mystic Falls. Undecided as to whether we should focus first on Will Turner or Ben Bradley, Brady makes us copies of the case files so we can interview people who knew them. Since it's late afternoon, I walk Elena to her car. She's actually silent as she walks beside me, her mind I'm sure on what we have discussed with Brady.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about these families who have no idea what's become of their loved ones. I know that we don't like each other very much but I do hope something positive can come out of us being forced to work with each other."

"I do too. Goodbye, Elena," I tell her, watching as she climbs behind the wheel of her car. She mockingly waves to me then pulls out of the police department's parking lot, disappearing when she turns a corner. Sighing heavily, I walk over to my car and then drive home to check in on my dad.

* * *

Elena:

"I need a drink. Do you want to go with me to the grill?"

"Of course, love. Do you really think I'd let you go alone?" he asks, raising his brows teasingly.

"You're incorrigible, Kol. You do know that right?"

"Yepppp!"

"Bonnie and Caroline are going to meet us there. Come on, let's go," I add, linking my arm in his and leading him to my car. Once we arrive at the bar, I look around, smiling when I see Caroline waving her arm frantically to get our attention. Shaking my head with a laugh, the two of us walk over and slide into the booth opposite of her and Bonnie.

"Kol!" Care squeals, raising her palm to high five with him.

"Care!" he squeals right back, mocking her.

"That's not nice, Kol Mikaelson," she giggles, taking a swallow of her beer.

"So Kol, are you going to get us something to drink?"

"Sure, Elena. What do you want?"

"I'll have a Long Island ice tea."

"You girls want a refill?"

"I'm drinking beer."

"I see that Caroline." Turning his attention to Bonnie, he asks her what she wants. Rather than wait for a server, he stands up, telling us he's going to use the restroom and then he'll be back with our drinks. While he's gone, I happen to hear his voice. When I look around, I see _him_ sitting at the bar with Ric. Dropping my chin to my chest, I just sit like that for a few seconds.

"What is it, Elena?"

"Damon Salvatore, the bane of my existence," I blurt out, my voice dripping with the disdain I feel for him.

"Damon Salvatore? What's he doing back here?"

"Apparently his father is quite ill and he wanted to be closer to him."

"He has a heart?"

"Caroline!"

"Well, it's the truth and you know it. He was nothing short of mean to you when we were growing up."

"I seem to remember you having a crush on him?"

"Yeah, until I found out that he had the personality of a pit viper."

"What's that look, Bonnie?"

"Not a thing, Elena. I'm enjoying the Damon bashing immensely," she laughs. Shaking my head, I look up when I hear Kol approaching, drinks in hand. After he slides my Long Island Iced to me, he sets a pitcher of beer down and fills his own glass. Since Bonnie and Caroline are both imbibing in beer tonight, he opted to buy a pitcher.

"Who's going to be the designated driver?"

"We're all drinking so I guess we'll have to walk back to your place, darling."

"You're so full of...," I start to say when her grating voice interrupts my zen. Looking up, I see Andie Starr barrel her way through the crowd and right towards one Damon Salvatore. As soon as she reaches him, she crawls onto the stool next to him and leans over, her forearms on the bar top giving him an eyeful of her ample bosom. She's so sleazy. Although I know Elijah hired her because she was dating Nick, I don't for the life of me know why he keeps her on staff. Sure she's a fair enough reporter but she's so over the top sometimes.

"What are you staring at?"

"Look over there, Kol," I add, raising my brows playfully.

"She's just so over the top, I mean she's pretty, I'll give her that but..," he says, melodramatically sticking his tongue out.

"We should really take advantage of such an opportunity, don't you think, Kol?"

"Oh I think," he laughs, throwing back what's left in his glass before refilling it.

"Look how she's practically stripping in front him. What do guys see in a woman like that?"

"Well, Elena, if you don't know that, it's time to go back to the bird and the bees 101 if you know what I mean?"

"I know sex but for heaven's sake, I'm embarrassed for her. It's like she has no self respect."

"Come on, darling, let's go have some fun."

"Yes, lets."

After he stands up, he takes my hand then wraps his shoulder around mine and leads me over to the bar till we're close to the two of them. Ric looks to be enjoying the show too. He's flushed and I can see the mirth in his eyes. If he says anything to me about not behaving around Damon, I'll threaten to tell Jenna about him enjoying Andie's shameless striptease. That'll shut him up.

"Although it looks like good old Damon is enjoying it immensely, you act like you're in heat the way you keep rubbing up against him, Fi-O-na. Are you in heat or just that desperate?"

"My name is Andie! And you're just jealous because you don't get any, Elena," she snaps, once again brushing her boobs against Damon's shoulder.

"That's the best you've got?" I scoff, unable to hold in a laugh.

"Elena, stop," Damon says, spinning around in his chair to face me and Kol, Ric doing the same. When he raises a condescending eyebrow at me, I give it right back to him.

"Well, if you're so desperate to take up with the likes of her, you better make sure you have a month's worth of Penicillin," Kol adds. Unable to hold in a laugh, he buries his head in my shoulder and before long the two of us are shaking so hard, we nearly topple over.

"Elena, Kol, you've had your fun. Why don't you go back to your booth now?" Ric advises, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Yeah because you're enjoying the peep show too? I see how it is," I snap at him.

"How much have you had to drink, Elena?"

"I'm just getting started Ric." I stare at him for several seconds before linking my fingers with Kol's.

"Come on, Kol. Let's go, they're no fun."

Starting to walk away, I quickly spin around.

"Oh and Damon, have fun. I'll be sure to wear my rubber gloves Monday morning," I tease. After giving him a wink, Kol and I head back to rejoin Bonnie and Caroline. Doubling over in laughter as soon as we reach our booth, I grab my drink and swallow the rest of it down before sitting down.

"That was fun," I blurt aloud, giving Kol's arm a squeeze. After a few more drinks, I happen to look up just in time to see Damon and Andie walking towards the entrance. Although disgusted, I can't help but feel an unfamiliar pang of something deep in my gut as I watch the two of them exit the pub, his arm around her neck.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you so much._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thank all of you SO VERY MUCH for the terrific response to this story so far. I really appreciate you all and your support so very much._

 _I can assure you that the plot to this is very original. It's not like every other DE story that starts out this way._

 _Chapter title: 'You're So Vain' by Carly Simon._

 _'Dig' and 'Angels Fall' have just completed. 'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'The Dating Game' are still in progress. I'm trying to transition into writing in third person. 'Faded Coat of Blue' is a o/s look at the Salvatore family circa 1863. TDG is also written in third person. I'm working on another short story called 'Seven Year Ache'. It's set in the months after the attack on Pearl Harbor, December 7, 1941._

 _Please remember to click that review button. I would love to hear your thoughts this and my other stories._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous weekend. Thank you all again for your support. It means the world to me. We'll see you next time.._


	4. I Hate Everything About You

**_Because I took a long hiatus while finishing up the other two stories, I wanted to post another chapter to say thank you for being so patient with me. I appreciate your support more than you know. And yes, this will post regularly._**

 ** _I can promise that the plot to this story is very different from other DE stories that start out with the two of them hating each other._**

 ** _And for those of you upset with Elena for Andie, the two of them also share a history. Andie is not without fault._**

* * *

Damon:

Clearly Elena still harbors a lot of animosity towards me. Even with Andie inebriated, for whatever reason, I find myself wanting to go with her. When I stand up, she drapes my arm around her neck and practically leads me outside. I didn't even bother to look for Elena because I knew she's had a scowl on that pretty face of hers. Once Andie and I are outside, I remove my arm and lead her to my car. As soon as she's inside, I ask for her address. As soon as she tells me where to go, I put the car in gear and start to drive.

"Are things always so contentious between you and Elena?"

"Not always. She has a long memory if you know what I mean," Andie adds, looking at me a little too flirtatiously.

"I know that, Andie, but I'd like to think I've grown up since then. But I have to give her credit, Elena knows just which buttons to push," I mention, chuckling a little inappropriately.

"That she does,' Andie agrees, her eyes focused on Damon. I can see her eyeing me with my peripheral vision. A short time later, I pull into the parking lot. Blowing out a breath, I park the car and walk her to her apartment. As soon as she is safely inside, I tell her goodnight then start to walk back to my car.

"I thought you would stay?"

"No, Andie. I'm really not interested in starting a relationship with anyone. I have too much on my plate right now." _And besides it would be her that I'm imagining while burying myself inside of you._

"Who said anything about a relationship? I'm only talking sex."

"I'm not interested, Andie. Good night," I tell her then walk away, startling slightly when I hear her door slam shut. When I get back to my car, I turn on the ignition and drive around for a little while before turning around to go back home. As soon as I get home, I run into the house relaxing a little when I find dad and grandpa in front of the TV.

"Damon, what's the matter? You look a little frantic."

Relaxing visibly, I drop onto the couch next to him. After taking a deep breath, I explain that I worry about him.

"I know you do. But you have a life too, Damon. I don't want you to feel that you need to be at my beckon call."

"Dad, don't start. I came back here because I wanted to. I know that you and grandpa have it covered but, dad, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I was a thousand miles away."

"I don't want you to think like that. There is nothing that you could've done. I'm getting the best care that I can. If I'm meant to get a new heart, I'll get one. If not, I've had a great life, son."

"Don't," I utter, shaking my head.

"How about we change the subject? How did your meeting with Brady go?"

"It was interesting. He told me about the Bradley guy that went missing along with an unsolved murder, a girl named Rose and then someone named Will Turner."

"Ah yes, I remember them well. I helped to investigate the Bradley case. That's been about two years ago, I think. All the evidence pointed towards Amber having committed suicide. She and Ben were very close. Although their parents had resigned themselves to her suicide, Ben could never quite accept it. And then one day, he was just gone."

"Do you know anything about the girl, Rose? Apparently she was pregnant and fairly new to the vicinity?"

"Nothing more than what's in her file. Did he give you some things to look over?"

"Do you want to look at them? Maybe the details will refresh your memory a bit?"

"It's possible. Did you see Elena today?" Grandpa asks, joining our conversation.

"I did, grandpa. Elena really doesn't like me very much."

"Why is that?"

"I was an ass to her when we were growing up. She had braces and glasses and short hair. She looked nothing like she does now," I add, staring off into space for a moment.

"Elena is a lovely young lady. Have you been as ass, your word, not mine, since you got home?"

"I may have said a couple of things but she started it."

"Damon?!" he adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, grandpa. I tried but she's either unwilling or unable to forget the past."

"Perhaps if you turn on the Salvatore charm, she'll change her opinion. I love Lena a lot and I won't allow either of you to put a damper on that. Are we clear, young man?"

"Aye, aye, grandpa," I add, giving him a mock salute since he was a navy man in his youth. After watching TV with them for a bit, I excuse myself to go to my bedroom. Tired, I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. While washing myself, I can't help but think of _her_ as I take the washcloth between my legs.

* * *

The first thing I do the next morning after getting to the office is open up my messenger bag to take out the files that Brady gave me to look over and decide which case that I want to examine first. All three of them are intriguing and then there's Brady's mention of rumored vampires that were said to inhabit Mystic Falls back in the days of the war between the states. Apparently they roamed the battlefield, sucking the life's blood out of the dead and nearly dying. I can't believe how gullible people were back in the time of the Civil War. Needing another cup of coffee, I get up to walk to the coffee machine, startling when I hear a door slam and an irate Elena pushing past everyone and everything in her path. With my mouth agape, I watch as Kol follows behind. Finally catching up to her, he latches an arm around her elbow before pulling her into the conference room and shutting the door.

Shrugging my shoulders, I start to pour my coffee. Hearing Elijah's office door open again, I look up to see him standing there, beckoning for me to join him.

Putting my hand on my chest, I mouth, 'me?'.

Nodding, I take a breath and my coffee cup and walk into his office.

"What's with her?" I ask, sitting down in front of his desk.

"I told her that she would be working on your show with you. She was none too pleased as you no doubt guessed."

"Yeah, that wasn't too hard to pick up on, Elijah," I laugh, shaking at my head at the irony of it all.

"She'll come around, Damon. Above all else, Elena is a professional and she will behave as such. She's just a little put out that I'm assigning her to work with you for the time being."

"Is she going to anchor the evening news?"

"For now, yes. Once your show takes off, depending on your ratings, of course, I'll decide if I'm going to assign her to you full time."

"Yeah, that'll work well," I mumble under my breath just before bringing my coffee cup to my lips.

"What did you say?"

"Not a thing, Elijah. Do you mind if I go back to my office now?"

"No, your first show is going to air in three weeks. I want you to start interviewing and getting ready for it by next Monday. Are we clear?"

"Yep," I reply, popping the p.

And then he dismisses me so I get up and walk back to my office. Unable to help myself, I happen a glance at Elena and if looks could kill, I'd be not just six feet under, I'd be about sixty feet under. Again because I just can't help myself, I give her a smirk and waggle of my eyebrows before disappearing behind my office door.

* * *

As I read through Will Turner's file, I call Brady to ask if any forensic evidence was found at the scene of his burnt out vehicle. He tells me that there was a lone shoe and a burnt necklace. They only identified the car as his through the VIN number. As I go through page after page of Will's file, I pick up my drink to take another swallow of coffee. Finding it empty, I drop my chin to my chest in frustration for a moment before getting up to go to refill it. When I glance over at Elena again, our eyes meet for a millisecond before she averts hers. Sighing, I make a new pot of coffee.

As soon as it finishes brewing I fill my cup. And when I turn around to go back to my office, I walk smack dab into Kol spilling my coffee all over my expensive John Varvatos shirt. Staring down at my front, I only look up when I hear him snigger and Elena's chortle in the background. Spinning around I glare at her and then stalk back into my office. Furious, I take off my shirt and slip into a tee shirt, I happen to have in the bottom drawer of my desk. A guy never knows when he might have hot desktop sex. It's good to be prepared for such things.

"Come in," I growl when I hear a knock on my door.

"What do you want, Kol?" I ask, rounding on him while straightening the hem on my tee shirt.

Barely able to contain himself, he tries to apologize through his raucous laughter.

"Really, Kol? You call this an apology? You can't even quit laughing long enough to get out the words."

"Elena made me come in. You have to admit, it was funny. Come on, Damon, where's your sense of humor?"

"It went bye, bye right along with my spendy Varvatos shirt."

"Fine, if you want to be such a stodgy fellow, far be it from me to try to get a laugh out of you. Bye, Damon, tootle," he says, before walking out, leaving me alone to sulk.

"Tootle?' I say aloud, shaking my head an the inanity of it all. When my cellphone rings, I pick it up and answer.

"Damon, what's shaking?"

"Not a lot, Ric?"

"I'm inviting you over for dinner tonight with me and Jenna. Lena and James will be there too. I also invited your dad. He does have portable oxygen, right?"

"Yeah he does. It'll be good for him to get out of the house. He's always had a soft spot for Jenna. What time?"

"Is six okay with you?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye now," I tell him then click it off and set it down. Dropping back into my chair, I scoot my chair back far enough to rest my feet on the desk top, pick up Will's file and start to read, immersing myself in every detail no matter how insignificant it may appear and his disappearance.

* * *

"Come on in, Damon. How are you, Joe?" Ric asks, reaching out to shake my dad's hand. As much as he hates it, I make him take a wheelchair because with his heart so damaged, it's taxing for him to engage in too much physical activity. He walks around our house but I still insist that we take the wheelchair with us. Despite hating it, he does use it around the house sometimes too.

"Joe, how are you?" Jenna asks, running to the door to wrap my dad in a hug. When dad worked as a detective for the MFPD, Jenna was his secretary. They've been thick as thieves since then. Jenna stops over at our house often to check in on him. For that, I'll always be grateful to her. Grandpa drove himself, said he was going to pick up Lena so they could have a little alone time before joining the rest of us. Who knew my gramps was such a ladies man?

Once we're in the house, I wheel dad into the living room, a little surprised to see Elena and Kol here. I wonder if they're a thing? Why else would they be so touchy, feely all the time? Even though I have no right, I feel a hint of jealousy, especially when she stands up and oh my her svelte legs go on forever and her dress enhances her hips and she's showing just enough cleavage without looking slutty. _Lord, I would love to for her wrap those shapely legs around my waist while I pound into her._

"Damon?"

"Sorry, I must've been daydreaming. What were you saying, Ric?"

"I asked if you wanted something to drink?"

"I'm driving so I'll have a diet coke if you have one."

"Sure, have a seat." Afterwards he asks dad the same thing but dad only asks for a glass of water. He's not allowed to drink caffeine with his heart as it is. After helping my dad into a chair, I take a seat beside him on the couch. When Elena walks back into the room, she makes a point of stopping to say a few words to my dad.

"How are you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I'm about as good as can be expected, Elena. I just have to take it one day at a time."

"I guess that's all any of us can do. I suppose you're happy to have this one back?" she asks, using her thumb to point at me.

"I am, Elena. With Katherine and Jeff in New York, I'm very grateful to have him here although Jenna has always made time to take me to my doctor appointments when Jim can't."

"Well, between you and me, I think she'd trade Ric for you at the drop of hat," she teases, giving him a wink.

"I doubt that, Elena but thanks for making an old man smile."

"You're not old, Mr. Salvatore, you're just seasoned."

"I like the sound of that. Here's to seasoned citizens," he says, clinking his water bottle with her glass. After squeezing his arm, she ignores me and then sits down beside Kol again.

"So.. Damon, did you take your shirt to the cleaner?" Kol asks, a chortle leaving his lips again.

"Yes, Kol, I did. I'll be sure to have them send the bill to you at the station."

"No problem. It was worth it to see the look on your face, man. You wanted to murder me."

"I did indeed, Kol. Can we drop it now?"

"Sure," he starts to say, our attention interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Next thing I know grandpa and Lena are walking in hand in hand. I don't know, one just doesn't think of his grandpa having a relationship with another woman. It's just weird but I can't say anything because I can't remember the last time I saw him this happy. The next thing I know we're being led to the dining room table. Once I take a seat and drinks are passed around, Ric and Jenna stand up.

"We have an announcement to make," Ric says, squeezing Jenna's hand while looking at her lovingly.

"Well..., don't just keep us hanging here...," Elena says, raising her brows in frustration with her aunt.

"Chill, Elena," her grandma says to her which causes a giggle to escape from my own lips. After giving me the evil eye, she drops her head with renewed frustration.

"We're going to have a baby," Jenna squeals and wraps her arms around Ric's neck. He encircles his around her waist and pulls her flush against him.

"Congratulations," I blurt out. Standing up, I shake Ric's hand and give Jenna a hug of my own, followed by Lena and Elena too. Pulling away from Ric, she gives my dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smile when I overhear her telling him that if it's a boy, his middle name is going to be Joseph.

By the time we're done eating, I can see that dad is tiring, his eyelids dropping closed for longer and longer each time he blinks. Despite his insistence that he'd like to stay, I know that he needs to take his medication and go to bed. He hates being so dependent but unless and until he gets a new heart, it's going to have to be like this. Once I help him into his wheelchair, I push him outside. As soon as he's in the passenger seat, I fold up his chair and stow it in my trunk. I run back into the house tell Jenna and Ric thank you for the evening and congratulations once more. After telling everyone goodnight, I share a quick look with Elena before going back outside. Every time I look at her, I feel myself getting sucked into those soulful brown eyes of hers. I really do hope that the two of us can somehow reach a ceasefire since we'll be working so closely together for the foreseeable future.

Just as I'm about to slide behind the wheel, Grandpa approaches, telling me that he'll be home after he drops Lena off. Nodding, I get in the car and drive home. By the time we get there, dad is sound asleep. As soon as I stop the car, I jump out, pull the wheelchair out of the trunk and push it around to the passenger side.

Leaning in, I whisper, "Dad."

"Wha.. what?" he asks, lurching upright, scaring me when he puts his hand on his chest.

"Dad, are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I just need my medicine."

"Okay." So I help him into his chair, immediately pushing him into the kitchen so he can take his pills and then go to bed. Once he's settled in, I crawl in myself. Turning on Netflix, I push play for 'Unsolved Mysteries' to watch the format of the show. Dad mentioned to me that it was on the air starting in the late 80's. It had a long run from what dad told me. Since it sounds like what my show will involve, I thought it would be a good idea to watch a few episodes. Involved in shows, I don't even realize how late it is till I need to use the bathroom. Glancing at the clock, I see that's after one in the morning. And because I have to get up early to take dad to a doctor's appointment, I better get some shut eye. After doing my business, I crawl under the covers, turn out the light and close my eyes, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. You're the absolute best there is. Love you to the moon and back._

 _And a huge thanks to all of you for the reviews and your support. It means more to me than I can say. I'm simply awed by it all._

 _Chapter title: 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace._

 _I did post the first chapter of 'Seven Year Ache'. It's set in Pearl Harbor in the months after 'the date which will live in infamy'. I would love for you to give it a look. I'm really pleased with the way it turned out. I updated 'Nothing Left to Fear' a couple of days ago and I will try to post part 2 of 'The Dating Game' tomorrow morning before I leave for work._

 _My friend, Mara aka AnglcDmn1986, asked me to tell you that her original stories that started out as DE stories here are on Amazon. 'Cheap Guitars' is free right now. Her author name is Mara A. Miller._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _And as always, please be safe and I hope you all have a wonderful day. I apologize for any errors, I have to hurry to put my uniform on and go to work. Bye, bye._


	5. Jar of Hearts

Elena:

Since Elijah gave me no choice in the matter, I find myself sitting here, beside him no less as we interview Rose Connor's mother. While I'm forced to be here, I make sure to keep ample distance between us so no part of our bodies are touching each other. We're sitting in her living room in the small town of Chilton Forge, Virginia. After offering us some refreshments, she tells us that growing up, one of Rose's best friends had moved here from Mystic Falls. Apparently her friend had very fond memories of my hometown and that's why Rose decided to move.

"Did she know anyone in Mystic Falls? Was she pregnant when she left here?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Rose had a couple of boyfriends in high school but neither romance was very serious from what she told me. She and I were very close so I don't know why she wouldn't have shared her pregnancy with me. Once she left our home to take up residence in Mystic Falls, we didn't hear much from her which was so out of character for her. If she was embarrassed or afraid to come to us with her pregnancy, we'll never know but her father and I would've welcomed her back with open arms."

"So you don't know anything about the father?"

"No, absolutely nothing. It's possible that she was pregnant before she left and maybe that played a part in her decision to leave here, I just don't know," she says, raking her hand nervously through her hair.

"I really hope that we can help you get some closure, Mrs. Connor. What about the boyfriends in high school? Are they still around that we could speak with them?"

"Andy Havens works at the grocery store. I could give him a call to see if he'd be willing to speak with you. The police did interview him after Rose's body was found. He swore up and down that he never slept with Rose. From what the police told us, they did take a DNA sample from the baby if they ever arrest a suspect. Just because there was a baby involved here doesn't mean that the killer was the father. That's the premise they seem to be hanging their hat on though. Andy did consent to having a DNA test done. The child wasn't his."

"What about the other guy? You said there were a couple of high school boyfriends?"

"Yes, the other was Matt Jeffers. He works at a car dealership in Roanoke. They did a DNA test on him too which was also negative so I have no idea whatsoever who the father of her baby could've been. It's all so frustrating, you know?"

"Aberley, who's here?" a voice rings out.

"That's my husband, Jensen," she says before calling aloud for him to join us.

"Jensen, this is Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. They're the people I told you about. You know the ones from Mystic Falls who are reopening Rose's case?"

"Hello," he says, shaking both Damon's and my hands.

"I really hope you can find the motherfucker who killed my daughter. I want him to pay."

"I hope we can too, Mr. Connor," I tell him.

After we speak with him for awhile, the two of us thank them and say goodbye. We walk side by side back to Damon's car. Deep in thought, I don't say anything when he opens the passenger side for me. Sliding in, I grab my notebook to look over the notes I took while interviewing the Connors.

"So what do you think?" he asks, turning on the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

"It's all very mysterious. Mrs. Connor is right, just because someone fathered her child, it doesn't necessarily mean that the father is the guilty party. I wonder if Brady ever put the DNA through CODIS?"

"CODIS?"

"CODIS is the acronym for the "Combined DNA Index System" and is the generic term used to describe the FBI's program of support for criminal justice DNA databases as well as the software used to run these databases. The National DNA Index System or NDIS is considered one part of CODIS, the national level, containing the DNA profiles contributed by federal, state, and local participating forensic laboratories."

"Wow, you've been doing your homework."

"Haven't you? I mean as long as we're being forced to do this, we should be up to speed on things like this."

"You're right. Thank you for telling me about it. When we get home, depending on what time it is of course, we'll run by the police station and ask Brady about it. He's the consummate professional and so was my dad. I would think that it's a given that they would've submitted the baby's DNA to NDIS."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

"So... Elena?"

"Are you just going to leave it at that or are you going to finish your sentence?" I scoff, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering if we could find some neutral ground so we're not always at each other's throats?"

"Really Damon, if you think that I'm ever going to give you an opening to drive the dagger in again, you're delusional?"

"Come on, Elena," he says, shaking his head.

"Oh no you don't. No come on, Elena's are going to work. If I give an inch, you'll take a yard and I don't trust you."

"Pullease?" he snaps, looking at me angrily before continuing, "If you hate me so much, why didn't you drive yourself?"

"Because, why should I waste my gas when you so kindly volunteered to drive," I tell him matter of factly.

"This is never going to work if we're constantly at each other's throats. You do know that, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," I tell him then reach forward to turn on the radio. With the music playing, I scan my notes again for a bit. Feeling his beady eyes boring into me, I fist my hands then turn to face him.

"What?"

"Not a thing, Elena. You've obviously made up your mind and there's no changing it. I'll ask Elijah to kindly relieve you of being forced to work so closely with me."

"You will do no such thing. If I cause a ruckus, he'll give me that look that has disappointment written all over it. I hate that look."

"Well, then you need to get a grip because we're going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future so get over it," he snaps, slamming his palm against the steering wheel.

"Fine," I mumble, turning away to look out of the passenger side window, my head a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts, all of which are swirling around _him._..

* * *

It's been a few days since we talked to Rose Connor's parents. Damon hasn't been at the station this week. He's been spending most of his time with Brady from what I've been told. Since it's the Founder's week celebration in Mystic Falls, I've spent my time interviewing visitors and carnival workers and what not for my anchor position. Come next week, I'll have to work alongside Damon again. Just as I put my coffee cup to my mouth, I hear a rap on my office door. Looking up, I see Ric who looks a bit displeased with me.

"Elena, can I have a word with you?"

"Will it do any good to say no?"

"Absolutely not. Why didn't you show up for the picnic the other night? Jenna had planned to show off the first sonogram photo and she did do that but she was incredibly disappointed that you pulled a disappearing act."

"Maybe if you didn't include _him_ in everything, I might make myself more accessible. Did you ever give that a thought?"

"Are you still hung up on Damon?"

"I'm related to Jenna by blood, he isn't. Just whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm not taking sides, Elena. He's my best friend and you're my niece in law. I care about both of you. But you need to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"How dare you?" I snap, standing up to go toe to toe with him.

"Calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do after you called me a spoiled brat. Why don't you make yourself scarce before I say something that I'll no doubt regret?"

"Elena, enough. You're a grown woman, not a child. You were both kids when he teased you, how long are you going to continue to let this fester?"

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore so unless there's something else, you need to leave."

"Fine, but you will not continue to upset Jenna or this isn't the last conversation we'll be having about this. Do you understand?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I mumble under my breath, slamming the door behind him. Blowing out a frustrated puff of air, I slide down the door, anger raging inside of me like a volcano ready to erupt.

* * *

"Oh come on, Kol. Ride on the Ferris Wheel with me, please?" I beg, smiling as widely as I can.

"Okay, fine. Then you have to go on the Scrambler and the Tilt-a-Whirl with me."

"Fine," I concede since I really don't have a choice in the matter.

Taking my hand, we walk up the midway till we get to the funnel cake stand. Knowing they're my weakness, he insists on buying me one. Once the clerk hands us the plate sized hunk of an ooey, gooey, blend of powdered sugar, whipped cream, strawberries and funnel cake oh my. With my mouth literally watering, we carry it over to one of the picnic tables, plop down and start to dig in as soon as Kol retrieves a couple of forks and napkins. Since my eyes are only on my confection, I don't even notice him till I hear his voice.

"Elena, Elena, I can already see a little bit of a pooch there," he smirks, pointing at my abdomen. And as luck would have it, my mouth is covered in powdered sugar. Taking the back of my hand, I wipe my mouth dramatically before standing up and stalking towards him. Determined to make him eat his words, I lift my tee shirt up and show him my kicking abs.

"Pouch, my ass!"

"Um, uh," he stutters, not taking his eyes from my midsection. With an air of confidence, I pull my shirt down, turn on my heels and sit back down beside Kol who's trying his hardest not to erupt in giggles.

"Don't play with the big girls, Damon. You're going to get burned," he teases him before a gut busting fit of laughter escapes his mouth.

When I stick another bite in my mouth, I turn to face Damon. Using all the sex appeal I can, I melodramatically chew my food and seductively lick my lips as I'm doing so. Having seen enough, he huffs loudly before stalking off, nearly bowling over Andie Starr. He stops long enough to say something to her. After raising an eyebrow at me, he wraps an arm around her middle and then the two of them disappear into the crowd.

"Ooh," Kol scoffs, sticking out his tongue as he watches them disappear right along with me.

"That man is so infuriating," I utter, stabbing another bite of funnel cake with my fork. After sticking it in my mouth, I chew slowly, my mind taking me all kinds of places I don't want it to go.

* * *

Since I promised my grandma that I'd stop over, Kol drops me off at her house. I don't live that far away so I can walk home. Although I invited him to come in, the coward refuses because he knows as well as I do that grandma is going to have some choice words for me.

"Hi grandma," I say aloud once I step inside the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," I hear her yell back. After setting my bag down, I go to find her. Her back is to me while she does the dishes. Picking up a towel, I start to dry them and put them away as I do so.

"So, what did you want to say to me?" I ask, as I reach up to put a glass in the cupboard.

"I'm tired of your childish behavior, young lady. I raised you better than this."

"But grandma, did you give Damon a piece of your mind too or better yet, did your boyfriend have a word with his grandson?" I sing song, not wanting to listen to her.

"Elena Josephine Gilbert, you will not speak to me that way," she demands, her eyes boring into mine with lethal intensity.

"Alright, I'm sorry but do you even have a clue as to how he taunted me and terrorized me when we were kids? His picture is beside the word bully in the dictionary."

"Elena, that was a long time ago. I'm sorry if I didn't pay as close attention as I should've back then. I had no idea that he had hurt you so deeply that you can't seem to let it go."

"You're right, I can't and don't want to let it go," I say, turning my back to her when I feel moisture beginning to prick at my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," she whispers then places her hands on my shoulders to turn me around. With her hand, she cradles my cheek then leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead. Since she's taller than me, she can do that.

"He hurt me, grandma. Neither you, nor Jenna, nor Ric have any idea how much it hurt."

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. Do you want me to have a talk with James and Damon?"

"No, no way, grandma. He'll just turn that around and make me feel weak."

"He wouldn't do that. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me. I'm sure he probably feels as bad about that as you do."

"I doubt it. If he were truly sorry, why is he still taunting and teasing me. Just the other day, I happened to have my glasses on and what did he do..., he called me four eyes again."

"Elena, that's juvenile stuff. He probably only did it because you've been so hostile towards him. I will tell you that James said he was a little shyster growing up but that he grew up a lot when Joe got sick."

"Yeah well, I'll believe it when I see some real, positive change. Until then, I don't trust him and I really don't know if I can forgive him, grandma."

"Can you at least try for my sake, please? And if he still gives you grief, I won't mention it again. Deal?"

"Fine," I utter. Shaking my head, I reach for another plate to dry. When our eyes meet, she gives me a loving smile then turns back to the sink to wash more dishes. A part of me wants to forgive him and another part of me wants to stay angry with him. My head feels like a battlefield. Blowing out a frustrated puff of air, I grab another plate to dry.

* * *

Damon:

Although I don't know why, I'm feeling a little anxious. We're about to go live with our first show. Elena will be on location from the area where Rose's body was found. We'll also be talking to her parents and I really, really hope we can make a difference here. Elena and I are still at each other's throats for lack of a better word. As attracted as I am to her, she pushes everyone of my buttons and being the asshole that I am, I give it right back to her in spades. Aside from working together on this show, we barely communicate and I hate being at odds with her like this. In a way, I feel partly responsible for Elena being a no show at Ric and Jenna's picnic. There's no doubt in my mind that she was absent because of me. I just wish the two of us could move beyond the pettiness but it seems whenever either of us has the opportunity to lob a grenade at the other, there's no hesitation. I want to make things right with her but she makes it so damn difficult. And then there's her whole Kol fascination. I don't know if those two are an item or not but what I do know is that the two of them are as thick as thieves.

"Are you ready, Damon?"

"Yeah," I utter, then quickly walk onto my set.

"Damon.. one - two -three, you're on," my TV producer, Enzo says, pointing at me.

"Hello everyone, my name is Damon Salvatore. I'd like to tell you a little bit about my show. We're doing sort of an unsolved mysteries type format here. I along with my co-worker, Elena Gilbert, hope to bring you a new case each week and we hope with your help that we'll be able to give the families of these cold case victims some closure. This show won't just focus on missing persons and unsolved crimes, it'll also deal with some of the myths and legends surrounding Mystic Falls and the surrounding areas. I hope you'll be a part of this. Right now at the bottom of your TV screen, there is a toll free number to call. We have people here ready to take your calls. If you know anything, please call. Even if you think it's insignificant, please call? Detective Brady Williams is also working with us to try to solve these cases."

Looking up, I see Enzo motioning that we have a commercial break coming up.

"We're going to break for a commercial and then we'll be back to discuss the Rose Connor case. We'll see you back here in a few minutes," I tell them just before the camera pulls away for a moment. As soon as Enzo points to me, I turn to face the camera again. Pointing to the monitor behind me which shows a smiling and seemingly very happy Rose Connor, I start to tell her story.

"On the monitor behind me is our Rose Connor. She was a very lovely young girl. She was 21 when she disappeared six years ago. Noticeably pregnant, she had moved to Mystic Falls just three months before she vanished. Rose's body was discovered by some hikers near the quarry. Unfortunately the police didn't find any biological material under her fingernails, nor were any hairs or fibers found on her body. It isn't even known who the father of the child was. We're now going to go our remote location where Elena Gilbert is standing by."

Turning around, I face the monitor which now has Elena's beauty front and center.

"Hello Elena, what can you tell us tonight?"

"Damon, I'm here at the quarry where Rose's body was found. I have Jensen and Aberley and their son Trevor here."

Turning her to face them, she holds the microphone up so they can speak. Once they relay the whole sordid story of Rose's life and untimely death, the camera fades from Elena and focuses on me again.

"I'd also like to introduce, Detective Brady Williams of the Mystic Falls Police Department. He'd like to say a few words to you too." When I stand back slightly, Brady joins me on the set then tells the audience how important their participation will be if we're to be successful in our lofty endeavor. By the time he's done, this week's show is over.

"Before we close our tonight's show, I just want to thank you all and please, please, no matter how seemingly inane you think your information is, do call us and let the police decide. Thank you so much for joining us tonight and we'll see you next week when we focus on the Ben Bradley case. Goodnight now," I tell them, smiling till the camera fades out.

"Great job, Damon."

"Thank you, Elijah. It went well I think."

When I look over at our phone bank, I see all three of them are taking calls which brings a smile to my face. I really want this venture to be successful personally, professionally and for the families of the victims. After Brady and I look over the tips, he shakes my hand exuberantly before leaving to head back to the police station. Afterwards I go to my office for a little down time. Once inside, I loosen my tie and drop into my comfortable overstuffed chair. This chair in particular was one of my demands when negotiating my contract with Elijah. I'm not a diva like some musicians and movie stars but I did want the comfortable chair, a good computer, a private office and a refrigerator. Since my chair has wheels, I scoot over to my fridge and grab a diet coke, savoring the taste as it goes down my parched throat. The studio lights are very hot and boy does this taste good. Feeling fatigued, I put my feet on my desk top, recline in my chair and close my eyes.

Feeling something soft on my face, I open my eyes. They widen to the size of saucers at the same time a terrified scream escapes from my mouth. Flying back in my chair, I quickly stand up and back off while continuing to scream like a little girl. My eyes are fixated on the intruder till I hear my office door open. When I look up I see Elena, her arms crossed over her chest and asking me why the hell I'm screaming. Unable to speak, I point a shaky hand at my interloper.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, Damon. It's just Ulysses," she says, walking over to my desk to have a look at the creature. It's a gigantic boa constrictor or a python or something. Whatever, it's monstrous.

"Are you afraid of snakes, Damon?" she asks, trying with everything in her to hold in her laughter.

"I hate snakes, I hate them, do you hear me? Now get it out of here," I yell, pointing towards my office door.

"Stop being such a baby," she says, picking it up. For every step she takes towards me, I take one backwards till I'm pinned against the wall. My stomach literally turns when she kiss its head.

"See, he won't bite." I know my facial expression is one of stark terror when she lifts the snake to my face. As if it's happening in slow motion, she inches it closer and closer till I can almost feel it's forked tongue as it sticks it out.

"STOP ELENA," I scream, trying to push myself farther into the wall even though I know it's impossible. Just then, the door slams open. Elena steps back, allowing me to breath when we see that it's Elijah followed close behind by Kol.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" he demands to know, looking none to pleased.

"I'm really sorry, Elijah. He somehow got out of his cage," Kol says, while walking towards Elena to take it out of her hands.

"Why on earth would you have that reptile here?"

"I... I wanted to show him to some of the guys."

"Never again, Kol. If you ever bring that snake in this buiding again, you'll be out of a job."

"I said I was sorry, Elijah. I never dreamed Damon would scream like a little girl around a harmless reptile."

"It's a constrictor, you ass. There's nothing harmless about it," I yell, releasing the breath I've been holding. Feeling like my knees are about to give out, I reach for my chair, sit down and drop my face into my hands for a few seconds. Once I've composed myself, I look at Elena as she starts to slink off to try to avoid my fury. Feeling so much fury that I'm literally shaking, I watch as Kol finally takes the reptile out of my office, followed closely by Elijah who continues to berate him for bringing his pet to work. Just as Elena reaches my door, I quickly grab onto her wrist stopping her in her tracks. Feeling unfamiliar crackles and pops, I'm too irate right now to focus on what they mean. When she turns around, I quickly drop her arm and launch into her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was sheer coincidence that he ended up in here."

"Bullshit, Elena. You're not a very good liar. I know that you and Kol pulled this prank on purpose. I HATE SNAKES!"

"Gees, chill," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I may have been an ass to you more often than not when we were growing up but I never went after you with spiders or toads or frogs or anything else for that matter. You know that I hate snakes and yet you do this. God, what's the matter with you?" I snarl at her, twisting my lips viciously.

"How on earth was I supposed to know that big, bad Damon Salvatore is afraid of snakes? It's not like we're friends or anything. And no, I didn't conspire with Kol to put the Ulysses in here, Damon."

"Again I call bullshit."

"You're such a damn hypocrite. Or have you forgotten that party?" she snaps, blasting me back with a lethal stare. Not wanting to let her get the last word in, I get right into her face and glare at her till she blinks. As soon as she does, I grab my valise, turn on my heels and walk out of my office, slamming the door shut on her face as I walk away without bothering to look back.

* * *

"Damon is that you?" I hear as soon as I walk in the house. My hands are fucking shaking from being up close and personal with that damn reptile. After putting my valise down, I go to find him.

"Hey, Jim and I watched the show. You and Elena did a great job."

"I suppose," I utter, dropping onto the couch beside him.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Elena and I had a rather ugly fight."

"Damon? What happened this time?"

"The show went great but afterwards I went to my office to close my eyes for a few minutes. I dozed off, waking up eye to eye with some kind of a constrictor," I still shudder as I relay the whole sordid story.

"What do you mean a constrictor?"

"I mean a great big snake as in Python or Boa. It was fucking right in my face," I add. Still a nervous wreck, I get up and start to pace the living room floor.

"Calm down, Damon."

"That's easy for you to say. You know that I've been terrified of those damn slithering creatures since I was a little boy."

Blowing out a puff of air, I sit back down and drop my face into my hands.

 _Daddy was working on a construction site for his second job. Since it was a Saturday afternoon, I rode along with him to check it out. Although he told me to stay close, I wandered off to chase a Monarch butterfly. Since all I could think about was catching it, I didn't pay any attention to where I was running until I disappeared, falling about into a hole about six feet deep. I didn't know why the ground felt squishy at first until I looked down, my eyes practically bulging out of my head when I see several garter snakes slithering over my shoes. With a sense of panic filling every cell in my body, I was so scared that I couldn't even scream for several seconds, my mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. My chest was pounding against my rib cage till I could finally make a sound._

 _"Daddy, daddy, help me, daddy, I'm scared, please daddy," I scream as loud as I can. Although it seems like a lifetime, he finally finds me and pulls me out. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I wouldn't even put my feet on the ground till we got to the car._

 _"You're white as a sheet, Damon. What happened?"_

 _"Sn.. sna.. snakes," I scream, hyperventilating so much that I can feel my lips getting numb. Afraid I'd pass out, daddy took me to the emergency room. I don't remember much else._

"You were remembering the snake pit weren't you?"

"Yeah, I've never been so scared in my life."

"I saved you."

Smiling, I blow out a breath of air and excuse myself to go upstairs. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I strip out of my clothes, shower and crawl into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. But much to my dismay, my sleep is anything but peaceful.

 _Dad said I could have a high school party for my eighteen birthday. Since I've been seeing Caroline on the sly, I know that she and Bonnie and Elena are going to be here tonight. I can hardly wait to spring my trap on my number one nemesis tonight. I don't even know what sparked our rivalry but it doesn't matter. She's just too easy of a target._

 _Using the knowledge, I learned in shop class, I place a hidden microphone in one of the more obscure bathrooms. I slather up the toilet seat with Vaseline and then get a really low watt lightbulb so she won't be able to see the sticky seat. Once my trap is set, I lock the bathroom door. I'm not going to unlock it till I have Elena right where I want her._

 _Once the party is in full swing, I'm dancing with one of the freshman, I don't even know her name but she's pretty and provocative. I don't know if I'll go there with her but it would be fun to get a little farther than first base. While I'm swaying back on forth with the red head, I hear her voice. When I look up, my eyes meet Caroline's. She licks her lips and winks at me. Feeling a twitch south of the belt buckle, I let the ginger go using my head to signal Caroline to join me in the study. Ditching Elena, she practically knocks me over when she leaps towards me, smashing her mouth against mine. Copping a feel, I inch my hand up under her tee shirt and give her boobs a squeeze. Smiling when she moans, I deepen the kiss. Just as I'm about to push my hand into her jeans, Elena decides to break up our fun._

 _"Caroline, do you know where a bathroom is?" After giving Care the key and telling her to take Elena to the private one, I hurry out of the room so Elena doesn't see us together. I hurry to turn on the microphone. I hooked it into my dad's stereo system so everyone will be able to hear. I smile like the Grinch who stole Christmas when her voice echoes loud and clear telling Caroline that she'll be right out. Suddenly the air is filled with a stream of colorful metaphors. Unable to control myself, I laugh like a hyena. This could not have worked out any better. When she steps out of the bathroom, she turns around to show Caroline her pert little bottom that's covered with Vaseline ointment. As soon as she and Caroline join everyone else, I start to replay Elena in all of her glory._

 _Stunned and humiliated, she looks at me. Swallowing thickly when I see her tears, I realize then that I went a little too far with this prank. Screaming that she hates me and will never forgive me, she runs out of my house. I have always felt guilty because she got sick walking home in the inclement weather. She ended up in the hospital with pneumonia and missed a couple of weeks of school. After that, every time we saw each other, the look in her eyes was so full of venom that it would literally sent a chill up my spine._

"Damon?"

When I hear dad's voice, I lurch upright, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay, son?"

"I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. How did you ever put up with me when I was a teenager? I was an ass."

"Why would you say that?"

"I dreamt about my eighteenth birthday party. I pulled a not very nice prank on Elena that night. I don't know if you remember that but she ended up getting sick because when I humiliated her, she ran off into the cold and rainy night."

"What?" he asks incredulously.

After telling him all about it, I see a look of disapproval on his face. Unable to hold his stare, I scrub my palms over my face.

"Is that why she's so reluctant to be around you?"

"That and many other things," I admit, raising my eyes to his.

"Since your grandpa and her grandma are a thing, you two need to find a way to move beyond the past. Perhaps if you didn't keep provoking her, she might see that you have indeed grown up?"

"She's beautiful, dad. I want nothing more than to put the past behind us but... but for whatever reason, when I'm with her, I just feel so discombobulated and then I act like an ass all over again. I know full well that I'll never make any inroads at the rate I'm going but I don't know how to fix it."

"You'll figure it out," he says, giving my knee a squeeze.

Nodding, I give him a tight smile. "Thanks for listening and I'm really sorry that I woke you up."

"No worries," he says, getting up and walking out of my room, pulling the door closed behind him. Shaking my head, I lay back down, close my eyes and try to go back to sleep. It proves to be a futile gesture. Rolling onto my back, I stare at the ceiling for a good long time, wondering what is it about Elena Gilbert that turns my gut inside out and makes me act like a complete and utter asshole in her presence. After blowing out a frustrating puff of air, I get up and go to the bathroom. Even though I showered earlier, I get back in hoping the hot water will help me relax enough to sleep. With my hands planted firmly against the shower stall, I close my eyes and let her fill my subconscious. With her everywhere inside my head, I grab onto my length, pretending it's her when I release with Elena's name on my lips.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots._

 _A big thanks to all of you as well for your follows, favorites and especially those of you who take the few seconds to review. And you will eventually get a look at the roots of the Elena and Andie discord too._

 _Chapter title: 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri_

 _I just posted a one-shot 'IF'. It's a tear-jerker if you like stories that make you cry. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. 'The Dating Game', 'Seven Year Ache' and 'Nothing Left to Fear' are still in progress. I have another one-shot, 'Where Have All the Cowboys Gone' ready to post at some point too._

 _Please remember to click that review button. They really spur Eva and I to keep the creative juices flowing. Thank you._

 _Be safe and have a phenomenal day. Thank you again for your support._


	6. Reminiscing

**_Yes, I happen to agree, both Damon and Elena are acting a bit childish at times. It's part of the growing process in this story._**

* * *

Elena:

With butterflies swirling ferociously in my belly, I walk towards the front door, one foot in front of the next till I'm standing in front of it. Raising my hand to rap, I grimace and force myself to do the deed. Turning around, I debate whether or not I should make a run for it. Just as I'm about to take off, the door opens. When I spin around, Jenna is staring at me. Crossing her arms over her chest, she finally steps aside. Relaxing her posture a bit, she gestures with an arm for me to go inside.

"Hi Jenna, I just wanted to stop over to apologize and to tell you that I'm not going to make it to grandma's get together at the Salvatore house Friday night."

"First off, why didn't you make it to the picnic?"

"I got busy with work and before I knew it, it was late. I'm really, really sorry, Jenna."

"Are you sure that's all it was?"

"Yes, of course. Why would I lie?"

"A five letter word that starts with a 'D' and ends with an 'amon?"

"While it's true that there's no love lost between him and me, I'm not about to let him dictate what I do with my life, Aunt Jenna."

"I have a doctor appointment next week. Ric unfortunately will be out of town. I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to go with you. I'm so excited about baby Saltzman. You have to know that."

"Mom is going with us too. Have you talked to her since you skipped out?"

"Yes, she was none to happy with me either. But she's really going to go ballistic when I don't show up at the Salvatore's this weekend. Can you smooth it over for me, please?"

"Why can't you come? You just said that you weren't going to let Damon dictate who you spend your time with. I mean, what's so important that you can't come?"

"Work for one thing. I'm doing my job plus Elijah assigned me to help Damon with his TV show. So I have both irons in the fire right now. Surely you and Grandma too should be able to understand that?"

"Alright I believe you," she says, giving me a hug. Just when we start to break apart, Ric comes in, giving me a disapproving look.

"Ric, how are you?"

"I'm just great. Yourself?"

"I'm chipper."

"If you two will excuse me, I'm going to start supper. Do you want to stay, Elena?"

"Sure but I'm going to have to leave when we're done eating. Damon's show is on the air again tomorrow and I have a little homework to do before we go on the air." Not wanting to be alone with Ric, I follow Jenna into the kitchen to help her get the meal together. We chit chat while I'm slicing vegetables and Jenna cooks the hamburger. Once I finish, I start to peel potatoes, pausing for a minute to refill my coffee cup.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Jenna?"

"No, of course not," she says, putting the spoon down and turning to face me.

"What's he like around you? I mean, he was nothing short of cruel to me when we were kids. And please believe me when I tell you I'm having a really hard time letting go of my animosity towards him."

"Elena, I'm not saying you should forget what he did but you're strong enough to move on from it. And I will readily agree with you that at one time in his life, Damon was an incredible asshole. I saw that first hand when I worked for Joe. Damon was never cruel to his father but he certainly acted like his didn't smell if you know what I mean. He was cocky and arrogant and just plain unlikable. But when Joe got sick, he dropped everything and flew home to be with his dad. As soon as the cardiologist told them that Joe would need a new heart, Damon made arrangements to move back here. The Damon I know now is a far cry from the Damon we grew up with. I know you still harbor a lot of disdain for him but I'd like you try to see the man he is now rather than the man you used to know."

"I don't know, Jenna. It's difficult. And from my vantage point, he hasn't changed all that much. He's still pushing my buttons."

"Elena, I'm sure you push his buttons too. Am I right?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me pointedly.

"Perhaps," I add, turning my attention back to what I'm doing.

"All I'm asking is that you try."

"Fine, I'll think about it. That's all I can give you right now."

Smiling, she finishes what she has on the stove while I set the table and put the salad out. When she calls for Ric, he joins us. Leering at me when she's not looking, I glare right back at him, quickly forcing a smile when Jenna starts to talk or when she looks at me. When I pick up my fork to put some food in my mouth, the door bell rings. Crossing my fingers that it isn't Damon, I just chew my food. When I hear Ric say Mason's name, I breathe a sigh of relief. Looking up, I see Mason Lockwood standing there like he's God's gift to all womankind.

"Well hello, Elena. You do look lovely tonight," he says, his eyes focused a little too long on my cleavage.

"Cut the crap, Mason," I snap, reaching over to pick up the salt shaker.

"Elena?!"

"What is it, Ric?" I ask, smiling sweetly at him.

"Elena, Elena," Mason mocks, pulling out a chair and planting himself beside me.

"Mason, Mason, does your wife know about your wandering eye?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he gets up and walks out of the room. After Ric gives me another scathing glare, unseen by Jenna, he follows after him. Mason is one of the golden boys of Virginia politics. The Lockwood's have a lot of power as they're old money in the state. Although they claim to have had relatives come over on the Mayflower, I personally think that claim is nothing more than embellishing their name for political favors. Mason is trying to gather steam to put together a campaign for next year's US senate race. Mystic Falls already has enough Lockwood blowhards, the last thing we need is another. Tyler is the only one of them who is likeable and down to Earth.

As soon as we're done eating, I help Jenna clean off the table. Although I offer to help with dishes, she won't hear of it so I tell her goodbye and give her a hug before grabbing my bag and walking outside. Just as I reach my car, I hear footsteps. Sighing, I turn around to see Ric fastly approaching me.

"What the hell was that, Elena?"

"What the hell was what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why were you so flippant and rude with Mason? He is a friend of mine and of Jenna's and while you in my house, you will treat my guests with respect."

"Ooh, you're friends with the highfalutin Mason Lockwood. Oh boy am I jealous."

"Stop that. I'm tired of your attitude, young lady."

"Enough with the condescension, Ric. You don't get to tell me who I can and who I cannot like. Now let's drop this before either of us says something that we can't come back from. Capiche?"

Raising his hands in a surrender posture, he backs away before turning around and going back into the house. Blowing out a breath, I push a strand of hair behind my ear. Suddenly feeling tired, I get in my car and go home.

* * *

Today we're showcasing Ben Bradley's story on Damon's show. I'm on location at his last known sighting. He worked for Tyler Lockwood at his body shop. With my camera crew on standby, I'm getting the final touches put on my makeup and a mic check before Damon comes to me live.

Kol is my producer today, When I see the red light come on, I step beside Tyler and wait till I hear Damon's voice. With my eyes on the monitor, I watch as Damon starts the telecast from his studio.

"Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for the giving us a warm welcome and for the outstanding ratings for our maiden show last week. We'll check in with Detective Williams before the hour is over for an update on the Rose Connor case that we focused on last week," he says, before turning slightly to look into another camera.

"Today we're going to be telling you the story of Ben Bradley. Ben grew up in Mystic Falls. According to his family and friends, he was a very likeable, easy going guy. He was very close to his sister Amber who died in an unfortunate accident just six months before he disappeared. From the official police report, Amber committed suicide by overdosing on a narcotic. Her body was found on her bed, an empty pill bottle and a bottle of vodka on her bedside table. From everything we have learned in talking to friends and relatives, he was extremely distraught after she died. Right now, we're going to go to Elena Gilbert on location. Elena..," he says, turning again to face me on the screen.

"Yes, Damon. Today, I'm here with Tyler Lockwood. Thank you, Tyler for joining us today," I tell him, then turn back to the camera.

"Ben was last seen by Tyler two days before he was officially reported as missing." Turning once again to Tyler, I hold the microphone so he can tell us what he knows.

"Hi Elena. Yes, Ben was a good friend of mine and a very skilled auto worker. As Damon said, he was very distraught when Amber died. He told me often that he just didn't believe the official cause of her death. He was a changed man after that happened, spending all of his free time trying to investigate her death. The last time I saw him, he said goodbye and that he'd see me the next day. When he didn't show up, I didn't think much of it. But when Ben didn't show up the next day, I called his parents and then I went to his house, he was gone. You know the rest of the story," Tyler explains.

"Damon, I also have Ben and Amber's parents here." Turning to my left, I ask them to tell us what they know. They basically reiterate what Tyler told us. Once I finish interviewing them, Detective Williams steps in front of the camera with pictures of both Ben and his pickup along with the license plate number.

"If any of you has any clue as to Ben's whereabouts, please contact me at the Mystic Falls police station," Brady informs the audience before launching into an update about the Rose Connor case. Brady explains that they're investigating a couple of calls but that they don't have anything concrete to report yet. When he finishes, I turn back to the camera.

"Our tip number is running on a chyron at the bottom of your screen. Please help us to give the Bradley family some closure. Back to you, Damon," I say, smiling till the camera's light goes out.

* * *

"Alright, grandma, I'll go with you to James house since I won't be able to make it this weekend. I even brought a cake along as a piece offering."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working if I am?" I ask, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"I'll tell you later, come, let's go," she says, grabbing her car keys.

"I'll follow you with my car so I can leave when I need to go."

"Elena?"

"What, grandma? I'm meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the grill a little later."

Shaking her head, she gives me one of her looks then climbs into her car. I jump in and follow behind, driving the familiar road to the Salvatore boarding house. The last time I was here was the night of Damon's eighteenth birthday party. I was so humiliated by his juvenile prank. I remember feeling so mortified that I couldn't wait to get out of his house, foregoing my jacket and running out of there as fast as I could. Unfortunately it was cold and rainy and even started to sleet before I was even half way home. I was so very cold by the time I got there. My teeth were chattering and my lips were blue. Grandma made me take a hot bath and get under the covers with the electric blanket. Despite all of that, I got the mother of all colds. It was the most miserable week of my life, in fact I missed three days of school. Luckily I had Kol to bring my homework to me so I was able to keep up. That nasty little prank of Damon pulled cost me my perfect attendance though. After that, I could hardly even look at the jackass without feeling rage overtake every cell in my body.

For whatever reason, the image of Damon, the look of stark terror on his face flashes in my mind. Although I know he was scared shitless, I can't help but chuckle a little bit. I've never seen Damon like that before and although a part of me feels bad, the other larger part enjoyed having the upper hand when I picked Ulysses up and rounded on him, bringing the snake close to his face. I'm actually surprised he didn't faint dead away. Oh Elena you are a naughty girl sometimes, I laugh aloud.

When I hear a car horn, I snap out of my reverie and quickly pull back in my lane. I had veered over the center line a little. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turn on the radio, focusing on it rather than _him_ while I drive the last couple of miles to the boarding house.

I pull up and turn off my car just as grandma is getting out of her car. Reaching towards the passenger seat, I grab the cake and hurry to catch up with her. Knocking on the door, grandma smiles ear to ear when James opens the door. After pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss, he greets me, telling us both to come inside. Looking around, the place hasn't changed much since I was last here. Knowing that I need to somehow let it go at least for now, I take a breath and follow my grandma and James into the family room.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore," I greet Damon's dad.

"Elena, how are you?"

"I'm great. You look good today."

"Thank you. How is Jenna?"

"She talks about you all the time. I'm actually going to go along when she has her OB appointment next week. She's so excited."

"I would imagine. I remember when my wives were pregnant. Katherine was very much planned whereas Damon was a happy accident. I'm so grateful to have my children but sadly both of my wives died too soon. Unfortunately. Katherine's mother, Mary, died of a brain aneurysm. One minute we were talking and the next she collapsed. She died brain dead a few days afterwards. Five years later I met Pat and had a whirlwind romance. I never believed in love at first sight till I met her. We had all but given up trying to have a child when we learned Damon was on the way. Damon was fourteen when she died of a heart attack. Pat was very close to Katherine too so my daughter has lost two mom's but at least she had her husband to lean on."

"Yeah," I utter, forcing a smile on my face. With grandma and James all lovey dovey, Joe invites me to go outside with him so James and my grandma could have a little privacy. Offering him a piece of cake, he points to the cupboard. I grab two saucers and then a knife and two forks. After cutting us each a slice, I follow him outside, setting them on the patio table before I pull up a chair and sit beside him.

"Do you want to run back inside and grab a couple bottles of water or there should be some coffee made. Unfortunately with my heart, I can't drink coffee but you're welcome to have a cup. Nodding, I get up coming back with a couple of water bottles. As soon as I sit down, I pick up my fork and take a bite savoring the vanilla flavor as it goes down. I smile when I see the expression on his face too.

"Should you be eating cake? I'm sorry, I never thought of the butter in the icing."

"Relax, Elena. One little piece isn't going to hurt me," he says, reaching up to give my forearm a squeeze.

"So Elena, how are you? I mean, I know you and my son aren't the best of terms. I guess what I mean to ask is since you two are working together, are you okay with it?"

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, I don't know what to say. You're right, I'm not Damon's friend but as far as working with him, I'm really trying to be civil."

"Please call me Joe. Elena, I'm well aware of Damon's youthful shortcomings. He was a little shit for lack of proper word. But my son has grown up and I know he'd like to get on better terms with you."

"I... I don't know what to say?"

"I'm not going to lecture you, Elena. You're old enough to make up your own mind about what you want to do but my hope is that you and Damon can put the past behind you and become friends. If nothing else than for Jim and Lena's sakes. And if I don't get a heart, Damon is going to need help. Katherine has a job, a husband and two daughters. Damon has no one but Jim and me."

"Mr. Salvatore, Joe, I mean, I appreciate the sentiment but I don't know if I can forget the past?"

"Just give it some thought, that's all I ask."

"I can do that," I tell him, giving him a smile. He's a really nice man.

Wiping the sweat off of my brow, I remark about how hot and dry it is.

"We're in dire need of rain. This drought has been long and hot. I'm worried about forest fires in the woods around here, you know with campers and the like."

"Indeed." Reaching over, I take a drink from my water bottle. As I put it down, my phone starts to ring. Reaching into my bag, I take it out and answer.

"Hello?"

"Elena, it's Kol."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You need to get out to the falls. Damon and Brady are out there too."

"Why?"

"Because of the drought, the water level is way down at the quarry. They're pulling what they think is Ben Bradley's pickup out of the water."

"What!?"

"Just get out here," he says, hanging up.

"I'm sorry, Joe, I have to go to meet Damon actually. It was great talking to you."

"You too, dear. Tell him to give me a call would you?"

"I will, thank you again," I tell him, giving his hand a squeeze. I quickly find my grandma and tell her goodbye before hopping in my car and hurrying out to the falls.

* * *

Damon:

"This is the last thing I expected today," I mention to Brady as a couple of police divers hook a winch to the rear end of the pickup so it can be pulled out of the water. Once they finish, the divers get out of the water themselves and stand back, allowing Tyler to operate the winch to pull it out. Who knows how long it's been underwater?

Once Tyler has it completely out of the water and safely on level ground, Brady, me and a couple of other officers approach. I have to turn away when I see what's left of the skeleton laying on the front seat. When I hear a siren, I look up to see the hearse pull up. With gloved hands so as not to disrupt any evidence, they photograph the remains and then carefully start to remove them so they can be taken to the medical examiners office. While Brady is barking orders, I watch intently while Kol is filming the recovery for the TV show. Not wanting us to inadvertently compromise any evidence, Brady makes sure we keep our distance. He doesn't want us to touch the vehicle at all.

"Donovan, do the plates match?" Brady asks, as he carefully canvasses the scene.

"Yep, they do, Brady so does the VIN number."

"Looks like we know what happened to Ben."

Walking over to Brady after he steps back for a moment, I ask him if he thinks it could be a suicide."

"It's too early to know, Damon," he starts to say, interrupted when Elena runs up, stopping next to me.

"Is that Ben's truck?"

"It is, Elena," I tell her, giving her a tight smile.

"Hey Brady, get over here," Matt yells, beckoning for him to come with a wave of his arm.

"Well would you look at that?" Brady remarks, a stunned look on his face.

"What is it?" I ask. Sharing a look with Elena, the two of us edge just a little closer. Raising his palm so we don't come any closer, he carefully lifts the skull to inspect it with his eyes. Even from my vantage point, I can see a distinct hole in the skull. I know she's recognizes what it is when I hear her gasp at the same time she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Da.. Damon," she starts to say, I look at her just in time to see her eyes roll. When she starts to go down, I quickly pull her into my arms and lower her to the ground, an unfamiliar spark igniting when my hands touch her soft skin.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I don't know what I'd do without you._

 _And a huge thanks to all of you as well. I really appreciate your support so much. Your reviews put a big smile on both my face and Eva's. Lots more mystery and intrigue to come in this one._

 _Chapter title: 'Reminiscing' by the Little River Band._

 _'Seven Year Ache' has concluded. I'm really quite proud of it. A sequel for 'The Dating Game' is in the plotting stage. I hope you'll have a look at my one-shot, 'Where Have all the Cowboys Gone' too. 'Nothing Left to Fear' is still in progress. Watch for 'I Fall to Pieces' to begin posting soon. It's set in WW1 near the Western Front._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and enjoy your summer. Have a wonderful weekend. Until next time._


	7. Deep Red Bells

Looking up, I see Kol is preoccupied with filming. After lowering her to the ground, I can't help but notice once again how beautiful Elena really is. Her long silky hair, her beautifully long eyelashes, the smoothness of her skin and the depths of her brilliant brown eyes are endless. Truth be told, every time I look into them, I feel like I'm tumbling into Alice's looking glass. Unable to restrain myself, I reach up to palm her face, stroking it wispily. Just as I close my eyes to savor the feeling, I feel her start to stir. It's then that Kol sees us, immediately he stops filming and runs towards us.

"What happened?" he asks, setting his camera down. Although I don't want to relinquish my hold on her, I don't fight when he pulls her away from me just as her eyes start to open.

"Are you okay, Elena?" I ask, genuinely concerned for her. I hope she can hear that in my voice.

"I think so. What happened?" she asks. Sitting up, she starts to look around a little bit.

"You fainted," Kol informs her.

"Like that's not embarrassing. You probably enjoyed seeing me drop," she says, her voice biting while at the same time her eyes focus on mine like a laser beam.

Shaking my head back and forth, I watch as she starts to stand up. When her legs wobble a little, I reach out taking a hold of her arm to steady her. When our eyes meet again, I give her a smile then let go when she steadies herself.

"Are you okay?" she asks, raising an suspicious-looking eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, for one, you haven't lobbed any grenades at me and two, you actually smiled."

"Elena, come on. I'm not an ogre. Besides I feel a little green around the gills myself," I utter, raking my hand through my hair.

"I think it was seeing the bullet hole in that skull. You saw it too, didn't you?" she asks, still looking a little squeamish.

"I did and I need a drink. Do you and Kol want to join me? I promise that I'll behave myself, Elena."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes," I add emphatically.

After turning away from me to share a look with Kol, she gives me an almost imperceptible nod.

"Should we meet at the Grill?"

"Yeah, that would be fine, Damon. Kol and I will meet you there."

"Um, I'm going to go to see if Brady will join us once he finishes up here. I'll see you in a few," I tell her, giving her one last look before turning away to walk towards my friend. For whatever reason, I turn around and watch Kol walk her to her vehicle. Although I don't understand why, my gut twists when I see him press a kiss to her cheek. But then it dawns on me that if they were a couple, he'd kiss her on the lips instead. Hopefully my read on them is correct.

"Hey, buddy, are you going to be done soon or do you need to stay here?"

"I'll be here for a little while yet. Why?"

"I'm going to meet Elena and Kol for a drink. I thought maybe you could join us."

"I have a call in to the medical examiner. This is scrictly off the record, Damon, but I think this was a murder. There's no gun in the car and he certainly couldn't have driven himself over the ledge and into the quarry with a bullet in his skull. Something is very wrong here."

"Don't worry, Brady. This will stay between us until you give me the okay."

"I know you will, Damon. I trust you."

"Thanks, about that drink?"

"I'll stop by the Grill on the way home. If you're still there, I'll join you all for that drink. I could use one myself."

"Great, I'll see you a little later," I add, giving his shoulder a pat before widening the distance between us as I walk to my car. Once inside, I grab onto the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. Between finding Ben's body and whatever I feel for Elena running through my head, I just need a minute. Hoping to get my thoughts in order, I take a deep breath, turn on the ignition and drive. Opting to take the long way back to town, I turn on the radio but with my mind a morass of conflicting feelings, I don't even hear the song as it blares over the speakers.

* * *

"Here goes nothing," I mumble under my breath as I walk into the Grill. Not immediately seeing Elena and Kol, I start to look around. It's only when I catch a fleeting glimpse of a hand wave that I see them. Nodding, I turn on my heels and walk over to them, sitting opposite of Elena in the booth.

"What are you having, Damon?"

"A bourbon, straight up."

"Elena, another one?" Kol asks, standing up to get them a refill.

"Yeah, I'll have another bloody Mary."

"Okay then, I'll be right back," he says then walks off, stopping to talk to some guy along the way.

"Brady is going to join us if he can. He said he'd stop by when he finishes up to see if we're still here. What a day, ha?"

"It was. Why are you being so nice today? Did you hit your head on something?"

"Elena...," I start to say when I hear my name. Looking up, I see Mason Lockwood closing the distance between us.

"Damon, I heard you were back. How are you?" he asks, offering his hand. After shaking it, I slide over to let him sit down for a few minutes.

"Good Mase. My grandpa says you're going to run for senate?"

"Richard is helping to put an advisory committee together. We're meeting Richmond this weekend."

"That's great, don't you think so, Elena?" I ask, trying to bring her into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, there are no words, Mason."

"Elena and I had a falling out after I hit on her once," he adds, winking at her.

"You're married, Mason."

"But you are a fine specimen, Elena."

"Stop that," she squawks before looking at me pointedly.

"I'll be back when you're done with him." With that, she gets up and walks towards the bar. I can't help but watch when some guy grabs onto her arm and pulls her flush against his chest. I have to do a double take but then I realize it's Stefan. He and Elena dated back in the day. From what dad said, they're just really good friends now. When he whispers something in her ear, she laughs after the two of them look at me. Distracted by Elena, I'm barely listening to Mason as he drones on about the plans for his senate race.

"Well, it was good talking to you, Damon. Maybe some of our old gang can get together before I go back to Richmond."

"Sure, Mason, that would be great," I start to say, pausing when Kol slides my bourbon in front of me. Mason gives me one last glance before he walks away, hitting on some buxom blonde at the bar. Shaking my head, I lift my glass to my mouth.

"Do you see why I loathe the guy?" Elena asks, sliding back into the booth now that Mason is gone.

"I get it, Elena. I do. But for the life of me, I don't know why he wouldn't be more discreet with his extracurricular activities given his political aspirations?"

"The Lockwood's have never been discreet, Damon," Elena adds, rolling her eyes.

"Elena is right about that. But listen, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go home. I've got a headache," Kol interrupts, swallowing what's left of his beer.

"Kol?"

"It's fine, Elena. You and Damon should discuss next week's show. Surely, you'll give the audience an update on Ben's case. I did see Vicky Donovan pulling up just as we left," he adds. Standing up, he drops a kiss to the crown of Elena's head before leaving us alone."

"Matt's sister, Vicky?"

"Yes, she works at the newspaper now."

"I see, is she married, I mean she was always pretty... dare I say, easy?"

"Did you have a liaison with her?"

"No, she didn't like me very much."

"Pity," she blurts out, laughing hysterically.

"Touche', Miss Gilbert, touche'," I say, then raise my glass to toast her. When she clinks hers with mine, I swallow down what's left.

"Do you want another?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll be right back." Just as I start to stand, I see Brady walk in. After signaling where we are, he gives me a head nod then walks towards us.

"Brady, have a seat," Elena says, sliding over. Everyone gets to sit beside her but me, I think to myself.

"What's your poison, Brady?"

"You should know that by now, Damon. Bourbon, make that a double."

Rather than wait for a waitress, I get up and walk over to the bar. Ric is bartending tonight.

"Ric, how are you?"

"I'm good, Damon. Say, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm really enjoying your show. I hope you can accomplish everything you want with it."

"Me too, Ric. Can you give me two bourbons and another Bloody Mary for Elena?"

"Elena ha?"

"Yeah, we're having an unofficial meeting over there with Brady," I tell him, pointing over my shoulder.

"If she's testy, let me know. I don't like her attitude of late."

"Ric, as much as I hate to admit it, she has a reason to dislike me. You know that."

"But you were a kid then, Damon."

"I know but sometimes old memories die hard. All I can do is show her that I'm not the same asshole that I was when I left this town."

"Good luck," he says, handing me the drinks. After telling him thanks, I go back to our table, take my seat and hand them their drinks.

"Do either of you want to get a bottle and go back to the station so we can talk in private?" I ask, hoping they'll agree. Elena gives me a curious look before agreeing. Brady nods so we finish off our drinks. While Brady goes to the bar to buy a couple of bottles, Elena and I walk outside to wait for him. When I see her shiver, I take off my suitcoat, draping it on her shoulders.

"Thank you. I still don't get why you are being so nice to me tonight?"

"Elena, I don't have an ulterior motive for everything I do and contrary to popular belief, I really don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I want to believe you, Damon, but we have a not so nice history together."

"In all honesty, I get it, I completely understand your wariness, Elena. I was a Neanderthal when we were kids but I'm not that guy anymore. Really, I'm not. All I'm asking for is a chance, a clean slate if you will, or whatever you want to call it."

"I'll give it some thought. That's the best I can do right now."

"Fair enough," I start to say, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on you two, let's go over to my office at the station. I'll fill you in but it stays between the three of us. Do you both understand?" Elena and I nod our acceptance then follow him to the police station. Fortunately it's not far from the bar. Once inside, Brady leads us to his office then closes and locks the door. MFPD usually only has a skeleton crew on at night so it's only us and a couple of street cops and a dispatcher here right now. There is a call list to activate should a significant event occur. Once we're all seated, Brady pulls three shot glasses out of his bottom drawer and sets them on his desk top. After filling them, he shoves one towards both myself and Elena.

"So Brady, I was thinking. Why would anyone want Ben Bradley dead?"

"I don't know that, Damon."

"Wait, are you saying that this was a murder and not another tragic Bradley suicide?"

"Elena, there was no gun. He couldn't have shot himself in the head and then drove his truck into the water. There's a lot more to this than we all suspected when he disappeared."

"Brady, Ben didn't have any enemies. Everybody liked him."

"I agree but someone killed him," he adds before swallowing down his drink.

"You're suspiciously quiet," Elena says to me, picking up the bottle and refilling our glasses.

"We learned that he didn't believe the official police report on Amber's death," I start to say. My eyes dart from Elena to Brady and then back to Elena before I continue.

"What if Amber's death wasn't a suicide, Brady? What if Ben upset the wrong person or people? What if he knew something?'

"Damon, Amber's death was a suicide. That's all there is to it."

"But as far as we know, finding out the real circumstances of her death is what he was focused on before disappearing. Surely you can see a connection here, Brady."

"Unless I can find something concrete, I'm not reopening her case. Are we clear?"

"Maybe Elena and I will have to do some investigating on our own then. Are you with me, Elena?"

"Amber was my friend, I'm in," she says, not hesitating at all.

"Brady, any chance that you could give us her file? Maybe looking at it with fresh eyes will help, I don't know, I just have a feeling about all of this."

"I never thought I'd agree with you on anything but I think something is hinky here too," Elena adds, looking from me to Brady.

"Fine, but this is only for your eyes. No one else, okay? And I want it back as soon as possible," he warns, spinning his chair around to open a file box.

"Can I make copies if I promise to shred them after Elena and I go over the information?"

"No, I want these back and quickly. Are we clear?"

"Of course, Brady," I add, filling my glass again. Elena shakes her head no when I offer her some. Setting the bottle down, I throw it back, savoring the burn.

"I think I've had enough for tonight," I say, taking the file from Brady's hand. "And although I don't feel drunk by any means, I probably wouldn't pass a breathalyzer test so I'm going to start walking."

"Damon, the boarding house is several miles away. You can't walk home at this time of night. Come on, you can sleep on my couch if you promise no wise cracks or indecent behavior."

"I promise, Elena."

"Come let's go then," she says. Standing up, I pick up the file and both Brady and I follow her out. After locking his office door, he walks with us to Elena's car. After I make sure my car is secure, I get into the passenger side of hers. After giving me a terse smile, she starts the car and drives us back to her place which is only a couple of blocks away. Once she parks, we get out and I follow her inside.

"Have a seat," she says, pointing to the living room. "I'm going to put on something more comfortable. When I come back, I thought we could go over Amber's file unless you're too tired."

"No, I'm fine, Elena. Thank you for this."

"You can thank me by being a nice guy."

Nodding, I walk into the living room and take a seat on her couch. Her place, although small is very comfortable looking. She has framed classic movie posters on her white walls among them, Gone With the Wind, Casablanca, It's a Wonderful Life and a the Cary Grant movie, Arsenic and Old Lace. I smile because I've watched that movie with my dad. It's pretty funny. There's a bay window with a seat and pillows piled on. She has a nice sized TV and entertainment system. Laying my head back on the couch, I close my eyes, smiling when I imagine the two of us cuddled together watching a movie. When I hear my name, I open my eyes and raise my head. Always in awe of her beauty, even without a speck of makeup, she's quite simply radiant. Her hair is piled in a messy bun on her head. She's wearing a camisole and a pair of yoga pants. Feeling my dick twitch, I reposition myself discreetly, knowing that she'll kick me out if she sees my bulge.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Not really but if you want some, I'll have a cup too."

"Well, let's look at Amber's file so we can give it back to Brady. He was pretty adamant about getting it back quickly."

"I agree." After blowing out a breath, I hand it to her. Opening it up, she starts to read it aloud.

"Brady told us that an empty pill bottle and a vodka bottle were found on the bedside stand. There was no label on the pill bottle though. The autopsy says there was pill residue in her stomach identified as hydrocodone and acetaminophen. Her blood alcohol level was 0.1. That is legally drunk," she says, handing me the paper and the crime scene photos.

"I don't know, Elena. It just seems too coincidental you know. You have been here all along, I was in Chicago but it seems to me that the only ruckus Ben made was believing that Amber's death wasn't as cut and dried as it appeared. From everything we've learned, he believed that she was murdered. What if she was and what if he had found some proof? If someone did kill Amber too, that would be reason enough to silence Ben. The implications of this are huge. If she was killed, why?"

"She did work for Richard Lockwood as his secretary."

"Are you implying that perhaps the two of them...?"

"Surely you know that almighty Lockwood men aren't exactly known for their fidelity. Although I know that Tyler admired his great grandfather. From what Tyler told me, he was about the only one of them to remain faithful to his wife. Tyler wants nothing to do with that part of the Lockwood heritage. He and Caroline are crazy in love."

"I'm glad that one of them has some scruples. I wonder if the father of her baby has any role in her death? I mean, it stands to reason doesn't it?"

"I never saw her with a guy nor did she ever mention that she was dating."

"What if she was one of Richard's women? I mean, think of the implications, Elena?"

"I shudder to think that she fell under his spell but that would explain the lack of a boyfriend and her silence about the baby."

"Does the file say how pregnant she was, I mean, did she know that she was pregnant?"

After giving me a look, she opens the file again, thumbing through it till she gets to the autopsy report. After glancing at it, she hands it to me, pointing to the relevant paragraph. As soon as I read it, I shake my head and turn to face her again.

"She had to have known, she was fourteen weeks along."

"She did indeed. Perhaps we should pay Mayor Lockwood a visit?"

"I don't know, Elena. If he had some role in Amber's death, they might not take kindly to us digging into a closed case. Believe this or not, but I would feel terrible if anything happened to you."

"Be careful, Damon, it almost sounds like you care."

Although I don't say anything, I waggle my brows before dropping my eyes back to the file.

"We can't just drop this though. Somehow we have to find a way to investigate this."

"I know we do but until we can get a plan together, this stays between you and me, okay?"

"Deal."

"Nodding, I yawn again, covering my mouth with one hand while giving her back the file with the other. My eyes drop closed and my head bobs as I struggle to stay awake.

"Obviously, it's past your bedtime," she laughs.

"What?" I ask, sitting back up.

"You can hardly keep your eyes open. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow so you can go to sleep." Getting up, she disappears for a moment, coming back with said items. After handing them to me, I lean over and take off my shoes.

"Thank you, Elena. I really appreciate your hospitality."

"Yeah well, even though I don't like you very much, I would feel guilty if you died on the way home."

"Thank you again."

"Goodnight, Damon," she whispers, her eyes peering right into me for a moment. When I get a tickle in my throat, I cover my mouth to clear it, breaking the spell. Smiling, she says goodnight again and then disappears down the hall. When I hear a door open and close, I get up to turn off the light and then lay down. Pulling the blanket over me, I close my eyes, hoping to dream of her and me on a white sandy beach, our bodies flush one against the other.

* * *

 _The mystery deepens..._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Lots of love and big hugs._

 _And a big thanks to all of you. I appreciate you all more than you know._

 _Chapter title: 'Deep Red Bells' by Neko Case._

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'I Fall to Pieces' are in progress. IFTP begins not far from the Western Front in the waning days of WW1._

 _Please click that review button. Both Eva and I are thrilled to read them._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful weekend and thank you all again for your support. Until next time._


	8. Bat Out of Hell

_**A lot of you asked for the origins of the Elena and Andie feud so I thought I'd give you an extra chapter this week. You'll see some of it in this chapter and some in chapter 10. And BTW, nothing will happen between Damon and Andie.**_

* * *

By the time I wake up the next morning, the sun is already shining brightly through the gap in the curtains. Using my forearm, I shroud my eyes till I can get my bearings. Did I really stay overnight at Elena's house? It's then that I seize on the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and it does smell mighty fine. Standing up, I slip my jeans back on over my boxers and tug my tee shirt over my head. Although someday I'd enjoy giving her an eyeful, now is not the time. She's nowhere near ready to talk about the two of us trying anything together. I need to prove myself before I even consider approaching her for a date. I think she'd ream me out without bothering to take a breath were I do so now.

Just as I sit back down to put my converse back on, she walks into the living room, a cup of coffee in each hand. After handing it to me, she sits down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, Elena, thank you again for putting me up or should I say putting up with me?" I mention, giving her a wink.

With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, she puts the rim of the cup to her lush full lips.

"Don't make me regret asking you to stay."

"I won't, Elena," I say, pausing to take a swallow of my coffee.

"Do you want to get some breakfast? It's the least I can do to thank you."

"Why not? I'm just going to call Kol first to see if he feels better. I'm going to ask him to join us, if you don't mind that is?"

"Sure," I agree. Although I'd prefer to be alone with her, I smile and nod because if he makes her feel more comfortable around me, then so be it. Once I finish my coffee, I start to look around.

"The bathroom is just down the hall. Make sure you put the seat up before you pee. And clean up your dribbles."

"Ha ha," I chortle then walk down the hall to find the bathroom.

As soon as I finish, I wash my hands and walk back out to find Elena waiting for me with her car keys and bag in hand.

"Since you're paying, I guess you get to choose."

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me, Elena."

"Bonnie's grandma owns and operates 'Sheila's. She's a fabulous cook."

"Sounds good, after you," I utter, extending my arm in front of me.

"No you first so I can lock the door," she says, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Miss Gilbert, is that a smile I see?" I tease, waggling my brows at her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replies, shaking her head but I can see that she's trying hard not to smile. Afterwards she drives us to Sheila's. With Brady's folder in my valise, I tell her that I'm going to have to give it back to Brady by day's end since he was adamant about getting it back quickly. Do you think we should go over it once more before I give it to him?"

"Yeah, we can look at it in your office at the station can't we?"

Just as I start to answer her, I look up to see Kol sliding into the booth beside Elena, giving her a little nudge so she scoots over.

"You were saying, Damon?"

"What I was saying is that yes, we can look over it later. Um, when we're done here, can you drop me off at the Grill so I can pick up my car? Then we can talk once I get there?"

Nodding, she starts to eat the food that Sheila brings over. After stopping to say a few words to us and flirting a little with me, she leaves Elena, Kol and I alone to talk.

"Well that's a first."

"What's that, Elena?" I ask, sticking a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Sheila openly flirting with you."

"She was really close to my mom. She's always had a soft spot for me."

"Has she really?"

"Well, I'm jealous, she never ever flirts with yours truly," Kol utters, mocking a pout to Elena.

"Yeah and certainly Bonnie told you that Sheila used to babysit for me and Katherine, that is until Katherine was old enough to watch me by herself."

"I guess I'll have to ask her about that," she adds, digging into her own food.

"How's your head this morning, Kol?"

"I took a couple of Aleve when I got home last night and slept like a baby so I feel good."

"I worry about you," Elena adds, leaning in to lay her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. While we eat, I observe how close the two of them are. They bicker and lob barbs at each other but it's playful and fun and obviously the two of them are very close. Not wanting to interrupt whatever it is they're doing, I just eat my food and drink my coffee.

As soon as we're done, I leave a tip then walk over to pay the bill and visit with my friend for a few more minutes. When Sheila hugs me, Elena stands back, mouth agape, staring at the two of us.

"You really used to baby sit for him?"

"Yes, Elena, I did. He had his moments but most of the time he was good for me. And believe me when I tell you that I scolded him more than once when Bonnie would inform me of his exploits," she says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"She did but I was a bit thick back then and didn't take her advice to heart."

"No you didn't. Elena, if he gives you any grief, you let me know, I'll set him straight."

"I will do that, Sheila."

After we all give Sheila a hug, the three of us walk outside, Kol separating from us when we walk by his car. Once we get to her car, I hop in so she can drive me over to pick up my car.

* * *

As soon as I get to the TV station, I give my dad a call to tell him that I'll be home when I can. Fortunately I remembered to give him a call before I went to sleep last night so he wouldn't worry about me. He doesn't need that kind of stress given how weak his heart is. When I hear a rap on my door, I look up to see Elena standing there with Brady to her left.

"Have a seat," I tell them.

Once they do, I hand Brady the file back so he can take it with him when he leaves.

"Brady, I happened to notice that Amber left a suicide note. I didn't see it in the crime scene photos?"

"It came via USPS, addressed to her mother and dad."

"Was it analyzed, I mean fingerprint analysis, was her handwriting confirmed? Wouldn't an expert be able to tell if it was written under duress?"

"Her mother recognized the handwriting and yes, her fingerprints were on the letter as well as the mail carrier."

"Something is wrong here, Brady. Surely you can see that?"

"Damon is right, Brady. What motive could anyone have for killing Ben other than the fact that he was often spouting off that she didn't kill herself. What if he found some proof and then he had to be silenced... permanently?"

"Elena, I'm not going to reopen Amber's case unless I have something concrete to take to my superiors. I'm not about to have Richard Lockwood all over my ass if I don't have anything to back it up. Surely you understand that? Plus there could be any number of reasons for this that we know nothing about."

"Yes, I can understand where you're coming from but it's so frustrating, Brady."

"I know that, Damon. But for the time being, my hands are tied as far as Amber is concerned. Ben however is another story. I have a murder to solve. His body has been underwater for the last year and a half. Other than the gun shot wound to the head, it's impossible to determine whether drugs and alcohol were involved. There's no tissue left to test for those things. We only have his skeletal remains. If the water had been colder, if we had found him sooner, we may have had some of his body habitus left but with the windows open the bacteria and fish had a feast."

"Brady, that's gross," Elena utters, scrunching up her face.

Interrupting, I add my two cents worth, "I think we should start out this week's show with an update on Ben and then we can delve into the Will Turner case. Does that sound okay with you, Elena?"

"It's your show," she says, nonchalantly.

"Elena?"

"What? It's not like I have a say in it."

"Yes, you do. We work together. I want your input and for you to feel like a part of the team."

"Fine," she adds, rolling her eyes. Although discreet, I don't miss it. I don't know how I'm ever going to break through the walls that I alone erected. I just never dreamed that she'd still harbor so much animosity towards me but then again, I only thought about her sporadically when I lived in Chicago. Stefan and I kept in touch once in awhile, even surprising me once when he showed up my doorstep for a visit. At that time, he told me that Elena was dating someone that Jenna set her up with. Thinking that she was forever out of reach, I didn't give her much more than passing thoughts afterwards.

When I moved home and saw how the ugly duckling morphed into a beautiful swan, I started to pay attention again. And I know that's shallow beyond words but it's true. But it's also true that I've always had a bit of a crush on her. For whatever reason, I never believed that I was good enough for her back then. So rather than attempt to get close to her, I tortured her incessantly. Yeah, it was stupid and illogical and childish and I'm definitely paying the price for it now. In reality, I wanted to make something out of myself to prove to both myself and her that I was worthy of her affections. When I think about it, I don't know why I was so insecure back then? But instead of trying to conquer my demons, I only exacerbated them by being an ass to her. Rather than confront my feelings head on, I slipped on a mask of cruelty and indifference and took it out on Elena. You know what they say about hurting the ones you love the most? It's true.

"Damon?"

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere," I start to say, shutting up when I see her drop her chin in obvious frustration.

"Please, Elena, what did you want to say?"

"All I was going to say is that you're right, we should start the show with an update on Ben. But are we going to tell the audience that he's been murdered?"

"Hey, hold off a minute. The coroner hasn't confirmed yet that the remains are Ben's. Given all we know, I'm certain that our John Doe is Ben, but we're waiting for his dental records for confirmation. They're supposed to be delivered to the precinct this morning."

"What if we mention what we know that a body and what's positively been identified as Ben's truck have been pulled from the quarry and if anyone knows something that they should call our number of the police?"

"That sounds perfect, Elena," Brady adds, giving her forearm a squeeze.

"Alright, that's the plan," I agree, standing up to refill my cup of coffee. Turning back around, I watch Brady and Elena step towards the door. Dropping my eyes for a moment, I realize that she seems to have such an easy rapport with everyone but yours truly. I only look up when I hear Brady say my name.

"I'll be in touch," Brady says, then walks away, Elena following behind.

Sitting back down, I drop my face into my hands. It seems every forward step I take with her, I get thrown ten steps back. How am I ever going to get anywhere with her at this rate?

* * *

Elena:

After leaving Damon's office, I go to look for John Anders, my co-anchor on the evening news show. We talk for quite sometime about the days news and what to incorporate into our news show. Once we're done, I head back to my own office. With my mind occupied, I walk right into Kol, laughing when both of us land on our bottoms. As soon as he helps me up, he invites me to go across the street to get something to eat at 'Subway'. Thinking that sounds like a wonderful idea, I readily agree. Quickly I go into my office and grab my bag then follow Kol outside and across the street.

Having placed our orders, we take a seat in front of the window. I look up just in time to see Damon walking down the sidewalk, Elijah beside him. Wondering what they're up to, I stare until they disappear into the McDonald's about a half a block away.

"So Elena..., I didn't bring it up at breakfast but how did your night with the D man go?"

"He was a complete gentleman if that's what you're asking."

"It is but that's all?"

"Yeah, we looked at Amber's file and talked and that was about it."

"I see."

"Kol, what are you going on about?"

"I think that Damon likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He hates me as much as I hate him," I scoff, laughing aloud.

"That's just it, Elena, I don't think you hate him. I know there is still a lot of bad blood between the two of you but you don't hate him anymore than he hates you."

"And just what makes you such an expert on the psychology of our minds?"

"Just call it as I see it, babe," he says, biting into his sub.

"You're being ridiculous and we're done talking about this subject. There will be no buts about it."

"Elena, Elena," he mumbles, shaking his head.

"I mean it, Kol. The subject is closed."

"Far be it from me to argue with her majesty."

"Stop that," I snap, breaking into a smile when he makes one of his ridiculous faces at me.

Not bothering to continue the conversation, I take another bite of my turkey sub, chewing it slowly because it tastes so good. When I look out of the window, my mouth drops when I see my grandma and Damon's grandpa walking up to the McDonald's entrance, hand in hand.

"It's a sad state of affairs when my grandmother's love life is more active than mine," I utter, dropping one side of my face into my palm. Hearing Kol sniggering, I stick my tongue out at him before taking a drink of my soda. Although my eyes are staring outside, in my head, they're staring at _his_ brilliant blue ones.

* * *

I'm on location at the quarry for tonight's episode of Damon's show. We're starting out with an update on Ben. The coroner has now confirmed his identity via his dental records. Of course, his parents are distraught, Amy, their only surviving child is a senior in high school. Amy and her parents are in studio with Damon this evening with their plea to anyone who might be watching who could possibly know something, anything to help Brady solve Ben's murder.

When Kol says 3-2-1 in my ear, I turn to face the live feed from the studio as I wait for Damon to cut away to me.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. Tonight we have an update on last week's story about Ben Bradley and then we'll move into another. Tonight we have the Bradley family joining me," he says, walking the microphone over to the couch where they're all seated. I'd like to introduce you to Ben's parents June and Clarence and their daughter, Amy. Now we'll go to Elena Gilbert on scene at the Mystic Falls Quarry... Elena?"

"Hello everyone. Due to the severe draught that has engulfed Mystic Falls for the last two years, the water level has dropped and this week, a pickup was pulled from the murky depths. The truck has been positively identified as belonging to Ben Bradley. The remains have now been identified by the coroner using Ben's dental records. On your screen now is footage from the operation the police used to pull the truck out of the quarry. Joining me here are Chief Liz Forbes and Detective Brady Williams, who's in charge of the cold case division.

"Liz, is there anything you can tell us?" I ask, holding the microphone to her mouth.

"Both Detective Williams and I are asking the public that please, if you know anything, no matter how insignificant you think it might be, please give us a call," she implores, turning then to Brady.

"I just want to enforce what Chief Forbes had to say. It is our belief that Ben Bradley was murdered, so please, if you know something, give us a call."

"Thank you, Chief Forbes, Detective Williams. Before we go back to Damon in the studio, I want you to note the phone number that is running on the chyron at the bottom of your screen. Please help us bring some closure to the Bradley family. Back to you, Damon." I say, smiling till the camera's light goes out.

"Great job, Elena," Kol tells me, giving me a one armed hug. Aren't we supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill?"

"Yep," I say, turning back to the in studio camera. Damon is talking to the Bradley family now. Although Clarence looks stoic almost in shock, Amy and June are crying. Seeing the depths of their grief, I vow to myself that somehow, someway, Damon and I have to find some answers for them. Despite Brady's protestations, I believe with everything in me that Amber is the key to this. As soon as they leave the stage, Damon goes the other story that he had planned for the evening. Since I'm done, I help pack up our remote van and then get into the car with Kol to go to the grill. Once we're inside, I excuse myself to use the bathroom while Kol says he's going to have seat with Bonnie, Tyler and Care. When I finish washing up, I go in search of my friend, sliding in beside Kol and Bonnie.

Almost immediately Kol slides a tall glass of beer in front of me. Tipping it to my lips, I take a big swallow, savoring it as my taste buds ignite. The five of us are laughing and joking when suddenly, I hear a familiar voice. And when I look up, I see him, his arm wrapped around Andie Starr's middle, his lips next to her ear.

"Looks like Mr. hotshot over there didn't heed our advice about Andie," Kol says, elbowing me in the ribs.

"I don't want to talk about him," I grumble, taking another deep swallow. As a devious plan hatches in my head, I get up, walk over to the bar and request another pitcher of beer. Feigning drunkenness, I walk right over to them, purposely tripping on someone's heel, the contents of the pitcher flying all over Damon and Andie. Even though I land on the floor, it's worth it to see the two of them drenched and no doubt sticky with beer. Next thing I know, despite his predicament, he's helping me up, asking if I'm okay. Getting right in my face, Andie starts cursing a blue streak about how I ruined her designer dress and who knows what else since I'm not paying any attention to her. Unable to hold in my laughter, I barely eek out that I'm fine before running off to rejoin my friends.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I see a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water at my bedside.

"Thank you, Kol," I say, raising my bottle in a mock salute since he isn't here. Just as I drag myself out of bed, I hear my front door open. My grandma and Kol are the only ones who have a key besides myself. When I hear her voice, I know who it is.

"Elena, are you at home?"

Dropping my chin to my chest, I shudder that she's here because she'll probably ream me out about basting Damon in beer.

"I'll be right out, grandma," I tell her. As soon as I finish up in the bathroom, I go out to face her.

"Grandma, what are you doing here this time of the morning?"

"I spent the night with James," she starts to say, pausing when my mouth practically drops to the floor.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You spent the night with James, TMI, grandma," I utter, wrinkling my nose.

"Don't act so scandalized. I'm not an old woman yet," she scoffs, still focusing her gaze in on me again.

"So what were you starting to say?"

"Imagine my surprise when Damon came in looking like a drowned rat."

"I don't understand?"

"Oh yes, you do. He said that you accidentally spilled a pitcher of beer on him. Was it really an accident, Elena?"

With my fingers crossed behind my back, I start to defend myself. "Why would you even ask me that when Damon told you it was an accident?"

"I don't know, it just seems too convenient."

Still keeping them crossed, I implore her, "Grandma, why would I lie?"

"Alright, I'll drop it for now. Have you had lunch yet, given the time of day it is?"

When I glance at the clock, I see that it's after ten already.

"No, grandma, I have to get to the station. I had no idea that it was this late already."

"Alright, I'll go. Jenna told me you're not going to make it to our next get together but you need to call me about a date that will work for you. James and I have some news to share."

"I promise, goodbye now, grandma." After giving her a kiss, I shush her out of my door, breathe a sigh of relief and quickly dress and run out of the house.

* * *

As soon as I walk into the station, swiping my badge at the time clock just in the nick of time. Elijah just happens to be standing there. Knowing that I've been busted, I just go straight to my office, not at all surprised when I hear it open behind me.

"You usually don't cut it so close, Elena."

"No, I don't. I overslept. Fortunately my grandma showed up otherwise I'd probably still be cutting zzzz's," I admit, seeing nothing to gain by lying.

"I want to have a few words with you."

"Sure, have a seat," I tell him. After I put my purse in my drawer and fill my coffee cup, I sit in my chair and focus my attention on him.

"There's no easy way to say this Elena but I'm going to give Andie your co-anchor spot and you will be working full time with Damon on his show. You two have had astronomical ratings and I want to capitalize on that."

Immediately every cell in my body is erupting with anger. "You can't do that. I worked hard to get that anchor spot only for you to rip it out from under me to play second fiddle to Damon fucking Salvatore," I yell, not caring that it is my boss I'm speaking to.

"Elena, control yourself."

Indignant, I stand up, place my hands palm side down and lean over my desk getting right in his face. "How dare you?"

"Elena, stop it right now. You and Damon have higher ratings than the evening news has ever had. You'll get more exposure on that show than you've ever gotten in your current position. Whether you choose to believe it or not is your decision but this move is for your benefit and Damon's."

"I don't care. You know that Damon and I are like the spider and the fly. What if I don't want to work that closely with him? Are you going to force me to do so?"

"Yes, because either you work with him or you find yourself another job because I've already told Andie that she'll be moving into the anchor spot. I don't choose to discuss this with you any further. If you refuse to work with him, you can turn in your resignation."

"I can't believe you. I've been here a lot longer than he has. Why are you doing this, Elijah?"

"Because the owners of the station have forced my hand. Now the decision is yours. Good day, Elena." Standing up, he straightens his suit coat then makes his escape from my office. Seething, I flop into my desk chair and drop my face into my hand to try to calm myself. The minute I close my eyes, memories of Fiona flash in my head.

 _"You stupid little fool. What's the matter with you?" Fiona sneers. Laying in a heap on the track, I can't even get up because before I know it, her merry band of reprobates are surrounding me. It's the annual Mystic Falls track meet. Despite my usual awkwardness, I'm a good runner, having excelled in track and field. But for whatever reason, I tripped, falling forward and knocking Fiona down with me. Before I could even catch my breath, she was on her feet lambasting me in front of everyone. I feel about two inches tall. This is the only the most recent in a long line of my supposed indiscretions towards her._

 _"Well aren't you going to say anything? You cost me the blue ribbon. You will rue the day you were born by the time I'm done with you."_

 _I'm stunned when she actually spits at me. Although her saliva doesn't land on me, it's meant to send a message. As soon as she and her friends stalk off, I stand up, brush the dust off of me. With everyone staring at me, it's all I can do to keep my composure until I retreat to the safety of the locker room. I quickly grab my things so I can get out of here before Fiona shows up to berate me all over again. Kol is waiting for me as soon as I walk out. It's only when our eyes meet that my tears finally fall._

Having stewed sufficiently and wanting nothing more than to take Damon's head off, I storm out of my office and into his without bothering to take a breath. As soon as I slam his door behind me, he looks up, daring to look dumbfounded.

"Elena?" he asks, his eyes darting from my eyes to my fisting hands and back to my eyes again.

"What's wrong?"

"Y.O.U., that's what's wrong. Because of you, I'm losing my anchor position."

"I had nothing to do with that."

"Bullshit," I seethe. Reeling back, I slap him hard, stunning even myself. It's then that he slowly stands up. With a fierce look on his face, he cups my fist in his palm. While keeping my hand in his, he leans forward till our noses are almost touching, 'You will never do that again," he says, his voice low but deadly serious. Continuing his stare for several seconds, he finally lets go and walks out of his office, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

 _Yikes.._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Nothing would exist without you._

 _A huge thanks to all of you for taking the time to review. They're really so important to a writer plus they keep me engaged writing new versions of DE._

 _Chapter title: 'Bat Out of Hell' by Meatloaf._

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' updated yesterday. 'I Fall to Pieces' is still in progress as well. Watch for 'The Game of Life' to post once I finish with it. It's a shorty story sequel to 'The Dating Game'._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Please be safe and have a fabulous day. Until next time._


	9. Keeper of the Key

Damon:

As soon as I walk out of my office, I reach up to palm the side of my face that she slapped. Does she really think that I would try to sabotage her job just to advance my own? Honestly, I had no idea that Elijah was even contemplating moving her permanently to my show. I just thought that Elena would stay on board with me till they hired someone else. That's not to say I'm unhappy about working with her because I'm not. I just wish that she would at least give me a chance to show her that I'm not the same asshole that she knew at one time in her life. That said, I will not allow her to slap me ever again. Rather than get into it with her anymore, I pick up my pace and walk outside and across the street to the little diner to get a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I tell the waitress when she fills my cup. Denying I need anything else, I start to sip on it. With my mind elsewhere, I don't even notice someone walk up till I hear the sound of the chair being pulled away from the table. Looking up, I sigh when I see that it's my grandpa and Lena.

"Hello, Damon," she says, sliding the chair forward. After smiling at my grandpa, he pulls out a chair, sliding it close to her before sitting down himself.

"Hello Mrs. Gilbert. How are you?"

"It's Lena. I'm very well," she says, momentarily flashing a huge smile at gramps before looking at me again.

"Is something troubling you, Damon and why is your cheek all red?"

"Well, if you want the truth, Elena slapped me. Your granddaughter has a wicked swing," I mumble, cupping my cheek again.

"Explain," she says, looking at me intently.

"Elijah reassigned her permanently to be my co-host as it were. In other words, she's losing her co-anchor position to Andie Starr. She was none to pleased with that information. But I swear, Lena, I had nothing to do with it," I explain, looking at her sincerely while clutching my coffee cup in my hands.

"Elena is a complicated girl, Damon. She told me that you weren't very nice to her when you two were children... She wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I'll readily admit that I was a world class jerk. There's no two ways about it but in my defense, I was just a kid then myself and I'm not him anymore, I've grown up."

"Have you ever tried to apologize?" she asks, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I have, Lena. I've asked her to just give me a chance to show her that I'm not _that_ guy anymore. I thought maybe I had gotten through to her till she slapped me today. I don't ever expect that she'll be my cheerleader but I would like to be her friend."

"I'd like that too. Just don't give up on her, Damon. I'd tried to raise with as much love and attention as I could but obviously, I wasn't her mom or dad. Sure the two of us butted heads at times when she was a teenager but for the most part, we adjusted and prospered. I love my granddaughter so much. Don't turn your back on her but do give her the space she needs till she's ready to close the distance okay?"

"I'll try, Lena," I add, smiling when I see my grandfather smiling lovingly at her.

"Grandpa, I think she's out of your league," I tease, giving him a wink.

"I know she is. I'm just lucky that she has a bit of a crush on me," he offers. Leaning in, he drops a kiss to her lips. She's simply beaming with love the way she stares at him. I don't miss how their free hands are laced together.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to the station." Standing up, I throw a ten dollar bill on the table to pay for the coffee.

"You will be home the day after tomorrow, right?"

"I have to take dad to a doctor's appointment tomorrow but yes, I'll be home for your barbecue. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Damon. Bye now," my grandpa mentions, eyeing me with so much happiness in his eyes.

"Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow, Lena," I add then walk out of the café, jog across the street and head back to my office.

* * *

"How are you feeling Joe?" Dr. Mikaelson asks dad. Finn is Elijah's older brother and my dad's cardiologist.

"Honestly, Finn, I'm feeling pretty decent. Of course, Damon runs a tight ship. What I mean by that is that he makes sure I get exercise as well as rest. Even though I didn't want him to uproot himself to come home, I'm grateful that he did."

"Your blood pressure is actually good. I believe it's time to interrogate your pacemaker and defibrillator to make sure it's still functioning properly. Have you felt the defibrillator firing at all?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good. I'm going to go to get the equipment. I'll be right back. Damon, can you help your dad onto the exam table?"

"Sure, Finn."

Without waiting for him to even leave the room, I offer dad my hand, steadying him while he takes the step, turns around and sits on the table. Facing him, I nod, give his shoulders a squeeze and then sit back down. Just as quickly as he left, he walks back in carrying a device. Looking at me, he explains to me what he's doing.

"We place a wand over your dad's device that is linked to a special computer called a programmer. When the programmer and the device communicate, valuable information can be obtained from the memory of your device and we can change the programmed settings if needed. Typically we start by evaluating the remaining lifespan of the battery and we can usually give the patient some idea about how long the battery will last. We test the function of the leads and make sure they conduct electricity both to and from the heart. We can also modify the programmed parameters to better suit the heart's individual needs. If you have any questions or concerns about his device, be sure to ask or write them down so I can answer them the next time I see you."

When he finishes, he tells dad that his pacemaker/ defibrillator is working well. He listens to dad's heart and lungs as well as checking him for fluid retention. Occasionally he has some edema, or fluid, in his shins and ankles. Dad usually wears some support hose. In addition to his severe cardiomyopathy, dad has a history of atrial fibrillation. It occurs when the upper chambers of the heart, or atria, fibrillate. This means that they beat very rapidly and irregularly. Blood is not pumped efficiently to the rest of the body which may cause you to feel weak or tired, or to experience uncomfortable heart sensations like a racing or irregular heartbeat. A fib may cause symptoms like heart palpitations, fatigue, and shortness of breath. Treating atrial fibrillation is important because it may cause a stroke and negatively impact your quality of life. While the condition isn't considered life-threatening, people with AF are five to seven times more likely to form blood clots and suffer a stroke. Because of this, dad takes a daily anticoagulant and has to have his Protime checked every week so his medication can be adjusted as needed.

Your protime is a blood test that measures the time it takes for the liquid portion of your blood to clot. They need to check it often because if it gets too high, dad could bleed badly if he were to hurt himself somehow. Once Finn finishes his examination, he tells us to make another appointment for next month and as always, he tells dad that a cardiac surgeon will be on call should a heart become available.

"It's good to see you, Finn. Thanks for everything," I tell him, shaking his hand.

"No worries, Damon. We should get together one of the weekends."

"I'd like that." After exchanging cell numbers, I offer dad my hand so he can get off of the exam table and into his wheelchair. As soon as I have him out of doctor's office, I hold onto his wheelchair while he slides into the passenger seat. Once he's safely inside, I fold up the wheelchair, put it the trunk then jump behind the wheel. Deciding to take the long way back to Mystic Falls since the drive is scenic and very pretty, I exit onto that highway. Even though the drive is about an hour longer, dad enjoys it and so do it. We stop to have a bite to eat at a small beach front restaurant.

By the time we get home, it's late afternoon and dad is dozing in the passenger seat. After pulling into the driveway, I get out, pull his wheelchair out of the trunk. He's just waking up when I open the car door.

"Do you want to walk or use the wheelchair?"

"If we hadn't walked to the water's edge, I'd walk but I think I'll get in the chair, he says, sliding himself into his chair. As soon as we cross the threshold going into the house, Grandpa jumps all over us telling us how worried he was that it was taking us so long.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. We not only took the scenic route home, we stopped to get lunch at one of those little beach front diners," I explain, pushing dad into the living room.

"Why didn't you call? I was worried sick."

"I didn't mean to worry you, grandpa. I promise the next time I'll be more considerate."

"How did your doctor appointment go, Joe?"

"He says I'm doing as well as can be expected. He checked my hardware and it's working good."

"Well good because our guests are coming over around five tomorrow. Lena and I have an announcement to make."

"Do tell, grandpa," I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"Nope, you have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else."

"Be like that," I mumble. Once dad is comfortable on the couch, I excuse myself to go upstairs to my room. I'm tired and it's been a long day. Although it's not late at all, I've been putting in long hours at work which makes for a tired Damon. Deciding why the hell shouldn't I be allowed to take a nap, I crawl onto the bed and drift into an uneasy sleep moments after my head hits the pillow.

 _"Elena," I pant, sweat forming on my forehead as my body writhes in pleasure. Staring down at her, I watch as the tip of her tongue probes the slit before finally taking me into the hot moist cavern of her mouth. The pleasure is so intense that I throw my head back, a loud and pathetically needy moan leaving my lips. Lacing my fingers through her chestnut tresses, I raise my hips in tandem with her bobbing head till I tumble over the edge, my back arching off the mattress as I spill myself inside of her mouth. I almost lose it again when I weakly raise my head in time to see her lick her lips lasciviously._

 _Stalking up my body, she captures my lips and thrusts her tongue inside, letting me taste myself. It's heady and erotic and when I feel myself hardening again, I use a little swagger and pull her underneath me. Kneeling, I place one of her legs on each shoulder and plunge inside to her heat, her walls gripping onto me like a vise. Closing my eyes, I bite on my lower lip, hoping to get control before I erupt like a firecracker. Wanting her to fly with me, I give her legs a squeeze and then I start to move, push in and out, circling my hips and driving in at a frantic pace. She's giving as good as she's getting, her hips meeting my thrusts. Moans, groans, whimpers and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh form a symphony in my room. Elena Gilbert was made for me. We fit together perfectly. Pulling out, I help her onto her knees. Anchoring my hands on her hips, I drive back inside of her, the exquisiteness of her body is indescribable._

 _I pause long enough for her to latch onto the headboard and when she does, she matches my thrusts, push and pull, in and out and just as I feel the coil about to spring..._

"Damon, wake up."

I lurch upright, my chest heaving when I feel someone jostling my arm.

"Grandpa?"

"You were having a bad dream. I heard you scream."

Looking at him, I press my hand to my chest. My heart is thundering so hard against my ribcage that I actually feel short of breath. After sucking in a few mouthfuls of air, I swing my legs over the bed and drop my face into my hands. Once my breathing is regulated, I raise my eyes to his.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, grandpa. I'm fine. But thanks for the concern."

"Supper is ready is you want to come downstairs."

"I'll be right down," I tell him. As soon as he steps out of my room, I get up to use the bathroom. That dream was so intense, my boxers are actually damp. A shiver runs through me when I imagine having sex with Elena. Somehow I know it'll mean something if we ever do go there but realistically I know that the chances are slim to none considering her intense dislike of yours truly. Taking a washcloth, I wash my face and slip on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt before going downstairs to join dad and grandpa for supper.

* * *

Having had another icy day at work with Elena, I'm exhausted by the time I get home. Between going out of her way to avoid me and barely saying two words to me, it was a very long day. Somehow I have to find a way to coexist with her. I just wish Elijah would've given her a choice about giving up her anchor job rather than forcing her to do so. I know that I would be angry at such a turn of events too.

As soon as I walk in the house, grandpa corners me and insists that I change clothes because I've apparently been assigned grill duty. Sighing, I nod my agreement before going upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and a v necked tee shirt. Just as I reach the bottom step, I hear the doorbell so I walk over and pull the door open, smiling when Jenna leaps in and gives me a hug.

"Wow, that's some greeting," I laugh, giving her back a hug. "When you gonna get rid of that guy?" I tease, using my eyes to gesture towards Ric.

Somehow she keeps a straight face when she says, "I kind of feel sorry for him. I mean who else would want him?"

Although Ric knows we're teasing him, he puffs out his chest and squares his shoulders before walking right past us, through the house and out to the backyard.

"I guess he's giving us permission."

"You two," Lena chuckles, shaking her head with mirth in her eyes.

Nodding, I stick out my elbows, Jenna taking one and Lena the other and I lead them outside. Afterwards I go back inside to get the steaks and vegetables to put on the grill while grandpa and Lena go into the kitchen to toss the coleslaw and get the wine.

"Hey Jenna," I say, smiling when she hands me a bottle of beer.

"I thought you could use one."

"Thank you. Um.. where might Elena be this evening?" I ask, putting the meat on the grill.

"She said that Kol had made plans for them. She also told me that she had some work to catch up on."

"Really?" I ask, keeping my attention on the grill. Knowing that she bugged out of another family get together, no doubt because of me, causes my gut to twist uncomfortably. I hate that she can barely stand to be in the same room with me. At work, she really doesn't have a choice unless she quits her job. How am I ever going to get anywhere with her? Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up, forcing a smile when she gives it a squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, her voice soft so no one overhears us.

"I hate that she doesn't want to participate in these family things because of me. I don't know, Jenna. Maybe I should stay away the next time. I mean, I'm sure your mom wanted her to be here."

"Damon, you've apologized till you're blue in the face. And as much as I care about you and the man you've become, I can't blame Elena for being wary nor can I make her accept your apology. The only advice I can give you is for you to be the best version of yourself. I love my niece but she has a hard shell to crack. Hopefully, she'll see that you're not the same snot-nosed, bratty little boy anymore," she adds, giving me a playful nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

"I have apologized but it doesn't seem to make any difference to her. A part of me understands why she feels the way she feels but another part of me feels disgruntled with her for not even giving me an inch."

"I can talk to her if you'd like?"

"No, I think that would just make her that much more angry. Whether I sink or swim is up to me I guess," I add, flipping the steaks.

"On another note, has Brady found out anything about Ben?"

"Tomorrow is another show. He'll give us an update on what we've run so far. Tomorrow we're going to talk about the rumors of vampires in Mystic Falls during the Civil War."

"I'll be sure to tune in."

"Are you two conniving somemore on how to get rid of me?" Ric asks, tipping his beer bottle to his lips.

"You know it, Ric," I add, putting an arm around Jenna's middle, pulling her close.

"That's enough," he laughs, pulling her into his own arms, smacking her lips with a big sloppy kiss.

"Sorry, Damon, his kisses always weaken my knees," Jenna blurts out dramatically dipping so he has to catch her.

"My heart," I blubber, sticking my lower lip out and fisting my eyes, pretending to be wiping away my tears. Unable to hold it in, I finally burst out laughing as do Ric and Jenna. Picking up the fork, I turn the steaks again, saying aloud that whoever wants one medium rare should come and get it. As it turns out we all prefer the meat a little pink so I reach for the platter and take them all off and then put the peppers and squash and onions on the grill too. Out of the corner of my eye, I see dad walk outside, albeit slowly. Putting the lid down on the grill, I walk over to him and take the salad from his hand and offer him my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you worry about me too much," he sputters, furrowing his brow. After I pull out a chair for him, I hear the doorbell. Wondering who else is coming, I hurry inside and pull it open, my eyes widening to the size of saucers when I see my sister and my two nieces standing in front of me.

"Katherine?" I exclaim, giving her a hug. As soon as I let go, I stoop down and give each of the girls a hug.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Grandpa wanted us to come. He said he had a big announcement to make."

"Really? He didn't say anything to me."

"Are you going to step aside so we can come in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open?"

"Har har," I say, rolling my eyes. Steeping aside, I tell them that everybody is in the backyard. When they step in the house, I pick up their suitcases and set them in the foyer. I'll carry them upstairs later. Following them, I detour into the kitchen to grab a couple more plates and silverware. When I get to the yard, I smile when I see how happy my father is, one arm wrapped around Winter the other around Autumn. Katherine is already sitting down, visiting with Ric and Jenna. As soon as the table is set, we all fill our plates and start eating.

By the time we finish, I'm so stuffed, my jeans feel tight. It's then that grandpa and Lena stand up and walk to the head of the table.

"While we're sorry that one of our loved ones isn't here, we just couldn't wait any longer. Lena has agreed to be my bride," grandpa announces. I'm stunned not because he's getting married, it's that I've never seen him look so happy. My grandma died when I a little boy, maybe three and my memories of her are very scattered. Wasting no time, I stand up to congratulate them, giving them each a hug and welcoming Lena to the family. We're all clapping. Katherine is in awe too.

"Well, grandpa, I always knew you were a looker," she says, giving them both a hug too. With a little prodding form Katherine, Winter and Autumn take their turns telling grandpa congratulations too.

When my thoughts drift to Elena and that she's missing this important evening, I feel a bit of melancholy. I would've loved to have seen her face when she heard the news. Even though she doesn't like me, I'm certain she'd be excited for her grandma. Excusing myself, I walk into the house and lock myself in the bathroom just to have a feel undisturbed moments. Dropping the lid, I sit down on the toilet seat, drop my face into my hands, her face the only thing I see when I close my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I hurry to work so I can get my thoughts organized for Friday's show. We're going to be talking about the vampires. Elena is going to be live on location at the Mystic Falls archives where they have some Civil War area exhibits with mentions of vampires. Also our local historian, Esther Mikaelson, matriarch of the Mikaelson clan, will be with Elena. It should be an interesting show.

First things first, I make myself a pot of coffee, fill my cup and then I sit down. After taking a big swallow, I reach for the mail that's on my desk. There's also a bulky envelope. Picking it up, I notice that there is no return address. Curious, I open it, surprised when a key falls out and onto my desktop. I pick it up, keeping it in my hand while I look to see if there's a note or anything to tell me what this is for. Blowing a puff of air into the envelope, I finally see a post it note stuck to the inside. Pulling it out, I read what it says.

 _This was given to me by Ben Bradley. Honestly I had forgotten all about it, finding it again when I was packing to move. It was then that I saw you on TV talking about his disappearance and subsequent murder. I don't know what this key is for. He told me to keep it safe. Please bring him some justice._

Clutching the key in my palm so hard that the edges dig into my flesh, I realize that this is significant and that there's much more to this case than we know. With my thoughts coalescing around the key in my hand, I pick up my phone and dial her extension.

"This is Elena."

"Hey, it's Damon. Can you come to my office for a moment? I have something to show you."

* * *

 _Big thanks to Eva. Love you my dear friend.. more than you know._

 _Thanks so much for to all of you. I appreciate your support and the reviews so much. If not for you all, there would be no scarlett2112 fan fiction._

 _Chapter title: 'Keeper of the Key' by Elvis Presley._

 _I posted the first chapter of 'The Game of Life' the other day. 'I Fall to Pieces' updated Saturday and 'Nothing Left to Fear' updated Sunday._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Until next time._


	10. Holding On and Letting Go

**_Good Morning. Please excuse any grammar errors. I literally have to leave for work in minutes. I understand that not everyone likes Elena. And I appreciate you all so much for hanging in here with me. Elena has some deep emotional scars from childhood. I was overweight and bullied myself as a kid. You never forget it. Remember way back in the first chapter, she was willing to give Damon a chance in high school but he blew her off.. and then she saw him and Andie together. There was also the hint of feeling a pang of something in her gut when she saw them together earlier in the story. I think this, the pranks, lashing out, is her way of coping. She's wearing a mask as it were, she doesn't want to make herself vulnerable to that type of abuse again._** ** _Again I thank you all so much for staying with me._**

 ** _Bye now and have a wonderful day._**

* * *

Elena:

"Who was that?"

"It was Damon. He asked me to come to his office."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"Elena, look, I know you're angry with him. I understand completely and you have to know that I'll always be on your side of things. But honestly, I don't think he had anything to do with Fiona getting your anchor job. The rumor mill says that Tobias came down on Elijah pretty hard about it. Granted, Damon is far from your favorite person but you are more visible on his show than as the news co-anchor. His ratings, your ratings are through the roof. The evening news, not so much. Maybe this will be a positive move for you?"

"Oh Kol. Look at you, always looking at the glass half full. Given our history together, I don't know why I believe Damon about _her_ but I do too. It's just that.. I wasn't given a choice in the matter. It was taken without any input from me at all. Maybe if Elijah or even Tobias had come to me with the proposition, I might be more receptive to it. But this new gig is being forced on me. And of all people, they give it to Fi O na effing Starr," I utter, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"I would've thought that Elijah would insist on someone a little more astute too but that's neither here nor there. The decision has been made and we have to live with it. Unless of course, you decide to turn in your resignation."

"I actually thought about that, Kol, but I'm not about to let Damon and Fiona chase me out of my home. I love living here. Grandma is here and Ric and Jenna. Caroline and Bonnie, and lastly, I couldn't leave you."

"I won't leave you either. So.. Damon is waiting."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go to see what he wants," I say, dropping my chin to my chest in a rather dramatic fashion. Standing up, I walk to Damon's office. Sucking in a fortifying breath, I raise my hand and rap on his door.

"What did you need, Damon?" I say, taking a seat when he gestures for me to do so.

"Hey Elena. I wanted to show you this," he tells me, dropping a key into my hand.

"What's this?"

"It was in this morning's mail. And this is the note that came with it," he adds, handing it to me as well. As I read it, my mouth drops open.

"The note says nothing about the location of the lock?"

"No, but doesn't it seem that Ben at least suspected that someone might try to hurt him?"

"I get that impression. Have you called Brady?"

"No, you're the only one."

"I think you should call him. It looks like the key to safety deposit box but the big question is, where is the box?"

"Yeah, um.. maybe Brady could talk to the bank manager here in town?"

"Perhaps," I tell him, looking at the key one more time before handing it back to him. Did you need anything else?"

"No, I guess not. Do you want to go with me to the police station? We could talk to Brady together..."

"Sure, whatever you want, Damon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to talk to Esther Mikaelson about this week's show. Let me know when you want us to see Brady."

"I'll do that," he says, our eyes fixed until I turn around and walk out of his office.

* * *

Damon:

Elena is bipolar I swear. One minute she so angry that she slaps me into next week and then today, she's polite yet indifferent. I don't know what to think of the woman. She's so perplexing and she does nothing short of turning me inside out and upside down. Feeling antsy, I get up to look out of my window. It's really a beautiful day. The sky is clear blue without a cloud in sight. When I see a couple of crows fly to the tree top, I stop and watch them for a few minutes. Suddenly feeling cooped up, I decide to go outside for a little while to get my bearings. Pulling my office door closed, I nearly reach the outside door when I'm accosted by the one and only Andie Starr.

"Damon, have you heard? I'm getting Elena's anchor position. They finally got it through their head that I was better suited for the job. I mean, Elena is rather plain, if you know what I mean?" she whispers, her lips against my ear.

"I did hear that, Andie."

Using her index finger, she runs it along my jawline till I gently grasp her wrist and pull her hand away.

"What's the matter, Damon? I thought that maybe you'd like to help me celebrate my good fortune...," she says, nearly thrusting her chest into mine.

"Look Andie, I'm not interested, okay? And I don't want to hear you badmouthing Elena anymore."

"I'm not saying anything that's untrue. And she hasn't exactly been nice to you."

"I know that, Andie, and I do intend to have a word with her about it."

"Oh, Damon, do you really think you're going to crack her tough shell?" She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Remember when you took me home that night back in high school. I knew you were supposed to meet with Elena but I conned Rose into lifting her cellphone. There's a reason that Elena wasn't at the grill to meet you that night," she smirks, licking her lips salaciously.

"You did that? Why? It's not like we've ever been anything to each other."

"Because her little stumble cost me the state championship in the 1600 meter run. It was payback," Andie smirks, grinning like the Cheshire cat before continuing. "And well... the brass have finally opened their eyes. There's a reason that I've been asked to replace her."

Hardly able to control the disdain I feel for her right now, I decide to go in for the kill, hitting her where it hurts the most. "Actually that's not true, Fiona. Elena was only replaced because she's going to be my full time co-host. With our ratings through the roof, more and more people are going to see what a great reporter Elena is. And whether you or even Elena for that matter, choose to believe it or not, it's really a promotion for her."

Recoiling, she steps back and walks away, the click clack of heels on the carpet grating to my ears. Rolling my eyes, I pull the door open and go outside, taking a seat under the big tree in the lot next door.

* * *

Elena:

When I see Andie start to run her fingertips along Damon's jawline, I nearly gag. Just as I start to turn away, I notice that he pulls her hand away from him while stepping back from her at the same time. Even then, I quietly start to back up so neither of them will see me but when I hear my name, I freeze, standing still as a church mouse as I listen to what he says. Stunned that he defended me, I keep my footing until I see him walk outside and Andie stomp off in huff. Stunned doesn't even cover how I feel knowing that he didn't stand me up on purpose all those years ago. Although I'm nowhere near ready to get cozy with him yet, at least a little part of me can admit that maybe he is sincere when he insists that he has changed in the intervening years.

"Hey Elena," Kol says, walking over to me with Achilles in his hand.

"Elijah is going to have your ass when he sees what you've brought to work this time."

"Well, if we play our cards right, Elijah doesn't have to know..."

"What is churning in the cunning little mind of yours?"

"I'll have you know that my mind is anything but little," he protests, raising one eyebrow at me. "Damon is outside, let's go put him in his office. If his reaction is anything like he had with Ulysses, it should be good for a few laughs."

Although I'm staring at Kol, my mind is a maelstrom of contradictory thoughts. On one hand, Damon defended me on the other, I've loathed the man almost my entire life. I don't know what to think anymore. If only he weren't so damn attractive!? Even though he's been my nemesis for damn near my whole life, I can't seem to get over the pull I feel towards him. Dropping my chin into my palms, I sigh heavily.

"You okay?"

Knowing that my best buddy is trying to cheer me up, I nod.

"I don't know, Kol? Do you really think we should pull this bullshit again?"

"Just one more time, please?" Kol asks, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Fine, but when he erupts, I'm pointing at you." Despite the uneasiness I feel, a hint of a smile forms on my face when I imagine Damon squealing like a little girl when he sees Kol's little gift. The entertainment value alone is priceless. Why not let Achilles provide us with a little entertainment?"

"You are evil, Kol Mikaelson but I love you," I laugh. We walk over to Damon's office, slipping in unnoticed, Kol carefully places Achilles on Damon's windowsill. I almost bust a gut just thinking about how he's going to respond to this. As fast as we can, we sneak out of his office and back to mine to anxiously wait for Damon to scream. I'm nearly at the edge of my seat. Having left my office door open, I smile widely when I see Damon walk past my door and into his office.

"Countdown.. 10-9-8-7-6..," Kol whispers, barely able to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

Damon:

Sucking in one more deep breath of the fresh air, I go back inside to give Brady a call. My hope is that Elena and I can run over to his office to talk to him about the key. Walking over to my desk, I take a seat and when I turn around to look outside the window, I get the shock of my life. My eyes grow as wide as saucers when I see a huge tarantula staring back at me.

"Deep breaths, Damon," I say softly to myself. Just as my breathing starts to accelerate, I remember that I had a zookeeper as a guest on my Chicago show one time. I actually had one of these spiders in my hands. There is no doubt in my mind that my not so little, little visitor is another one of Kol's practical jokes. Cringing, I open my cupped hands for him. When he starts to move, I hold my breath and pray that it won't bite me with one of its colossal fangs. Once it's in my hands, I stand up and walk out of my office and directly into Elena's. Both she and Kol are stunned silent when I lay my hands on Elena's desktop and let it crawl out and onto her desk.

Grateful that it was well behaved, I try to keep my voice even when I start to speak. "I think one of your little pets got waylaid again, Kol. I'd appreciate it greatly if you keep better track of them if you insist on bringing them here." I make eye contact with Elena for a moment before giving Kol a knowing glance. His mouth is agape when he drops his gaze from me to his spider. Without saying another word, I turn on my heels and leave her office, pulling her door closed behind me.

* * *

"Damon and Elena, come on in," Brady says, standing up to shake my hand just before Elena and I sit down. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Pulling the key out of my jeans pocket, I show it to him before dropping it in his hand. Standing up, I pull my wallet out of my back pocket to take out the envelope it came in and the note. I don't know if there's any fingerprint evidence on it or not. After handing it to him, I share a quick glance with Elena and then sit back down.

"When did you get this?"

"It was in my mail. There is clearly more to Ben and Amber's story than meets the eye, Brady. Surely you can see that?"

"And I told you that until I find something more conclusive, I'm not going to reopen Amber's case."

"What other reason would someone have to silence Ben if not for his clamoring and disbelief about his sister's death?"

"I realize that hell is freezing over here but I actually agree with Damon. I think you should look into Amber's death again. Even if it's just the three of us for now. Something is rotten here and you know that, Brady. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes, Elena, I've really never believed that Amber's death was as cut and dried as it appeared but I have no evidence that it was anything more than a suicide."

"She was pregnant, Brady. There's no way she would've done it knowing she was taking the baby's life too," Elena points out, staring intently at Brady.

"What about the key, Brady?"

"Well, Damon, I think it looks to me like a safety deposit box key."

"That was my impression as well. But the million dollar question is where is the lock that the key fits in?"

"I will call Mr. Bradley to see if he knew if Ben was renting a box at the bank. If indeed he had some vital information, I don't think he would have used our local bank, given that this town is owned by the Lockwood's."

"You said she worked for Richard right? Was he ever questioned about any personal involvement with her?"

"Yes, I interviewed him. Of course, he had his attorney with him but he denied any affair or anything illicit till he was blue in the face. I know that Mayor Lockwood is anything but virtuous but for whatever reason, he seemed genuine. And on top of that I had no evidence with which to further question him about Amber. Right now, I have no evidence to link him to the crime at all. Right now, her official cause of death is suicide. Unless and until we can find something, I can't reopen her case. If we knew who the baby's father was, it would give us something to go on."

"You said that the coroner took a DNA sample from the baby?" I ask, raking a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Yes, but we've never had any hits on the DNA database. Until we do, I doubt that we'll ever discover his identity. I mean, for all we know, she may never have told him about his impending fatherhood," Brady adds, obviously feeling just as frustrated as Elena and I are.

"You're right. Amber was never outgoing, she was kind of a wallflower."

"I know that, Elena. Her mother was stunned when she found out that Amber was pregnant. She thought her daughter was still a virgin because she never had a boyfriend. But listen you two, I need to end it here because I have a meeting to get to. I'll be in touch."

Standing up, I shake his hand again, then wait for Elena to stand too. I reach for the door handle, holding it open for her. After giving Brady one last glance, I walk out just as confused about all of this as I was when I walked in.

* * *

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to tonight's show. Tonight we're going to do a little something different. Elena is standing by with Professor Esther Mikaelson. She teaches folklore and history at Whitmore College and is also an espert on the history of Mystic Falls. Her family was a group of pioneers that helped to found this town back in the nineteenth century.

We are of course talking about the vampire rumors that used to run rampant in Mystic Falls in the Civil War era," I finish then turn to face another camera.

"The most famous vampire is, of course, Bram Stoker's Dracula, though those looking for a historical "real" Dracula often cite Romanian prince Vlad Tepes, after whom Stoker is said to have modeled some aspects of his Dracula character. The characterization of Tepes as a vampire, however, is a distinctly Western one. In Romania, he is viewed not as a blood-drinking sadist but as a national hero who defended his empire from the Ottoman Turks.

The vampires most people are familiar with are revenants or human corpses that are said to return from the grave to harm the living. These vampires have Slavic origins only a few hundred years old. But other, older, versions of the vampire were not thought to be human at all but instead supernatural, possibly demonic, entities that did not take human form," I add, pausing for a commercial break.

As soon as the camera goes live again, I turn to face it again. "Take it away, Elena," I say, turning towards the large screen that is behind me.

"Hello everyone. First I'd like you to meet Professor Mikaelson. She's a very good friend of mine, her youngest son being my best friend. Welcome, Esther," I say, giving her a hug.

"Thank you for having me, Elena."

"It's our pleasure, believe me. Now what can you add to what Damon has already told us about these mythical creatures of the night?"

"The belief in vampires stems from superstition and mistaken assumptions about postmortem decay. The first recorded accounts of vampires follow a consistent pattern. Some unexplained misfortune would befall a person, family or town, perhaps a drought dried up crops, or an infectious disease struck. Before science could explain weather patterns and germ theory, any bad event for which there was not an obvious cause might be blamed on a vampire. Vampires were one easy answer to the age-old question of why bad things happen to good people. Villagers combined their belief that something had cursed them with fear of the dead, concluding that perhaps the recently deceased might be responsible, having come back from the graves with evil intent. Graves were unearthed, and surprised villagers often mistook ordinary decomposition processes for supernatural phenomenon. Laypeople might assume that a body would decompose immediately, if the coffin is well sealed and buried in winter, putrefaction might be delayed by weeks or months. Intestinal decomposition creates bloating which can force blood up into the mouth, making it look like a dead body has recently sucked blood. These processes are well understood by modern doctors and morticians, but in medieval Europe were taken as unmistakable signs that vampires were real and existed among them," she explains, pointing to some of the pictures depicting vampires on the archive walls.

"How did the local population deal with them? I mean, they're not real but they were real to the people who lived at that time."

"That's a good question, Elena. The best way to deal with vampires, of course, is to prevent them from coming back in the first place. A few centuries ago in Europe this was often accomplished by staking suspected vampires in their graves. The idea was to physically pin the vampire to the earth, and the chest was chosen because it's the trunk of the body. This tradition was later reflected in popular fiction depicting wooden stakes as dispatching vampires. There was no particular significance to using wood. According to folklore, vampires like djinn or genies and many other magical creatures, fear iron, so an iron bar would be even more effective than a wooden stake. Other traditional methods of killing vampires include decapitation and stuffing the severed head's mouth with garlic or a brick. In fact, suspected vampire graves have been found with just such signs. According to a 2012 Live Science article, "The body of the woman was found in a mass grave on the Venetian island of Nuovo Lazzaretto. Suspecting that she might be a vampire, a common folk belief at the time, gravediggers shoved a rock into her skull to prevent her from chewing through her shroud and infecting others with the plague."

"That's very interesting, Esther," I cut in. "But what about modern day blood suckers? Do people still believe?"

"Absolutely they do, Damon. There are indeed a few truly vampiric animals including leeches, lampreys and of course vampire bats. In all of these cases, the vampire's intent is to draw enough blood for sustenance but not enough to kill the host."

"But what about human vampires?" Elena asks.

"There are certainly many self-identified vampires who participate in gothic-inspired subcultures. Some host vampire-themed book clubs or secret bloodletting rituals. Others wear capes or get vampire-fang dental implants. It's all frightening and fun, but blood drinking is another matter entirely. Because it's so rich in iron, human blood is toxic. The human body has difficulty excreting excess iron. Anyone who consumes blood regularly runs a real risk of haemochromatosis, or iron overdose, which can cause a wide variety of diseases and problems, including liver and nervous system damage," she adds.

"Thank you so much, Esther. We really appreciate your expertise and again we thank you for taking the time to be with us this evening. You see folks, in one form or another, vampires have been part of human culture and folklore in different forms for millennia, and the bloodsuckers show no signs of going away anytime soon. And that is our show for tonight. Thank you all for tuning in. We'll be back next week with another show." I smile till the camera goes out. As soon as I can step away, I loosen my tie and walk off of the step.

Having made plans to meet at Ric's pub after the show, I get my things and walk out to my car. It was a good show tonight I think. I really hope Elena doesn't bail again. Our grandparents are going to be there. Katherine is leaving tomorrow so she's going to be there as well. Dad is staying with Winter and Autumn. He's not crippled and the girls know not to make him overexert himself.

Pulling into the pub's parking lot, I lock my car door then go inside. Looking around, I see my family and friends. Pulling out a chair, I take a seat next to Lena and my grandpa. Jenna is here as is my sister. Brady happens to show up a little later with his girlfriend, Bonnie. Waving at him, I motion for the two of them to join us. My cousin Stefan and Caroline show up too. It doesn't take much to convince them join in as well. We're all drinking and having a wonderful time. About the same time I glance at my watch, Kol walks in all by himself. When he sits down, I ask him where she is.

"Kol? Where is Elena?" Lena asks, looking more than a little disgruntled.

"I'm sorry, Lena, and this is the absolute truth, you know I wouldn't lie to you. I think she got a little food poisoning from lunch because she was puking when I left her," Kol explains.

"I really wanted her to be here tonight. But if she's sick, I guess it's better that she didn't come," she adds sadly. When her eyes start to get glassy, grandpa pulls her into a hug. I share a glance with Jenna and I can see that she's angry and upset too. Deciding that she and I need to have a word once and for all, I finish my glass of beer and then get up to leave. I've only had the one glass so I know that I'm safe to drive.

"Where are you going?" grandpa asks.

"I'm going to go to talk to Elena. What's her address?"

"It's 1844 Hamilton Lane," Jenna informs me.

"Damon, I really don't think you should," Kol adds, shaking his head back and forth.

"No, Kol, I am going to see her. I won't let her continue to disappoint her grandmother. Maybe avoiding me isn't the case tonight but it has been and you know it. I'll skip the next get together if need be but she and I need to talk. I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't give her a head's up."

"She'll have my ass if I don't."

"I'll have your ass if you do."

"Fine," he adds when Lena levels him with a stare. After giving Lena a grateful nod, I leave the bar, get behind the wheel and drive to Elena's place.

* * *

Elena:

When I hear my doorbell, I sigh heavily knowing that it's either Kol or Jenna. Feeling a little better, I quickly swallow a drink of water then walk over to open the door, gasping audibly when I see who is standing there. With his back turned to me, I can't help but admire his beautifully sculpted musculature. A millisecond later, he turns around, flashing that panty dropping grin of his at me.

"Hello, Elena."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came because you blew off another family get together. And I didn't like to see your grandmother glassy-eyed because the granddaughter she raised didn't show up."

"I'll admit I feel better since losing my insides but I didn't intentionally blow it off." After dropping her eyes for a moment, she looks at me again, "She was crying?"

"Yes, but she composed herself quickly. Look, can I come in for a moment?"

"No. I'll come out there," I tell him, stepping onto the porch.

"If you're not showing up at these things because of me. I wish you'd say something. I'll stay away if need be, I don't like to see your grandmother so upset. She's a great lady, Elena, and I would rather be AWOL then have her cry."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, I'd do that for her and for you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Elena, can we be candid with each other?"

"Yes," I answer unsure of where this conversation is going.

"I'm sorry for all of the pain and hurt I caused you growing up. I was an asshole. And, I know I was a jerk when we first saw each other again too, it was wrong and if I could take it back, I would. I'm sorry, I really and truly am." He pauses for a moment, raking his fingers through his messy black hair and when he raises his eyes to mine agin, he starts to speak.

"I readily admit that I was a bully but I'm not that same asshole anymore, Elena. I've apologized to you repeatedly, admitted my jackassery repeatedly and it doesn't seem to make any difference. But this is the last time, Elena. If you can't forgive me, I'll quit trying and move on."

"Move on? Move on from what?" I ask, perplexed. He turns his back to me, his hands dangling at his sides. I can see his muscles rippling under his snug tee shirt. His biceps tighten and relax. Several seconds pass before he turns around. Closing the distance between us, he utters something about having something to feel guilty about just before he cradles my face in his hands, joining our lips in a heated kiss. I struggle for a millisecond before opening my mouth to let him in. When I feel him tilting my face, he deepens the kiss, weakening my knees. And when he pulls away, I stare at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Goodnight, Elena," he whispers then jogs down the stairs and to his car. He turns around to give me one last long look before slipping into his car and driving away. Still stunned, I slowly raise my fingertips to my lips. In awe, I still feel the magic when I dizzily walk back into my house. Using my back, I push the door closed as I slide down, completely flummoxed about what all of this means.

**vampire information taken from Livescience.

* * *

 _That final scene is supposed to be a re-enactment of the 3x10 kiss. I know DE had many more steamy kisses then that but it's still my favorite. I just love the way Elena looks at him._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you more than I can say._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for your support and encouragement. I really, really appreciate every follow, favorite and especially the reviews. Feedback is so important to a writer._

 _Chapter title: 'Holding On and Letting Go' by Ross Copperman._

 _Watch for 'The Game of Life' to update again soon. There's one more chapter to post for 'I Fall to Pieces'. 'Nothing Left to Fear' is nearing the conclusion but not quite yet._

 _Please remember to click that review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. And thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	11. Hello It's Me

_**It's double update day so I hope you'll be so kind as to review. Thank you again for all of your support.**_

* * *

Sitting in my office, my chin in my hands, I still feel so discombobulated about the fact that Damon actually kissed me. Damon Salvatore kissed me. And if I were to be honest with myself, I could feel it all the way to the tips of my toes. It was truly that spectacular. But it was Damon. Why am I feeling all of these prickles and tingles and bombs bursting in mid air over him? Raising my head, I stare out of my office window, watching the cars pass on the street, the occasional person that walks past my window as they go their merry way on the sidewalk. When I see a mother and her twins, I can't help but smile, imagining that for myself one day. Standing up, I walk over to the window so I get a look at the sky. The weather forecast said it's supposed to rain but right now, the sky is clear and the sun is shining brightly but there is a nice breeze judging by the way the trees are swaying. With my back turned and my mind only on Damon, I don't notice that someone has joined me till I hear his voice.

"Elena, what's going on?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, you've been a little spacey all morning, you know, holed up in here, staring into space, barely noticing when yours truly enters your domain."

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, taking a seat. Sighing, I sit back down. With my elbows resting on my desktop, I plant my fingers in my hair then turn to face him.

"Elena, I'm your best friend. You know you tell me anything."

"I know, Kol. But it's so surreal."

"What is?"

"When I didn't join you all at the pub, Damon decided to take it upon himself to find out why I didn't show up."

"Do tell?"

"Kol, he actually said that he would stay away from the next one if it would mean that grandma wouldn't feel slighted by me not showing up."

"Really?"

"And that's not all, he actually kissed me, Kol. And not just any kiss, a smoldering, lightening hot one."

"You're kidding," he gasps, his widening eyes morphing into teasing eyes.

"Don't tease. It was electric and magical, Kol. What am I going to do? It's Damon effing Salvatore."

"But you did like it?"

"I did but that's not the point. I can't like him, he's been the Joker to my Batman for the entire of my existence. I'm so confused," I sputter, dropping my chin onto my chest.

"Elena, chill. It was probably a spur of the moment thing. I mean, he was probably overcome by your charm."

"I'm about as charming as a great white shark. Nice try though, Kol," I retort, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have a confession to make," he starts to say, looking at me a little sheepishly.

"Spill."

"I may or may not have known that Damon was going to stop by your house..."

"And why didn't you give me a head's up?" I ask, trying to look imposing by crossing my arms over my chest, the set of my jaw tight.

"I told him that you'd have my ass if I didn't and he said that he'd have my ass if I did. And then there's the fact that grandma was sad that you didn't show up..." Raising his eyes to mine, he stands up, puts his palms on my desktop, asking, "What would you have me do, Elena?"

"Kol, you can be exasperating sometimes, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."

"Get out of here before I plant my foot somewhere south of your belt buckle."

Cupping his package, he starts to back away, quietly slipping out of my door but not without giving me a wink.

* * *

Still unable to come to grips with all the feels that leveled me after Damon's kiss, I successfully avoid him all day. Although a part of me wants much, much more, I need to understand first. After hurrying out of the station, I drive over to Caroline's beauty parlor. Since it's gossip central in Mystic Falls, I'm hoping maybe she might know something about Amber. She and I never really talked about it when she died. I mean, we and the town's people as a whole were just in shock. At the time of her death, we all believed it to be suicide but now, given Ben's murder, I can't help but believe there's much more to her death than meets the eye. From our prior conversations, there's no doubt in my mind that Damon believes the same.

After parking my car in ' _Caroline's_ ' parking lot, I walk in, the bell above the door alerting her to my presence.

"Elena, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Caroline," I say, giving her a hug.

"Well, it does look like you could use a trim," she says, fingering my hair. Picking up a strand, she shows me the split ends.

"Can you do it now?"

"Sure, have a seat." Once she drapes the apron around my neck, she wets my hair with her spray bottle then starts to trim it up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Given the fact that Ben Bradley's death has been ruled a homicide, we're looking into Amber's case again too. You knew her better than I did, Caroline, do you really think a pregnant Amber would have killed herself?"

"No, I don't but the evidence was pretty cut and dried wasn't it?"

"But what if her death was made to look like a suicide? I mean, we do have some powerful people in this town. You know that as well as I do."

"What are you saying, Elena? Do you think Tyler's family had something to do with this?"

"I don't know, Caroline. I trust Tyler implicitly but she did work for Richard. Maybe she knew something, maybe she blackmailed him about something? I'm just throwing suppositions out there. Brady won't act on anything until Damon and/or I can come up with something that raises questions about her manner of death."

"All I know is that she worked for Richard. Of course, Tyler and I don't spend much time with his parents given how snooty they are but I don't recall Amber ever coming up in conversation. But I will tell you that Tyler heard rumors of Amber and his father having an affair. It was nothing more than heresay though, Elena."

"Often rumors have a grain of truth to them," I start to say when I remember that she's been cutting my hair all of this time. "How much are you cutting off anyway?"

"Relax, I only cut off an inch," she scoffs, putting the shears down. Picking up a comb, she combs my hair then takes a brush, styling it with the blow dryer.

"It looks good. Thanks, Care." After paying my bill, I walk out of her shop and to my car. As soon as I'm inside, I buckle myseat belt, ignite the engine and drive over to my grandma's house to apologize for skipping out on the hastily arranged get together they had at the pub the other night. Without realizing it, I'm touching my lips with my fingertips, still feeling the tingle where his lips joined to mine.

* * *

Damon:

"Hello Mystic Falls. Since our vampire lore show was so successful, we decided to stick in the realm of the seemingly impossible for one more week. Tonight, we have Professor Mikaelson joining us again. Tonight Elena is on scene with Esther at Whitmore college to discuss the creature known as the Chupacabra. The Chupacabra is a very recent addition to the mysterious monster club, coming many decades after Bigfoot and the infamous Loch Ness monster made the debuts. A few years ago, the carcass of a creature was found in the forests outside of Mystic Falls. Rumors were rampant that the mysterious Chupacabra was here and somehow, the remains disappeared. No one knows what happened to it," I explain to start off the program. After turning to face another camera, I continue.

"Bigfoot, the mysterious beast said to roam the North American wilderness, is named after what it leaves behind: big footprints. Bigfoot's Hispanic cousin, the chupacabra, is also named for what it leaves behind: dead animals. Though goats are said to be its favorite prey (chupacabra means "goat sucker" in Spanish), it has have also been blamed for attacks on cats, rabbits, dogs, chickens, and other animals. And now let's join Esther and Elena live at Whitmore. Professor Mikaelson, thank you for joining us again this week. I do hope I can talk you into being a recurring guest. Your area of expertise is fascinating."

"Thank you, Damon," she says when Elena holds the microphone to her mouth.

"Can you enlighten us on the legend of the Chupacabra?"

Nodding, she smiles at Elena before beginning.

"There are no known photographs of the beast, or even credible footprints. Instead, the chupacabra is known mostly through a few dozen eyewitness sightings and many dead animals. The chupacabra is probably the world's best-known vampire after Dracula, and its victims are often claimed to have been found completely drained of blood.

Descriptions of chupacabra vary widely, but many suggest that the creature stands about four to five feet tall. It has powerful legs that allow it to leap huge distances, long claws, terrifying, glowing red eyes, and distinctive spikes down its back. While some believe that chupacabra sightings date back to the 1970s or earlier, the monster actually first appeared in 1995 in Puerto Rico. There are no records of any vampiric Chupacabras before that time.

Theories about the chupacabra's origin are as varied as the sightings themselves. The most popular explanation is that it is the product of top-secret U.S. government genetics experiments in the rainforest of Puerto Rico. Some suggest that it's an extraterrestrial being, brought to Earth on spaceships. Still others suggest that the mysterious creature is part of some sinister biological warfare program, or even the embodiment of God's wrath.

The chupacabra had a heyday of about five years when it was widely reported in Puerto Rico, Mexico, Chile, Nicaragua, Argentina, and Florida, among other places—almost all of them in Spanish-speaking areas. After about 2000, a strange thing happened: sightings of the weird, alien, bipedal, spiky-backed chupacabra faded away. Instead, the Hispanic vampire took a very different form: a canine animal resembling hairless dogs or coyotes mostly found in Texas and the American Southwest," she explains, as depictions of the creature split the screen with her. After smiling at the audience, she continues.

"This was an important turning point because — unlike Bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, for example — suddenly researchers had animal carcasses to scientifically examine. Dead chupacabras were subjected to DNA tests and in every instance the body has been identified as a dog, coyote, raccoon, or other common mammal — usually stricken with a parasitic infection that caused the animal to lose its fur and take on a gaunt, monstrous appearance.

Geneticists and wildlife biologists have identified all of the alleged chupacabra carcasses as those of known animals. But if none of the animals were vampiric chupacabras, what was sucking the blood out of goats, chickens, and other livestock? Though dead animals were widely reported to have been drained of blood, this is a myth. When suspected chupacabra victims have been professionally autopsied, invariably they are revealed to contain plenty of blood.

So what attacked the animals, if not the dreaded chupacabra? Sometimes the simplest answer is the correct one: ordinary animals, mostly dogs and coyotes. These animals instinctually go for a victim's neck, and their canine teeth leave puncture wounds that resemble vampire bite marks. Though many people assume that dogs and coyotes would eat or tear up the animals they attack, wildlife predation experts know this too is a myth; often they will simply bite the neck and leave it to die.

Though the canine chupacabras were identified, the question remained: what happened to the original chupacabra? Why did it suddenly appear in August 1995 and vanish after only a few short years? As reported in the book "Tracking the Chupacabra: The Vampire Beast in Fact, Fiction, and Folklore,", it turned out that the chupacabra could be traced back to a single original eyewitness, a Puerto Rican woman named Madelyne Tolentino, whose sighting became the basis for all other accounts of the creature. She offered a detailed description of the chupacabra, bipedal, dark eyes, long limbs, and spikes along its back, that did not match any known animal.

However, Tolentino's chupacabra was nearly identical to an alien monster in the horror film "Species." The similarities were too great to be coincidence; she had not only recently seen the film, but stated in interviews that the movie monster "looked like the chupacabra, with spines on its back and all. The resemblance to the chupacabra was really impressive.

She was the first person to report seeing the chupacabra, and her report was very influential, appearing not only on the front page of the local newspaper but all over the Internet. Soon other eyewitnesses repeated and exaggerated her description, but it is clear that what she described came from a movie, not real life. Though there's little mystery left from a scientific point of view, the goat-sucking monster will continue to be reported. Whether the creatures exist or not, the public has come to call any strange unknown animal as the chupacabra," she finishes, again, sharing the multitude of pictures that are supposedly the mythical goat sucker.

"Thank you, Esther," Elena says, then turns to face the camera again. "And thank you ladies and gentleman for making Damon's show and mine a great success. I look forward to bringing you new and wonderful stories over the next few weeks. Bye now, Damon," she adds, smiling as the camera turns off. Immediately I face the studio camera and thank the audience for their participation.

Once the show is over, I loosen my tie and walk back to my office to get my messenger bag. I made arrangements to meet Ric and Brady at the pub to have a few drinks. Rather than call my dad, I run by the house so I can change clothes before heading over to join my friends.

"Good show tonight, son," my dad says when I find him in the living room.

"Did you ever see the mysterious carcass? You were still on the force then."

"No, I missed out on that one. I think that's when I took you and Katherine to Disney World. And by the time I went back to work, the thing had disappeared."

"Well, it's probably rotted by now," I laugh, shaking my head.

"Do you need anything? I'm going out to have a drink with Ric and Brady."

"No, you go and have fun. Jim should be home pretty soon."

"I suppose he's with Lena."

"They're planning their wedding, Damon."

"Wow," I utter, my mouth slightly agape.

"I never thought I'd see the day but I am really glad that they have each other. They could have several great years together and I want that for him, them. Your grandpa has been very good to me since your mom died, even moving in here to help me when my heart problems started. I couldn't have asked for a better father in law."

"I know, dad. And I agree. I think it's great that he found someone at this stage in his life. But if you don't need anything, I'm going to change clothes and go."

"Have fun," he says. After giving him a nod, I run upstairs, change my clothes and hurry out of the door. Once I get to the bar, I look around till I see Ric waving for me. Smiling, I walk up to the bar first to get a tumbler of bourbon after which I slide in beside Brady on his side of the booth. Not long after, Mason just happens to show up, taking the seat beside Ric. After we shoot the breeze for awhile, Ric and I excuse ourselves to play a game of darts. Mason excuses himself too, saying he wants to go to talk to someone at the bar. Taking a dart in hand, I aim and hit the bulls eye. By the time we're done, we each have won a game. Deciding to get another bourbon, Ric and I walk up the bar.

"So how is it, you know, working with Elena and all?"

"But Listen, Ric, I know your family is really none of my business but don't be so hard on her. She was told point blank that her anchor job has been reassigned to Andie Starr. Elijah just sprung it on her, she didn't even have a say in it. And on top of everything else, she was told in no uncertain terms that she'd have to work with me. Now you and I both know that I'm her least favorite person. Just cut her some slack, okay?"

He stares at me for a few seconds. Picking up his tumbler of bourbon, he swallows it down before turning to face me again.

"You like her, don't you?"

"There's no sense in lying to you. Yes, I do. When I went after her the other night, I kissed her. She has barely said two words to me since so I'm sure I shoveled the dirt over my own coffin with her but..."

"But?"

"I want to get to know her. She's full of piss and vinegar, she takes no prisoners and she's beautiful, Ric."

"I'm surprised she didn't haul off and pop you in the mouth. That girl knows how to defend herself. She and Kol took self defense classes a couple of years ago."

"I, for one, am glad she didn't," I laugh, taking a swallow of my own drink. "What is it with her and Kol? From what I've seen they're really tight."

"They are. Maybe you don't remember but Kol used to be bullied a lot too. The youngest Mikaelson and he is a little odd, given his penchant for snakes and spiders."

"So they bonded over the fact that they were both picked on?" When he nods, I drop my chin to my chest. Even though everything inside is wishing I could have a do over on my past, I know I can't. All I can do is try to show her that I have indeed grown up. Picking up my drink, I use my head to motion that we should rejoin Brady. Sliding in next to him, he barely looks up as he's busy texting someone.

"Bonnie?"

"Yep," he says, smiling. Finishing up, he slides it in his pocket and takes the drink I offer him.

"So Brady, have you found out anything about the key yet?"

"Our bank doesn't have any keys like that for their safety deposit box. So it's either in another bank or it's something else altogether."

"Could it be an airport locker or something?"

"I suppose that's possible, Damon, but Ben has been gone for almost two years. When whomever stopped paying to rent that locker, the airport would probably have destroyed the contents. I will look into it though."

"About Amber, I know Elena and I are onto something."

"And believe it or not, I'm leaning your way but I need something concrete to be able to open her case again."

"Amber Bradley didn't kill herself, you know this, Brady."

"I'm back," Mason announces, sliding into the booth next to Ric.

"Mas, I didn't get a chance to ask you before but how is Meredith? I saw her briefly when I took my dad for his appointment but I didn't get a chance to speak to her."

"She's good, Damon. How's your dad?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected, thanks for asking. Can I ask you something Mason?"

"Sure," he replies, looking at me curiously.

"Amber Bradley, she worked for your brother right?"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time but yes, she worked for Richard."

"And Richard kind of has a reputation for liking the ladies..."

"Where are you going with this, Damon?"

"Elena and I have been investigating Ben's murder. We're thinking that maybe Amber's death wasn't as straight forward as it seems."

"Are you reopening her case, Brady?"

"No, Mason, I'm not. Damon and Elena are doing this on their own."

"Damon, Richard and I haven't always been best friends but he is my brother. I don't want his name dragged through the mud. If you have evidence, that's one thing, but you're operating on supposition... He is my family and I won't let you tarnish his reputation based on your own feelings."

"You're right, Mason, I'll drop it," I tell him only for the purpose of ending the conversation. However, I have no intention of just dropping the case because the mayor could be involved. The Lockwood's may think so, but they're not above the law. If Amber was indeed killed, I want to give her parents some justice. And that means putting her killer behind bars if our hunch turns out to be correct. I really hope we can shine some sunlight on Ben's killer too.

Changing topics, we start to talk about other things. Having lost track of time, when I look at my watch and notice it's almost midnight, I tell the guys that I have to leave. Knowing that I would be having a few drinks, I did walk to the bar so if I'm going to be in bed before one in the morning, I have to get started. As soon as I step outside, a gust of wind nearly knocks me over. When I hear thunder, I figure I better hurry because I don't want the sky to open up and drench me before I get to my house. Hurrying along, I'm still about seven blocks from home when I feel the first drops begin to splatter on my face. Moments later, a bolt of lightning blazes illuminates the area followed by a roaring clap of thunder. Next the rain starts cascading down from the sky in sheets. Dropping my chin to my chest, I stand there for a couple of seconds before I break out in a run. When I reach the intersection, I have to stop because there is traffic. Just as I get ready to run across the street and down the block towards home, a car pulls in front of me. Stunned, I pause, breathing a sigh of relief when I see who it is.

"Get in."

* * *

 _Information on the 'Chupacabra' and other cryptozoological creatures taken from 'LiveScience'._

 _Please keep the Dallas police in your thoughts. Five of them were murdered in addition to seven others being shot. There were also attacks on police in GA, TN and MO yesterday. Good cops hate the bad ones just as much as the rest of us do. And I know that there are some bad cops out there as there are some bad nurses but most of us do what we do to help people and make a difference._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love you a lot._

 _And thanks for all of you for your support. Truly you all are the only reason that I'm still here._

 _Chapter title: 'Hello It's Me' by Todd Rundgren._

 _I did update, 'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'The Game of Life' earlier this week. Would love to hear your thoughts on those too._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	12. Bare Trees

**_Here's the second chapter of this one time 'double update' day. Please be kind enough to review._**

* * *

" _Get in."_

"Kol?"

"Are you just going to stand there getting soaked or are you going to get in?"

Without wasting another second, I jump in, wrapping my arms around myself when I start to shiver. Seeing the state I'm in, he turns the heater on high before putting his foot back on the gas.

"There's a blanket behind you," he says, pointing towards the backseat. Turning in my seat, I reach for it, immediately recoiling when I see what's also lurking back there.

"Y..y.. you have a snake back there," I blurt out, my voice shaky.

"That's just Ulysses, grow a backbone would you?"

"I hate snakes, Kol. I hate them."

"He's not going to hurt you. Just pick up the blanket, you're shivering."

"Kol, I. Hate. Snakes."

"Yes, you've made that perfectly clear," he adds, shaking his head.

"If my teeth weren't chattering, I'd jump out of this car."

"Don't be such a baby, Damon. For heaven's sakes, Elena isn't afraid of a little reptile. Why are you?"

"I have my reasons," I tell him. My eyes widen when he slows down. Reaching into the back seat himself, he tosses the blanket on me.

"Thanks," I mumble, feeling a little sheepish for being afraid of snakes.

"So Damon, I'm not an idiot. I've seen you looking at Elena. What are your intentions?"

Speechless, I stare at him for a few moments. Realizing that he'll see right through me if I try to lie my way out of it, I come right out and tell him that I'm very attracted to her.

"So you're not playing her just to get in her panties?"

"No, I'm not Kol. I'm genuinely interested in her. I want nothing more than to get to know her better. But I know that I need to earn her trust first."

"I believe you, Damon. Elena is my best friend. I can see that you care but if you hurt her again, you'll have me to answer to. Do you understand?"

"I actually envy the relationship you have with her."

"We're just friends, Damon. We've never had anything romantic nor will we. If you tell her this, I'll deny it till I'm blue in the face but I think she is confused about her feelings for you too. Now I'll be your biggest cheerleader if you make her happy. That's all I want for her."

"Thanks, Kol. I appreciate it. I'm trying but she doesn't make it easy. But that's okay because she's worth the extra effort. I have a lot to make up for."

"You do indeed. Why were you such a little shit when you were young anyway?"

"I don't honestly know, Kol. But you know what they say about hurting the ones you love the most. I think a part of me has always felt something for her but instead of facing it, I lashed out, tormenting her instead. More than anything, I wish I could take a mulligan," I start to say when suddenly I feel something cold on my arm. Looking over, my eyes widen at the same time I stiffen like a statue.

"K..K..Kol, stop the car," I scream, my voice high pitched and frantic.

Looking over he sees my posture, my jaw drawn tight and my eyes full of fear. Rolling his eyes, he pulls the car to the side of the road, puts it in park. Quickly he jumps out and runs around to my side of the car, taking the snake off of me. Shaking his head, he gives it a peck before putting it in a large dog carrier. After which, he jumps back into the driver's seat. As soon as he pulls back into traffic, I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the snake is contained for now.

"What do you do at home? I mean, it's still a wild creature, Kol. What would you do if it started to constrict you?"

"I don't let him loose at night, Damon."

"It could attack you when you were dozing on the couch. It would kill Elena if anything happened to you not to mention your family."

"I know. I don't let him out all that often. I have a big pen for him at home and I only leave him out when I'm awake."

"But Kol, even if you were just watching TV, it could slither up, wrap itself around you and squeeze the life out of you. Don't you think it would be better if it were in a zoo? And yes, I hate spiders too but at least your tarantula can't literally hug you to death. What if it started to swallow you, Kol? Can you imagine the image your family would have were one of them to find you half eaten by your pet? They'd live with that for the rest of their lives."

He stares at me as if he knows I'm right. I really hope he'll consider it. I mean, a small constrictor is one thing but his is easily big enough to kill someone.

"Honestly, Damon, I never thought about that. I'll give a zoo some thought."

"I'm glad. I don't want Elena to have to hurt like that again. She lost so much when her parents and brother died in that wreck. I don't want her to lose anyone else that she loves."

"You do have it bad," he laughs as he takes the right turn into dad's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Kol. I really appreciate it," I say. Opening the car door, I step outside. When I get to my door, I turn around just in time to see him drive away. Once inside the house, I peak in on my dad. Seeing that he's asleep, I retire to my room, strip out of my clothes and hop into the shower, my thoughts all over the place about everything that happened tonight.

* * *

"We've had so many positive emails and calls and requests to continue our series on cryptozoology, that we've decided to give you one more entry into the series before moving on to other things next week. Now that's not to say we won't revisit this topic because clearly it's a favorite but we have other mysteries to solve as well. Tonight we have another fan favorite, Mrs. Esther Mikaelson is in the studio with Elena and I. And her topic tonight is ' _Champ_ '. What can you tell us about the legend of Champ, Esther?"

"Hi Damon and thank you to you too, Elena for recommending me for this slot on your TV show. And thanks to both of you for having me again. I have to say that I enjoy this as much as you all do."

"It was our pleasure, Esther," Turning to the TV audience, Elena points out the images that are supposed to be Champ on our giant screen.

"There are many lakes around the world reputed to hold monsters. The cold, deep waters of Loch Ness in Scotland are home to the world-famous Nessie. Canada is said to be home to several lake monsters including Ogopogo in British Columbia's Lake Okanagan, and Cressie in Newfoundland's Crescent Lake. The American counterpart to Nessie and Cressie is said to lurk in Lake Champlain, on the border between Vermont and New York. 'Champ,' as the creature is affectionately called, has allegedly been seen by hundreds of witnesses over the years. Descriptions of Champ vary, but most suggest a creature between twenty and eighty feet long, with a series of distinct humps and a serpentine body. Some say the head looks like a snake or a dog. The lake and therefore the monster are named for French explorer Samuel de Champlain, who is often, but erroneously, said to have been the first to see the creature. Sought after by famous showman P.T. Barnum, featured on the "Unsolved Mysteries" TV show and quasi-officially protected by both the New York State Assembly and the Vermont Legislature, Champ remains a modern mystery."

"That's really interesting Esther. I did not realize that there were so many 'monsters' supposedly lurking in our present day world," Elena remarks, smiling for the audience.

"You would be surprised, Elena. The best photographic evidence for Champ is a single snapshot taken in 1977. A woman named Sandra Mansi photographed something dark in the lake one summer day that seemed to form a mysterious dark head and hump. Mansi estimated that the creature's neck stuck about six feet out of the water and the whole object was about twelve feet long. The object floated motionlessly for between four and seven minutes before sinking slowly straight down. She also reported that the object's surface looked like tree bark. A field investigation conducted for a Discovery Channel documentary show revealed that Mansi overestimated the object's size. The neck of the object sticks about three feet out of the water, and both segments together are about seven feet across. The dark, humped creature was revealed to be a submerged tree trunk briefly brought to the surface by buoyant gases created during decomposition. This is a well-known hydrological phenomenon that has created false lake monster sightings before. The process is similar to why plastic drinking straws rise in carbonated drinks. The only thing that made the Mansi photo unique, mysterious and famous was that it resembled a dinosaur-like head and hump from one angle."

"It would really be phenomenal if such a creature existed," I add, staring at the screen behind us too.

"Well, Damon, with the best evidence for Champ debunked and no hard evidence such as bones or dead bodies ever recovered, this leaves eyewitnesses to provide the bulk of the proof for the aquatic creature's existence. If the lake monster has been around for hundreds or thousands of years, surely there would be records of it. Indeed, some people believe that early Americans have reported seeing Champ or its ancestors. In the book, "The Untold Story of Champ: A Social History of America's Loch Ness Monster," sociologist Robert Bartholomew notes that Native Americans living along Lake Champlain told stories of a mysterious 'horned serpent' that was said to reside in the lake. In the early seventeenth century, Abenaki guides told French captains to be careful not to disturb the monsters that live in the waters of Lake Champlain. Though this sort of historical account is offered as evidence for Champ, Bartholomew cautions that it's important to not take these claims at face value. He points out that the Native peoples may have misidentified large fish such as the sturgeon and gar, both of them large, snakelike fish that exist in Lake Champlain and might be described as a horned serpent. Many Native stories and legends described water spirits in lakes and rivers, but they were spiritual entities with supernatural powers, not large unknown animals literally swimming in lakes."

"Wow, Esther. It's truly an amazing story," Elena muses, paging through the book that Esther has just mentioned. "What else can you tell us, Esther?"

"Though Champ reports have dropped dramatically since their heyday in the 1980s, they have not entirely vanished. Every few years, an eyewitness or video surfaces of something in the lake. In late May 2009, new footage of Champ was released on YouTube, a two-minute cell phone video showing the silhouette of some object, probably an animal, trying to keep its head above water and swimming toward the shore. The video created a buzz among monster enthusiasts, some proclaiming it was the best evidence for the creature in decades. Unfortunately and suspiciously to many people, the video stops just seconds before the animal nears the shore so that what climbed ashore could be revealed. There are other clues as to the animal's identity, including that the form resembles a swimming deer or elk, and that it was strange that Champ, an aquatic animal after all, would make such an obvious effort to keep its head above water as seen in the video. In 2005, a fisherman named Peter Bodette recorded a very short video of what appears to be a large fish under the surface of the water. The video, however, is inconclusive; what some people see as a glimpse of Champ, others see as merely an otter or large fish. And whether or not a monster exists in the lake, it has been embraced by several towns along the lake such as Port Henry, New York, which has a large billboard in town listing famous sightings, and has held parades in honor of Champ. Even the Minor League Baseball team is called The Vermont Lake Monsters. As at Loch Ness, there's a cottage industry with a financial incentive to keep the story alive and just enough random, ambiguous sightings and photographs to keep the legend alive."

"And that ladies and gentleman is the story of Champ. Esther is also an expert in Cryptozoology so she will continue to be a regular guest on our show. Thank you so much for being so generous with your time, Esther."

"You're welcome. I enjoy being here with you and sharing my expertise."

"We'll see you next week right here on our show. Elena and I want to thank you all for making this show a success. Elena has now joined my show full time and I want her to consider this her show too. Have a great weekend everyone. Until next time," I say, smiling at the camera till it pans over to Elena and Esther.

* * *

Elena:

"I'm not ready to go home yet, Kol. I'm going to stay and get caught up on some of my correspondence."

"I'll stay and keep you company then. I'm just going to walk mom outside to her car and then I'll run across the street to get us each a cup of coffee."

"That will be great, Kol. And Esther, thank you again for joining me and Damon on set tonight," I tell her, giving her a hug.

"I loved it, Elena. You just let me know when you want me."

"I'll definitely do that. I'm sure you have lots of other myths and legends that you can share with us."

"Indeed, I do. Goodnight now, sweetheart."

"Goodnight," I reply, giving her one more hug before watching her and Kol leave the building. I don't know where Damon went. He disappeared as soon as the cameras went dark. Shrugging my shoulders, I go back to my office and start answering some of my mail.

* * *

Damon:

Despite my longings, tonight's show was the first time I've gotten to anywhere near Elena for a few days. Every time I try to talk to her, she has some excuse that she's either busy or has to use the ladies room or needs to speak with Kol or Elijah. I really want to tell her that I felt so much when I kissed her. My mind is everywhere but on what I'm doing and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on my ass on the floor having bumped into someone. When I look up, I skitter back when I see that it's Mayor Lockwood himself with Tobias Fell standing just to his left. As soon as I stand up, I apologize for my lack of concentration.

"Hello, Damon," he says.. "Next time you need to pay attention to what you're doing."

"I'm so sorry, Mayor, my mind was elsewhere and I didn't think anyone of your stature or Mr. Fell's for that matter would be here this time of night."

"Well, watch it next time," he says rather gruffly. "And it's none of your concern as to why I'm here at this hour."

"Yes, I will. If you'll excuse me, I have some things to research for our show this week."

"Our show?" Tobias asks, looking a little perplexed.

"Yes, mine and Elena's. She's an integral part of it now. I want her to receive full credit too."

"Of course, Damon. Whatever you want," he agrees, looking at me for a moment before looking at the mayor.

"Are you ready to go, Richard?"

"Yes, Tobias. Let's go."

I watch the two of them for millisecond before picking up my stuff. Before I can even take one step forward, Mayor Lockwood approaches me again.

"Mason happened to mention that you were taking a look at the circumstances surrounding Amber Bradley's suicide. She did work for me and if I can be of any assistance, please give me a call."

"I will, Mr. Mayor, thank you," I tell him, a little stunned at his offer to help.

"Are you ready, Richard?"

"Yes, Tobias. Goodbye, Damon."

Rendered speechless, I just watch the two of them disappear through the door, before blowing out a breath and finally finding my way into my office. The next time I look at the clock, it's nearly ten in the evening. When I suddenly hear footsteps, my skin prickles a bit. Wondering if someone is breaking in, I cautiously get up, grab the paperweight off of my desk and ever so quietly step out of my office. Hearing a rustling sound, I follow it, raising my arm to strike when I see a shadow. Next thing I know, I'm face to face with Elena, her arm raised in self defense too.

"Damon!?"

"Elena, you scared the crap out of me. I thought someone had broken in the studio."

"The feeling is mutual," she snaps, pressing her palm over her heart. There's no doubt in my mind that it's thundering as hard as mine is.

"Why are you still here?"

"Why are you still here?" she repeats, furrowing her brows.

"I was working on the show. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you either."

"Elena, can we talk?"

"What do you and I have to talk about?"

"About Amber and other things..."

"What about Amber?"

"I ran into Richard Lockwood earlier. He told me that she worked for him and if there's anything he can do to help I should ask but he was still brusque."

"Where did you run into him?"

"He was right here in the studio with Tobias Fell."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to go home now. Do you need a lift?"

"Elena, about the kiss..." I watch as a mixture of a whole plethora of emotions pass through her eyes before the final one, uncertainty, takes root.

"Damon.. I.. I."

"Elena, I know I've never given you any reason to trust me, but believe me when I tell you that I care about you. You bring out so many feelings in me that are new and wonderful. I just want a chance, Elena."

"I don't know what to say, Damon. What do you want me to say?"

"Go out with me, let me take you out on a date?"

I can't help but smile at the look on her face. She looks utterly torn, not knowing whether to trust what she knows about me or trust who she hopes that I am.

"Please Elena, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

She takes a deep breath, fists her hands at her sides and stares for a moment. The next thing I know, she's fisting her hands in my shirt. Using them for leverage, she pulls my body flush against hers and joins our lips in a smoldering kiss. Reaching up, I cup her face and tilt her head so I can deepen the kiss. Just as I'm about to tease the seam of her lips with my tongue, I hear my phone ring. Recognizing the tone as my dad's I break the kiss.

"I'm sorry but that's my dad. Hold that thought," I tell her, my chest still heaving with desire.

"Damon, it finally happened. They have a heart for me. I need to get to the hospital in Richmond as soon as possible."

"Oh my God, dad. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Get your things together, I'm on my way."

"It's happened, Elena. They have a heart for my dad. I have to go," I explain, stealing one more ardent kiss from her before running out of the station, feeling hopeful about her and my dad for the first time ever.

* * *

Elena:

Stunned at myself for actually initiating a kiss with him, I absent-mindedly walk back to my office. Kol is waiting for me with a fresh cup of coffee. Even though it's late, I have a lot on my mind so I take a big swallow of it as soon as I sit down.

"What's with you?"

"I just kissed him, Kol. I can't believe I did that."

"Despite everything, you like him too, don't you?"

"I don't want to like him. But it's like there's a magnet inside that draws me to him. I need my head examined," I add, dropping my head into my hand, lacing my fingers into my hair.

"You have it as bad as he does," he says, laughing when I raise my eyes to meet his. "Where is he anyway?"

"He just ran out of here as fast as he could."

"What?"

"He wasn't running away from me. He needs to get his dad to the Richmond hospital. Apparently they found a donor heart for his father."

"Wow, I hope Joe comes through surgery alright."

"Me too, Kol. As soon as we finish our coffee, we'll go okay?"

"Yeah," he adds, finishing his off in a couple of big gulps. Shaking my head, I quickly take a couple swallows before tossing what's left in the waste basket.

Seeing that I'm done with mine, he remarks, "Let's get out of here. Do you want to stay over tonight. We could talk if you want?"

"I'd like that, Kol. What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out if I have anything to say about it," he laughs. Standing up, he waits for me to power down my computer and grab my bag. After locking my office door, we go outside and start to walk across the street to the station's parking lot. Just after we step onto the street, I hear the squeal of tires at the same time its headlights blind me. Frozen by fear all I can do is watch as it speeds up, closing the distance between us. A millisecond later, I feel a shove strong enough to send me sprawling onto the pavement, the friction of the cement against my skin tearing it open. Shaking off my stupor, I look up to see Kol's bloodied body laying in heap on the side of the road. Jumping up, I run over to him.

"Kol, Kol?" I scream. He doesn't open his eyes or respond at all. My heart is jackhammering against my chest as fear fills every space in between.

"Help, I need help. Somebody help me, please," I scream aloud frantically, staring through my tears at his broken body lying deathly still in my lap.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I appreciate you so very, very much. I can't even verbalize it._

 _Thank so much to all of you as well. Your reviews mean a lot to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Bare Trees' by Fleetwood Mac_

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' is nearly done. I updated it on Thursday evening. 'The Game of Life' was updated on Wednesday._

 _The story 'Arms of the Ocean' by insightfuldamon is worth a read. It's very good. And don't forget Florencia7's 'Let There Be Light'._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	13. Dream On

Damon:

Feeling edgy and nervous, I can hardly sit still but I'm sure other people in the surgical waiting room want to throttle me for pacing back and forth repeatedly. I'm just so worried about him. They literally have to take his heart out of his body and until the new one is placed inside and they reconnect all of the veins and arteries, my dad is literally without a heart. It's mind boggling when you think about it. Although Finn Mikaelson is his cardiologist, he isn't a cardiac surgeon. But Finn assured us that he would be scrubbing in too and that the surgeon, Dr. Parker, is excellent in his field.

"Damon, come sit down. You're exhausted."

"Grandpa, he can't die."

Giving me a tight smile, he pulls me against his chest, embracing me in a hug. Pulling back, we make eye contact for a moment before I sit back down. By the time we arrived at the hospital, dad was immediately skirted away to do blood work and make sure he's ready for surgery. Finn explained that if his labs showed anything out of line like an elevated white blood cell count which could indicate an infection, they wouldn't be able to do the surgery. I guess someone was smiling down because he's in surgery right now. He also explained to us what we can expect from transplant surgery.

 _"Believe it or not, Damon, heart transplantation is a relatively simple operation for a cardiac surgeon. The procedure consists of three operations. The first is harvesting the donor heart. The donor is someone who has suffered an irreversible brain injury resulting in brain death. Often these patients have had major trauma to the head, perhaps an MVA. The victims organs other than the brain, of course, work well with the help of medications and life support which may include a respirator or other devices. A team of doctors, nurses and technicians remove the donor organs once brain death of the donor has been determined. The organs are then transported on ice to keep them alive until they can be implanted. With the heart, the time is optimally less than six hours. The organs are flown by airplane or helicopter to the awaiting recipient's hospital._

 _The second operation involved removing the damaged heart from the recipient. Removing the bad heart may be very easy or very difficult, depending on whether the recipient has had previous heart surgery. If there was a previous operation, cutting through the scar tissue may prolong and complicate the removal of it._

 _The third operation is surprisingly the easiest, the implantation of the donor heart. Today the operation basically involves the creation of five lines of stitches. The suture lines connect the large blood vessels entering and leaving the heart. Remarkably if there are no complications, most heart transplant patients are home about a week after surgery._

 _"But that's the best case scenario, Finn. What about complications?" I ask, my foot bouncing a rapid cadence against the floor._

 _"When all potential problems are considered, the results of transplantation are very good really. But you need to keep in mind that heart failure is a very serious and life threatening disease. In patients whose heart failure is severe enough to require transplantation, the one year mortality rate is eighty percent. That is the percent of patients who die within one year. Overall, the five year survival rate with any form of heart failure is less than fifty percent. After heart transplant, five year survival averages about fifty to sixty percent whereas one year survival averages eighty five to ninety percent," he says, trying to reassure me._

 _"But what happens afterwards, I mean, he'll have to take anti-rejection medicine right?"_

 _"Yes, Damon, he'll have to take medication for the rest of his life. As part of our defenses to fight off infection and even cancers, our bodies have an immune system that recognizes and eliminates foreign tissues such as viruses or bacteria. Unfortunately it also attacks implanted organs. This is what happens when organs are rejected. The new organ is recognized as foreign by the body. Rejection can be controlled with powerful immunosuppressive drugs. If there is not enough immunosuppression the organ can reject acutely. Even when it seems like there is no active rejection, there may be more chronic rejection that consists of the growth of something like scar tissues, which causes blockage of the heart's blood vessels. These blockages are the process that ultimately causes the transplant to fail. It is this chronic rejection that is a major limiting factor for long term success of the heart transplant. Ultimately, though, immunosuppression is a double-edged sword. While immunosuppressive drugs block rejection, it also suppresses the immune system. Transplant patients are more susceptible to infection and even some cancers," he says, giving my shoulder a squeeze._

 _"What type of symptoms do we need to watch for, Finn?" Grandpa asks, raking his hand through his hair._

 _"Weakness, fatigue, malaise, fever and flu-like symptoms among others. If you notice any of this, you'll need to seek medical attention immediately. The surgeon will do tests to determine whether or not the heart is functioning normally. The gold standard for monitoring rejection is an endomyocardial biopsy. A piece of tissue will be extracted from the right ventricle and then it'll be sent to the pathologist who will determine if it's indeed rejection. Immunosuppressive therapy can be adjusted if increased rejection is present. But let's not worry about that now, first we need to get him through the surgery, okay?"_

 _"Thank you, Finn for being candid with us." Nodding, he shakes both my hand and grandpa's before leaving us alone with our thoughts._

"Damon, grandpa, have you heard anything yet?" When I hear her voice, I look up, grateful that Katherine is here. Standing up, I give her a hug, burying my face in her hair for a moment till I get my bearings back. Katherine and I have had our ups and downs given that she's ten years older than I am but we were able to put all of that behind us and we're close now.

"He's still in surgery, Katherine," grandpa interrupts, giving her a hug too.

"How long has he been in surgery?"

"About two hours, I suppose."

"Any idea how long it'll take?"

"Finn said anywhere from three to ten hours," I tell her, glancing at the clock again.

"Um, do you want to get some coffee?" she asks. And by the look on her face, I can clearly see that she's just as on edge as I am.

"Let's all go downstairs for a little bit."

"But grandpa, what if they call for us while we're gone?"

"See that lady over there," he starts, pointing to the receptionist. "We'll tell her that we're just going to step outside for a few minutes and we can give her one of our cell numbers so she can call us if need be. And I want to give Lena a call anyway."

"Okay, grandpa," I finally concede. The three of us stop at the desk. After giving the clerk out information, we go downstairs to the cafeteria. It's still early in the morning but since this is a huge hospital, they do have a small selection of food available for overnights. After filling a coffee cup, I take a seat beside Katherine. She reaches out and gives my hand a squeeze when our eyes meet.

"He'll be okay, Damon. He's not ready to leave us yet."

"I hope you're right," I muse, sighing heavily.

"Did grandpa go outside?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be right back, he wanted to try to call his fiance'," she adds, smiling at me.

"It's hard to imagine grandpa as a ladies man but he sure swept Lena off of her feet. I'm happy for him, you know?"

"I am too, Damon. I should probably call home and let them know what's going on. I'll be back shortly."

"Sure," I agree, giving her a tight smile. "I'm going to go back upstairs just in case." Nodding, she goes outside in search of grandpa. After taking the time to refill my coffee cup, I get into the elevator to go back upstairs. Taking a breath, I step out as soon as it dings and hurry back to the surgical family waiting room.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm back. I'm waiting for word on my dad, Joe Salvatore."

"I don't see a Joe, I see a Giuseppe."

"That's his real first name. He's always gone by Joe. Giuseppe is a family name."

"Oh, well hopefully you'll hear something soon."

"I do too." I give her a tight smile and then take the same chair I was in before we left. Taking a seat, I lay my head back and wait some more, barely looking up when grandpa comes back inside. Soon after Katherine comes back, she drops onto the couch beside me. After giving me a tense smile, she lays her head on my shoulder and the two of us just stare at the clock for who knows how long.

"He has to be okay, Katherine. He just has to," I whisper, dropping my face into my hands. When I feel her hand rubbing my back, I sit up and pull her into my arms, giving her a hug. We sit there for another hour or so. Realizing it could still be a few hours before we hear anything, I drop my head back and let my eyes fall closed.

* * *

Elena:

I didn't want to let go when they took him away. When Brady tried to tear me loose from him, I lashed out, striking him with my fists till I finally collapsed in his arms. Although I admit that my vision was blurry due to an endless flow of tears, I know I saw the sheet pulled up over his face. Aside from my family's death, I've never felt such deep visceral, soul-sucking pain before. Feeling completely overwhelmed, I drop onto the sidewalk, my head in my hands. When my eyes drift down, I cringe, my heart splitting in pieces all over again when I realize that my hands are still covered in his blood as are my clothes. I don't know if it'll ever wash free. Will I see his broken, bloodied body every time I look at my hands from now on?

I see no reason to follow after him. The police will tell his family what happened. Dawning on me that his creatures will need food and water, I look around till I see my bag laying in the gutter at the side of the road. After picking it up, I notice that my phone is in pieces. Shaking my head, my tears start falling anew over something so stupid in light of what's already happened but I just can't help it. Rather than pick up the pieces, I just stomp on it with my boots till it's unrecognizable. It's then that I remember all the pictures of Kol and me that are now destroyed.

"Why?" I scream aloud to no one to everyone. It's only when I hear footsteps coming towards me that I look up just as another police car arrives on the scene. The place is crawling with them now. Wanting nothing more than to get out of here, I say fuck it. Not caring who's following me, I practically break into a sprint to reach my car. Just as I reach for the door handle, I hear my name, looking up at the same time that Brady reaches me.

"I'm so, so sorry, Elena," he says, opening his arms and pulling me into a hug when my tears start to fall unbidden again.

"Why would anyone do this, Brady?" I ask, my chest heaving as the emotions slam into me full force again tonight.

"I don't think this was meant for Kol. I think it was meant for you."

"What?"

"Think about it, Elena. I just talked to Esther. Despite the state she's in, she said that he walked her outside to her car and that he was still there when she pulled away. If this was meant for him, whoever would've tried to run him down then."

"Oh my God, it's my fault that he's... But why would anyone want to kill me?" I ask, unable to comprehend anything else tonight. My head hurts so bad now that I can literally feel my pulse throbbing against my temples.

"Of course it's too early to know for sure and something else could come up but Elena, you and Damon have been investigating the Bradley cases."

"Brady, I... I... do you think this means that Amber was killed too?"

"I don't know, Elena. You and Damon haven't presented anything on your show about her, it's all been about Ben. But someone must think you two are getting too close. Again, Elena, this could be totally unrelated but my gut instinct is screaming at me that it's this case. Do you have some place where you could get lost?"

"I don't know, Brady. I can't think about anything but Kol. My mind is a blur."

"Does your family still have the lake house? It's very remote and I know for a fact that you know how to use a gun," he adds, looking at me pointedly.

"Do you really think that's necessary? You can't protect me?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'd like to think that I can trust everyone on my staff but I don't know. For now, I want you to go there and not tell anyone."

"But I have to tell my grams and Jenna. And what about Damon? Is his life in danger too?"

"I'll talk to your family and Damon. And yes, if this is indeed what I think it is, then Damon is in danger too. Do you know where he is?"

"He left the station hours ago. His father finally got a heart so he left in blur to get his dad to the hospital in Richmond," I explain, taking the handkerchief he offers to blow my nose and wipe my eyes.

"I'll need to get in touch with him. Now get out of here, Elena," he demands. He walks alongside me to my car.

"Are you safe to drive?"

"I have to be," I whisper. When I place my hand on the door handle, I see his blood again. I close my eyes as tightly as I can but I can't stop them. Brady puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around, pulling me to his chest again. The only thing I can do to calm myself is to take several deep fortifying breathes. Finally I step back and after sharing an intense stare with him, he gives me a nod. As quickly as I can I jump behind the wheel, squealing my tires when I pull out of the parking lot and onto the street. Just before I reach the exit to get onto the highway, I remember Ulysses and Achilles. Determined not to leave them to die in his house, I look to make sure the road is clear before spinning around and pressing on the gas pedal to hurry back to his place. When I arrive, I breathe a sigh of relief that I don't see any cops around yet. After parking in a secluded spot, I grab his house key out of my purse then quickly run to his back door, unlock it and step inside. It's so eerily quiet. I hate the emptiness that suddenly pervades every cell in my body. When I see the picture of the two of us on top of his fireplace mantle, I reach for it, holding it close when I collapse to the floor in despair.

With a wispy touch, I run my fingertips over his smiling face, which soon becomes clouded when my eyes again fill with tears. Knowing that my life depends on getting myself out of Mystic Falls, I quickly slip the frame into my purse before hurrying over the cage. Using utmost caution, I carefully put Ulysses in his carrier and although I'm not a spider lover either, I somehow find the strength to put him in his carrier too. Just as I'm ready to leave, I realize that I have nothing to feed these creatures with. Rather than take them with me, I pick up Kol's land line phone. Dialing Elijah's cell phone, tears start to well up again when he doesn't answer. All I can do is leave him a message that he'll need to take care of them because no matter where Kol is, he would never ever forgive us if something happened to his beloved pets. While I wait to hear from Elijah, I put them back in their cages. As soon as Elijah replies, telling me not to worry about them, I hightail it out of Kol's place, throw myself back in my car and speed away, leaving a trail of smoke behind me.

* * *

Damon:

"Damon, wake up," I hear Katherine say at the same time she starts to jostle my arm.

"What?" I ask, slowly sitting upright. I'm really exhausted. When I look up, I see Dr. Parker and Finn walking towards us. Just before reaching us, Finn's cell rings. Raising a finger to us, he walks closer to the wall where he can have some privacy for his call. When I happen to notice the clock, it's already six thirty in the morning. It seems a lifetime ago since I picked up dad and grandpa to drive to Richmond last evening.

"How is my dad?" I blurt out before Dr. Parker even has a chance to speak.

"Your dad is doing well. He'll be in intensive care for the next couple to three days depending on his recovery. I am very pleased with the way surgery went," he explains, reassuring us. When I just happen to glance over at Finn, I can't help but notice how the color drains from his face. Without even giving us a second glance, he hurries out of the waiting room, disappearing into the elevator that's just across the hall. Figuring he must have another medical emergency, I brush it off. As soon as the doctor finishes explaining everything, he asks us to follow him to the SICU waiting room. Once we get there, we talk to the nurse. She then escorts us to his room, allowing each of us can spend a few moments with him. I squeeze his fingers and tell him I love him. Since he's sedated I can't talk to him. After brushing a kiss to his forehead and giving his hand one more squeeze, I get up to let grandpa have his turn.

Looking at my watch, I see that it's now almost eight am. Knowing that I'm in no shape to go to work tonight, I tell Katherine that I'm going to go outside to get some air and to call Elijah to tell him that I won't be in today. But then my mind drifts to Elena. Smiling when I think about that kiss, I quickly call her but there's no response at all, not even the automated tone about leaving a message. I dial again with the same result so I give up and phone Elijah. Although I try calling him repeatedly, I keep getting voicemail. Frustrated, I call the station, relieved when I hear his secretary's voice.

"Hi Agnes, it's Damon Salvatore. Is Elijah handy?"

"No, haven't you heard?" she asks, her voice thick and emotional sounding.

"Heard what?"

"It's Kol..." She goes on to tell me what happened last evening. Unable to comprehend such madness, a feeling of numbness causes me to collapse onto the bench behind me. Even though my heart is breaking for his family, I'm relieved beyond measure that _'she's'_ okay, at least physically. And then It dawns on me that Elena must be beside herself with grief. Although I want nothing more than to go to her right now, I know that I need to tell my family where I'm going. By the time I get back to the ICU, grandpa has an uneasy look on his face too. Looking around, I don't see Katherine so I realize that she must still be with dad.

"You know?"

"I just talked to Lena."

"Grandpa, I need to go to Elena. Please keep me up to speed on dad. I know he'll understand."

"Of course he will. I'll tell Lena that you're on your way." Nodding I give him a one armed hug. "Tell Katherine where I went, okay?"

"Yes, go now," he tells me. Without wasting another second, I hurry to the elevator, jumping in as soon as the doors slide open. Once I get to my car, I too stunned to even begin to know what to say to her. Just by observing Elena with Kol, their connection is undeniable. Taking a breath, I'm just about to start the ignition when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out, I look to see who it is then click it on.

"Hello?"

"Damon?"

"Yeah, Brady, it's me. I just heard about Kol. I'm on my way back to town."

"No Damon," he says firmly before continuing, "Do you know where the Gilbert lake house is?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because I believe Elena was the real target last night. Kol shoved her out of the way and that's how he was hit."

"Why would anyone want to harm Elena?"

"My theory is that it has to do with the Bradley cases which means you're potentially in danger too. Go to the lake house. I'll get away as soon as I can to drive up there to talk to you both. Don't go back to the station."

"Elena must be reeling?"

"She is, Damon. She is. There's safety in numbers so go to her. I'm going to hang up now."

Hearing the dial tone, I click off my phone and toss it onto the passenger seat. Stopping only to fill my gas tank, I also purchase an energy drink and a diet Coke when I pay the bill. As soon as I buckle my seatbelt, I begin the drive into the back woods of Virginia.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you very, very much._

 _And thank you to all of you for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Dream On' by Aerosmith._

 _I just posted the final chapter of 'Nothing Left to Fear'. 'The Game of Life' was updated yesterday._

 _Please let me know what you think._

 _Be safe, be aware and have an awesome weekend._


	14. How Do I Live

Elena:

 _"You're Elena, right?"_

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"I'm Kol Mikaelson," he says, holding his hand out for me to shake. I stare at it for several seconds before I finally smile and take it._

 _"How can I help you, Kol Mikaelson?" I ask, patting the seat next to me._

 _"Well, Miss Gilbert, since you and I have a lot in common, I just thought that maybe you could use a friend. I know I certainly could."_

 _"They're brutal to you too, aren't they?"_

 _"They are. So, Elena Gilbert, will you be my friend?"_

 _Smiling widely at him, I lean close, whisper yes in his ear and place a wisp of a kiss to his cheek._

 _"So friend, what do you want to do?"_

 _"Well, I don't know. What do you like to do, Kol?"_

 _"I like to hang out at the zoo. I volunteer there and although I do stuff like help clean cages, they do let me pet the animals. I hope you don't think I'm nuts but I love the reptiles."_

 _"Reptiles?"_

 _"Yes, the snakes and the Komodo Dragon and the alligators and crocodiles."_

 _"Personally I like the big cats."_

 _"Shall we?" he asks, sticking his elbow out for me to latch on to. With a wide smile, I slide my arm through his and the two of us walk to the parking lot where his mother is waiting for him._

 _"Mom, this is my new friend, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my mom Esther Mikaelson."_

 _"Hello Elena, it's a pleasure to meet you," she says, smiling at me._

 _"Hi, Mrs. Mikaelson."_

 _"Mom, can you drop us off at the zoo? But we probably need to run by Elena's house first to make sure it's okay with her grandma."_

 _"How did you know that I lived with my grandma?"_

 _"People talk Elena. Besides... it took me awhile to work up the nerve to talk to you."_

 _"I'm glad you finally did," I tell him, jumping in the backseat. His mother starts the car and before I know it, we're at grandma's house. "Do you want to come in and meet my grandma?"_

 _"Can we have a rain check, Elena? Kol neglected to tell you that he has a dentist appointment. How about I take you both to the zoo this weekend?"_

 _"Is that okay, Elena?"_

 _"Sure," I tell him. Getting out of the car, he and I keep waving goodbye till their car disappears when it makes a left turn at the first corner from my house._

Opening my eyes, I remember where I am. Sitting up in bed, I reach over to the bedside table to take a couple of aspirin and a swallow of water. Hoping to go back to sleep, I swallow them down. Dropping back onto the mattress, I turn on my side, pull my teddy bear back into my arms and close my eyes. It doesn't take long till dreams fill my subconscious again.

 _"Do you like the zoo, Elena?"_

 _"I love the zoo," I squeal, running down the sidewalk till we're in front of the Cheetah cage._

 _"It is pretty," Kol marvels, his own eyes widening to mirror my own._

 _Holding on tightly to the chain link fence, I'm unable to look away. They're just such beautiful creatures and they're the fastest animals on earth, hitting a maximum speed of nearly seventy five miles per hour which is beyond amazing in and of itself. With my attention rapt, I don't notice that Kol is no longer beside me till I hear my name, demanding that I follow him to the reptile building. Offering me his hand, I happily link our fingers together and the two of us hurry down the path on veering off of it when we get to our destination. Our eyes widen to the size of saucers when we walk up to the Anaconda's glass enclosure. The sign says he's twenty feet long and his belly is huge. As if in a trance, Kol stares without even blinking at the scaly creature._

 _"There you two are!" Kol's mother scolds when she catches up to us. "I've been looking all over. Don't you dare run off again," she says, her stern face looking directly at me. Suddenly the air shifts when a girl screams. When I turn around, I'm horrified to see Kol's head, his face bright red and as the snake squeezes the life out of him. I start to scream hysterically till I feel a strong grip on my arms at the same time I hear someone's voice. It's strangely familiar but I can't place it._

"Elena, wake up! You're having a nightmare." My eyes fly open but my vision is blurred from my tears. Scared beyond measure, I skitter away, pressing myself against the headboard.

"Elena, it's me, Damon. Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he tells me, gently rubbing his palm over my forearm. After staring for I don't know how long at his hand, I finally recognize his presence.

"Damon?! Ho.. how did you get in?"

"When you didn't come to the door, I looked around and saw an open window. I climbed the tree and hopped on to second floor balcony and then edged my way over to the window. I'm sorry, I know that I should probably have been a little more aggressive with my pounding on the door but when I heard you scream, I got scared."

"It's okay. How did you know where I was?"

"I called the station to tell them that I needed the next couple of days off because of my dad. That's how I heard about Kol. I'm so, so sorry, Elena. I've seen with my own two eyes how much he meant to you."

Feeling the all too familiar tears begin to fill my eyes again, I reach for a tissue. In the space of a millisecond, my entire body is shaking with overwhelming, gut wrenching grief. I don't even begin to know how to live without Kol. When our eyes meet, I can see that he's being sincere. In search of some much needed comfort, I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest.

"I wish I could say or do anything to make you feel better," he whispers as he caresses my hair and my back.

"I just can't believe that it's true. Tell me it's not true," I blubber, my voice stilted and breathy from my tears.

"Ssshh," he says softly before continuing. "I won't tell you that it's going to be okay because it isn't. Not for a long time but you already know that. But I'm here, Elena. I'm not going to go anywhere."

"You never answered my question. How did you know that I'd be here?"

"Brady called to find out where I was. He told me that he believes that you were the intended target. He also told me he has no evidence just a gut feeling that this is related to the Bradley siblings."

"Actually I think he said something to me about that too but the last few hours are a blur," I start to say but it's interrupted when I yawn widely.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll go downstairs and crash on the couch, that is..., if it's okay with you? I'm sorry, I just barged in here and didn't even ask if you minded. Forgive me."

"It's okay, Damon. Believe it or not, I'm glad you're here. How is your dad by the way?"

"His surgeon told us that he came through surgery very well. I'll call my grandpa or Katherine later to check on him."

"Oh my gosh, my grandma is going to be worried sick about me."

"Calm down, Brady texted me while I was driving out here that he'd bring our families up to speed. I'll go downstairs now. Try to get some sleep, Elena," he says. After dropping a kiss to the top of my head, he gives me one last look before walking out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Damon:

Once I get downstairs, I go into the living room. Fortunately there are a couple of throw pillows and an afghan so I can cover myself up. Exhausted, I plop onto it, kick off my shoes, put my feet up and then I close my eyes, thoughts of Elena filling my head. Although the couch is comfortable, I didn't really sleep much. Between dreaming about Elena and worrying about my dad, I pretty much tossed and turned the whole night. Sitting up, I drop my head into my hands and rub my eyes. As soon as I can see clearly, I stumble out to her kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Taking the liberty to look through the cupboards, I finally find a can of coffee. Once I have it brewing, I find my phone so I can text Katherine to see if there's been any news as far as dad is concerned. After pouring myself a big mug full of hot coffee, I walk outside, sit down on the top step and then take a big swallow.

Breathing in the fresh air is amazing. I take one more swallow from my mug and then I set it down to shoot off a text to my sister. Then all I can do is wait for her to return it. Deciding to walk down to the lake, I first go back inside to refill my cup. Not hearing any movement on the upstairs floorboards yet, I take my cup and go outside again, this time walking down the wooden planks to the end of the dock. It's beautiful out here. Wanting to relax just a bit, I sit down and drop my feet into the water. I almost feel like a little kid again and it's kind of nice feeling carefree if only for a few seconds. Suddenly my reverie is broken when I hear Katherine's ring tone. Picking it up, I take a breath and brace myself for perhaps bad news.

"Hello, Katherine."

"Damon, are you okay? Brady was here really early to talk to us. I need to know that you're safe."

"I'm okay, sis. Don't worry about me. How's dad?"

"He's doing great. Although Dr. Parker cautioned us about possible setbacks, he said if he continues to get by as well has he has so far, that maybe he will be one of the lucky people who can go home fairly quickly. His color looks normal again, Damon. His nailbeds are nice and pink. Remember how they used to have that little bit of a bluish tint?"

"I'm glad, Katherine. Is grandpa okay?"

"He's here with Lena. Jenna and Ric brought her over. Brady filled all of us in. Please be careful little brother."

"I will. I promise." When I hear a voice in the background, she tells me that she has to go and will call me later. After clicking it off, I set it down, pick up my coffee cup and listen to the loons yodel. I never realized how peaceful it is here. With mind on the beauty of nature, I don't even notice Elena till she drops down beside me. Holding two coffee cups, she offers me one of them.

"I didn't know you already had one."

"It's fine. I was going to go in for a refill anyway. Thank you, Elena," I tell her, smiling. I could look at her pristine beauty all day long. She's not phony or made up. What I wouldn't do to run my fingers through her long tresses while we're in the throes of passion. But I can't think that way right now. She's reeling from what happened to Kol and what kind of a man would I be if I didn't honor her feelings for her friend.

"Elena, do you want to talk? I'm a good listener, really I am."

"No. If I talk about it, it makes it real and I don't want it to be real just yet."

"You can trust me, Elena. Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

"Thank you. What are we going to do about the case? We can't hide out here. Obviously there's more to the Bradley's deaths than what the public knows. Why else would I be a target?"

"I don't know. I agree that we can't stay holed up here forever but we can stay for a couple of days. Our TV show is our best asset. We have the power to bring who's ever behind this down but we have to do it the right way. If we don't play our cards right, the guilty party may get off on some technicality."

"I agree. What do you want to do today?"

"We could either take a picnic and hike up those hills over there or isn't there a horse farm down the road? Maybe we could rent a couple of horses for the afternoon?"

"Either sounds good. What do you prefer?"

"I actually would prefer the climb but I want you to choose."

"I like the idea of climbing too. Let's get dressed and go, shall we?"

"Sounds good, Miss Gilbert." Standing up, she starts to walk back towards the house. As soon as I catch up to her, I gently grab onto the crook of her elbow, forcing her to look at me. "You really can talk to me, Elena." After giving me a nod, I let her arm go and she walks away and into the house. Since it's early yet, we take a trip into town to get some groceries since we'll be here at least a few days. Together we walk through the aisles deciding on what to buy. When we get to the meat section, I pick up a nice beef roast and some chicken breasts. I also pick out a couple of steaks and some hamburger. Afterwards, I reach for some eggs, butter and milk. Elena is busy in the snack aisle. As soon as she finds me in the fresh vegetable section, she looks at what I've chosen and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to cook? It's definitely not my forte'," she asks skeptically.

"I can cook. Let's get some chicken from the deli and then we can go back. I'd still like to give climbing a little try yet today."

"You're sure about cooking?"

"Yes, Elena, I promise you that I know how to cook. After mom died, my dad taught me and Katherine so we would be able to fend for ourselves if he got stuck at work or something."

"I like your dad. You said he's doing good after surgery?"

"Yeah, that's what Katherine said this morning when I talked to her. Are we ready to go now, Miss Gilbert?"

"Yep," she says, popping the p.

Once we have everything paid for and bagged up, I carry them out to the car. She opens the trunk so I can drop them in. I don't miss the way she runs her hand over the hood of my car.

"Do you want to drive?"

"You'd let me?"

"If it'll help put a smile back on your face, yes, I'll gladly let you drive." Her sad smile brightens slightly when I hand her the keys and jump into the passenger seat. Next thing I know, I'm holding on for dear life when she starts speeding down the gravel road back to the lake house.

"Woah there, Dale Jr., slow down. I want to get there in one piece."

"Don't be such a baby. I know what I'm doing," she scoffs just as she makes a slick sharp right turn down the gravel road that leads to the lake house. She stops it on a dime. I have to agree, she knows what she's doing behind the wheel.

"Remind me not to bet against you in a street race," I joke, lifting our bags out of the trunk after she opens it. Once we put everything away, we quickly put a little picnic lunch together then head down across the field to the hills in the distance. I suppose they're about a mile away. When we reach the base of the hill, I stop long enough to tie my shoes and take a drink of water. Even though it's a good distance to the summit, it looks like it'll be easy to climb without gear. Before I know it, I see you start to traverse up the side. She's a good thirty feet up before I even start.

"Hey, wait for me," I tell her, putting the backpack with our lunch over my shoulders before I start begin the upwards trek too. It doesn't take long to catch her because she did slow down enough to allow me to do so.

"You're quick," I mumble because as soon as I'm on level ground with her, she takes off again. Shaking my head, I follow along, reaching the summit shortly afterwards. Dropping onto the rocks beside her, it's like she's in her own little world because she's staring at the scenery that's spread out around us. It is truly beautiful out here. Taking my backpack off, I get our food out. It's then that she finally acknowledges me.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about everything. How are we going to solve this case, Damon? If Amber was killed too, where do we begin to find the answers? I can't imagine that her parents will give permission to have her body exhumed."

"Maybe they will. I mean we'll have to have something, some kind of evidence before we go to them but if it was my kid, I'd want his or her killer brought to justice."

"I suppose. It just seems like such an uphill climb," she says, looking at me for a moment before turning her eyes back to the landscape beneath us.

"Elena, I meant what I said when I told you that I'm a good listener."

"I don't want to talk about Kol. I just want to turn back time," she whispers, tears filling her eyes. Wasting no time, I slide closer and pull her into my arms. It feels so good just to hold her. As soon as she composes herself, I let go. I don't want to push her to think I'm only comforting her to get something in return. Oh believe me, I want her but I want it on her terms. I want her to want me just as much as I want her. If I need to be her friend first, that's what I'll do. Reaching over, I link our hands together and give hers a squeeze. She gives me a tight smile then asks me if I'm hungry. Nodding that I am indeed. Since I already got the food out, we just dish ourselves up and eat in silence.

"It's really a gorgeous view," I muse, smiling at her. After she returns it, I pack up our things so we don't leave any litter up here. When I'm done, I excuse myself to go behind a rock and do my business.

"Shake your lizards, let' em drain, move your hips and spell your name. Send it straight, send it hard. Now a sword fight, go on guard. Eat your veggies, eat your starches. Lean back, golden arches. Now flip it and zip it and let's get going," I say softly, as I finish up and raise my zipper.

"Really, Damon. I thought that old saying was for kids."

"You heard that?"

"I did. Kol taught me it one time when we were out by the falls and he couldn't wait to get back to the bathroom so he whipped it out and did his thing."

"It's a guy thing, Elena," I tease, waggling my brows at her. As soon as I step beside her again, we start back down the hill.

* * *

By the time we get back to the house, the sun is going down. Since we're both tired, I go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate. Before I go to find her, I grab the throw off the couch and then head outside. And it's on the dock that I find her again. Looking out over the water, I can't help but smile when I see the darkness is lit up by the fireflies. Loons and toads and crickets are providing the evening's entertainment. I love it out here and the fact that she's here make it feel almost like paradise.

"Here you go," I say, offering her the mug full of hot cocoa.

"Thanks," she says, taking a sip.

"Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What caused your metamorphosis? I mean, when I first saw you, you were still sarcastic and rude and then suddenly you weren't. And you kissed me?"

After draping the wrap over her shoulders, I sit down beside her. I pause long enough to take a swallow of my drink. "Elena, I can tell you I'm sorry till I'm blue in the face but I guess it's meaningless without the truth. I think I've always liked you, Elena. It's just that I was afraid I think. I didn't want to be rejected so rather than let you do that, I pushed back. That way you couldn't do that because I never let you in to be able to push me away. I know that makes no sense at all but my self esteem was in the toilet back then. I don't know why? I mean, my parents were good to me. My sister and I got along. I just didn't feel like I had any value. When I got into high school, I had my looks to fall back on but it wasn't till I moved away and my dad needed me that I really felt a sense of being needed. I don't know where my insecurities came from, Elena. I honestly don't. I hope when all this is over that you'll give me a chance."

"I'd like that, Damon. Thank you for being honest with me."

"I feels good to lift that weight."

"It's chilly out here. Are you ready to go inside?"

"I am. Let's go," she says. Standing up, she offers me her hand which I gladly accept. Then the two of us walk slowly back to the house hand in hand, hearts beating together.

* * *

Elena:

As soon as we got back inside the house, I excused myself to take a shower and go to bed. It's been an exhausting day both physically and especially emotionally given what happened to Kol. Stepping out of the shower, I drape a towel around myself, brush my teeth and then walk into my bedroom. Dropping the towel, I slip on a tee shirt and a pair of sleep shorts then crawl under the covers. As tired as I am, mere moments later, my eyes drop closed.

 _"Hey Elena," Kol says, stepping beside me as I power walk down the sidewalk._

 _"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go out with Andie to film some story that she was working on._

 _"I told Elijah that I didn't feel well. He sent Drucker with her."_

 _"Do you want to come home with me to watch a movie?"_

 _"Sure," he adds, picking up his steps to keep pace with me. Suddenly a drizzly fog moves in on us, obscuring everything. I don't think visibility is even a yard in front of me. Fear erupts in my veins when I can't see Kol. It's like he just disappeared. Before I have time to even try to comprehend this madness, I find myself in front of a new grave, the dirt freshly packed. There's no headstone to tell me who this is. Terror fills every space when I feel skeletal like fingers on my shoulder. Turning around slowly, I see him, Kol in zombie form, green goo dripping from the sides of his mouth. Although I try to scream, my mouth opens and closes with nary a sound coming out. I'm too petrified to move, to scream. Finally I feel my feet and I start to back away. It's then that he leaps at me and when I feel his teeth bite into my neck, I scream..._

"Wake up, Elena." Jerking awake, my eyes as wide as saucers, I bury my face in his chest, tears falling down my cheeks in sheets. My breaths are coming in pants and my heart is thundering a roaring cadence against my sternum. It's like my throat is tightening, my anxiety making it impossible to take a breath.

"Relax, just relax. It was a bad dream," he says, petting my back with soft strokes of his hands. After I calm down, he leaves me long enough to get some Benadryl so I can sleep. Once I swallow it, he tucks me back in then starts for the door. Not wanting to be alone, I grab onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Please stay?"

"Sure," he whispers. Pulling off his tee shirt, he climbs in the other side of the bed. When he's settled, I curl into his side. It's only when I feel his strong arms wrapped around me that I can finally relax and close my eyes, feeling strangely at home and safe in his embrace.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Lot and big hugs and more appreciation than I can express._

 _And a big thanks to those of you who took the time to review. It means a lot to me._

 _chapter title: 'How Do I Live' by LeAnn Rimes._

 _I posted the final chapter of 'The Game of Life' yesterday. It would be great if you could check that one out too._

 _'The Heart Never Forgets' by deepwater1978 is another story that's quite good._

 _Please click the review button._

 _I'm going back to night shifts this evening. I had been stuck on days after hurting my back helping a patient. Wish me luck, I haven't had to be up all night since April. Be safe and have a wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	15. All I Have to do is Dream

Damon:

The next morning, I stir when the sun pokes through the slats in the blinds, landing squarely on my eyes. Raising my arm, I drape it across them to get a few more seconds of rest. When I feel a puff of air against my nipple, I look down, smiling when I see Elena still curled into my side. Imagine waking up like this every morning, I muse, smiling despite myself. Closing my eyes again, I carefully reposition, pulling her in even closer. It's then that I hear my cell phone alarming in my tee shirt pocket. Grimacing, I very carefully lift her arm from my waist and ever so gently get out of her bed. Since it was late by the time the Benadryl finally took effect, I just don't want to wake her up yet. Once I get off the bed with her unscathed, I tip toe out of her room and down the stairs before I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Damon, it's Brady, I'm on my way to the cabin. I just wanted to give you a head's up so I don't startle Elena."

"She's been having nightmares so I gave her something to help her sleep and I don't want to wake her up yet. I'll make some coffee and wait for you outside."

"Sounds good, buddy. I'll be there in about twenty - twenty five minutes."

"Okay, see you soon, Brady," I tell him then click off the phone. Once I slip a pair of jeans on, I realize that I left my tee shirt on the floor in Elena's room. Dropping my chin to my chest in agitation, I find a downstairs coat closet. As luck would have it, there are a couple of tee shirts hanging up. Maybe they're Ric's or perhaps even Kols. I hope they're Ric's because I don't want her to freak out if she sees me wearing something of his. Although I feel a little uneasy about it, I slide it off the hanger and slip it over my head. Sucking in a breath, I go to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, savoring the aroma as it brews. When it's done, I fill a big mug and quietly go outside to sit on the steps to wait for Brady. Picking up my phone, I call my grandpa to check in on dad.

"Hi Grandpa."

"We talked to Brady last night. Is everything okay, Damon?"

"For now, yes. Would you please pass on to Lena that Elena is emotional as you might suspect but she's okay. I'll look after her grandpa."

"Damon, don't rile her up, not after Kol."

"I won't I promise. I care about her. I wouldn't do anything to upset her, especially when she's reeling like this."

"I'm glad to hear that. Elena is a very strong girl but Lena told me that she and Kol have been best friends since they were around ten years old. So please just be her friend now."

"I will. God, I'm a horrible son. The reason I called was to check on dad. How's he doing?"

"He's awake and physically he's doing quite well. They may move him out of intensive care later today. Emotionally, he's worried about you and he has some anxiety due to the fact that someone had to die for him to get that heart. I did talk to Finn, he told me that those feelings are common. And we'll deal with that but his physical health is of primary importance right now. He misses you, Damon."

"Please tell him that I love him and that I'll see him as soon as I can. Brady is on his way so I'll give you a call again later, okay?"

"Sure, goodbye. And Damon, tell Elena that we love her too."

"I will papa. bye now," I tell him, clicking off the phone. I don't care what Brady says, I'm going to have to go to see my dad soon. I know that he knows that I love him but if something unforeseen were to happen and I wasn't there, I'd never forgive myself. Leaning back on my arms, I breathe in the fresh air before I pick up my phone again, this time calling Elijah.

"Hello?"

"Elijah, it's Damon. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am."

"Thank you, Damon. Are you with Elena?"

"Yes. We were advised to make ourselves scarce for a few days. But I realized that we never okayed it with you."

"Elena called my mother yesterday. They spoke for quite awhile. She and Kol have always been really close. She's like family to us."

"I understand. We'll be back in a day or two, Elijah."

"We'll see you then. Tell Elena to call if you two need anything."

"I will. Listen, Brady should be here in a few minutes so I'll let you go. Please tell Esther that my thoughts are with her."

"I will. Goodbye, Damon."

"Goodbye," I tell him then click off my phone. Standing up, I go back into the house to get some more coffee. After using the bathroom, I refill my cup and go back outside to wait for Brady. By the time I'm finishing up my second cup, I see the dust kicking up on the gravel road that leads to the house. Knowing that it must be him, I go back inside, refill my cup and grab a second mug for him. I step back outside at the same time he pulls his car to a stop and turns off the engine.

"Damon," he says, walking towards me. As soon as he's seated beside me on the steps, I hand him the coffee mug.

"Good coffee," he remarks after taking a drink.

"Where's Elena?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to wake her."

"You're right. I forgot that quickly. It's really beautiful out here," he muses, taking another swallow from his cup.

"It is. Do you want me to wake Elena?"

"Not yet. Why don't we go for a walk? You can show me around the place."

"Sure, let me go inside and leave a note so she doesn't worry if she wakes up while we're gone."

"I'll wait out here," he says. After finishing off his coffee, he hands me his mug. I take both of them inside, write Elena a note and then go back outside. Seeing him standing at the end of the dock, I walk down there. My attention grabbed when I hear fish jumping.

"See those hills over there? Elena and I climbed them yesterday. I guess some of her neighbors have a horse farm so I may take her riding when she wakes up."

"That sounds like fun."

Moments later I hear her voice. It's smooth and sounds like golden sunshine. "Yes, it does sound like fun. I love horseback riding. Hello, Brady."

"Elena," he says. Clasping both of her upper arms, he pulls her in for a quick hug.

"So what do you know, Brady?"

"Should we go for a walk or do you want to go into the house to talk?" I query, my eyes focused on hers like a laser beam.

"Why don't we sit down right there?" She asks, using her arm to gesture at the lawn chairs that are sitting near the water's edge.

"We're not going to get bit up are we?" he asks, shuddering animatedly.

"No, we always spray, you know with West Nile Virus and all."

"Okay then," I say, pressing my palm against her lower back, leading her over to the chairs. There are three Adirondack chairs forming a semi circle around a fire pit. The craftsmanship is very nicely done. It's built with stones. Once we're sitting down, Brady takes a breath and is about to speak but Elena interrupts.

"Was there any evidence at the crime scene, Brady?"

"There was some broken glass and there were also skid marks which are from when they drove off. Did you happen to notice where the car was lurking before it came at you?"

"No, I didn't notice it until I heard the tires squeal. I was literally blinded by the light as it were and then he pushed me out of the way. The rest is a blur except for his bloodied face laying in my lap. I remember screaming for help. God, I wish we could turn back time," she says, sniffling, trying to pull her tears back in.

"Mayor Lockwood called me. He said that he expects me to put all my resources on this to find who is responsible for this atrocity, his words, not mine. I also know that he called Mikael and Esther, founding families and all of that."

"So Brady, we know that Amber worked for Richard and we know that she was pregnant. There's no way he could have a scandal like that, especially with an election coming up. From my research, I know that she died a few months before he was re-elected for his umpteenth term. The Lockwood men aren't exactly known for their fidelity to their wives. When I talked to my grandpa, he said that Richard's father had a number of mistresses too."

"Damon, do you really think that maybe Richard may have had something to do with Amber's death?"

"I certainly think it's not outside the realm of possibility, Elena," I say, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I agree with Damon but before I can go to the Bradley's about exhuming Amber's body, I need some kind of evidence. I can ask around off the record but I'll need something to be able to go to Richard to officially reopen her case. Frankly, I think the Bradley murders are why you were targeted, Elena."

"I just hate to think what happened to him is because of me," she adds, dropping her eyes.

"Elena," I say softly, giving her forearm a reassuring squeeze.

"What do you think if Elena and I were to set up a meeting with Richard? We could question him about Amber, maybe make her the focus of an episode of our show?" I ask, lacing my fingers with hers.

"No, absolutely not. You two don't need to put a big red bulls eye on your backs."

"Brady, you can't really tell us that we can't talk to him," Elena adds, giving him a pointed look. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get some justice for Kol."

"You're right, I can't stop you but at least let's meet again before you talk to him. The three of us can go over your line of questioning. Would you at least agree to that?"

"Yes, Brady. And we also know from talking to his co-workers and parents that Ben never believed that Amber killed herself. And then there's the key. How are we ever going to find out what it's for. I mean it was sent to us for a reason."

"Thank you, Elena. And yes, that key is a conundrum. All we know right now is that it doesn't fit any of the safety deposit boxes at the Mystic Falls bank."

"Somehow.. we have to find the lock," I add, shaking my head in frustration.

"Yes, we do, Damon, but for now I'd like you two to stay put out here another day or two."

"Fine, we can stay here another night or two but I need to drive to Richmond to see my dad."

"Just bypass Mystic Falls when you drive over there."

"Fine," I agree, sharing a look with Elena.

"I have to get back to town. Keep in touch, okay?" he says. The three of us stand up and then Elena and I walk him to his car. Holding hands, we wave goodbye when he backs out of her driveway before turning around and driving away.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to drive along to Richmond. I expect that your grandma will be there too."

"Yes, she's there and so is Jenna. Considering that your grandpa is your mom's dad, it's amazing that he is so close to your dad."

"Believe it or not, they haven't always been that way. When mom died, they both closed down for awhile. Dad buried himself in his work, Katherine was already out of the house by then so grandpa was my babysitter. They just didn't talk to each other for a long time. I don't know why. But I can remember they had a big row and after that everything was great. And in all honesty, I have no idea what it was even about. I really don't care because they're really tight now and have been for years.

"Well, if you want my two cents, I don't think it even matters anymore either. Who cares why at this point since they've obviously put it behind them."

"My feelings exactly, Elena."

"I miss him, Damon." Knowing that maybe she's ready to talk, I reach over and take her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Brady is my best friend and I know that I'd be as devastated as your are now if anything were to happen to him. I can't imagine what you're feeling but know that I'm here and I care."

"Thank you. We can't give up. We have to find a way to give the Bradley family and Kol the justice they deserve.

"You're right. We're not going to give up, we're just taking a tiny hiatus. We need to keep our powder dry till we're ready to fire."

Nodding, she places her other hand on top of our joined ones and pats it gently before pulling away. The rest of the drive passes in comfortable silence but I keep her hand clasped in mine nearly the whole drive, only letting go to take a drink from my water bottle. When I see the Richmond exit, I merge off of the highway. Before long, I'm pulling into the parking ramp at the hospital. Taking a breath, I get out of the car. As soon as she's out, I take her hand again and the two of us walk into the hospital building and go to find our families.

"Elena, sweetheart," her grandma says, standing up to embrace Elena before we even step over the threshold into dad's room. When she finally lets go, she gives me a hug too then takes Elena's hand and pulls her into the room. Grandpa gets up to let Elena have a seat. Offering me his hand, I grasp it and pull him into a hug as well. I notice dad's eyes open at the same time mine drift towards the bed. Our eyes lock so I pull away from papa to go to his bedside. I know his chest must hurt but I need to hug him although I'm very careful, giving him just a light squeeze.

"Damon, I've been worried about you," he says, palming my face with his hand.

"I'm sorry, dad. You don't have to worry, Elena is keeping me safe," I start to say, looking over my shoulder at her. Using my head, I gesture for her to come to the bedside. When she does, I take her hand in mine again, savoring the feeling of having her close. Giving it a squeeze, I silently urge her to say hello.

"Hi, Mr. Salvatore. I'm happy to see that you're doing well."

"Elena, I'm happy to see you. I'm very sorry about your friend. Your grandma told us about him. If there's anything we can do...?"

"Thank you so much but the best thing you can do is get well. Damon needs you."

"She's right, dad. I do. Elena and I are going to be at the lake house another day or so but then we're going back to Mystic Falls. We have to figure this out."

"Damon, do be careful. I need you too, son."

"Believe me dad, I'm a very cautious guy," I tell him, giving his forearm squeeze. Just as I'm about to stand up, I hear Katherine's voice.

"I'm so glad you're here, little brother. You need to tell dad to do what the doctors tell him. He's already insisting on going home."

"Katherine, you know it's not nice to tattle," he says, giving her a pointed look.

"Dad, you have to listen to Finn and Dr. Parker. Now is there anything you need before Elena and I leave? Is there something you're hungry for? Anything?"

"No, Damon. You take care of Elena and yourself. I love you son, please, please, be careful."

"We will," I reassure him and after giving him another hug, I pull Katherine aside while Elena, her grandma and papa chat with him a little bit.

"How is he really? His color looks so much better but he sounds kind of despondent in a way," I ask, my eyes towards him, smiling when I see that he seems to be enjoying himself with Papa, Elena and Lena.

"He's doing fabulous, Damon. Relax, okay? But what about you? Brady told us that they think Elena was the intended target. They could go after you too, Damon if Brady is correct in his assumption about what this is related to."

"Elena and I will be just fine. You need to worry about dad, not about me."

"Do you want to run down to the cafeteria with us to get something to eat before you go?" I hear Lena ask, turning her eyes from Elena to me.

"Grandma, we should get going."

"It's fine, Elena. Let's have some lunch and then we'll get a move on."

"Thank you," she mouths, smiling at me. After saying goodbye to dad and reassuring him that I'll call when we get back to the lake house, we all leave to let him get some rest. Taking Elena's hand in mine, we all pile into the elevator to go downstairs. I don't miss the smile that Papa and Lena share with me when they see our joined hands. After giving papa a knowing nod, I push the button, my mind also on our conjoined hands and how my heart always beats a little faster when I'm so close to her.

* * *

"I'm glad you asked me to go with you. Your dad and grandpa are great guys. Katherine seems pretty nice too," she mentions, veering left to take the exit to go back to the lake house.

"We're siblings so we had fights growing up. Plus she's ten years older than me so she didn't want to hang around with her little brother but somehow we're friends today."

"What are we going to do when we go back, Damon? I was thinking, maybe we could go to talk to the Bradley's. Just maybe they'd let us look through their rooms. Didn't his dad mention that he'd been staying at the house in the days before he disappeared? I don't know, it might be folly but what if we did find something, anything, a note, a picture, anything?"

"I think it's worth a try, Elena. I'm sure they'd let us."

"Should we tell Brady or just do it?"

"Elena, I think we should just do it. I do trust Brady with my life but what he doesn't know won't hurt him," I say, sitting back in the passenger seat since I let Elena drive home. My eyes are about to fall closed when she stops the car. When I get out, I nearly knocked over by a gust of wind. Looking at the sky, I see the dark clouds starting to move in. They're almost a bluish black color. I didn't know it was supposed to storm today."

"Me neither but then again, we really haven't watched in TV or listened to a weather forecast."

"True." Offering her hand, I pull her close and wrap an arm around her shoulder and start to walk towards the house. Just as we reach the steps, the first drops of rain begin to fall.

* * *

Elena:

As soon as we finished eating the delicious supper that Damon made, I tell him goodnight and go to my room. I'm just really tired tonight. Stripping off my clothes, I crawl into the bathtub and let the hot air relax my aching muscles. It's not really like I did anything really strenuous aside from getting thrown to the pavement that is, but I'm just so tired after everything. Running my fingers over my still fresh bruises, I can't but be reminded that he saved my life. I miss him so much, his wit, his incorrigible sense of humor, God, I miss everything about him.

Once I finish, I towel dry my hair, comb it out and put it in a braid. Taking long enough to brush my teeth and put my clothes in the hamper, I practically fall into bed. With the lights out, I see the lightening brighten up the room with each bolt that streaks across the sky. And although I don't like storms, I do like snuggling in my bed and watching the sky light up. The roaring thunder practically makes the house shake. That felt a little too close for comfort. When the wind starts whipping up and slamming hail stones against my window panes, I get scared. Damon must hear me whimpering because moments later, he comes into my room wearing only a v neck tee and a pair of boxers. He doesn't wait for permission, he simply crawls into the bed and pulls me into his strong muscular arms.

"Damon, thank you," I whisper, pressing a kiss to his chest and in the next second, I'm beneath him. Just as suddenly he captures my lips in a smoldering, knee weakening, panty dropping kiss. And although I enjoy and I do kiss him back, I'm not ready to have sex with him yet. We've only just barely started to become friends. It's when I feel his erection press against my belly that I stiffen a bit. He stops, latches onto my mouth one more time before rolling off of me.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want it, Damon, because I do but we're barely on speaking terms. I want to know you better before we take that step."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I was a little too forward," he whispers, encircling his bulky arms around me again.

"I remember one time when Kol and I were out on a story. It's near one of the national parks so we took some camping gear with us. It was a beautiful spot but that night, we had a storm much like this one," I start to say, pausing when a crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightening illuminate the room. His eyes are brimming with lust and desire making my own lady parts heat up and tingle. Taking a breath, I try my best to ignore that part of me so I can tell him about me and Kol.

"So you and Kol went camping? I bet that was fun. How did you ever get the tent erected?" he teases, dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm not exactly helpless in the great outdoors, Damon. Anyway, yes Kol and I went camping."

 _"Elena, you have to help me. I know nothing about camping or pitching tents or starting a fire."_

 _"Calm down, Kol. It's not hard. I used to go camping with my grandpa all the time when little. You know, before he died. Let's get the tent up first, the sky looks pretty dark to the west," I tell him, pointing in that direction. Somehow between the two of us, we get the tent upright and secured. After that, we find some stones and some wood to build a fire. But then a park ranger comes along and demands, nicely of course, that we put the fire out as there is a fire danger right now. He informed us that it's supposed to storm and if lightening were to strike some of the dead trees, there could be a catastrophic forest fire. Agreeing, we quickly put out the fire and end up eating junk food for supper._

 _Deciding that this will be our one and only night in the woods, we figured that we could tough it out for the one night. By nightfall, we were both exhausted and that's when the wind started to howl and roar through the trees. We were each laying in a sleeping bag but since I was getting scared, we zipped the two of them together so we could snuggle._

 _"You're my best friend, Elena, always and forever."_

 _"I feel the same way, Kol. Goodnight," I add, yawning widely. Leaning up, I give him a kiss on the cheek then turn onto my side and close my eyes._

 _"Goodnight, Elena," I vaguely hear him say as I'm on the precipice about to fall over the ledge from wake into sleep._

"And before you say anything, there's never been anything romantic between Kol and me. I could trust him with my life, he's the best friend anyone could ever ask for," I start to say, my voice stuttered as tears start to form in my eyes. He pulls me in even closer, kisses the crown of my head and caresses my back.

"You can cry, Elena. It's okay to cry. This is what love is about, it cuts to the core when you lose someone that you love so much," he says reassuringly.

 _Anyway, during the night, the storm starts to intensify, swaying the tent and before we know it, it collapses on top of us, waking us up in stark terror. Feeling petrified and frozen, I get myself so twisted up that I can't get find my way out. I'm quite literally in hysterics, my body shaking uncontrollably. Moments later, he pulls me out. It's in just the nick of time because the next second, a bolt of lightening strikes the remains of our tent. It erupts in flames right before our very eyes. Thanking all that is holy, we breathe a huge sigh of relief when the rain started pouring, literally coming down in sheets, enough to extinguish the flames. Once we make sure the fire was out, we nearly dive into our car and check into the first motel we find, vowing never to go camping again._

"We had so many laughs about that fiasco," I add, shaking my head at the memory of it.

"You'll always have those memories. No one can ever take them away from you. Treasure them and keep them safe and then when you want to remember, pull them out of that little locked box inside your heart and revel in them. That's what I do when I think about my mom sometimes," he adds, yawning widely.

"Goodnight, Damon," I whisper. Smiling when I feel his breathing even out signaling sleep. Smiling, I snuggle even closer into his chest. And I can't help but imagine what it would be like to always sleep and wake in his strong arms.

 _"Elena, sweetheart, I'm home," I hear him say, announcing that he's home from work. He comes directly into the kitchen, pulling me into a deep kiss, stepping back only when we hear a blood curdling scream._

 _"They're fighting again. Maybe they'll listen to daddy," I tell him, turning my attention back to the chicken I have frying on the stove top. He drops one more kiss to the side of my face but before he can take a step, we hear little footsteps coming closer._

 _"Daddy, you're home," they both scream, nearly knocking him over and me along with him when they each grab onto one of his legs._

 _"Hey guys, you have to be careful. We don't want to knock mommy over," he scolds gently._

 _"Daddy, Jared won't let me look at his Tonka truck."_

 _"That's because he won't let me play with his mixer truck," Jensen retorts, sticking his tongue out at his brother._

 _"Okay then.. if you two don't learn to share, mommy and I are going to take the trucks away. Now run along, daddy will be up in a little bit but I need to give your momma a proper hello."_

 _"Ewww, you're gonna kiss her aren't you?" Jared says, scrunching up his little face._

 _"I sure am," he confirms, giving me a wink._

 _"Let's get out of here, Jared," Jensen screams, taking his brother's hand, the two of them disappear down the hall._

 _"Now where were we, Mrs. Salvatore?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my burgeoning middle._

 _"Um," I tease when he pulls me into a sizzling kiss. With my belly flush against his, baby Salvatore gives us both a kick. Smiling widely, he drops to his knees. Pressing a kiss to my bump, he whispers I love you then rubs gently where he or she kicked. When we feel it again, we both laugh. Standing up, he pulls me close once more, cups my cheeks with his palms then latches onto my lips, thrusting his tongue inside. Before I know it, I feel his fingers right there and just as he starts to stroke, I hear a voice in my ear._

"Elena, sweetheart, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Wha.. what happened?"

"Nothing, you were just tossing and squirming. I thought maybe you were having a bad dream."

"No, it wasn't bad at all," I whisper, raising my eyes to meet his. With my heart pounding against my chest and hoping to return to that dream, I lay back down and curl into his side, my mind in complete chaos over the magnitude of that beautiful dream.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love and appreciate everything about you._

 _And a big thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. They really mean a lot to me._

 _Chapter title: 'All I Have to do is Dream' by The Everly Brothers._

 _It's unusual for me to only have one story going. I do have another Christmas story completed but I'm saving it for the holiday season. I'm working on a couple of other projects but I don't have any idea when they'll be ready for posting._

 _Reviews are love and they do help to get the creative juices flowing._

 _Be Safe, have a fabulous weekend and thank you all again for your support._


	16. If We Hold On Together

Elena:

Damon and I stayed at the lake house for two more days. We drove to Richmond yesterday again to check in on his dad. Grandma has been staying in the hotel with James and so they'd be nearby. Katherine flew back to New York but she told us that she plans to come back again in two weeks, sooner if necessary. Hopefully his dad will continue to make progress. He's on track to be discharged in just a few days. Damon is ecstatic that his father is doing so well but I think he's still a little wary. His dad has been so sick for so long. I think it's just really hard for him to process everything. Life can change on a dime. Damon loves his father so much and because of that love, he has transformed into someone that I can love. Did I really just mention love in the same sentence as Damon Salvatore? Dear God, I must be losing my mind, I think to myself. But strange as it seems, I like this Damon, more than like him if I were to be entirely honest with myself.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about everything."

He gives me a smile and squeezes my hand then continues, "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. We need to talk to Elijah about pushing the Bradley story."

"I know we do. We also need to run things past Brady. Now I know that despite his admonitions, you and I are going to go to the house but I still think we should keep him somewhat in the loop. We can just leave out that little piece of the puzzle," he points out just as he pulls into his parking space at the station.

"No kidding. He'll never agree to let us go over to their house. We're going to have to be really careful though, Damon. I've already had one attempt on my life."

Sucking in a breath, he turns in his seat slightly and takes my hands in his. "No one is going to hurt you, Elena. I'd die first," he stresses. Seeing the absolute sincerity in his eyes, I swallow thickly and nod.

"Let's do it," I say, giving him a terse smile before stepping out of the car. When Damon and I walk in, the room suddenly quiets so much so that I could hear a pin drop. Fuming on the inside, I fist my hands, relaxing only when I feel Damon's palm against my back urging me forward. After sharing a look, we walk directly to Elijah's office. Damon raises his hand to rap on his door. As soon as we hear a 'come in', we walk inside, Damon pushing the door shut behind us. Immediately, I walk over to Elijah. Not caring who sees me, I fall into his arms and hug back. I know that only Damon is privy to this show of affection but I wouldn't care if the whole station could see us hugging. They know how deep this is for both of us. After letting me go, he extends his hand to Damon. Surprising me yet again, Damon gives him a one armed hug and a nod, conveying his thoughts without words.

"Alright, do you two want to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about now?" Elijah asks, his gaze turning from Damon to me before he takes a seat. The two of us do the same, each taking a seat in front of his desk.

"We don't want to let the Bradley case go, Elijah. They deserve more than to have their memories fall through the cracks."

"He's right, Elijah."

"Look, I just got off the phone with Tobias Fell. He told me that the mayor doesn't want Amber's case re-opened."

"And just how do they know we were investigating Amber's case?"

"I don't know. Did either of you talk? Is that why what happened, happened?"

"Brady and I were talking at the bar but we kept our voices low. Oh hell, Mason was there that night. He joined us while Brady and I were engaged in conversation. I suppose he brought it up to Richard."

"Listen, I happen to believe the Bradley family deserves justice too. So if you want to keep investigating, just keep me in the dark. That way I have plausible deniability. Do you both understand?"

"Yeah, we understand," I add, shaking my head back and forth.

"Elena, speak up."

"We want to use our show as a platform. How can we do that and still keep you in the dark?"

"Oh no, you're not going to go public with your suspicions until you have some kind of evidence. I will not allow you to give some ambulance chasing lawyer ammunition to sue us for libel and/or slander. I suggest that you two come up with a topic for this week's show because this meeting is over."

Clearly frustrated himself, Damon blurts out, "Come on, Elijah. Help us out here."

"I have a broadcast meeting to attend to. You two can see yourselves out," he adds, not giving us an inch.

"Fine, but with or without your help, we are going to find the responsible party or parties," I snap, getting up and walking out of the room. Moments later, Damon follows me out and the two of us go to his office to make plans for this weeks telecast.

* * *

Taking my hand, Damon gives it a comforting squeeze and after sharing a look, he raises his hand to rap on the door. A few seconds later, it cracks open.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi Aimee. It's Elena and this is Damon Salvatore," I introduce the two of them when she opens the door a little further.

"Um, hi," she says, brushing strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aimee, you're probably aware but Damon and I are investigating Ben's death. I was wondering if maybe we could have a look in Ben and Ambers' rooms. We're hoping that maybe we'll see something that might have been overlooked by the police or by your folks."

"I suppose it would be okay? I mean, mom and dad want whoever killed Ben to go to jail," she says, stepping aside to let us in. Once we're in the house, she shows us to Amber's room first. When I look around, it's as if she's still alive. Her teddy bear and rag doll are laying atop her bed. There are posters of her crushes on the walls. It's so stark and cold yet in a sense, it's alive too almost as if they're waiting for her to return home. Shivering, I run my hands up and down my arms trying to warm up. Swallowing thickly, I feel my emotions starting to get the best of me when I see a funeral bouquet laying atop her dresser. It's all dried up and the petals that have fallen off are laying askew. Taking a breath to compose myself, I walk over, gently running my fingers over the cold wood. I almost manage to choke back my tears but when I see the 'beloved daughter and sister' written on the now browning ribbon, they break free. In my mind's eye, I can almost imagine the same saying 'beloved son and brother' as I stare at it. I have to take several more deep breaths before I can turn around to face Damon and Aimee again. When my eyes meet Damon's, I can see that he knows exactly what I'm thinking. Seconds later, he turns to face Aimee.

"Did Amber have a diary, jewelry box, hope chest, any place that she kept her secrets?"

"Not that she ever told me."

"Can we see Ben's room too?" I ask, knowing that I need to get out of her room.

"It's just down the hall, follow me," she says, pulling the door closed after Damon and I cross the threshold. I jump when I hear it slam shut. When we reach Ben's door, she twists the knob then reaches in to turn on the ceiling light. She steps aside to let Damon and I in.

"I'll be in the living room. Just turn out the light and pull the door shut when you're done."

"Thank you, Aimee," Damon says, giving her a heartfelt smile. I feel the same shiver in this room as I did in Amber's. The curtains are drawn. They're the kind of curtains that don't let any light through. It seems so dark and almost scary in here. He has some black light posters on the walls. As with Amber, the funeral bouquet is spread across his dresser. But because his funeral wasn't very long ago, the flowers are more wilted and drooping than dried out. Still several petals are strewn across the top too. It's eerie really. No stuffed animals are laying on his bed but there are a couple of skull pillows. They're creepy to be honest. But then I remember that Ben liked tattoos and if my memory is correct, he did have skulls inked on each forearm. When I turn around, I see Damon pulling open the drawers of his bedside table. I can see that he's frustrated by the way he pulls them open and closed.

"I'll check the closet," I say. Although he doesn't look up, I can see his head bob slightly. When I get done weeding through his shirt and pants pockets, I walk out. Damon is sitting on the bed, his eyes a million miles away.

"I didn't find anything. I was so sure that there would be..," he starts to say, stopping suddenly when he gets up to walk over to the dresser. Standing back slightly, he stares at it. Then he starts to slide it away from the wall, the sound startling me.

"What are you doing?"

Saying nothing, he stoops down and runs his hands along the hardwood floor. "Yes," I hear him say. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulls out his jack knife. Using the blade, he raises one of the floor boards. Looking over his shoulder, he gives me a big smile then pulls out what looks like a journal. Gasping, I somehow drag myself over to him, my mouth hanging agape when I see that it was Amber's.

"Damon, I can't believe you found this. We're going to have to ask Aimee if we can take it."

"We will. Let me fix this," he says, putting the floor board back into place. When it's flush, he stands up and pushes the dresser back to its original position. "Let's go," he says. After stealing a quick kiss from my lips, he steps aside so I can step out. Turning off the light, he pulls the door closed so we can go to find Aimee. I'm a little stunned when I see that her mother is now home.

"Elena, Damon? Aimee said you asked to look into their rooms."

Sharing a look with me, Damon nods. "We found this," he says, handing it to her.

"This is Amber's diary. Where did you find it?"

"It was under a floorboard in Ben's room. Mrs. Bradley, would you let Elena and me take it with us? I promise you that we'll get it back to you."

"Do you think it'll help to find Ben's killer?"

Sharing a look with me again, Damon says yes, that he hopes there will be something in it to shed some light on this mystery.

"We'll do anything for our children. Neither of them deserved what happened to them. If it'll aid your quest, please take it with you," she says, handing it back to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bradley. We'll keep you in the loop as much as we can."

"I'd appreciate that."

"We'll get out of here now. Thank you again, both of you," I tell them as sincerely as I can. When she nods, Damon and I leave the house and hop back into his car. Since it's already evening time, rather than go back to the station, we go over to Damon's house, knowing that it'll be private there. Once we're inside, he leads me into the living room and tells me to make myself comfortable. Since we don't have to be back to the office anymore today, he tells me to kick back and that he's going to go upstairs and change into something a little more comfortable himself. When he gets back, I unconsciously lick my lips because with his tight tee shirt on, he looks so ripped. It should be illegal to be so insanely handsome.

"Do you want something to drink, Elena?"

"Sure, whatever you have is fine."

"Do you want the alcoholic variety or just plain soda or water?"

"I could use a drink."

"Wine, bourbon, Vodka, Di Saronno?"

"Did you know that Di Saronno and fruit punch is pretty yummy? It's good by itself though too."

"Di Saronno it is then," he says. Walking out of the room, he comes back in a few minutes with an ice bucket. After pouring us each a tumbler full, he hands me one then sits down himself. After clanking our glasses together softly, we each take a drink, the amaretto taste is so smooth as it goes down. Damon gives me a look then sets his glass down, scoots over to my end of the couch, and before I can even take a breath, he presses his lips to mine, the kiss passionate and fiery.

"I like how I feel when you kiss me," I blurt out, slapping my mouth for saying that out loud.

"It feels out of this world to kiss you too, Elena," he whispers, stealing one more before letting go and reaching for Amber's diary.

"Let's have a look," I tell him when he drops it in my lap. Picking it up, I thumb through it, pointing out different passages.

"Right there, Elena," he says, pointing to a passage dated about six months before she allegedly killed herself.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _It finally happened last night. I went all the way with him. He's teased me for so long, making me want him. He cornered me so many times. I can't even tell you how much I enjoyed it when he'd stick his hand down my pants or hitch my skirt up so he could stroke me or stick a finger inside till I'd explode in ecstasy. Even though I know it's wrong because he's a married man, I know the marriage is a sham and that's all I need to justify what we're doing. Last night I went to a motel with him. Before I knew what was happening, he plied me with alcohol. Although I was tipsy, I knew what I was doing. Sex with him was simply mind-blowing. I can't wait till we can do it again. I'm a little sore but it's so worth it. Until next time, Amber._

Thumbing further ahead, Damon points to another pertinent entry dated approximately eighteen weeks before her untimely death.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to tell my parents? How am I going to tell him? I know he doesn't want anymore children. He said he was very upset with his wife when she got pregnant again, telling me that one kid was more than sufficient. But from the times I have seen him with his son, he seems to be an okay father. Although I've never seen him overly affection with the boy even before her miscarriage, I've also never seen him raise his voice to the boy. I don't know? I'm too afraid to ask. I don't know what to do. I know I have to tell him but how? I need to tell someone. Ben, I'll tell him, he's always been the best big brother. He'll keep my secret, I know he will. Bye for now, Amber._

"Well, we do know that Richard is married but I have no idea as to whether he wanted Tyler or not. I don't know, Richard seems the type who would want an heir to inherit the Lockwood millions. He'd want to keep the money in the family."

"I agree, Damon. Maybe we're barking up the wrong tree, I don't know? But it seems quite obvious to me that Richard has some sort of a connection to all of this."

"I know, Elena. We have no clue as to who this is other than the fact that he's a adulterer and didn't want kids." Picking up my glass, I swallow back what's in it and hand it to him to get me a refill. Smiling at me, he gets up to put some fresh ice in our glasses and then pours us each another drink. I continue to thumb through it, smiling sadly when I see her sonogram photo. She was having a boy.

"This is so tragic, Damon," I whisper, reaching up to wipe the newly formed tears from my eyes.

"It is," he agrees, taking a swallow of his drink. After setting his down, he takes the diary from my hands and turns a few more pages. I don't miss the way his mouth drops agape at the same time his eyes widen. "Listen to this," he says, taking another swallow before he reads from it. "This entry is dated ten days before she died."

"Go on."

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I talked to Richard tonight. Unable to hide my bump any longer, he pulled me into his office to ask me to explain. Feeling like I had no other choice, I told him the truth. For the first time I'm afraid of what he could do and the measures he may take to get me out of Mystic Falls. I don't want that. I want to be with him. He was so livid, his face got redder with each pound of his fist on his desktop. I've never seen him so angry. When he started to close in on me, I ran out of his office. Knowing that I can't go back there, I told Ben about it and he said that I needed to watch my back. He said I could stay with him if need be. For now, I feel safe in my childhood bedroom. After his blow up tonight, I was afraid to go back to my apartment for fear he'd show up there demanding I take care of my problem. I'm keeping my baby even if he won't have anything to do with me anymore. Someone is knocking on my door so goodbye till next time, Amber._

"Wow, that's explosive evidence," I remark, my own mouth now agape.

"Elena, just because his anger reached def con five doesn't mean that he killed her. Obviously she was afraid of him but we don't know if he was all bluster or if he actually had one of his goons kill her or force those pills down her throat. We don't know the circumstances of her swallowing those pills. Did she do it under duress or of her own free will?"

"You're right. Just when I think we have a break, you shoot holes in it again."

"I'm sorry, Elena, but we need irrefutable proof that she was killed. All we have is that she was frightened of Richard. But she doesn't actually come out and say just who the father was but it sure sounds like it was him doesn't it?"

"It does," I agree.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." Standing up, he takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. As soon as I sit down, he starts throwing some ingredients together for some eggs. When we finish eating, he pulls me into his arms, asking me to stay the night.

"I am tired," I admit, yawning widely.

"We'll just sleep, Elena. I love having you in my arms."

"Who would've ever thought that you and I would end up in this place?" I utter, shaking my head, a smile on my face.

"Not me but I'm certainly glad we're here," he says, dropping a kiss to the tip of my nose. Once we finish up the dishes, we go upstairs to his room, taking the diary with us so we know that it's safe. He tucks it in his bedside table, hands me one of his tee shirts and a pair of boxers then points out the bathroom for me to change. Tired, I do so quickly before crawling under the covers and into his arms. Moments later my eyes drop shut and drop me into the abyss between wake and sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Elijah, let us do this."

"Do what?" I hear someone say. Looking up, I see Tobias Fell and Richard Lockwood himself.

"Damon and Elena would like to do another show on the Bradley siblings."

"Look, I know this isn't my decision to make but don't you think you should respect the privacy of that family? They've been through enough without you two keep bringing it up."

"I have to agree with, Richard," Tobias says, staring at Elijah and then to me and Damon. As soon as those two walk away, I step back when Damon punches the wall. Fortunately not hard enough to break his hand but I know it hurts since he's rubbing it.

"Damon, stop that," Elijah warns. Now, get to your set. Your show starts in thirty minutes." With that, he turns on his heels and walks away. Lacing his good hand with mine, we go together to the studio where our show is broadcast.

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to our show. Tonight we'll be talking about the 'Loch Ness Monster.' Due to family matters, Esther Mikaelson is unable to join us. However, she recommended her colleague, Dr. Isobel Fleming, to fill in for her tonight. Please welcome her," he tells the audience, shaking her hand when she comes to out to join the two of us on the set.

"Hello, Dr. Fleming," I say, taking my turn to shake her hand.

"What can you tell us about the mythical Nessie?" Damon asks as picture of the monster are displayed on the screen behind us.

"Thank you for having me tonight and I'd like to thank Esther for recommending me. I look forward to seeing her in this chair again soon. As for Nessie, Sir Peter Scott gave the Loch Ness Monster the scientific name of _Nessiteras rhombopteryx_ after an expedition to find Nessie. During the expedition he took a picture of its flipper. The Loch Ness Lake in the Scottish Highlands. Along with its many currents, it is twenty four miles long, one and a half miles across and has a depth of four hundred and fifty to seven hundred and eighty eight feet deep. Tales told by locals near Loch Ness date farther back than even the first dated sighting probably to keep children out of the dangerous waters in Loch Ness. Legend has it that the monster would come out of the water as a horse and gallop quickly right into the water with any rider it picked up and then devour him or her in the water," Isobel informs us while using her hand to gesture at the picture of the monster that's currently showing on the monitor.

"The most famous picture of Nessie turned out to be a forgery yet sightings of the monster have been reported as far back as 565 A.D. The first dated sighting did occur in 565 A.D. A man named Saint Columba rescued a swimmer in Loch Ness from a monster about to eat him and then tamed it. In 1933, a road was built near Loch Ness and number of sightings spiked. On April 14, 1933, a man named Mackeys claimed to have seen an "enormous animal "rolling and plunging" in the lake and told Alex Campbell who was in charge of salmon fishing in the lake. He also claims to have seen the monster many times after learning of the Mackey sighting. Also in 1933, a couple named Mrs. and Mr. George Spicer said they saw a "prehistoric" monster, not in the water but out of the water. It was crossing the road and then disappeared into the Loch."

"This is really a fascinating subject, Isobel. What more can you tell us?" I ask, completely enchanted with the story.

"Many have managed to take photos of Nessie. Some have been hoaxes; more have been perceived to be other natural occurrences, such as water currents. The first photo was taken of the "tail" by Hugh Gray, but it is perceived to be of a log instead. A year later, the most famous picture of Nessie was taken by Colonel Robert Wilson. In this photograph, the head of the Loch Ness monster is raised out of the water by its long neck that is connected to a humped body. But, in 1993, Christian Spurling confessed that the photo was a fake. He claimed that he had helped Colonel Wilson make the fake monster. The first expedition to use sonar and an underwater camera with a strong light to find the Loch Ness Monster was in 1972 led by Robert Rines. The sonar did detect something big moving in the water while, in August, the camera took a picture of what seemed to be a diamond paddle or flipper that many believe was faked. In 1987, Operation Deepscan took place. More than twenty boats used sonar to scan the lake together, leaving no gaps between as they went across the lake. Nothing unusual was found."

"So Isobel, what do you believe?" Damon asks, looking at her and then the camera.

"I'd like to believe it's real. However there have been expeditions to see what kind of food sources are in Loch Ness. From what they've gathered, there isn't enough in the Loch Ness to feed a plesiosaur which is what many believe Nessie to be."

"I'd like to believe too, Isobel," Damon admits.

"Thank you for joining Damon and I tonight, Dr. Fleming. We really appreciate that you were able to pinch hit for Esther."

"My pleasure. Thank you both for having me." Right before my very eyes, Damon stands up to address the camera.

"Before we close the show tonight, I'd like to mention the Bradley case again. Their parents have lost two children and if in some way, we and you in this audience can help bring Ben's killer or killers to justice, we owe it to them to do so," he starts to say.

"Elena, I and the rest of the people that help put this show together are committed to try to solve this mystery. If we or any of you in the audience know anything to bring those responsible to justice, please call that number that's scrolling on the chyron at the bottom of your TV screen. We'll see you all next time," he concludes, smiling at the camera as it pans from him to me and Isobel.

"What the hell are you doing, Damon?" I think to myself when I see the anger that's burning white hot not only in Elijah's eyes but also in Richard Lockwood's and Tobias Fell's. They're standing side by side just out of the camera's view waiting to pounce on Damon as soon as it fades to black.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to you, Eva. Love you lots. You mean the world to me._

 _And a massive thank all of you for the reviews. I can't begin to tell you how much they mean to me._

 _chapter title: 'If We Hold on Together' by Diana Ross from the animated movie 'The Land Before Time'._

 _Please remember to click that review button._

 _Be safe, be vigilant and have a wonderful day._


	17. It's the Fear

" _Damon, you were implicitly told in no uncertain terms that you were not to bring up the Bradley's. What the hell is wrong with you?" Elijah sneers, his voice even but I can see the anger brewing behind those dark eyes of his._

 _"We owe it to the Bradley's to do everything in our power to help bring the killer or killers to justice. We made this promise when we showcased Ben's story on that episode. How can you wash your hands of it now?" Damon snaps, his blue eyes blazing hot as well. They stare at each other for several seconds before Elijah steps back. And when he does, Damon turns on Mayor Lockwood._

" _Mayor, you promised that you would help us out when we started this show," Damon yells, throwing up his arms in frustration. When Tobias added his two cents worth, demanding that we don't bring up this case again, Damon stormed out, knocking over a chair on the way out. I started to go after him but he was already in his car, squealing the tires as he drove off into the night._

As soon as I walk back inside the station, the three stooges are still in a huddle. Obviously upset, I watch Elijah run his hand through his always perfectly coifed hair. I've never seen that happen before. Tightening my lips, I walk over to join them.

"Just what was that exactly?" I ask, my gaze darting from Elijah to Tobias and finally to Richard. Why did you three jump all over him? What did he say that hadn't already been said on our previous shows that set you all off?"

"The Bradley's have been through enough, Elena," Tobias says, looking down his nose at me.

"The Bradley family wants answers. You know this, Elijah."

"That may be, Elena, but you two were told in no uncertain terms not to bring up the Bradley case and Damon chose to ignore my warning."

"What are you going to do about this, Mr. Fell? You hired Damon for a reason. From what I know about his work in Chicago, once he got his nose in a story, he didn't give it up till there was a resolution. Isn't that what you want in a reporter?"

"Elena, now that's enough," he says dismissively.

"If you didn't want a bulldog journalist, why did you hire him and offer him his own show? Was this unsolved mystery format what you hired him for?"

"Elena," Richard starts to say in a placating tone. Knowing what's in Amber's diary, I have a hard time even looking at him. Somehow I manage to slip the mask on when I turn my eyes to his.

"What, Mr. Mayor?"

"The Bradley family is distraught and overcome with grief. They should be left alone to grieve their son. Wasn't it enough that their daughter killed herself?"

"Mayor Lockwood," I fume. "If this was Tyler, would you not want everything humanly possible to be done to identify his killer?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know very well what I'm getting at. And another thing," I start to say, my voice full of contempt. "Where do you get off, any of you for that matter, speaking for the Bradley family? I talked to Mrs. Bradley. She wants her son's killer found, tried and convicted. You have no right to deny them the justice that they seek."

"Enough, Elena," Tobias says, interrupting. You are dismissed for the night."

"I'm dismissed, I'm dismissed!? What the hell? Where do you get off dismissing me?" I snap, my voice full of disdain. With my temper flaring, I throw my arms up and start to walk out, stopping in my tracks when I hear Elijah's voice.

"Elena, please wait for me in my office. I'll be in shortly."

"Fine," I seethe, anger erupting in every cell of my body.

* * *

"Did you really need to use that language with Mr. Fell?" he asks, finally joining me in his office.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," I add, not giving him an inch.

"Look, Elena, it took a hell of a lot of convincing to talk Tobias out of firing Damon. You two opened a can of worms with this case, you do realize that don't you?"

"Why is it such a can of worms unless there were some important people connected to it, either directly or peripherally? Something is very wrong here, Elijah and you and I both know it."

"I realize that Elena but you already have a target on your back, Damon too, which is why you two need to tone it down till things settle a little bit."

"I'm not going to let Richard Lockwood's thugs stop me from solving this case. I'm sure Damon would agree."

"Elena, please listen to reason. I don't want anything to happen to either of you but especially not you, you're family."

Dropping my chin to my chest, I just sit there for a few moments to get my bearings. When I look finally raise my eyes, Elijah is glancing at his watch.

"I have a little paper work to do yet. Let me know when you're ready to leave so I can walk you to your car?"

"Thanks, I'm going to go to Damon's office for a little bit. If he doesn't come back, I'll take you up on that offer. I'm hoping that he'll return once he's cooled off a bit. Frankly, I don't blame him for blowing up the way he did."

"Elena, I understand why he's upset too but you two are going to have to be looking over your shoulders," he warns. Nodding, I get up, turning around for a moment when I reach his door.

"I'll be in his office when you're ready to leave," I tell him, after he acknowledges me, I walk out and pull his door closed behind me.

* * *

Looking around in Damon's office, I have to smile when I see a picture of his family. He's very young because it's one of his parents, Katherine and him. There's an autographed baseball on his desk too along with some of the ribbons and trophies he won in high school. I had no idea that he still had these. The day Kol put Ulysses in here comes to mind, a laugh escaping despite myself. I'll never forget the look of sheer terror on Damon's face. Kol and I laughed incessantly after that little joke of his. But Damon surprised me when Kol accidentally on purpose let Achilles loose in his office. Never did I dream that Damon would actually pick up a spider, at least not one as big as that tarantula. To this day, I don't know what Kol saw in some of his creatures. Feeling a hint of tears beginning to prick at my eyes, I quickly wipe my eyes. I can't afford to get emotional right now, I need to keep my wits about me.

After trying to call Damon on his cell several times without any luck, I pick up his land line to dial my grandma to see how she's doing. I haven't seen her since the last time Damon and I drove to Richmond to see his dad. She did text me to say that she and James came back to Mystic Falls at Joe's behest. Apparently, he's doing so well that his doctor expects him to be released in another two or three days.

"Hi Grandma, I say when I hear her pick up the line."

"Hello, sweetheart. I've missed you child."

"I miss you too, Grandma. Listen, I need to track down Damon. Have you or James seen him in the last couple of hours?"

"No, Elena. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, it's just that he left before I could talk to him about something so I wanted to catch him before I go to bed."

"You're sure everything is alright?"

"I'm sure," I say, lying smoothly because I really don't know if something happened to him or not. If he doesn't touch base with me soon, I'm going to give Brady a call.

"I'll let you go, grandma. I'll try to stop by tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, dear. Bye now," she says, hanging up the phone. Feeling frustrated, I drop my head on my forearms, looking up only when I hear a rap on the door. Just as I start to look up, I see Elijah peeking his head through the crack.

"Are you ready to go, Elena?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sighing, I getup and follow him out after I leave Damon a note in case he comes back here. As soon as I'm safely inside with the door locked, Elijah walks away. Before I turn on the ignition, I try to call him one last time.

"Damon? Where have you been, I've worried sick. Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"We need to stir the pot as it were, Elena. Somehow we have to find some evidence so I'm going to see if Mason is at the Grill. I'm going to rather casually mention Amber's diary to see if I get a rise out of him. I mean, Richard is his brother and you and I both know that if anything were going on, Mase will immediately go to Richard. "

" I agree Damon but isn't that like dangling the red cape in front of the bull? If Richard has some complicity in her death, he already killed once, maybe even twice. Please don't do this, Damon. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be careful, Elena. What I need you to do is to take the diary to Brady. Just don't tell him about my plan or he'll ruin it."

"Damon, please listen to reason. Let me come with you."

"No, Elena. I need to know that you're safe. Take the diary to Brady so he can lock it up... Oh, and Elena," he starts to say, pausing for a moment before continuing, "I love you."

"Damon?" I whisper, suddenly feeling like a freight train has slammed into me.

"It's true and it's been true for a very long time. I have to go. I'll give you a call later. Bye now," he says, clicking off the phone. Both frustrated and terrified, I turn the car on, back out and begin the drive to the police station.

* * *

As soon as I park my car, I run into the police station to see if Brady is in. I suppose I should've called first but he practically lives here so I figured that I'd try my luck. Once inside, I look all around. When I don't see him, I go to his office. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see a light on under his door. Raising my fist, I rap on it. When I hear him bark out to come in, I take a hold of the doorknob and turn it, pushing my head through the crack.  
Looking up, he exclaims, "Elena? What are you doing here?"

"Did you watch the show tonight?" I ask, walking in and pushing the door closed so we're not overheard.

"No, why?"

"We were practically ordered not to mention the Bradley case but Damon did anyway. Elijah, Tobias Fell and Richard Lockwood were all livid. There's something sinister brewing in this town, Brady."

"You have my interest, drive it home," he says, tenting his fingers while keep his gaze fixed firmly on me.

"Damon and I found this." Reaching into my purse, I pull out Amber's diary and hand it to him.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was under a floor board in Ben Bradley's room. Aimee let us in the house to look around. Damon found it."

"Did I or did I not tell you two not to go there?"

"Yes, Brady but we're trying to solve a murder and I guess we though you had a vested interest in that too," I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, I do, Elena. Why are you bringing it to me now?"

"Damon has a plan. He asked me to bring it to you."

"And just what would that plan be, Elena?"

"If you read some of Amber's thoughts, she talks about Richard in it, Brady. I don't know, she all but spells out that Richard was the father of her baby."

"What?" he asks incredulously. Nodding, I get up and walk around to his side of the desk to point out pertinent diary entries.

"I can see why you two are chomping at the bit over this but tell me, Elena, where is Damon?"

"He didn't want me to tell you."

"Elena, need I remind you what happened?"

"No, of course not and surely you know that I don't want anything to happen to him."

Shaking his head at me, he reaches for his phone. He tries several times but it seems Damon has decided to stay off the radar again. Gosh damn it, I think to myself.

"Elena, you have to tell me where he was going?"

"Fine, he said he was going to go to Mason to see if he could maybe prod him into going to Richard about the diary."

"He just couldn't leave it well enough alone, could he? Did he say if he was going to the grill or to Mason's house or what?"

"He didn't say, Brady," I add, frustrated myself. After both of us try a few more times to reach him without success, he grabs me by the hand, pulling me outside with him. Pulling open the car door for me, I hop in. As soon as he pushes my door closed, he jumps behind the wheel and takes off down the road. We stop first at the grill. When we don't find him here, Brady asks Ric if he's seen him. He tells us that Damon and Mason were drinking together and that Mason left but Damon stayed long enough to have another drink before taking off.

"You just missed him," Ric adds. Brady tightens his lips, his eyes darting from Ric to me and then suddenly he slams his fist on the bar top.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Ric asks, raising an eyebrow at Brady.

"Did he happen to say where he was headed?"

"No, he and I talked a little bit. And after he finished his drink, he left. That's all I can tell you."

"Come on, Elena. Let's go," Brady says, taking me by the wrist and leading me outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the Mayor."

* * *

Speeding, Brady nearly runs every stop light on the way over here. It seems pretty obvious that he's upset that Damon took matters into his own hands despite his admonition not to. As soon as he turns into the Mayor's driveway, I nearly jump out of the car. "Elena, wait till I stop," he cautions. When he finally turns off the ignition, we both get out and hurry to the door.

Impatient, I push the bell several times until finally one of their servants comes to the door. All Brady has to do is flash his badge, the woman stepping aside to let us in.

"Emily, what's going on here?" Carol Lockwood says, stepping into the foyer. After giving us an uncertain look, she asks, "Brady, Elena, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Richard. Is he home?"

"Yes, can I ask what this is about?"

"I would prefer to talk to him privately. It's important, Carol."

"Follow me," she says, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Richard, people are here to see you," she announces, attracting his attention from the TV show he was watching.

"Brady, Elena, why are you here?"

"We need to talk to you in private."

"What's this about, Brady?"

"It's about the Bradley case."

"Fine, follow me, he says, giving me a heated glare before leading us into his study.

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You have to help us with their case, Richard. We need to exhume Amber's body. We have reason to believe that her death wasn't suicide."

"What? Do you have any proof?"

"We have her diary and she implicates you in it, Richard."

"Are you insinuating that I killed her?"

"Did you?"

"No, of course not. And unless you have something concrete, I'm not going to authorize an exhumation. Please tell me you didn't talk to her parents about digging up her body?"

"Not yet but if you refuse to aid in this investigation, I will. You and I both know that they will give us permission."

"It doesn't matter, the cemetary is on city property and I have to approve it."

"You're wrong, Richard. We'll just take it to court and ask the judge to issue us a court order. Do you really want that?"

"Richard, give them permission," Carol says, walking into his study.

"Carol, this doesn't concern you."

"Look, I know full well that Richard is anything but virtuous but I also know that he couldn't be the father of her baby. He had a vasectomy years ago. Richard didn't have an affair with Amber, Mason did," she reveals, looking pointedly at her husband.

Stunned, my mouth drops for a few seconds. Shaking off the momentary stupor, I turn to face my companion. "What are we going to do now, Brady? We really need to find Mason. Do you have any idea where we can look?" I ask, a feeling of unease running up my spine.

"Try his house first. He usually keeps Meredith in the loop."

"Do you think that Damon would have followed him there, Brady?"

"I don't know, Elena," he adds, his focus on Richard. Come on, Elena. Let's get over there," Brady says, following behind as soon as I walk out of his study. The two of us hurry out to Brady's car, hop in and drive towards Mason's house, panic surging deeper inside of me each time I dial Damon's number and get no answer.

* * *

"What are you doing here this time of the evening, Brady?"

"Hi Meredith, can we talk?"

"Um sure," she says, stepping aside so Brady and I come inside.

"Have you seen Mason this evening?"

"He said he was going to meet a friend of his at the grill. Why?"

"It has to do with one of the cases we're working on."

"Look, you and I have known each other for a long time, Brady. Be frank with me."

"Um, it's about the Bradley case," I mention, interrupting.

"Please be more specific, Elena."

"It has to do with Amber's death."

"Somehow you know don't you? You know about her and Mason?"

"Richard and Carol confirmed it. I'm sorry Mer."

"I knew all about it. I told him if he didn't end things that I'd take him to the cleaners in the divorce."

"We need a reason to exhume her body, Meredith. Can you help us?"

"Do you have a copy of the original autopsy report?"

"In my briefcase outside."

"Go get it," she says, running a hand through her hair. Brady gives her a nod and hurries outside. By the time he comes back, Meredith and I are embroiled in an uncomfortable silence. As soon as he rejoins us, he hands Meredith the file. She takes it and sits down, inviting us to have a seat too. On edge, I can't help but tap the floor with my foot as we watch her peruse the material. More than once, she gives me a disapproving look.

"The blood level of the narcotic wasn't high enough to be lethal. Her blood alcohol was negligible," she starts to say as she continues to scan the pages intensely. "It says that there was a tiny puncture mark on her neck but the tox report only shows the narcotic..." And then as if a light goes on in her head, her eyes widen and her mouth drops agape.

"What is it, Meredith?"

"I think I know what may have killed her. Anectine or Succinylcholine chloride is a paralytic agent. If she had been injected with it, she would've been aware of everything but she wouldn't be able to breathe because of the paralyzing effect of the drug. You need to have a toxicologist review her tissue samples and to check specifically for the metabolites of Succinylcholine, one of which is succinic acid. Sometimes it's referred to as the perfect murder weapon because it's almost untraceable once the person is dead."

"But how would he even know about it?" Brady asks, tilting his head slightly at her. "For whatever reason, I happened to have some in my medical bag. Mason had an accident when he was out on his motorcycle. I keep sutures and Lidocaine and stuff in my bag for emergencies. I had to stitch him up so I pulled the supplies I needed out of my bag, I just happened to pull out the vial of Sux too. Succinylcholine is a skeletal muscle relaxant. It's given intravenously or as indicated as an adjunct to general anesthesia and to provide skeletal muscle relaxation during surgery or mechanical ventilation. The drug causes profound muscle relaxation resulting in respiratory depression to the point of apnea which is the absence of breaths.

" _What's this?" he asks, picking up the vial._

 _"It's succinylcholine. It's a paralytic that we use to facilitate some procedures. It's very dangerous and has to be used under strict measures. There has to be respiratory support available to breathe for the patient while he or she is under the influence of the drug."_

 _"Interesting," he says, handing it back to me._

"How would Mason or one of his cronies get a hold of such a drug? Surely you can't go to a drugstore and buy it."

"Seriously, you even need to ask that, Elena? You both know that Mason has money, influence and power. If he wants something, he can get it."

"And that's also how he knew about the drugs effects?" I say, more to myself than asking a question.

"Are you accusing your husband of murder, Meredith?"

After staring at Brady for a long moment, she drops her eyes without saying anything. Staring at her, my reverie is broken when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I sigh in relief when I see that it's a text from Damon.

" _Mission accomplished, Mason just arrived at the boarding house."_

Suddenly fear erupts, twisting my gut in knots. Feeling the hairs at the back of my neck prickle, I somehow manage to swallow past the lump in my throat. When the phone drops from my limp hand, Brady looks at me, concern visible on his features. "It's Damon," I utter, my voice almost incoherent, my eyes wide with confusion and stark unbridled terror.

* * *

 _Big thanks to you, Eva. Love you very much._

 _And a big thanks to all of you. I wouldn't be here if not for your support._

 _Chapter title: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation._

 _I can tell you that Eva and I are working on new stories. I want to get a few things written before I start posting the new. I like to have more than one story going at the same time. Still trying to write 'The Devil's Teeth'. It's slow going because it's quite complicated with the main plot and the subplots. I'm not giving up on it, it's just taking some time to get it right._

 _Please remember to click the review button. They really mean a lot and do stimulate the muse._

 _Again, thank you for your support. Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	18. My Last Breath

"Damon? Where have you been, I've worried sick and why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I was laying the trap."

"What?"

"We need to stir the pot as it were, Elena. Somehow we have to find some evidence so I'm going to see if Mason is at the Grill. I'm going to rather casually mention Amber's diary to see if I get a rise out of him. I mean, Richard is his brother and you and I both know that if anything were going on, Mase will immediately go to Richard. "

"I agree Damon but isn't that like dangling the red cape in front of the bull? If Richard has some complicity in her death, he already killed once, maybe even twice. Please don't do this, Damon. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be careful, Elena. What I need you to do is to take the diary to Brady. Just don't tell him about my plan or he'll ruin it."

"Damon, please listen to reason. Let me come with you."

"No, Elena. I need to know that you're safe. Take the diary to Brady so he can lock it up... Oh, and Elena," I start to say, pausing a little to gather my courage, I love you, Elena."

"Damon?" she whispers but doesn't say anymore. All I can hear is her breathing. Taking a breath of my own, I repeat myself.

"It's true and it's been true for a very long time. I have to go. I'll give you a call later. Bye now," I add, clicking off the phone. Even though she didn't say it back, I know my words meant something to her. Our connection is so strong, I could almost feel her if I concentrate hard enough. Elena is so important to me. And I know that despite that she may think that I'm being reckless in this cloak and dagger affair we've gotten caught up in, I know her safety trumps everything else.

* * *

I really hope that Elena gets that diary safely to Brady. When I think that it could've been what got Ben killed, I feel goosebumps break out on my skin. Shuddering, I keep my mind focused on the task at hand. Hoping that Mason is here, I pull my car into the grill. After parking it, I make sure it's locked and then walk inside. And as luck would have it, there he is sitting at the bar, talking to Ric. Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and try to maintain an aura of nonchalance when I stroll up to the bar, taking a seat beside him.

"Damon, how are you, buddy?" he asks, giving me a friendly shove to my shoulder.

"Good, Mason. Yourself?"

"I'm doing great. We're raising funds from all over the state for my senatorial bid. I'm giving a speech in Richmond tomorrow. Speaking of Richmond, how's your dad?"

"He's doing great. If things keep improving, he may get discharged in a few days.

"That's good news. I'm glad."

"Me too, Mason, me too."

"But listen, I'll have to go upstairs to meet with some of my biggest donors." Turning to Ric he says, "Keep my place warm, this should only take a half an hour or so."

"I'll do that Mase," Ric says, giving him a nod when Mason goes into one of the back rooms. Rather than raise his suspicions, I visit with Ric a little bit too and then I go to one of the booth in the rear of the bar, near the room that Mason walked into. My booth is tucked back far enough that he won't see me when he exits but I'll be able to keep an eye on him. Needing to kill a little time, I take out my phone to give my dad a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Damon, it's good to hear your voice son. I miss you."

"I miss you too, dad. I'm working on something really important right now. That's why I haven't been over there for a couple of days. How are you?"

"Finn said my blood work looks great. Because of the immunosuppressive drugs that I now have to take, I'm going to have to really be careful with my health, like staying clear of sick people."

"I promise that if I get a cold or the flu, I'll get a motel room if I have to, dad. I'm not ready to lose you."

"I'm not ready for that either, Damon," he says. Taking a breath, I pick up my glass of coke and take a drink. I want to keep a clear head if I'm to play my cards right tonight. When I hear him yawn, I smile.

"You're tired?"

"I am."

"I'll let you go then. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good, Damon. Goodnight now," he says, then clicks off the phone.

"Night dad," I whisper even though he's no longer on the line. When I shove the phone back in my pocket, I happen to hear Mason's voice again. Glancing over my shoulder, I see him coming out of the room and walking backs towards the bar. Getting up, I start to walk over there, stopping suddenly when someone grabs my arm.

"You're Damon Salvatore?" the guy says.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?"

"No, but the wife and I watch your show every week. Would you let me buy you a drink?"

"Sure," I agree although I know I will only sip at it. Taking a seat on the opposite end of the bar from Mason, the guy sidles up beside me, taking one of the seats that separate me from Mason.

"I really, really enjoy your show. I really like the creature episodes. They're fascinating."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your support."

"My wife is more interested in the crime files as it were. She used to babysit Amber and Ben Bradley when she was a teenager so naturally she's very interested in a resolution to their cases."

"We are definitely trying to find the killer or killers," I say, although it takes everything in me to keep from looking at Mason.

"My wife is still very close to the Bradley's. She also used to babysit for Aimee. If there's anything we can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually we do have some leads that just opened up but we haven't been able to make them public yet. We're in the process of investigating and doing everything we can to make sure they check out. Once we verify its authenticity, we'll put our new evidence on the air."

"That's really good to know," he says, pausing a moment to look at his watch. "I need to get going. Keep up the good work, Damon. I really enjoy your show," he adds, offering me his hand to shake. Taking it, I tell him thank you for the kind words then watch as he walks away. Turning back around to face the bar, I lift my drink to my lips to have a swallow to quench my thirst and steel my nerves.

"Next thing you know, you'll be signing autographs for your fan club to fundraise with," Mason blurts out, laughing.

"You think?" I joke back, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"I couldn't help but overhear you mentioning new evidence on the Bradley files?"

"Yeah, I actually found Amber's diary. There's some pretty explosive stuff in it," I casually mention, testing the waters.

"Well, I'm sure the parents will be pleased if you can find Ben's killer."

"Indeed they will. They really want the person or persons that killed their children to face the justice system. I really want to be able to resolve this case."

"Not that I had anything to do with the Bradley's but they are constituents and frankly I could use their votes so if there's anything I can do to help, do let me know."

"Actually.. Mason, there may be something you can help me with."

"Sure, name it."

"We want to have Amber's body exhumed to go over the autopsy again. Tobias, Elijah and Richard gave me hell today for mentioning the case at the end of my show. Maybe you could give Richard a nudge?"

"Yeah, I mean it's the least I can do. Do you still have the diary?"

"Yes, I do. It's in a safe place."

"Keep it that way," he adds, his voice cautious.

"Like I said, it's in a safe place."

"Well, Damon, I have to get going, I promised Meredith that I'd be home at a decent time. It's good seeing you, buddy," he says, giving my upper arm another squeeze.

"You too, Mase. And thank you so much. Keep me in the loop will you?"

"I will Damon. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow and then I'll give you a call or stop by the station."

"Sounds good. Bye, Mason." After giving me a tight smile, he says goodbye again and walks out. I watch as he walks past the front plate glass windows before disappearing. Taking a breath, I ask Ric for one beer to help relax my galloping heart. I don't know why I should feel so on edge tonight. Maybe it's because there are people who don't want this case solved whether it's Richard or someone else, I don't know but I do know that I need to watch my back and Elena's too.

"Thanks, Ric," I say when he slides it over to me. I sip on it for a little but when I see what time it is already, I quickly polish it off, tell Ric goodnight and then go outside to hop into my car. Rolling down my window, I drive home. Although I feel fatigued given all that happened today, I need to stay alert. Once I pull into the driveway, I go into the house and directly into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. When I feel my phone vibrate, I pull it out of my pocket, smiling when I see that it's my grandfather.

"Papa, hi."

"Damon, where have you been?"

"Why do you sound so frantic?"

"Elena called looking for you. Lena said no one knew where you were."

"I stopped to talk to Ric and Mason a little bit. I just got home. I'm making a pot of coffee because I have some work to do yet."

"Elena mentioned to her grandmother that you left in a huff. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Papa, it's fine. Tobias and Elijah were upset with for bringing up the Bradley case at the end of the show."

"I'm aware, I actually watched it tonight. I won't be home, I'm going to stay here at Lena's tonight."

"Papa, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I tease, unable to hold in a laugh.

"Young man, I've seen a lot more action in my sixty six years than you ever will," he taunts. And I can imagine him raising his eye at me.

"TMI, papa," I chuckle.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, papa, I'm perfectly safe. Don't worry about me."

"Before I let you go, are you going to drive to Richmond to see your dad this weekend?"

"That's my plan. I'm hoping Elena will go with me again."

"Lena and I are going to drive over in the morning. We'll see you then."

"Bye papa."

"Goodbye, Damon," he adds before clicking off his phone. When I hear a car pulling up, I go outside to look out of the window. My mouth drops before forming a 'Grinch who Stole Christmas' grin when I see that Mason is here. I quickly take out my phone and shoot off a text to Elena.

 _"Mission accomplished, Mason just arrived at the boarding house."_

After I click send, I turn off my phone again so I won't be bothered. I look up when I hear the door bell ring. Exhaling quickly, I walk over to the door, pull it open and step aside so he can come inside.

"Mason, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I went to speak with Richard. I don't think he's going to cooperate anytime soon, Damon."

"What about you, Mase? You're pretty powerful in your own right. You know people that could give Richard a nudge right?"

"Yes, I do, Damon but tell me, why are you so invested in this? It's not like the Bradley's are the upper echelons of society or anything so what is it?" he asks which raises the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Mason. Just because the Bradley's don't run in the same circles doesn't mean they shouldn't get the justice they deserve. Besides..., these parents lost two children. And I believe that in addition to Ben, Amber was murdered too. I don't know how the killer made it appear to be suicide but I don't believe for a minute that she would've killed her child too."

"Why do yo think that? How do you know she even wanted it?"

"Because I've spent a lot of time talking to her parents. They knew her better than anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" he asks, his voice indifferent.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He stares at me for a few moments before walking over to the fireplace and running his hand along the mantle. I watch intently as he picks up a picture of my dad in uniform when he still worked as a cop and looks it over before setting it back down.

"It would be a shame if something happened to your dad, after surviving such a harrowing surgery and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, feeling a chill surge up my spine.

"Not a thing, Damon? Why do you suddenly think that Amber was murdered?

"It's just a hunch I have."

"Do you always run families through the wringer based on your hunches?"

"Mason, what are you getting at?

"Not a thing, Damon. Do you have something to drink?"

"Sure, I could use one myself. What'll it be?"

"Vodka if you have some?"

"Of course. I'm a bourbon man myself but my grandpa likes Vodka."

"Good man. I hear he's hot and heavy with Elena's grandmother?"

"Actually they're engaged to be married but with everything that happened with my dad, they had to put their wedding plans on the back burner for now."

"Shame," he says, his voice indifferent.

Staring at me while I pour our drinks, I can't help but think that something is very wrong here. He's acting very strange, very different from when I saw him earlier this evening.

"Mason, you're being very cryptic. Why did you come over here tonight?"

"I want the diary, Damon."

"Why? And why would you think that I'd give it to you?" I ask, my mind going a mile a minute because I think that I may have prematurely judged Richard.

"I won't allow my brother's career to be destroyed by a two bit reporter," he snaps, throwing back what's left in his tumbler. When we're almost toe to toe, he veers off towards the bar, stopping to refill his tumbler.

"Mason, what's really going on here?"

I watch intently as he swallows back another glass of vodka. Pausing long enough to set the glass down, he spins around, his stare menacing.

"Look Damon, I might as well be honest with you. You won't be alive to tell anyone anyway," he laughs, his voice and laugh sinister sounding.

"What?"

"I had the affair with Amber. It was my baby. She was going to expose me which would've meant the end of my career. I couldn't allow her to destroy everything that I've worked so hard for."

"You killed Amber?"

"I did and now sadly you're going to have to die too, my friend," he smiles before continuing, "Somethings aren't meant to be tampered with, Damon. That's the last lesson you're ever going to learn."

Setting his glass down, he starts walking towards me, I take a step back for every step he takes forward until I can't back up any farther. Next thing I know he's trying to force bourbon down my throat. With everything in me, I fight back, giving him a shove. When he loses his balance, falling to his knees, I'm too stunned to even move for a millisecond till I feel the adrenaline start to pump wildly through my veins. Nearly panicked and afraid for my life, I look around for some kind of a weapon. Hurrying over the mantel, I pick up the fireplace poker, brandishing it like a sword. My eyes dart all around him, concerned that he may be concealing a gun or a knife. Standing up, he comes after me again so I make a run for the door. I almost reach it when he grabs onto the scruff of my neck, stopping me in my tracks. Without hesitating, he spins me around and lands a knockout punch to my right jaw. It's enough to make my head spin and my eyes water. Lightheaded and teetering, I crash to the floor. Before I can even try to shake myself out of my stupor, he straddles my middle. With my vision blurred, I can't tell what it is but he has something in his hand.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this buddy, but I can't let you end my career either," he sneers and in the next moment, I feel a sharp prick in my neck. Almost immediately my chest seizes up and I feel like all the air is being sucked from my lungs. I can't move, I can't even blink, I can't scream and I can't breathe. My state of panic reaches def con ten when It hits me right between the eyes... _I'm going to die._

* * *

 _Things are looking rather dire for Damon. Starved of oxygen, brain damage starts to occur in mere minutes._

 _Thank you, Eva. Lots of love and big hugs and thank you for everything you do._

 _Chapter title: 'My Last Breath' by Evanessence._

 _My dear friend, Florencia7 updated 'Let There Be Light' a few days ago. It's a great story and she writes DE so beautifully._

 _'Arms of the Ocean' by insightfuldamon updated recently too. It's a page turner._

 _Please remember to click the review button. They mean a lot to me._

 _Be safe and have a lovely day._


	19. Through the Fire and Flames

**_Because I left a rather evil cliffhanger, here's chapter 19 a little early._**

* * *

My eyelids feel like there's an anvil sitting atop each one but after much effort, I finally open them up. Immediately snapping them closed when the sunlight streaming in through gaps in the blinds hit me square in the pupils. When I hear a pulsating like sound as well as feel something in my nose, I panic a little because I don't know where I'm at or what's going on. When suddenly an alarm starts blaring, my heart starts hammering against my chest wall. My fear intensifies when someone I don't know walks up to me. Feeling the adrenaline spiking again, I lurch up in bed, relaxing just a little when I see Elena asleep in the recliner beside me. Still fuzzy, I shake my head, trying to clear the cobwebs out. Because of the earsplitting tone of the alarm, it takes mere moments for her eyelids to start fluttering. Just as she starts to open her eyes, a nurse steps into the room.

"Mr. Salvatore, calm down, please. You're in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

Once the alarms go silent, the nurse introduces herself. After telling me her name, she assures me that she'll be back in a little while to listen to my heart and lungs. As soon as I give her a nod, she steps out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"I don't understand what's going on here?" I utter, my eyes drifting to Elena's.

"Brady and I talked to Meredith. She told us that it was Mason who had an affair with Amber and what may have caused her death. When you texted that Mason had arrived at your place, the three us rushed to the boarding house. God, Damon, I've never been so frightened in my entire life.

 _"Meredith and Elena, stay behind me," I hear Brady say. Although I'm fully conscious and panicking on the inside, my body is literally frozen. There's nothing I can do to alert them to the stark terror that's exploding inside of me. All I can do is stare, I can't even move my eyes, those muscles refuse to cooperate too. Suddenly I hear Brady's voice again, this time yelling loudly, "raise your hands and step away from him, Mason." When Brady stands directly over me, it's only then that I can see him. Although I try to move my eyes, I simply cannot. While his gun is trained on Mason, he reaches down to feel the pulse in my carotid artery. Seconds pass like hours and it's then that I hear him yell, "Meredith get in here right now, he's not breathing."_

 _Panic surges with every beat of jackhammering heart. Finally I see Meredith when she drops to my side and looks directly into my eyes. It's then that the edges blur, the lack of oxygen making everything go dark. Just as I surrender to my imminent death, I feel someone breathing air into my lungs."Someone call 911 now," Meredith screams._

 _"I already did," I hear Elena's voice say, her tone frightened. Even though there's nothing I can do to acknowledge her presence, a sense of calm washes over me. Between breaths, I hear Meredith yell to someone to pull the ambu bag out of her doctor's case. The next thing I know a device is lowered over my mouth and nose._

 _"Here Elena, breathe for him." Suddenly I hear running and the next thing I know, more air is filling my lungs. Mere seconds or maybe hours later, I hear the wail of the ambulance sirens, growing louder the closer it gets to us. As soon as I hear their footsteps running into the room, I lose consciousness._

"That's all I remember about last night. I have never before felt the sense of unrelenting terror that I felt in the moments after I felt the prick in my neck."

"Almost immediately after the EMT's arrived, Meredith intubated you. She rode along to the hospital in the back of the ambulance. Brady had to stay to work the crime scene but one of the beat cops brought me here."

"Thank you for being there. When I heard your voice, I felt a sense of calm because I'd at least get to see your beautiful face once more before I died," I add and immediately I can feel my heart galloping, triggering the alarms again.

"Damon, please relax now. You're going to be fine," Elena assures me, taking my hand in hers. My eyes dart to our joined hands and that's all the reassurance I need to calm myself. Suddenly, she palms my face with her hands. When I look up I see that her eyes are glossy. Before I have a chance to get a word in, she smashes her lips to mine. Not giving a rip about that damn probe on my finger, I cup the back of her neck with my hand. Tangling my fingers in her lustrous locks, I deepen the kiss. Needing air, I pull back with a gasp.

"Elena?"

"I'm here. You're going to be okay. And don't you dare ever do something so stupid ever again. I just found you, Damon. I can't lose you now that I am in love with you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, you idiot, I love you."

I can't help the huge smile that forms on my face. "I love you too," I breathe, latching onto her lips for another heady kiss. When we hear a throat clearing sound, we end the kiss, each of us turning to face the door.

"Well look who gets to live on to continue to be a pain in my ass?" Brady scoffs, shaking his head, a slight smile on his face.

"What exactly happened? I don't remember much of anything after he punched me."

"Your little stunt with Mason nearly ended you, Damon."

"I realize I'm a little slow on the uptake this morning but stop dilly dallying around and tell me if you got him?"

"Yes, Damon, Mason is being held without bail for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, he's singing like a canary in hopes of getting a lighter sentence."

"How did he get the drug? And did he confess to killing Ben?"

"He had some of his goons kill Ben. Seems he was provoking Mason with mentions of the diary as well as whatever information he has in that still as of yet to be discovered box that the key fits into."

"Richard is also spilling his guts. Although he swears up and down that he had no knowledge of Mason's murderous side, he did cover up some of Mason's other less than savory endeavors. And he did sign off on the request to have Amber's body exhumed. That's going to take place in a few days. Her remains will be sent off to the state crime lab in Richmond. They have a Gas Chromatograph-Mass Spectrometer with which to analyze her tissues. It's a very complex machine. GC-MS is a method that combines the features of gas liquid and mass spectrometry to identify different substances within a test sample. Applications of GC-MS include drug detection, fire investigation, environmental analysis, explosive investigation, and identification of unknown samples. GC-MS can also be used in airport security to detect substances in luggage or on human beings. Additionally, it can identify trace elements in materials that were previously thought to have disintegrated beyond identification. It should be able to identify traces of the drug Meredith told us about last night," he informs us.

"Thanks for the forensics lesson, buddy. And yes, that's very interesting stuff but I'm more interested in finding Ben's safety deposit box if that's what the key is for? How are we ever going to get our hands on it?" I ask, my shoulders sagging in frustration.

"I don't know if we'll ever find it, Damon? But stranger things have happened. You never know, it might turn up sometime."

"Damon, you need to rest. If Brady and I hadn't gotten there when we did last night, your dad and grandpa would be planning your funeral now," Elena scolds while linking her fingers with mine.

"What did he do? Like I said before, last night is a bit fuzzy given all that happened."

"He gave you an injection of Succinylcholine. It's a paralytic and although it's short-acting, the duration is long enough to kill someone, namely you."

"I've never heard of that."

"Meredith clued us in."

"Why would she implicate her husband?"

"She's being tight lipped right now but I think she helped us so there wouldn't be another murder linked to her husband. She's a fine doctor, she doesn't need the bad press either."

"But how did Mason get the drug? Surely Meredith wouldn't just give something like that to him?"

"After he left you at the grill, he went to visit Andie Starr. She is or was, I guess now, his current fling. He plied her with alcohol so she'd sleep but also to give him an alibi. As soon as he was done with you, he was going to go back and crawl into bed with her. She would say that Mason was with her the whole night."

"Fiona aka the illustrious Andie Starr, wow?"

"Illustrious Andie Starr? Are you kidding me right now?"

Winking at Elena, he laughs. "Just teasing, babe." Turning back to Brady, he continues, "So he was setting up his alibi after leaving the grill but where did he get the medication?"

"Mason knows many unsavory people and has the goods on a lot of others too. He blackmailed another fling of his into getting him a vial of it or he'd tell her husband about their affair."

"That's not something just anyone can get their hands on. So this other fling, your words, must be in the medical profession?"

"Yep," Brady concurs.

Shaking my head, I'm just stunned at the depths of his depravity. I mean, I knew he was no pillar of virtue but I didn't realize what a snake he really is. Before I can even formulate a sentence, my cellphone rings. When Elena lets go of my hand, to answer it, I immediately miss her warmth.

"Yes, grandma, you can tell James that Damon is going to be fine... Yes, grandma. Sure, I'll talk to him, hand him the phone," Elena says, smiling at me.

"Hi Jim, it's Elena. Yes, he's fine. He woke up about a half hour ago. I'm sure we'll have to see what the doctor says before they let him come home... Ah ha..., you can speak to him, he's right here," she tells him, handing me the phone.

"Hi papa."

"Are you okay? I've been worried sick." papa asks, his voice anxious.

"I'm sorry, papa. Please tell me that you didn't tell dad. He doesn't need the stress."

"Elena told us you were near death. Of course I had to tell him."

"Oh papa, I wish you hadn't done that. I'm going to hang up so I can call him."

"You do that. Lena and I are just walking out of the door to go to see your dad. I'll tell him that you're still full of piss and vinegar but I'm sure you'll need to reassure him yourself."

"Pops, I promise you that I'm fine."

"I don't care, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Papa, please. I'll explain everything when I see you."

"Are you going to drive to Richmond?"

Yes, I'll come as soon as I can. I'm hanging up now," I tell him, clicking it off immediately after.

"I can't believe he told dad."

"We were all very, very worried about you, Damon. Don't be upset with him. I'm the one who called them."

"Yeah, but I can't be upset with you," I whisper, stealing a quick kiss from her lush lips.

"Listen you two, I need to get to the office. I have to talk to the DA about Mason. I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks Brady, for last night, I mean."

"Do you think I'd let the biggest pain in my ass die? Do you not know me at all, Damon?" he laughs. Walking over the bedside, he gives my shoulder a squeeze then walks out of the room, leaving me and Elena by ourselves. Sliding over, I pat the side of the bed, motioning for her to join me. As soon as she does, I wrap her in my arms and revel in those three little words she said to me.

* * *

After repeatedly reassuring my dad that I'm fine, he still doesn't believe me. Fortunately the doctor walked in while I was still on the phone so I handed it to him and let him explain to my father that I'm good to go and that he was going to release me this afternoon. Once I say goodbye and assure him that I'll drive over to Richmond tomorrow, he hangs up but not after scolding me for doing something so stupid. Of course, I didn't realize that I was practically playing Russian Roulette when I goaded Mason. Shuddering at my close call, I take a deep breath, savoring the feel of air as it fills my lungs. The sensation of not being able to breathe is something I hope that I never have to experience again. It's literally terrifying.

Once the nurse gives me the discharge instructions, Elena leaves to bring her car around. Moments later the nurse's aide brings in a wheelchair to take me outside. Although I want to walk, hospital policy is to use a wheelchair. Almost at the same time she pushes me through the sliding doors, Elena drives up. Putting her car in park, she gets out to open the passenger side door so I can hop in. I take a moment to tell the aide thank you for everything and then I get in, buckle my seatbelt and close the door. Smiling when she gets behind the wheel, I lean over and give her a kiss. Smiling back, she puts the car in gear and drives away.

"Do we know when Mason is going to be arraigned?

"No, we'll have to ask Brady. I would imagine it'll be early next week though."

"Should we go?"

"Yes, because our next show is going to be bringing the public up to speed on this case."

"I agree. Where are we going?" I ask when she pulls onto the highway.

"We're going to reassure your father that you're indeed alright."

"I told him that I'd drive over tomorrow."

"I know you did but then we have to get up early and I prefer to sleep in..."

"Miss Gilbert, what's churning in that beautiful head of yours?"

"If you can't figure that out, perhaps we need to have the doctor give you another exam?" she teases, giving me a wink.

"I do like the way you think...," I add. Taking her free hand in mine, I drop a kiss to each fingertip before letting go. Feeling fatigued after my ordeal, I lower the seat and close my eyes, my mind immediately drifting to thoughts of what she has in store for us tonight.

* * *

When we arrive at the hospital, Papa and Lena just happen to be outside. I don't miss the stare they give us when they see that we're walking together, hand in hand. Walking forward, he closes the distance between us and pulls me into his arms.

"You scared me, boy."

"I'm sorry, papa. It's only because of Elena and Brady that I'm standing before you now."

My eyes drift from him to Lena. "As you no doubt guessed, Elena and I are together. I really hope you're okay with that, Lena."

"Of course I am, Damon. I knew from the moment that you came back to town that Elena was smitten. It took her a little while to catch up though," she teases, raising an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"Grandma?"

"What sweetheart? You know it's true."

"No, it isn't true. I loathed him and I told... I.. I told Kol many times that I wanted to throttle Damon. I still can't believe it myself that I've fallen in love with you. Pinch me," she says softly. I don't miss the look of melancholy in her eyes when she mentioned Kol. I wish I could undo that night for her but I can't. Without wasting anymore time, the four of us go back into the hospital so I can reassure my father that I'm fine.

When I get to his room, I'm thrilled to see him sitting up in the recliner, chatting on the phone. I don't want to disturb him so I stand in the doorway with my arms crossed. Papa, Lena and Elena are in the waiting room having decided that I should have moment alone with him before they all pile in too.

"Yes, Katherine, I'm fine. I think that Finn and Dr. Parker are going to release me early next week. Why don't you just wait till then to come so you can bring the Autumn and Winter with you? Tell them that their grandpa misses them." Obviously listening to whatever she is saying to him, he nods along. A few minutes later he tells her goodbye and clicks off his phone.

"Damon," he says, his mouth dropping open. Closing the distance, I bend over and give him a gentle hug. I have no doubt that the big incision on his chest is still quite painful.

"I wasn't expecting you today."

"I know but Elena made plans for us this evening so we came today. I don't want you to worry anymore, dad."

"Don't you ever do something so foolish again. I can't lose you, Damon."

"I'm so sorry, dad. Honestly, it wasn't my intention to come so close to meeting my maker." Turning away from me for a moment, my gut twists when I see him try to discreetly wipe his eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine," I tell him, stooping down to take his hand in mine. As we're sharing a look, I stand back up, turning to face the door when someone raps on it. The rest of the family walk into the room to join us. Elena immediately walks over, stooping down in front of dad too. Leaning forward she whispers something in his ear while staring at me. When he chuckles, a smile forms on my face. I'm so glad that whatever she said pulled him out of his own melancholic demeanor.

We spend the afternoon visiting with our family. Around four thirty, Elena and I tell them goodbye then leave to go back to Mystic Falls. By the time we get back to town, Elena drives by the police station. Seeing that Brady's car is still there, she pulls in so we can run in and say hello.

"What brings you two here?" he asks when I knock on his door frame.

"We just got back from seeing my father. Since your car is outside, we thought we'd pop in for a few minutes."

"Have a seat," he says. Standing up, he walks over to his coffee pot. He asks us if we want any before he sits back down.

"Is he here?"

"Mason?"

"Yeah."

"No, we sent him to Richmond. Their city jail is bigger and they have more staff to keep an eye on him overnight. He'll be brought back via police guard for his arraignment next week."

"Are you going to charge him attempted murder too?"

"Yes, Damon. The DA mentioned it before I even had a chance to ask him about it. He's going to pay for what he did to you, Damon."

"So.. Brady," Elena begins. After sharing quick look with me, she continues. "We're going to use next week's show to bring our audience up to date on this case. Is there anything that you don't want us to mention?"

"Yeah, the fact that he almost killed Damon. Only your immediate family knows what happened last night. I'd like to keep it that way for now. But I would like you to mention the key. Maybe someone knows something about it. I think maybe Ben might have had something that he considered evidence. It may be nothing related to this case but we won't know until we find it."

"Okay, Brady, we will. When I yawn, she tells him that we're leaving. Nodding, he walks us outside, saying he needed a breath of fresh air anyway. After shaking his hand, I crawl into the car and lay my head back. Closing my eyes, I doze off almost immediately, not opening them again till I feel someone kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I whisper, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Hi yourself. Let's go inside. Nodding, I get out of the car, latching onto her hand and then the two of us walk up the stairs to her place. Opening the door, she lets me in and directs me to the living room.

"Are you hungry?" she asks aloud.

"Actually I am. What sounds good, I'll have something delivered."

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I order us something then lay back onto the couch, my eyes stay open though as I look around her living room. Before long the doorbell rings so I get up to pay for our food. Just as I'm closing the door, food in hand, she walks downstairs, decidedly more comfortable wearing a cami top and some pajama shorts.

"I like it," I practically purr, leaning in to pull her earlobe into my mouth.

"That's the point," she counters, giving me another lusty wink. She excuses herself to get us some plates and silverware while I walk back to the living room. Moments later, she drops down onto the couch. Snug against me, she dishes us each some food. Although I wouldn't exactly say I shoveled my food into my mouth, I know that I want to get done so I can get to the good stuff. As soon as she sets her plate down, I pull her into my arms and plant a blistering kiss to her beautiful mouth. When we finally pull apart, she stands up and offers me her hand.

"Let's go to bed," she breathes, pulling my ear lobe between her teeth, biting gently. Shivering, I pull away so I can look deeply into her eyes. Knowing she wants this sends tingles through my body, unlike any I've ever felt before. I lift her bridal style into my arms while she points me in the right direction. As soon as we reach her door, she leans over while still in my embrace to open it. Walking inside, I gently drop her onto the bed and waste no time in lowering my body onto hers before pressing our lips together feverishly. Needing a breath of air, I pull back yet am unable to take my eyes from this beautiful woman who is staring right back at me. Ever so slowly, I reach down and run my fingers along the hem of her cami, hitching it up so I can place my hands on her soft and warm skin. Latching onto her lips again, I tease her mouth till she opens up, letting me thrust my tongue inside to twist and tangle with hers.

Breathlessly, we pull apart. When I reach to lift her cami off, she beats me to it, tossing it over her shoulder. Braless, I'm stunned by the magnificence in front of me.

"Elena, you're breathtaking," I whisper reverently, nuzzling her neck with my lips as I nudge her back onto the mattress. Spread out and needy and utterly perfect for me, I palm her breasts with my hands and use my thumbs to stroke her nipples. When I feel them pebble up, I lower my lips to one, suckling softly but firmly. I smile against her breast when a moan escapes her mouth. Pulling back, I reach for the elastic waist of her pajama shorts. Slowly I pull them off of her svelte legs. I give her an appreciative smile before disrobing myself and crawling back on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper reverently as I pepper fevered kisses all the way down her body. When I press my mouth to her intimately, I can't help but smirk when I notice the flush that covers her face and body. Devouring her with my mouth, I dip my tongue inside of her, twirling it around, imbibing in the essence that is all Elena. Moving my mouth to her clit, I suck vigorously while plunging two fingers in. Continuing the torture, I lick and tease and suckle her pink flesh while curling my fingers, stroking her front wall. When I feel her begin to tighten and contract, I continue my strokes. Unable to take my eyes from her, I'm blown away by this woman. Her mouth is agape, she's panting and her chest is heaving. Pulling my finger out, I brush it across her lips then capturing her mouth, both of us tasting her. I let go then starting dropping kisses to the column of her throat and then the swell of her breasts before once again going back to her perfect pout. Her eyes, glazed over and brimming with lust causes my dick to twitch and harden even more.

"I can't feel my legs," she whispers. With a reverence I've never felt for anyone before, I lay my ear against her chest, the rhythm of her galloping heart lulls me to close my eyes for a few moment as I struggle to get control of myself so I can make love to her without erupting the moment I slide into her exquisite body.

"This feels so right, Elena. I need a condom though," I add, dropping my eyes in frustration because I don't think I have any in my wallet.

"There are some in my bedside table. And before you jump to conclusions, I bought them not long ago, hoping for a night just like this."

"I love you, Elena," I whisper, dropping a kiss to her mouth. Reaching into her drawer, I pull one out. Using my teeth, I open the packet then hand the goods to her so she can roll it on me. As soon as she does, I spread her legs so I can settle between them. Reaching between us, I take a hold of my girth to get into position, stopping only so I can look into her eyes. When she smiles and whispers, "yes,", I join our bodies together for the first time. The feeling of her body cradling me so intimately is almost ethereal. The warm cavity of her core hugs me inside like a leather glove. She's so snug that I almost feel like I'm about to blow my load already and I haven't even taken one stroke. Dropping my forehead to her chest, I take several breaths as I attempt to regain control of my traitorous body. Leaning up on my elbows, I lift a kiss from her lips. As soon as our eyes lock, I pull back and slam back in, savoring every moment that I'm inside of her velvety smoothness of her warm hot body. Knowing without doubt that I never want to separate from her, I roll us so she's on top. When she looks a little unsure, I hold on as I sit up, pressing our bodies together so that our skin is flush against each other. The hardness of her erect nipples rubbing against my chest wall creates such a delicious friction that the coil in my lower belly begins to tighten. Placing my hands on her bottom, I help her raise up and down.

"Damon," she pants, anchoring her hands on my shoulders she participates more fully in our lovemaking. The moans and whimpers and grunts form a symphony to match our movements. Letting go of my shoulders, she reaches up to cradle my face, pulling a torrid kiss from my lips. Almost as soon as she lets go of mine, her head falls back as she screams my name, her voice full of passion. Chasing my own release, I raise my hips and surge into her a couple of more times, my arms holding her close. In seconds, I tumble off the precipice, her name leaving my lips like a prayer, my body alight, shuddering with aftershocks. When we both are able to feel our limbs again, I lay us down, keeping her on top and me still inside of her. While caressing her back, I press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I love you so much, Elena. I literally have no words," I whisper as I continue to stroke her bare back. When she doesn't reply, I drop my eyes, smiling when I see that hers are closed and her chest rising and falling evenly. I can't help the feeling of pride that engulfs me knowing it was me who made her so blissfully sated that she fell asleep in my arms. My feelings for this girl are so intense beyond anything I ever thought possible. I don't know what it is but something about her draws me right in. Some of what I feel is a bit scary but it's something that I'm willing to face because I can't run from her, not now, not ever, not when she's my world, my everything and my ' _love.'_

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. I love you lots and lots. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you._

 _And thanks so much to all of you as well. I would not be here without your support either._

 _Chapter title: 'Through the Fire and Flames' by DragonForce._

 _Please click that review button._

 _Please excuse any errors. I just got home from work so I'm running on fumes. I have to be back at the hospital in 10 hours to do it all over again. Be safe and have a wonderful day. Night, night._


	20. Light A Fire

Elena:

Waking up safe and secure in Damon's arms feels so right. Raising my eyes, I can't help but be captivated by his beauty as it were. His long lashes fan his cheeks and the stubble he always wears is enough to make my lady parts tingle all over again. Wow, my man knows how to treat a lady right. He was passionate and driven and yet gentle too. It wasn't fucking, it was making love and it was so different from any of the other men I've been with. And there hasn't been many, but still, what happened last night between us is incomparable. It was perfect and right and... My reverie is broken when I feel his lips against the crown of my head. Looking up again, I smile when I see that he's looking at me.

"Good morning," he says softly.

"Good morning," I repeat, leaning up on one arm so I can give him a proper kiss.

"Mmm," he mumbles, waggling his brows seductively at me. And as soon as I slide another condom on him, he's on top of me, grinding the satiny steel of his erection against my core.

"Have me, Elena."

When I nod vigorously, drops a quick kiss to the tip of my nose. Without hesitation, he pushes inside at the same time he latches onto my lips, giving me an ardent, mind blowing kiss. When our lips detach with a smacking sound, he then lowers his mouth to my neck to nip and bite my delicate skin. Still he hasn't moved so I raise my hips to remind him and when I do, I can feel him smiling against my skin. His body is shaking as a laugh escapes his mouth.

Raising up, he looks me in the eyes, his face full of mirth and his eyes alight with desire. "I love you, Elena. More than I ever thought was humanly possible," he says softly, latching on for one more heady kiss. This time when he lets go, he pulls out and slams back into my warmth. When he moans aloud, I have to smile because it gives me such a sense of empowerment that I can elicit this response from him. Joining our hands, he raises them above our heads, holding tight as he continues to play my body like a maestro with his Stradivarius. My body is alive with tingles and feelings that overwhelm me. Using strength I didn't realize I had, I wrap my legs around his middle and use them for leverage to flip us over, giving me the advantage. Leaning forward, I tease his lips with one of my nipples. Taking the bait, he pulls it into the warm hot cavern of his mouth. Shivering at the sensation, I swivel my hips, causing him to let go and groan aloud. Raising his hips, he pushes his length further into me. And when his tip bumps that spot inside of me not once but several times, I'm launched into the stratosphere at warp speed. There's nothing I can do to stop it. It's like I'm splintering into a million tiny pieces, a free fall of unimaginable proportions.

Completely spent, I drop onto his chest like a lead weight. Using his hands, he cups my bottom and pulls himself in even deeper and seconds later, he comes with a glorious shout of my name on his lips, his arms holding me to him while his body shudders like a magnitude 8.8 earthquake. Several minutes or maybe tens of minutes pass before I finally feel him move his arms as he rolls out from under me.

"My God, Elena."

"I know, right?" I tease. But I know exactly what he means.

"I will say it every minute of every day for as long as you'll have me, Elena. I love you."

Rolling on to my side to snuggle into his arms again for a few minutes before we have to get out of bed, I press a kiss to his chest then raise up on my forearm so I can look into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I didn't want to love you? But it was like... it was like I was being swept up into a current. I... I... I was consumed by it," I try to explain, closing my eyes for a second to get control of my feelings. When I open them again, he's staring at me with such love in his eyes, it's mind boggling.

"Damon..., the depth of love I feel for you is endless."

"Elena, I feel the exact same way. They say hate is the beginning of a love story and we certainly went through that stage. I thank everything that is holy, all of the deities or whomever decided that I must've done something good in my life to have you in my arms right now. I never want to let you go."

"Don't let go," I breathe. Without letting another second pass, I latch onto his lips and imagine forever in his embrace.

* * *

It's chilly outside and I guess it's fitting given that Amber's body is being exhumed today. As soon as Damon pulls over to the side of the road, he stops the vehicle. It's the TV station's van so we can film a little of the exhumation for the show on Friday evening. Damon, me and our cameraman, Scott are here to observe the event. Scanning the view, I finally see Brady. Damon nods, takes my hand in his and the two of us walk towards him.

"I need you two to promise you'll stay back."

"We will. Scott can you the telephoto lens. The casket won't be opened till it gets to Richmond, right?"

"Yeah, the hearse is over there. It'll have a police escort when it leaves with her remains," he informs us, pointing to the awaiting vehicle. "

"You hired Tyler to dig her up?"

"Yeah, Elena, he knows how to operate heavy equipment. He's the one Lockwood that I trust."

"Me too," Damon adds, squeezing my hand. As soon as the gravedigger roars to life, we turn our attention to it.

"Scott, get some pictures of this," I tell him. When I look around, my eyes widen when I see Mikael and Esther. Letting go of Damon's hand, I point them out and tell him that I'm going to go over and talk to them a few minutes. Knowing that I need to do this alone, he gives me a nod and quick peck before continuing his conversation with Brady.

Taking a deep breath, I stick my cold hands in my pockets to warm them up as I make my way over to them.

"Elena, it's so good to see you," Mikael says, pulling me in for a hug. As soon as he lets go, Esther does the same.

"How are you?"

"We're taking one day at a time, that's all we can do, Elena."

"I know, me too," I add, reaching up to wipe the corners of my eyes when I feel them getting moist.

"I saw you standing over there rather cozily with Damon. Is he the one?"

"I think he just might be, Mikael. I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I think about him everyday. I miss him so much."

"I know, sweetheart, we do too," Esther says, giving me a sad smile.

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I drop my eyes for a moment to gather my composure. Taking a breath, I look up again and say to them, "I'd love to stay and talk a little more but I need to get back. We're filming some of Amber's exhumation for Friday's show."

"When things settle down a little bit, I'll gladly come on again."

"Thank you, Esther. Damon will be thrilled to hear that."

"Look what time it is, Mikael. As much as we don't want to leave, Elena, we have something to attend to. We need to get a move on...," she starts to say, her eyes darting from mine to his.

"I'll call you okay?" I add, reaching over to clasp her hands with mine.

Nodding, she continues, "Yes.. and again when things normalize a bit, we'll have you and Damon over for supper. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely, Esther," I concur, giving her a big hug.

"Esther, we need to go. Goodbye Elena," Mikael adds, dropping a kiss to my cheek. After looping an arm around Esther's shoulder, the two of them walk out of the cemetary. I watch till they get in their car and disappear when they turn the corner. Sighing, I look over to where Tyler is digging up the earth to free Amber's casket. I feel so badly for their family having lost not one but two children to the nefarious Mason Lockwood. I never liked the man but I never would've believed him capable of murder either. But I guess sometimes power and unbridled greed plant the seeds of corruption. Scanning the horizon a little more, I lock eyes with Damon. He's still standing beside Brady but directing Scott too. Feeling an almost overpowering need to link my fingers with his, I walk back and do just that as soon as I reach his side. Pausing a moment, he lays a kiss on my forehead before mentioning something to Scott about not missing a shot of something that Tyler is doing.

It's then that her coffin is raised from the ground. An unexpected gasp leaves my lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes.. I have just never witnessed an exhumation before."

"Me neither," he starts to say, pausing for a moment of silence when her casket is solemnly carried to the awaiting hearse. Brady stoops in to say something to the driver. There are police cars in front and behind it to escort it to the crime lab in Richmond where authorities there will take possession of her remains.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Not really, not after witnessing that."

"Let's go back to the studio then so we can plan our show for this week."

"Okay," I tell him. Before we walk off, I turn so I'm standing toe to toe with him. Standing up on my tip toes, I steal a heady kiss from his lips.

"What was that for?" he pants, his chest heaving slightly.

"I've had a bad day and I needed it."

"I love you, Elena Gilbert." he whispers, dropping a peck to the tip of my nose. Smiling widely, we join hands again and walk out of the cemetery feeling both melancholy and empowered because we're bound and determined to give the Bradley family the justice that they deserve.

* * *

Damon:

"Well, dad. You're home. I can't believe it. You only had surgery two weeks ago and here you are. Although I feel for that family, I'm so glad that they gave the gift of life to you."

"Me too, son. Me too. I don't know if Lifesource allows it but I would like to thank them if they would agree to meeting us.

"I'd like that a lot too," I tell him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Grandpa, you're home," Winter Grace and Autumn yell almost simultaneously as they run towards him. Stooping down, he wraps an arm gingerly around each of them. I know his chest incision is still painful for him. Shaking her head, Katherine gets out of her rental car and walks over to join all of us.

"Girls, be careful. Grandpa just got out of the hospital."

"I'm sorry grandpa," Autumn says, stepping back, pulling Winter Grace along with her.

"It's okay, girls. Grandpa is made of strong stock," he counters. Offering each of them a hand, they latch on and start walking up the sidewalk towards our front door. Katherine and I fall behind, following them inside. As soon as the door opens, all our surprise guests yell surprise. Dad is clearly stunned. Jenna is the first to embrace him before taking him by the hand and leading him into the living room where everyone has congregated. As soon as they're in the living room, Katherine takes his other arm. Jenna and Katherine are acquaintances more than anything else since Kat is a few years older than Jenna. They're friendly and both myself and Katherine are grateful for her presence when neither of us were living here.

"Thank you, thank you so much," dad says, patting Jenna's hand that's wrapped around his arm.

"I love you, Joe," she says softly, laying her head on his arm.

"And I love you too, daddy," Katherine says, giving Jenna a playful wink.

When I hear her voice, "We have cake and ice cream," I smile. I could watch her forever like this, visiting with everyone, all the while keeping a smile on her face despite her melancholy.

"You okay?" I ask, tilting my head slightly in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. Grandma asked me and Jenna to be co-maids of honor. But since she hasn't mentioned a date yet, I don't know the when and where. It's hard to believe that my grandma is beating me to the aisle."

"Same for me with papa. Truth be told, Miss Gilbert, I'm pretty happy that you haven't walked that aisle. Otherwise there would be no us," I say, using my index finger to gesture from her to me.

"It's true."

Shaking my head, I laugh, link my fingers with hers and together the two of us join the others to celebrate my dad's homecoming.

* * *

"Hello everyone. The management at our station has generously given us an extra half hour tonight. First off, we've invited Dr. Isobel Fleming back to our show to tell us another tale of mythical creatures that were said to roam Mystic Falls at one point in time. After our segment with Isobel, Elena and I will be bringing you all up to speed on the Bradley case. A lot has happened since last week. All of us who work on and contribute to this show want to keep you abreast of the new developments. But first, welcome back to our show, Dr. Fleming," I say, shaking her hand after Elena does the same.

"So Dr. Fleming, what can you tell us about werewolves?" Elena queries, turning slightly to point to our big screen where movie werewolves and old drawings of them are being shown.

"The legend says that there are several ways that a person could become a werewolf. For example, it was believed that a person could be transformed by eating the meat of a wolf that had been mixed with that of a human and that the condition was irreversible. Centuries later other methods were said to create werewolves, including being cursed, or by being conceived under a new moon, or by having eaten certain herbs, or by sleeping under the full moon on Friday, or by drinking water that has been touched by a wolf. It was also widely believed that werewolves could dress in a special, protective wolf skin, though they had to remove it at daybreak and hide it. If their magical pelt was found and taken from the werewolf-in-human-form, he or she could be killed."

"That's really fascinating, Isobel. I had no idea," I mention, completely captivated by the subject.

"It is. And it's another reason that I love my job so much."

"Please continue, Isobel," Elena prods, smiling at the camera.

"A similar theme appears in the Scottish and Irish folklore of the selkies — creatures who spend their lives in the cold ocean as seals, but can change into human form by shedding their pelts. If they do so, they must hide their pelts for if they are found they can't change back into seals and must live on land with the fishermen who possess their skins. Though the full moon was originally only one of many possible causes of lycanthropy, it was the one that stuck in the public's mind. Today, many people still associate the moon with werewolves and madness. Some who work in police and emergency medical services have anecdotally claimed that full moon nights are busier, crazier, and more dangerous than other nights. This perception may be rooted more in psychology and imagination than in reality however. Carefully controlled studies have not found good evidence supporting this idea. Furthermore, there is no known mechanism by which the moon would somehow influence a person's mind to make him or her more dangerous except of course for their own imaginations and expectations."

"Well, I know some nurses who claim that some of their patients are always a little batty on full moon nights," I chuckle, looking at Isobel.

"That's where the name lunatic came from or so I've read," Elena adds, chuckling slightly.

"Well, Damon, there are several medical conditions that can mimic the appearance of a werewolf and may have contributed to early belief in the literal existence of the creatures. One being hypertrichosis, which creates unusually long hair on the face and body; a second condition, porphyria, is characterized by extreme sensitivity to light, thus encouraging its victims to only go out at night, seizures, anxiety, and other symptoms. Neither of these rare conditions turns anyone into a werewolf, of course, but centuries ago when belief in witches, vampires, and magic was common it didn't take much to spawn werewolf stories. Clinical lycanthropy is a recognized medical condition in which a person believes himself or herself to be an animal, and indeed there are rare cases where people have claimed to be werewolves. Today werewolves are known to be mythical creatures found in fiction instead of lurking in the dark woods, but that was not always the case. Not so long ago, belief in werewolves was common. Overall, there was little difference between the killings and activities of wolves and werewolves. Both would hunt at night, attacking sheep or livestock, and sometimes humans. The main difference was, of course, that the werewolf changed into human form at some point."

"Just wow," I blurt out, my eyes focused on the screen behind us.

"What else can you tell us, Isobel," Elena asks, taken in by the subject just as much as I am.

"Because lycanthropy was seen as a curse, werewolves were often thought of as victims as much as villains. The transformation from man to wolf was said to be tortuous so many sought cures for real and imagined symptoms. Traditionally, there are three principal ways in which a werewolf can be scourged of his demons. He may be cured medicinally and surgically, he may be exorcised and lastly he may be shot with a special bullet, typically a silver bullet. When the medicinal and surgical cures were attempted, they involved lots of bloodletting, vomiting, and vinegar drinking. Brutal methods really," Isobel adds before continuing.

"While werewolves are the best-known shape-shifters they are not the only were-animals said to exist around the world. Others include were-foxes, were-dogs, were-tigers, were-snakes, were-hares, were-bears and even were-crocodiles. Of course, wolves are more threatening than dogs and foxes. Like vampires, werewolves have been around for millennia, and nothing short of a silver bullet is likely to stop it from being around millennia more," she concludes.

"Thank you so much, Isobel. Elena and I cannot thank you enough for joining us again tonight."

"My pleasure," she says, shaking both of our hands before walking off of the set.

"We'll be back right after this message from our sponsor," Elena says, facing the camera. Quickly our set designers cue up Amber and Ben's photos on our large screen TV behind us. Right after I give Elena a quick kiss, the camera comes back live.

"For the rest of tonight's show, we're going to talk about Ben and Amber Bradley. Last week, Mason Lockwood was arrested for the murders of Ben and Amber. The police now believe Amber's suicide was in fact murder made to look like a suicide. Mr. Lockwood's arraignment is scheduled for Monday. At this time, he's being held without bail in the police station in Richmond. He will be brought back to Mystic Falls for the arraignment at the county courthouse. Judge Beale will preside over the proceedings," I explain, pausing to take a quick drink of water before continuing.

"On the screen behind are pictures of the exhumation of Amber Bradley's body. The state crime lab in Richmond will be doing a repeat autopsy on her remains. We'll keep you up to date about the outcome. My hope is that the pathologists and toxicologists at the state crime lab will find something with which can be used to convict the alleged killer, Mr. Lockwood. Please look at the footage of Amber's eternal slumber being disrupted. I hate the thought that we had to disturb her as it were but the police need to know how she died so hopefully that evidence can be admitted into trial when we reach that point. And please know that this show will be following the trial when it commences." Taking a breath, I pull the item out of my pocket.

"One last thing before we close tonight. See this key I'm holding," I mention, stepping close to the camera so it can zoom in on it. "This key was sent to me anonymously. The person who sent it claimed that it belonged to Ben. My hope is that whatever lock this key fits into, hopefully that box holds some evidence regarding Amber's death. Ben never believed that Amber killed herself. He was determined to prove just that when he was brutally murdered in cold blood himself. Please, if you know anything or can help us find the answer to this, call the number that's flashing on the chyron at the bottom of the screen. Thank you all for joining us again tonight. And more importantly, please, help us find the lock that fits this key." I add, stressing it's importance as I let the camera zoom in on it for a few more seconds as the show comes to a close. As soon as our studio camera turns off, I loosen my tie and step off of stage.

"It was a big show tonight. I really hope someone will know what box that key fits into."

"Me too, Elena, me too. Especially now that Mason has suddenly gotten tight-lipped about everything. He does have the right against self incrimination and to be represented by counsel. And lord knows he can hire the best attorneys in the country but Brady says he's now saying he confessed under duress. You know Brady as well as I do, he'd never do anything to jeopardize a conviction."

"We may be holding part of huge piece of evidence or we may be holding nothing significant at all. I just have to believe that key was sent to you for a reason. If it's something incidental and insignificant, why bother?"

"I agree but until we get a break, there's really nothing the police or us for that matter can do."

"God, Damon, it's so frustrating," she says, shaking head in dismay.

"Hey, I know this is really personal for you." Pulling her into my arms, I give her a hug, holding her close for a few moments. Once I let go, I spin her around. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, I start to massage them gently. "You have knots all over back here. I think we both could use some R and R when this is all over, don't you?"

"That feels good," she purrs, dropping her head back onto one of my shoulders. "And yes, Damon, I would love some R & R when this is all over."

As soon as I finish kneading her tense muscles, I steal a kiss from her lips. When a yawn threatens to escape, I have to pull away.

"You look tired, Damon. Are you ready to go home?"

"I am tired tonight. Home, home, or home with you?" I ask, immediately feeling a chill knowing that I almost died there. Even though I was home for dad's welcome home party, I still feel uneasy about it.

"Home with me of course," she says softly. I can tell by the way she's eyeing me that she knows exactly why I'm hesitant to go back there right now.

"Let's go then." Offering her my hand, we walk into the main slew of offices. Separating for a few minutes, we each walk into our own to turn out lights and power down our computers. As soon as I finish, I walk towards her office. Sitting behind her desk, she looks up when I rap on her door frame. Just as she starts to stand up, her cellphone rights. Raising her index finger, she signals me to wait a moment while she answers it.

"Are you kidding me?" she gasps, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Oh my God, yes, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye now." Clicking off the phone, she looks at me with tears in her eyes. Flying out of her chair, she grabs my hand, tugging me along with her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. it's the best news ever," she squeals excitedly. As soon as we get to her car, she tosses me the keys. "You're driving."

* * *

' _Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers at night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright'_

 _I've always loved that line. It's from the 1941 movie, 'The Wolfman' starring Lon Chaney Jr. And it's those old black and white horror movies that I love._

 _Thank you, Eva. I love and appreciate you more than you know. I can't imagine being here without you._

 _And a big thanks to all of you who are still with me. It means a lot to me, it really, really does._

 _Chapter title: 'Light a Fire' by Rachel Taylor._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful weekend. Thanks you all again._


	21. I'll Be There For You

Elena:

As soon as Damon has the keys in one hand, I grab his other and practically drag him out to the parking lot. Unlocking the door, I nearly dive inside, excited to get there as quickly as humanly possible. Damon is shaking his head with mirth at me but I know that he understands how important this is to me. Sliding into the driver's seat, he buckles his seat belt, ignites the engine and pulls out into traffic. When we reach the highway, the traffic is heavy so we have to slow till we can successfully exit onto the interstate.

"Damon, please hurry," I blurt out, sitting at the edge of my seat as he drives across town.

"Elena, I'm sure Brady would love nothing more than to give me a speeding ticket. He'd never let me hear the end of it."

"You're right. I'm sorry for being pushy."

"I know, Elena and I'd rather get you there safely than right now if you get my drift."

"Yes, thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome," he adds, squeezing my hand.

"When you're in a hurry, nothing goes right," I sigh, staring at the road illuminated by our headlights ahead of me.

"Relax okay?"

"That's easy for you to say. It's been so long."

"I know that, Elena. I'm really happy about all of this."

"I know you are," I start to say when I see the sign for our exit. "Slow down, don't miss the exit."

"You're hilarious you know that, right?" he laughs, putting on his blinker and exiting a few minutes later. Sitting at the edge of my seat, I'm almost out of the car before he even pulls it to a complete stop. After stepping out and locking the car door, he places a hand on each shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetheart. We're here." With that, he drops his arms, laces his fingers with mine and leads me inside. Stopping only to ask the person at the desk if he's in his room, I drag Damon behind me almost as if he's a cartoon character with his legs in the air while I'm speeding down the hall. When I reach our destination, I pause and take a breath, meeting Damon's eyes. Although it's not the first time that I came to visit, it'll be the first time that I know with certainty that he'll be aware of my presence.

Suddenly a plethora of images fills my mind. One is me clutching Kol's bloody body to mine, holding him close. And then I see my bloodied clothes and hands again. It's like I'm back in that moment. Needing a minute alone compose myself, I walk down the hall a few feet, close my eyes and just breathe. It should've been me that laid in a coma for so long. Shaking my head, I scrunch my eyes together and try to force this from my head. I know full well that Kol will scold me for even thinking such thoughts.

Already knowing me so well, Damon waits for me at his door. With my conceding nod, he walks over and pulls me into his arms, caressing my back with his palms. I don't know how much time has passed when he steps back, reaches into his pocket and offers me a handkerchief.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Elena. I want to be here with you. And I understand completely how very important he is to you."

Swallowing thickly, I nod again, link my hand with his and once again we step in front of his room. Facing him once more, I clasp the handle and when I see Damon nod again, I push the door open. It's only when _his_ eyes meet mine that my tears fall with renewed vigor. Rushing to his bedside, we wrap our arms around each other.

"My God, I thought you'd never wake up. I mean, your doctors said that it was a possibility and you can't know how devastated I felt after that. I'm so happy that you're here in this moment with me right now. It's truly a miracle," I blubber, my whole body shaking under the weight of all the emotion that I'm feeling right now.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Damon says, giving my shoulders another squeeze. Too focused on the fact that Kol is no longer trapped in his coma, I don't say anything but I hear when the door squeaks. Finally getting control of myself, I ease back and stare into his eyes.

"It's so good to see you too, Elena," he says, his voice a little weak sounding. We join hands and I just stare at him for a few moments. When I realize that I'm alone here, I look around and ask him about his family.

"Where are your parents?"

"I sent them home to get some rest. They were literally running on fumes. The doctor told me that they've been here day and night since they moved me here."

"Did they fill you in on who did this to you?"

"They said that Mason was arrested for Ben and Amber's murders. Do they think he's responsible for what happened to me too?"

"Yes, Brady thinks that I was the intended target because of the Bradley case. I'm so, so sorry, Kol, this should have been me."

"Don't you ever say that again," he says, glaring at me. Sighing, I reach up to cup his face for a moment. Our connection is so strong.

"You said that Mason has been arrested?"

"I did. He tried to kill Damon too. We caught him at the scene actually."

"Seriously?" he asks, his mouth agape.

"Mason injected him with this drug that causes paralysis. I don't know how but somehow we reached him in time to save his life."

"He's okay now, right? I mean he's here with you."

"Yeah, he's good."

"So Elena, is there a reason that you're here with Damon?" he queries, raising an eyebrow teasingly at me.

"There is. He and I are together, Kol," I explain, bracing for what may be a harsh reaction.

"You're with him as in romantically?"

"Yes, I'm in love with him, Kol. I sometimes can't believe it myself."

"Wow, I did miss a lot," he jokes, smiling at me. "But you know what? I kind of had a feeling about the two of you. If he makes you happy, I'll support you all the way."

"He does, he really does." Unable to help myself, I loop my arms around his neck a second time and give him another hug. "But enough about me, how are you really, Kol?"

"The doctor tells me that I'll probably have some short term memory loss. I may have to carry some kind of a reminder with me from now on. You know like if I have an appointment at a certain time or place, I'll have to set a reminder on my phone or I'll forget about it. That's scary, you know?"

"I understand. I'm here, I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will. I love you, Elena. You're my best friend forever and always."

"I love you too, Kol," I start to say, pausing when I hear the door open again.

"Come in, Damon," Kol says, gesturing with his arm for him to walk inside.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kol," Damon says, extending his hand towards Kol. I can't keep the big ear to ear smile off of my face when my dearest friend takes Damon's hand, cupping it between his.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Damon. I just want her to be happy," he says, his eyes drifting to mine and then back to Damon's.

"I'm completely captivated by this beautiful woman, Kol. I'd like for us to be friends too but that means no more hiding Achilles in my office," Damon jokes, before stooping over and dropping a kiss to my crown.

"I'd like that too, Damon. But listen, it's late. You two should get out of here. Even though I've been Sleeping beauty for the last several weeks, I am tired."

"Alright, we'll go but I'll be back tomorrow. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, bring me a Mt. Dew Live Wire and a Big Mac with a large fries."

"Deal." After giving him one more hug, I stand up and take Damon's hand. Just as we reach the door, I let go of Damon and run back to the bedside to give Kol a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Elena. Now get out of here."

"Bye, Kol," I add. When Damon extends his hand again, I lace our fingers together, drop a kiss to his lips. After stealing one last glance at Kol, the two of us leave the room leaving Kol to get a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Damon asks, his hand pressed against my back when the two of us walk into the courtroom to take a seat. The place is actually packed. Mystic Falls finest are providing crowd control because outside it's simply a zoo. There are barricades up so the people that really need to get into the courthouse can. Looking up, I feel my stomach twist when I see Meredith sitting in the row right behind Mason and his attorney's on the defendant's side of the room. I'll forever to be grateful to her for saving Damon's life. If I was still in my hate Damon phase, I still wouldn't have ever wished for his death. Even under that circumstance, I still would've done everything I could to save his life. I just can't imagine the despair Joe, Katherine and James would be feeling now had Mason been successful in killing Damon.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispers, his gaze focused intently on me.

"Just Meredith," I whisper. If not for her, you'd be dead."

"I love you," he mouths, squeezing my hand. In the next minute, the hushed roar of the crowd quiets completely when Judge Beale enters the courtroom. After taking his seat, he calls the court to order. Focusing his attention on Mason, he address him.

"Mr. Lockwood, you are being charged with two counts of murder in the first degree as wall as two counts of attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty by reason of insanity, Your Honor," he says, stoically.

"Unbelievable," I mouth to Damon, completely disgusted that he's even attempting an insanity plea. This man is cold and calculating and knows exactly what he's doing."

Judge Beale eyes Mason over the tops of his bifocals for a moment before looking through the paperwork. Looking first to the defense table and then to the prosecution table, he orders Mason to be examined by the appropriate people to determine if he's competent to stand trial. As soon as the proceedings are complete, the Judge bangs the gavel and announces that court is adjourned for now. Standing up, we exit the courtroom, running right into Brady as soon as we step through the double doors.

"Were you expecting him to plead insanity?" I ask, staring at him.

"Honestly, Elena. I think he'll do anything, disparage his victims, whatever he needs to do to save his own skin. He's despicable," he says softly, watching as a shackled Mason exits a side door surrounded by guards to take him back to jail.

"He is," Damon adds, shaking his head. After we visit with Brady for a little while longer, we tell him goodbye to head back over to the TV station to prepare for this week's broadcast.

* * *

Damon:

Since Kol is finally awake and on the mend, Elena drove over to the rehab hospital in Richmond to spend the day with him. Although I miss her, I know how important he is to her. The last thing I want is for her to have to choose between him and me. I won't put her in that position. With my head buried in my work, I don't notice anyone approach till I hear a knock on my door. Looking up, I'm a little surprised to see Aimee Bradley and her parents. Standing up, I immediately invite them in and pull out chairs for all three of them.

"Damon, we just wanted to thank you for all that you've done to bring justice to our children."

"Mr. Bradley, of course. It was something I had to do. Their story literally consumed me. How can I help you today?"

"Tell him, Aimee," her mother says, smiling at her daughter.

"I didn't know anything about that key till I saw it on your show. I honestly forgot about it but your show triggered a memory. I had it on the top shelf in my closet behind some other things."

"What do you have, Aimee?"

"Um.. Ben gave me this," she begins before pausing for a moment to reach into her bag. My eyes almost pop out of my head when I see the small metal lock box. After she hands it to me, she continues, "He asked me to keep it safe and to not tell anyone about it. I don't know who sent you that key but it wasn't me. I thought that maybe it might fit?"

"Wow," I utter, my eyes focused completely on the box. Stunned, I run my fingers over the metal and lastly on the lock itself. The shape is correct but whether it'll fit or not remains to be seen. I'm really speechless here.

"Thank you for bringing it to me. I have the key in a locked drawer in my desk but I think we should get Detective Williams to come over here before we try to open it. I don't want to contaminate any evidence that may be inside."

"I.. I never thought of that."

"I'm just so grateful that you remembered that you had it."

"Me too. I hope there's something in there that will help to put him in jail or land him the death penalty," Mr. Bradley adds. I can both see and understand the rage he feels towards Mason Lockwood.

"That's my wish as well, Mr. Bradley. I'm going to give Brady a call." As soon as he nods, I pick up the phone, telling him that he needs to get to the station as soon as possible when he picks up.

"Damon?"

"It's important, Brady." Before hanging up, he tells me that he'll be here shortly.

"He's on his way. Can I get you any refreshments? Soda, water, coffee?"

"Sure, Damon. Coffee would be nice. Aimee?" Mrs. Bradley asks.

"I'll just have a bottle of water," she adds, smiling shyly at me. Nodding I leave my office to get their drinks. While pouring some coffee, I hear Brady's voice. Turning around, I set the cups down to shake Brady's hand.

"What is so important?"

"The Bradley's are in my office. They brought me a locked metal box. Whether it's the box, I don't know but I have the key. I wanted to get your opinion before opening it."

"If it is our box, I think we need to take it to the station so it can be opening by one of our crime scene technologists. It'll need to be dusted for fingerprints and whatever is inside to be taken into evidence. You can come with me if you want to observe the process."

"Absolutely I want to but we need to talk to the family." Giving me a nod the two of us walk back into my office. Once I hand them their drinks, Brady explains the process to them. He answers their questions and after assuring the Bradley's that he'll keep them in the loop, they excuse themselves to go home. Immediately after, Brady and I take the box and my key over to the police station. Knowing I need to give Elena a head's up, I stay outside, telling Brady that I'll be right in as soon as I talk to Elena. Unfortunately, she doesn't pick up so I text her a message. Sticking my phone back into my pocket, I suck in a breath of air and go inside, chomping at the bit to see what secret is held within the box.

* * *

Elena:

Elated to be able to spend time with my friend again, I asked the nurse if I could take him outside and push him around on the beautifully landscaped grounds of this facility. Saying that it would be good for him to get some fresh air, she asks an orderly to help him into a wheelchair. We stop at the nurses desk to let them know where we'll be in case his family would come. Having stopped at McDonald's before I got here, I hand him the sack while I get behind his chair to push him. Unable to wait till we get outside, he digs into his French fries, thanking me with a mouth so full of food that I can barely understand what he's saying. I don't even care, I'm just ecstatic that he's awake and knows who I am and that I'll do anything in my power to help with his recovery.

As soon as he finishes, he turns to me. "So Damon, ha?"

"Yeah," I smile. Lost in my thoughts, I don't say anything else until I feel his hand on my knee.

"What made you change your mind? I mean before I ended up here, you were livid, blaming him about having to give up your anchor job."

"I know. He had nothing to do with that, Kol. And he apologized for the sins of our youth," I laugh, lacing my fingers with his.

"I've never seen you so happy. I like seeing you so bubbly but tell me, what was the big moment?"

"It was right after you got hurt. Damon left his father's bedside to come to me at the lake house."

"What do you mean, he left his father's bedside?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know. Maybe you don't remember but he got called away from the studio the night this happened. His father got a new heart. He just got home from the hospital himself. As you can imagine, Damon is relieved and grateful beyond words but I know he feels bad that someone had to die so that his father could live. He told me that he wants to thank that person's family if they'll agree to meet with him and Joe."

"Wow. That's something to take in. Who knew Damon Salvatore would turn out to be a nice guy?"

"Certainly not me," I laugh, leaning against him. When I see him yawn, I get up and push him inside. Once the orderly gets him back into bed, I pull up a chair to sit with him, holding his hand till he falls asleep. After he whispers goodbye, I tell him that I'll be back to visit real soon. Staring at him for a few moments, I thank the powers that be for my good fortune, drop a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodbye, Kol."

"Bye, come back soon."

"I promise I will. And I'm going to bring Damon so you two can get to know each other better."

"I'd like that. Drive carefully."

"I will," I add. When I reach the doorway, I turn around once more, blow a kiss and then step out of his room. After stopping at the nurse's desk to give them my number, I tell them to have a good day and head out to my car, enjoying the breeze against my skin as I look for where I parked.

* * *

Wanting to talk to Damon, I pull my cellphone out of my purse. When I look at it, I palm myself in the forehead when I see that the battery is dead. As soon as I get in the car, I hook it to the portable charger . By the time I pull into my apartment parking lot, my phone is fully charged. It's only then that I see Damon's text. Although I'm exhausted, I pick up my phone and call him back.

"Hi Damon, you called?" I say, a yawn escaping distorting my words.

"Hey sweetheart. You sound really tired."

"I am. I had a great afternoon with Kol but I'm just so tired."

"Why don't you take a nap? As soon as I'm done with Brady here, I'll come over. If that's okay with you that is?"

"Of course, I'm kind of in the mood to share a bubble bath," I tell him, my voice suddenly husky sounding.

"Keep that thought. I'll be there soon. Bye now." When I hear him end the call, I stuff my phone in my pocket and go into my apartment. Dropping onto the couch, I fall asleep almost as soon as I close my eyes.

* * *

When I start to become coherent again, I raise my eyelids, smiling when Damon is who I see when I open my eyes. Just as I start to sit up, I become aware of a delicious aroma.

"What are you cooking?" I ask after pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Nothing fancy, just some spaghetti. Are you hungry?"

"I am."

"How was your day?" I ask, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I wish you could've been there, Elena. The Bradley's came to see me today. They happened to have in their possession a locked box that Ben had given to Aimee for safekeeping. She forgot that she had it, only remembering when we showed the key on our last show."

By now, my mouth is practically on the floor. "Well, don't leave me hanging. Did the key fit?"

"I didn't want to compromise any would be evidence so Brady and I took it to the forensic technicians at the jail."

"I love you, Damon so don't take this the wrong way but if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to swat you. Did the key fit?"

"It did fit."

"Damon!"

"There were pictures of the two of them together. Amber looks to be completely enamored of the guy. There were also some letters allegedly from Mason promising her that they would be together as soon as he could end things with Meredith. But you and I both know that know that he would never even consider divorcing Meredith because of his political ambitions."

"Oh Damon, my heart breaks all over again for Amber. I'm sure she believed every word he said to her."

"I'm sure you're probably right. From what I've been told, she was rather naïve."

"Yes, she just wanted someone to love her. She never dated in high school. Mason was probably the first guy that paid attention to her."

"And as such, she probably hung on his every word."

"Yes, Damon. I'm sure she did. Were the Bradley's there too?"

"No, they went home."

"I'm stunned, Damon. Mason needs to be held accountable for this. I hope that Judge Beale won't let him out on bail."

"I agree, Elena. He'd probably make a run for it. To Mexico or some other country without an extradition treaty with the states."

"I think so too." It's like we're both in our own little world for a few minutes. I snap out of it when I hear Damon ask me a question.

"How did your visit with Kol go?"

"It was great. He practically swallowed his Big Mac and fries whole," I laugh as it replays in my mind.

"I'm so happy that he's back so to speak."

"Me too. I told him that I would bring you with me next time."

"I'd like that. You know, I'm not really hungry right now. How about you?"

"No, I'm too excited to eat. Why?"

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I seem to recall you mentioning something about sharing a bath?"

* * *

 _Kol lives! Thank you so much, Eva, my sister, my best friend, my confidant._

 _And a sincere thank you to all of you. It means so much to me that you're interested in my story._

 _Chapter title: 'I'll Be There for You' by The Rembrandts._

 _Please remember to review. They are the life's blood to a writer._

 _I just got home from work so I'm going to sleep for awhile. Be safe, vigilant and as always, please enjoy your day._


	22. The Search is Over

Damon:

Although the bath tub in Elena's apartment is a snug fit, I wouldn't say that we're uncomfortable in it either. I'm laying back with an arm resting on either side of the tub while Elena is comfortably settled in the space between my legs. We both feel completely relaxed all the while covered up by a blanket of bubbles. When she shifts, her breasts pop above the water line. And it's as if my hands have a mind of their own. Within the space of a millisecond, I'm cupping, kneading and massaging them till she's writhing in my arms. Her head is thrown back onto my shoulder. The look of ecstasy on her face makes my dick twitch. While dropping a kiss to her cheek and then to her neck, I let go of her breasts and reach down, planting my hand at her core. Using my index finger, I push it inside, amazed that she's already wet and not from the water I might add.

"Damon," she murmurs, her eyes closed and her mouth agape while I stroke her insides. Soon she's riding my finger with abandon and again, we're lucky that it's a deep tub or we'd be mopping the floor when we get out. Moments later, she reaches behind and wraps both arms around my neck, using me for leverage as she circles and raises her hips. Soon I hear her breath hitch and I know she's close. Wanting to be inside of her when she comes, I remove my finger and reach for the condom that I set down on the toilet lid before I crawled into the water. I tear open the foil packet then hand it to her. After pressing a blistering kiss to my lips, she slides it on for me. Pulling her back against my front again, I lift her up while she positions me and then pulls me inside of her gorgeous body.

I groan aloud because she feels so unbelievably good. Holding her tight against me, I need her not to move for a few moments till I can get myself under control. No other woman has discombobulated me the way Elena has. She's just exquisite, as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside and I'll thank the heavens everyday for opening my eyes to who was right in front of me and with me all the while. When she starts swiveling her hips and raising her body up and down along my length, I nearly moan loud enough to rattle the windows. Moments later gasps and whimpers are escaping from her perfectly shaped pout as well, joining mine to create a symphony of our love making. When I feel the coil in my lower belly heat and tighten up, I plant my hands on her hips and help her to rise and fall, only harder this time. After a few more thrusts into her goddess like body, I stiffen and erupt, shouting her name, my release spilling into the condom. Seconds later, Elena follows me into oblivion with my own name on her lips.

As soon as I can feel my body again, I raise her slightly so I can crawl out of the tube. After cinching a towel around my waist, I take one of her hands in each of mine and help her to stand. Shivering when I get another look at her gloriously naked body, I pout when I have to drape a towel around her. With a waggle of my brows, I surprise her when I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed and my towel onto the floor, I waste no time in joining our bodies and our hearts again and again. Blissfully sated, we fall asleep still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to our show. Tonight, Dr. Esther Mikaelson is back with us. And as much as we enjoyed having Dr. Fleming fill in for her, we're happy to have Esther back. However if you're listening, Dr. Fleming. If Elena and I ever take a vacation, I'm sure you and Esther would make fabulous fill in hosts." Seconds later, the camera pans to Elena and Esther as they join me on stage. Esther sits down next to my desk while Elena sits to her right.

"Welcome back, Dr. Mikaelson," I say, taking her hand in mine.

"It's so good to be back."

"So what are you going to tell us about tonight?"

"I thought maybe you and your audience might be interested in the legendary Bigfoot."

"Esther, I find the specter of Bigfoot fascinating," Elena gushes, looking over her shoulder to the infamous film of the creature walking into the woods that's playing on a loop on the monitor behind us.

"Alright then. Sightings of the North American Bigfoot date back to the 1830's. However, interest in Bigfoot grew rapidly during the second half of the twentieth century. This was spurred on by many magazine articles of the time, most seminally a December 1959 _True_ magazine article describing the discovery of large, mysterious footprints the year before in Bluff Creek, California. A half century later, the question of Bigfoot's existence remains open. Bigfoot is still sought, the pursuit kept alive by a steady stream of sightings, occasional photos or footprint finds, and sporadic media coverage.

Most Bigfoot investigators favor one theory of Bigfoot's origin or existence and stake their reputations on it, sniping at others who don't share their views. Many times, what one investigator sees as clear evidence of Bigfoot another will dismiss out of hand. In July 2000, curious tracks were found on the Lower Hoh Indian Reservation in Washington state. Bigfoot tracker Cliff Crook claimed that the footprints were 'for sure a Bigfoot'.

A set of tracks found in Oregon's Blue Mountains have also been the source of controversy within the community. Some maintain that they constitute among the best evidence for Bigfoot, yet other longtime researchers claim that any village idiot could see that they were faked. And while many Bigfoot researchers stand by the famous 16 mm Patterson film, the one that's showing on the monitor behind us," she explains, using her hand to gesture at it before continuing. "..as genuine, others join skeptics in calling it a hoax. Regardless of which theories researchers subscribe to, the question of Bigfoot's existence comes down to evidence. There is plenty of it. Indeed, there are reams of documents about Bigfoot-filing cabinets overflowing with thousands of sighting reports, analyses, and theories. Photographs have been taken of everything from the alleged creature to odd tracks left in snow to twisted branches. Collections exist of dozens or hundreds of footprint casts from all over North America. There is indeed no shortage of evidence. The important criterion, however, is not the _quantity_ of the evidence, but the _quality_ of it," Esther elaborates before continuing on.

"Bigfoot evidence can be broken down into four general types: eyewitness sightings, footprints, recordings, and somatic samples such as hair and blood. Some researchers also place substantial emphasis on folklore and indigenous legends. The theories and controversies within each category are too complex and detailed to go into here. I present merely a brief overview and short discussion of each; anyone interested in the details is encouraged to look further.

Eyewitness accounts and anecdotes comprise the bulk of Bigfoot evidence. This sort of evidence is also the weakest. Lawyers, judges, and psychologists are well aware that eyewitness testimony is notoriously unreliable. People are generally poor eyewitnesses, and can mistake known animals for supposed cryptids or unknown animals or poorly recall details of their sighting. Simply put, eyewitness testimony is poor evidence. Even those scientists who have seen the creatures with their own eyes have been reluctant to come to terms with their observations in a scientific manner.

The most famous recording of an alleged Bigfoot is the short 16 mm film taken in 1967 by Roger Patterson and Bob Gimlin. Again, this is the film that's playing on the screen here. Shot in Bluff Creek, California, it shows a Bigfoot striding through a clearing. In many ways the veracity of the Patterson film is crucial, because the casts made from those tracks are as close to a gold standard as one finds in cryptozoology. Many in the Bigfoot community are adamant that the film is not-and, more important- _cannot_ be a hoax. The question of whether the film is in fact a hoax or not is still open, but the claim that the film _could not_ have been faked is demonstrably false. The size of the creature in the film is well within human limits, but argues that the chest width is impossibly large to be human," Esther concludes, her eyes focused on the screen behind us.

"Thank you so much, Esther."

"If you don't mind, Damon. I actually brought a guest along with me tonight. Is it okay if he joins us?

"Absolutely," I agree, more than a little surprised when Bigfoot himself joins us on stage.

"Damon, Elena, I'd like you to meet the infamous 'Bigfoot'.

"Mr. Bigfoot, it's a pleasure, I think?"

Elena is trying so hard to contain her laughter but finally gives into it.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Mr. Foot is it?" Elena blurts out, laughing so hard that she's actually shaking. Seconds later our surprise guest pulls the top part of the costume off. Elena is immediately quiet as a church mouse when she sees who it is. Tears form in her eyes and without wasting a seconds, she's wrapping Kol in her arms. He actually walked of his own power onto the set tonight. That's really a magnificent accomplishment for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Bigfoot in reality is Kol Mikaelson. He's Esther's son who was severely injured in a hit and run accident many weeks ago. As you can see, he's made a miraculous recovery. Let's give him a round of applause shall we," I say, my eyes on the camera. Moments later our entire production crew, myself included stand up and give Kol a standing ovation. Elena is still too overcome with emotion to do anything but keep him in her arms. Once the shock wears off, I tell the audience that as soon as we're back from a sponsored break, I have an update for them on another one of the cases that I presented before Elena joined me as my co-partner in this endeavor.

"Welcome back to our show tonight. We have an update on the case of Will Turner. He disappeared in 1987 after saying goodbye to his girlfriend. His abandoned and burned out car was found two months later in a field in West Virginia. At the time we aired Will's case, we had a forensic artist join us on set and draw what she believed that he would look like today. On the screen now is an actual photo of Will just before he disappeared and on the right side is the forensic artist's rendition of what Will may look like now.

Tonight, we have an update from the sheriff's office in Fayetteville, West Virginia. We have Sheriff John Tupper on screen with us to give you all an update." Turning around I face the screen.

"Hello Sheriff Tupper. It's a pleasure to have you join us tonight. I understand you have some news on our case."

"Yes, Damon. I'm glad to be with you tonight. Mr. Turner is alive and well and is an upstanding resident of our community. At the time of his accident, he developed amnesia, living for years under an assumed name. Although DNA has identified him as your man, he still insists he has no memory of his life as Will Turner. However, after your sketch was distributed to the police stations in the five state area, it was only then that we recognized one of our own as your Mr. Turner."

"We're just glad to know that he's alive and well now. Thank you, Sheriff Tupper."

"Anytime. Goodnight now," he says, his face stoic as his camera goes dark. "That's all we have for you tonight. You may or may not know it but Mr. Mikaelson and Elena are very, very close friends. That's why she was so overcome when Kol revealed himself here tonight. To all of us who work on this show and everyone who is a part of our family here, we're grateful to have Kol on the mend. He's a very talented cameraman and we're counting the days till he's given his release to return to work. And since we're near the end of tonight's broadcast, I will tell you that next week's show, we'll be focusing on the Bradley case again. Police Chief Williams, I'm used to calling him detective Williams that I forget sometimes that he is the big Kahuna over there. But that's neither here nor there, what I started to say is that he'll be joining us next week when we go over the case. Obviously he won't be able to reveal everything because the DA is preparing for the Lockwood trial but he'll give us an update on where the case is headed right now. We'll see you all next week," I say, smiling myself till the light on the camera gradually fades to black.

* * *

"Kol, are you sure you're not too tired for this?"

"Elena, I'm fine. How am I going to build up my stamina if I sit around all the time?"

"I know, it's just.. I worry about you."

"Oh Elena," he says, giving me a hug.

"Sweetheart, give him some breathing room. He's made magnificent strides since he woke up."

"I know that but it's going to be a stressful night. Ric is still a bit prickly with me over how I treated you."

"Do you want me to talk to him? I may or may not have deserved some of your prickliness," I tease, giving her a wink.

"Oh you deserved it alright," she retorts, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that we're like best buds now, Damon, but you definitely deserved a kick in the ass," Kol adds for good measure.

"Yes, I did deserve your scorn. I'm so glad that we have been able to get past that," I add, holding one of her hands while she has her other arm linked with Kol's. When we reach the front door, I raise my hand and push the doorbell. Turning to face Elena, I lean in and press a kiss to her cheek.

"You two are ridiculous."

"Why do you say that, Kol?" I laugh.

"You're always kissing," he jokes, rolling his eyes.

Just as I'm about to respond, the door opens.

"I'm so glad you're here. Hello Kol. How are you feeling after your tenuous ordeal?"

"I'm doing good, grandma."

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Damon. He's called me grandma for years already," Lena answers, stepping aside so we can all walk into the house. I, however, don't miss the smug look that Kol lays on me. Shaking my head, I can't help the chuckle that leaves my lips as I follow the two of them into the house. Lena sends us to the living room, saying everyone is here already. Grandpa, my dad, Jenna and Ric are deep in conversation. It's when I see how pale my dad looks that I interrupt.

"Dad are you okay?" I ask, letting go of Elena's hand and taking the seat beside him.

"Yes, Damon. I'm fine. It's just that my pills make me a little nauseous. Plus Dr. Parker told me that they can cause difficulty sleeping too. I may need to ask him about taking a sleeping pill."

"Dad, are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to go back to the doctor tomorrow. I'll talk to him then. It's not like I can stop taking the pills. I'll have to take them for the rest of my life."

"This I know," I start to say, looking up when Elena takes a seat beside me.

"Hello, Elena," dad adds, smiling at her.

"Hi. It's so good to see you out and about, Mr. Salvatore."

"Jim insisted that I join you all tonight. I'm tired though so I won't stay real late."

"Whenever you're ready to leave, just tell me so I can take you home, okay?"

"Don't worry so much, Damon."

"I almost lost you, dad. Of course, I'm concerned when you don't feel good."

"Chill," he scolds. Shaking my head, I can't help but laugh too when I hear Elena giggle a bit.

"So you two?" Ric says, interrupting us.

"Yes, we're together now, Ric."

"I need a drink."

"I'll join you," I mention, getting up to follow him into the kitchen.

"Lena, do you have anything to drink in the fridge?"

"Yes, Ric. There's some beer. Damon and Elena have something to tell us though so come to the living room when you're done. Joe isn't feeling well so James wants to get him home."

"I can take him home, Lena. That way grandpa can stay here with you if you want."

"Whatever works for you, Damon. Come let's get this show on the road."

"Yes, mam," I utter, giving her a salute.

As soon as everyone is seated, Elena and I stand up. Kol is seated beside my father. Papa is sitting beside Lena, holding her hand. With a smile, I shake my head slightly, lacing my own fingers with Elena's.

After sharing a glance with Elena, she begins, "You're probably wondering what we want to talk to you all about tonight. You're well aware the hit and run accident that nearly killed Kol. What you don't know is that I was the intended target. But some of you may not be aware that Damon was targeted by Mason Lockwood too. He's fine now though as you can see."

"What?" Ric asks, incredulity written all over his face.

"He injected me with something called Succinylcholine. Although it's a short acting drug, it's still effective for long enough to kill someone. I was literally aware of everything but I was frozen. I could breathe, I couldn't move my eyes, I couldn't do anything. I'll always be grateful to Elena and Brady for getting there in time to save me. We mainly wanted to give you a head's up so you're not shocked when some of this is revealed at Mason's trail."

"I still have a hard time believing that Mason is a killer," Jenna adds, her gaze focused on Elena.

"It's true. I have told you all time and again that he is a menace. But putting that aside for a moment, we also wanted to tell you that Damon and I are together now. We're in love."

"We all knew this, Elena but we're very happy for you."

"Thanks grandma."

"Now is that all you two had to say?"

"Yes," she adds, laughing at her grandmother.

"Let's have some dessert then," she says, standing up.

"I'll help you, mom," Jenna adds, following her into the kitchen.

"You're sure about this, Damon?" Ric asks, right in front of Elena.

"Ric, don't talk about her like she's not here. And yes, I'm sure about her," I say with conviction, giving her hand a squeeze. Moments later Jenna tells us to come to get our dessert. As soon as we're done, I offer to take dad home. Since he drove, I toss Elena my car keys so she can take Kol home while I drive dad's car back to our house. Telling me she'll help Kol into the house and then meet me at the boarding house, I give her a kiss and then tell her goodbye. As soon as dad and I are in the car, I roll down the window, waving to her till I pull away from the curb and drive away.

* * *

As soon as we get home, dad goes to bed. I pick up my phone to text Elijah to tell him that I won't be in tomorrow so I can go with my dad to his doctor appointment. Exhausted myself, I drop onto the couch and put my feet up. Although Elena helped me rearrange this room, I still get shivers when I think of how close I came to dying here. Almost simultaneously my eyes drop closed and the doorbell rings. Knowing it's Elena, I throw my legs over the side, get up and answer the door. As soon as I do, I pull her into my arms and kiss her fiercely.

"What was that for?"

"I've had a bad day and I needed it," I tell her, holding her close.

"Damon."

When I start to answer, I can't stop the yawn that leaves my mouth.

"Let's go to bed."

"It's early yet. Come on," I say, taking her hand and pulling into the living room with me. Laying down again, I pull her on top of me and kiss her soundly once more. With her in my arms, I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of her, knowing full well that I'll never be able to let her go.

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva. Lots and lots and lots of love sent your way._

 _Thank you all for being with me through the course of this story. Your support is so important to me. I have the best readers._

 _Chapter title: 'The Search is Over' by Survivor._

 _"My Deathless Heart" by JustiniaKorax is a good story. I just found it._

 _Please review._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	23. Amarantine

Damon:

I feel myself start to become more aware of my surroundings, a bright beam of sunlight comes through the slats in the blinds, shining across my face. At first, I don't want to open my eyes. I am groggy, still fatigued and hovering on that edge between sleep and wake. It is still dark here. I feel safe and warm in her arms. I never want to leave this place. Finally giving up, I open one eye, smiling softly when I realize that she's wrapped around me. Still asleep, her chest rises and falls evenly. Rather than wake her just yet, I close my eyes again, basking in the rightness of being in her embrace. When I open them again, I glance at the clock, a little surprised when I see that it's nearly ten already. We were both so tired last night that we fell asleep on the couch. I'm surprised that dad hasn't woken me up. It's then that I feel a chill run up my spine. What if something happened over night? Is that he's not down here? With utmost care, I untangle myself and stand up to go in search of my father. I heave a huge sigh of relief when I find him in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Dad, you're not supposed to drink caffeine," I scold, grabbing a cup for myself and filling it.

"Damon, for your information, it's caffeine free coffee. Finn said I could have a cup every day."

"I'm sorry. I worry about you so much."

"And I appreciate the fact that you care, son. But you don't have to hover over me. Between you and Jim, I feel like a child sometimes."

"I'll try to back off a bit but I only have one dad and I'm not ready to lose him yet," I add, giving his forearm a squeeze.

"Deal," he chuckles. "Is Elena still asleep?"

"No, not anymore," she interrupts, joining us in the kitchen.

"Have a seat," I tell her, jumping up to pull a chair out for her. "Do you want a cup of coffee, breakfast?"

"I'd like that. Are you cooking?"

"Yep." After handing her a cup, I pull some sausage patties and eggs and a bag of fresh hash browns out of the fridge. When I finish, I plate it up and give Elena and me the genuine eggs while I make dad breakfast using egg beaters. As soon as we finish, Elena and I shower, joining our bodies as we do so. As soon as we finish up, we dress and go back downstairs where dad is waiting for me to take him to his appointment with Finn and Dr. Parker. I pull her into my arms and give her a blistering kiss right there in our front yard and I don't care who happens to see. When I let go, I steal one more before walking her to her car. After waiving good goodbye, I crawl into the car, feeling giddily happy about her and me and what the future may hold.

* * *

"Hello everyone. Welcome to a special edition of our show tonight. The management here at KNBX have generously given Elena and I this extra half hour this week to bring you up to speed on the Bradley case. Joining Elena and I tonight are Chief Williams of the Mystic Falls PD and Kol Mikaelson, who has a vested interest in this case. We at the station are so grateful to have him back at work now." After introducing Brady and Kol, I take the seat behind my desk while Brady takes the seat directly to my right, Elena next to him with Kol to her right. When I look at the monitor behind me, a picture of Ben and Amber laughing together. They're both so vibrant in this picture, almost like neither had a care in the world. It's tragic what happened to them.

"Brady, what can you tell about the Bradley story?"

"I'm sure you all remember when Damon showed you a key. Well I can tell you that we did find the locked box that fit the key. I am not at liberty to divulge what was inside the box, that will be disclosed at trial but what we found is significant. That much I can tell you. I'm certain you are all well aware that Mason Lockwood is currently incarcerated pending trial. Because he stands accused of allegedly killing two people and attempting to kill two more, Judge Beale denied his request for bail."

"We know that he pled not guilty by claiming insanity. Is there anything to report on that front?"

"No. When the experts give Judge Beale their opinion as to whether he's competent to stand trial, their findings will be made public at that time."

"Do you know any more about Kol's assailant? Mason is being charged with his attempted murder as well as Damon's but can you tell us if Mason was allegedly driving the car that ran down Kol?" Elena asks, her attention focused intently on Brady.

"I can't disclose that, Elena."

"I think I have a vested interest in knowing who ran me down, Brady?"

"Yes, you do, Kol, but again, I have to walk a fine line here."

"Well what about Damon's attack? Do you know how he got a hold of what he used to incapacitate Damon?" Elena asks, lacing her fingers with Kol's.

"No, he isn't talking, Elena. I'm sorry that I can't be more specific but I can't say anything that may jeopardize the DA's case. I'm sure you can all understand that."

"Yes, Brady, that's the last thing we'd want," Elena agrees, smiling tightly at me.

"I have one more question, Brady. Have you received the results of the second autopsy done on Amber yet?" I ask, playing with the pencil in my hand.

"Yes, Damon, we have. And again, I'm sorry, I can't disclose the results. They will be admitted into evidence when the case goes to trial."

"That makes sense."

"Now, I have to say something to you and your audience. If not for the unrelenting focus that Damon and Elena placed on getting some answers on both Ben and Amber's cases, we may not be so close to bringing their cases to a conclusion. Once the evidence has been released at trial and is public knowledge, I'll be able to come back here with specific answers. I want to thank Damon and Elena," Brady says, his gaze on the camera.

"Thank you, Brady. I'm sure I speak for Elena and everyone here at KNBX when I say that we really hope to be able to give more families some closure whether just finding answers or putting other alleged killers behind bars. We'll bring you more information on the Lockwood case as it becomes available. Thank you all for joining us this evening."

Before the camera goes dark, Elena jumps in. "Speaking for Damon and myself, I'd like to thank you, our audience, for tuning in tonight. Without your support, we wouldn't have this stage from which to help solve these crimes. And a special message to the person or persons that mailed the key to Damon, thank you. If not for that, things might look very different for the police and the prosecuting attorney right now," she adds, looking at her best friend before continuing,

"If you have a mystery that you'd like us to look into, you can send your questions or concerns to the address that's scrolling across the chyron right now. Thank you all for joining us tonight. We'll see later in the week for our regularly scheduled hour show." Elena finishes, leaning over my desk to drop a kiss to my lips as soon as the camera goes dark.

* * *

A few months later:

It's really a beautiful day. The sun is shining and there are very few clouds in the sky. It's the perfect afternoon for nuptials. We're out in the country at my grandpa's old farm. He moved in with my dad when his health failed but he could never find it in himself to sell the place. The place actually has two barns. One is the house that papa built for my grandma, the one my mom grew up in and the other is just a barn but it's been turned into a beautiful venue for the wedding today.

When I see Jenna, directing what looks like one of the caterers, I hurry over to her. "Hey Jenna."

"Hi Damon," she says, giving me a wide smile.

"How is she?"

"She's just fine. You are completely smitten," she laughs.

"I am indeed. I guess I'll see her pretty soon. The wedding is going to start pretty soon."

"It is. I need to get back there anyway. I'll see you at the altar."

"You will indeed. I see my sister over there. I'm going to go to say hi to her." After watching Jenna walk away, I go over to catch up with Katherine. The girls are hanging onto Nick's hands. I watch as he leads them over to the table where they're serving punch. Just before I reach her, Kol latches onto my elbow, pulling me aside.

"Hey Kol, did you need something?"

"Not really. She asked me to see how you are."

"I'm fine. But give her a kiss for me okay?"

"Yeah, that'll go over well," he laughs.

"Listen, buddy, I'm going to go over there to say hello to my sister."

"See ya later then."

I nod, watching as he walks away. As soon as he goes into the house, I walk to where my sister is standing. In a mood for a little levity, I cover her eyes with my hands, whispering guess who in her ear.

"Little brother, really? You're a grown man but look at you all decked out in a tux. I never thought I'd see the day," she teases, giving me hug.

"I don't like wearing the penguin suit. But it's a big day. It is. How did you get Jeff to venture this far south?"

"He's busy, Damon. I mean, he produces a lot of shows but right now, ' _Hamilton'_ is it."

"Maybe Elena and I will fly up there for weekend or something. Perhaps he'd take us. I love history."

"I know you do. When we hear a loud speaker announce for the wedding party to assemble, I drop a kiss to my sister's cheek and hurry off to take my place at the altar.

* * *

Standing on the altar beside my father and grandfather, I smile widely at Elena, my eyes only on hers despite the fact that it's our grandparents wedding. It's only when I hear Lena begin to recite her vows that I look away. She really looks lovely in a tea length pastel lavender lacey dress. Elena's bridesmaid dress is a pale baby blue while Jenna's is the same dress but the color is pale yellow. Dad is the best man while I'm the groomsman. I'm glad that he asked dad to stand up for him. Aside from that short spat that they had after mom died, they've been very close. When I look at Elena, I can't help but imagine us in this very place reciting our own vows to each other. She'll be beautiful dressed in lace and pearls and smelling like sunshine and verbena. I'll be all dapper in my tux and when I take her hands in mine, I'll vow to never let go. My reverie is broken when I feel a slight nudge in the ribs from my dad. Smiling at him, I nod and turn my attention back to the proceedings.

"James, at this late time of my life, you have startled me out of a deep sleep with your unexpectedly beautiful love. I receive you into the very breath of my soul, to be the light of my life, to fill my glad heart with a joy beyond all imaginings. I will hold your heart tenderly in the palms of my hands, cherishing it, and thankful for it. I give myself to you this day and I promise to be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live. I love you with my whole heart."

I give Elena a quick glance before turning my attention to my grandpa when he starts to recite his own vows.

"Lena, I love you. We have experienced the joys and sorrows of life through our many years on this earth. We have loved and married before and raised our families. And then, in our twilight years, when we least expected it, fate has brought us together with a love and a joy as fresh as our youth. My friend, my companion, my precious jewel, I hereby pledge myself to be your faithful husband with a love that will endure for all the rest of our days."

After they exchange rings and the Justice of the peace introduces Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, the music starts to play and I stick out my elbow for Elena to latch onto and we walk back down the aisle to begin the celebration.

* * *

"Dance with me," I ask, extending my hand for her.

"I'd love to. Be good, Kol. I'll be back soon. When the band starts to play a ballad, I pull her close and dance slowly with her.

"I love you, Elena," I whisper in her ear, holding her as close as I possibly can. Our bodies are flush, nothing is between us but the garments we're wearing.

"I love you, too, Damon. As soon as grandma and Jim leave, let's get out of here okay? We'll have to come back tomorrow and help clean up anyway."

"I can't wait to get you naked." When she looks at me, I give her a lascivious wink and use my open hand to palm her pert little backside, pushing it against my already hardening appendage.

"Damon," she giggles, rubbing against me discreetly but shamelessly. Feeling a tap on my arm, I loosen my grip, standing aside to let my dad dance with her. Walking back to our table, I accidentally bump into Mayor Lockwood. Wanting to save his own skin, he turned state's evidence against Mason at the trial. Although he insists he knew nothing about his brother's murderous ways, he could have given Mason access to many women some of whom have gone missing. Although the rumors are ridiculously over the top and almost unbelievable, the police have to look into the possibility that Mason could be a serial killer. Even though Brady has told us that the odds are very slim that Mason is connected to any other killings, he also told us that if they do find any evidence that could link him to more murders and disappearances, he'll be tried for those crimes too. As for Mason, he was tried and convicted and will be spending the rest of his life in the Red Onion State Prison in Wise County, Virginia. Of course, his attorney has filed for an appeal. Whether he's successful or not remains to be seen.

"Richard, how are you?"

"Damon, hello," his wife Carol says when she approaches, linking her arm with her husbands.

"Good, Carol. Yourself?"

"We're both doing very well now that all of the notoriety is finally dying down."

"It's nice talking to you, I need to find my girlfriend. Enjoy the rest of your evening," I tell them then walk back to our table, dropping onto the chair at the Mikaelson table. They're all here, even Nick. His restaurant catered the meal. I make small talk with them but I can't take my eyes off of Elena and dad. She's simply beaming, her smile wide and her laughter permeating the room. As soon as the music ends, dad escorts her back to me. Before I can stand up, Katherine walks over to pull dad onto the dance floor. After pausing a moment to tell me that she'll make sure he gets home safely, I thank her profusely. When I can't wait any longer, I grab Elena's hand so the two of us can get out of here. After saying goodbye to our families, we jump in the car and head over to my house. Rolling down the window, the breeze blows through her hair and her profile does wicked things to my already molten hot libido. I know she notices because the next thing I know, she cups my crotch with her hand, gently massaging my package while I try to drive.

"Keep that up and I'm going to pull over and take you on the hood of this car," I say, my voice breathy with lust.

"Do it," she challenges me.

"Elena, as much as I want to, I'm not going to bend you over a car in public."

"You're no fun," she jokes and I groan loudly when she pulls her hand away. Pressing on the gas pedal, I get us home as quickly as I can. Wanting to fulfill her fantasy, I park the car under the cover of our willow tree so we're secluded. I drag her out of the car and pull her into a blistering kiss. In the next second, I bend her over the hood, pull her dress up. After pulling her panties down her legs, she lifts one leg and then the other, stepping out of them. After stuffing them in my pants pocket, I plunge a finger inside of her already drenched lady parts. As soon as she starts moaning and whimpering aloud, I plunge another finger inside, smiling when she starts to ride it. Leaning over her, I start to nibble the skin behind her ear, sucking the delicate skin to leave my mark.

"Damon, I need you now," she asks, her voice husky and when she turns her head to the side, the moonlight illuminates her pupils, brimming with lust. As quickly as I can, I drop my pants and push inside, immediately feeling the wet velvet of her walls as she pulls me in deeper.

"How do you do that?" I pant, using my hips to piston into her gorgeous body.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot," she teases.

Groaning, I continue to rock into her. When I hear her pleasurable moans and grunts, I reach around and start thrumming her clit with my fingertip. Moments later she erupts like a Saturn rocket, her whole body is quaking. I keep thrusting as I chase my own release. Suddenly, the coil in my lower belly bursts and I come spectacularly, shouting her name loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. But thankfully, the boarding house is in a little remote, set back in the trees. We both collapse to the ground, laughing when we can feel our limbs again. Feeling so much love for her in this moments, I loop my arms around her, palming the slight swell of her belly.

"How's my baby?" I whisper, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

 _"You're rather quiet today. Is everything okay, sweetheart?"_

 _"Um, I don't know."_

 _"Elena, you can tell me anything. You know that." She nods but turns away from me for a moment. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, I turn her around so she has to face me._

 _"Tell me."_

 _"Well, Damon. Um, I know that we've always used condoms but they're not a hundred percent effective."_

 _"I know that. Why.. Wait.. are you, are you pregnant?"_

 _"Ah ha," she says, her eyes fixed on mine._

 _"Wow, this is the last thing I expected but this is amazing, Elena."_

 _"Wait, what? You're okay with this?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm more than okay with this. I love you so much," I tell her. Without wasting another second, I cup her cheeks with my hands and pull her lips to mine._

"Just fine," she says, yawning.

"Let's get you to bed. You've had a busy day, miss Gilbert."

"We both have."

After helping her to stand, I pull my pants up and help her straighten her dress. Then I take her hand and the two of us walk into the house together.

* * *

When I hear a "wake up, Damon" I open one eye, immediately closing it and covering my face with my forearm.

"What is it?"

"Your dad and Katherine have breakfast ready. Everyone is here even grandma and James. We have to take them to the airport after breakfast."

"I don't want to get up yet. You wore me out last night, woman," I tease, pulling her on top of me so I can press a heady good morning kiss to her still swollen lips.

"Damon, we need to get downstairs," she protests, even though she settles in my arms. Rolling her onto the side, I lean up and over her to reach into my top drawer, pulling out the little blue box from the store where someone had breakfast. With it clutched tightly in my hand, I fall back onto the bed. When I look into her eyes, they're already as wide as saucers, her mouth is slightly agape and tears are welling in her eyes. Leaning up, I drop a kiss to each eye, the tip of her nose and finally her perfectly shaped pout. Sucking in a fortifying breath, I open the box and pull out the pink diamond cushion cut ring.

Sitting upright, I take her hand in mine. "Elena, will you do me the great of honor becoming my wife?"

"Damon, I... I.. yes, yes," she screams, throwing herself into my arms. After slipping it on that finger, I plant another smoldering kiss to her lips and although I want nothing more than to make slow sweet love to her, I know that we need to get up and join the rest of the family.

Of course everyone notices Elena's engagement ring when we get downstairs. And although her bump is still small, as petite as Elena is, it's already visible so they're aware of her pregnancy too. Since all the food is ready, we all gather around the big table and have breakfast together. When I glance at my papa, I can't help but notice how he and Lena too practically glow with happiness. Knowing that I want that to be Elena and me in our golden years, I reach under the table and take a hold of her hand, giving it a loving squeeze and when our eyes meet, I mouth, 'I love you' to her, my present and future pass before my eyes. And it's in this moment that I know without doubt that she's my forever.

"Damon, your phone," my dad says, handing it to me. After sharing a smile with my fiancé, it feels good to say that, I click it on. It's a text message from Elijah? Reading further, it states that he's sending the both of us on assignment to Fall River, Massachusetts to do a show at the Borden house.

"What on earth?" I utter, handing the phone to Elena so she can read it.

"Lizzie Borden took an axe and gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one," Elena teases, winking at me.

"Don't get any ideas," I add skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rolling her eyes, she hands my phone back to me, squealing, "This is so exciting."

Raising my juice glass, I clink it with hers saying, "Here's to adventure." And when she smiles, she's simply beaming, quite literally taking my breath away. I know that wherever our next adventure may take us, as long as we're together, I'll be the happiest man on the face of this earth.

The End.

* * *

 _We've reached the conclusion of another DE story._

 _Thank you Eva for your undying support, brilliant mind and for all the love and friendship you've given me. And thank you Kate for the beautiful cover image. I love you to the moon and back too. Don't forget to have a look at her stories. She writes DE so brilliantly. Her author name is Florencia7_

 _And a huge thanks to all of you that have reviewed and followed along on this story and all of my stories. You support has meant and still means the world to me. I never wrote a thing, only school assignments. I never had a diary or a journal, it just wasn't an interest of mine, that is... until I met Damon and Elena. 'Halo', the 2013 version, was the first thing I ever wrote._

 _chapter title: 'Amarantine' by Enya._

 _Thank you all again for making the time I have spent here so enjoyable. So many of you I consider friends and I care about all of you._

 _'Take-Off 'by strangevip is a story that I found that's quite good._

 _Please click that review button for me one final time._

 _Adios, Au Revoir, Auf Wiedersehen, This is Goodbye._


End file.
